Nosso Amanhecer 4
by Karisan-karisan
Summary: A chegada de um lobo solitário causa o caos na relação de Jacob e Leah. Sentimentos do passado emergem das cinzas e uma nova alcateia é forjada. Para piorar a situação a guerra entre os Volturi & Filhos da Lua está prestes a começar. M em alguns cap
1. Inquebrável

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

**Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.**

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico (2010). Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras **_

_**Prólogo**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**0. Inquebrável**

Depois de Isaac nascer, Leah e eu decidimos fazer planos. Pela primeira vez na vida, queríamos seguir um género de guião, queríamos ter algum controlo sobre o nosso futuro, especialmente agora que sabíamos que a guerra entre os Volturi e os Filhos da Lua estava muito próxima.

Agora que já não precisávamos da ajuda dos Cullen pois, ao contrário do que Leah pensara, tínhamos recebido a totalidade do dinheiro que Jenkins me prometera pela venda da garagem, tínhamos decidido reservar uma viagem de duas semanas à Austrália nos inícios de Janeiro. Desta vez levaríamos os nossos filhos.

Porém tudo mudou depois da nossa visita aos Cullen nos finais de Dezembro. Assim que chegámos à mansão dos vampiros em Dawson, Emmett começou a queixar-se por causa do cheiro de Leah.

De início ninguém se importou até porque já nos tínhamos habituado aos comentários de Emmett e às suas provocações infantis. Mas quando a sua opinião foi secundada por Jasper e por Rosalie, Leah ficou furiosa.

Como não fazia ideia do que se passava, deixei-a partir quando ela disse que tinha de ir à cidade. Pensei que ia comprar uma arma para usá-la em Emmett, ainda que isso não fizesse grande sentido.

Quando regressou cerca de meia hora depois, Leah estava ainda mais furiosa. Aproximando-se de mim, fechou o punho direito e acertou-me em cheio no rosto. Foram precisos quatro vampiros para a afastarem de mim.

Só entendi as razões das suas atitudes drásticas quando Leah me atirou um objecto para as mãos. Um teste de gravidez positivo. Era por essa razão que Emmett e os outros diziam que ela cheirava pior do que o habitual.

Eu não compreendia como é que era possível ela estar grávida de novo. Na verdade tinha vagas lembranças de uma noite bastante intensa algumas semanas após o nascimento de Isaac mas o nosso terceiro filho não tinha feito dois meses sequer e a época do acasalamento só se iniciava em Janeiro.

Depois de ter debitado dezenas de ofensas dirigidas a mim por tê-la engravidado de novo (algo pelo qual eu não podia ser o único a ser responsabilizado), Leah deixou que Carlisle a observasse para comprovar se o teste de gravidez era ou não fiável. Quando o doutor confirmou a gravidez, Leah voltou a ameaçar-me mas desta vez estava um pouco mais calma graças aos poderes de Jasper.

Carlisle analisou uma amostra de sangue de Leah e concluiu que os sedativos que Joham lhe administrara enquanto ela estivera cativa, tinham componentes que aumentavam a fertilidade e alteravam o seu ciclo menstrual anual pelo que mesmo que ela estivesse a tomar a pílula, os sedativos teriam provavelmente neutralizado o seu efeito.

Devido a uma terceira gravidez inesperada, tivemos de mudar de planos mas Leah continuava zangada comigo. A culpa não fora só minha e no fundo ela sabia disso, mas Leah tinha o direito de se sentir zangada, frustrada e preocupada.

A partir desse dia era raro o momento em que não discutíamos e por fim decidi que o melhor a fazer era sair de casa por uns tempos. Ela precisava de tempo para absorver a realidade e era óbvio que eu não estava a conseguir ajudá-la.

Pedi a Seth que cuidasse dela e mudei-me temporariamente para a casa de Quil. Preocupados com a reacção de toda a gente a uma nova gravidez num tão curto espaço de tempo, decidimos manter o segredo. Só Seth e Sue sabiam a verdade além dos Cullen e de Charlie.

Assim que se começasse a notar a sua barriga, iríamos enfrentar mais rumores ainda que isso fosse inevitável. Três meses depois, Leah aceitou o meu regresso a casa e a partir daí tentei ajudá-la o máximo possível. Claro que não teria conseguido sem o auxílio de Seth e de Sue mas no fim Leah acabou por confessar que a sua reacção fora exagerada e que na verdade estava ansiosa por dar à luz e que estava feliz por a nossa família ir aumentar.

Acabámos por ter uma conversa sincera em que reafirmamos que não sentíamos quaisquer arrependimentos e em que nos apercebemos que desejávamos aquele bebé tanto quanto tínhamos desejado os outros.

Reforçando os laços que nos uniam, decidimos deixar de discutir e, quase cinco meses depois, Leah estava na sala de partos do Hospital de Forks há mais de uma hora e eu esperava pacientemente o nascimento do nosso quarto bebé.

Era inútil dizer que não estava nervoso. Leah fora seguida de perto por Carlisle e por Seth e ambos tinham garantido que ia correr tudo bem. Mas embora a gravidez de Leah tivesse sido normal, havia sempre o receio de que houvessem complicações com ela ou com a criança. Ainda não sabíamos se era uma menina ou um menino mas isso não era o mais relevante, embora eu desejasse bastante que Leah desse à luz uma rapariga, o importante era ser saudável. Desta vez já tínhamos escolhido os nomes. Seria Simon se fosse um rapaz e Sarah se fosse uma rapariga.

"Como é que ela está?" Perguntou Sue juntando-se a mim na sala de espera.

"Não sei. O Seth ainda não me disse nada."

"Não te deixaram entrar?" Perguntou Charlie surpreendido. "Eu pedi para assistir ao parto da Bella quando ela nasceu."

"Pois…eu também pedi mas aparentemente a Leah odeia-me quando está em trabalho de parto. O Seth acha que a minha presença só ia deixá-la ainda mais irritada por isso é melhor esperar aqui."

"Vai correr tudo bem Jacob. O Seth sabe o que faz." Reafirmou Sue.

Nesse preciso momento o choro de um bebé chegou até nós. Eu era pai de novo e os sentimentos que me inundavam eram incríveis. Entrei na sala onde Leah estava após ser chamado por Kim. Todas as outras enfermeiras já tinham sido dispensadas.

Leah segurava um bebé nos braços. A primeira coisa que notei foram os meus traços. Cabelo negro como a noite e olhos castanhos cor de chocolate.

"Jacob…ela é linda." Disse Leah visivelmente emocionada.

"É uma menina?" Perguntei.

"Sim." Respondeu Seth. "Parabéns."

"Estás bem?" Aproximei-me de Leah e beijei-a na testa, aproveitando para olhar para a nossa filha.

"Estou óptima. Queres segurar na Sarah?"

Estendi os braços, peguei na minha filha e quando ela olhou para mim senti-me o homem mais feliz do mundo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando desliguei o motor do carro à porta de casa quase às duas horas da manhã sabia que estava em sarilhos. Apesar da escuridão das sombras inundarem a casa e do silêncio ser sepulcral, eu sabia que Leah estava à minha espera. E ela não ia gostar de me ver naquele estado.

Há cerca de cinco horas atrás Leah pedira-me para ir a casa de Becca e Embry buscar algo do qual já não me lembrava. Embry estava de saída para a casa de Sam onde ia jogar póquer com os outros. Alguns minutos depois tinha-me convencido a acompanhá-lo. Na verdade, eu não tinha resistido muito.

Não era minha intenção ficar a jogar com eles. Leah estava em casa sozinha com as crianças e não era justo deixá-la por tanto tempo, mas pensei que quinze minutos não fariam mal a ninguém e eu estava a precisar de uma pausa.

Há mais de três meses que a minha vida se resumia a trabalhar, organizar e fazer patrulhas e tratar de quatro crianças. Era, de facto, cansativo. Durante aquelas cinco horas, consegui relaxar um pouco e divertir-me, mesmo sabendo que mais tarde me sentiria culpado.

Tal como acontecia naquele preciso momento. Tinha-me finalmente apercebido que tinha deixado Leah sozinha com as crianças por cinco horas seguidas. Tal como eu, ela também estava exausta e ansiava por alguns minutos ou horas de descanso. Isaac e Sarah mal nos deixavam dormir por isso tínhamos de fazer turnos e os gémeos começavam a sentir ciúmes dos irmãos mais novos e tinham começado a exigir a nossa atenção. Agora era comum fazerem birra ao acordar e durante as refeições. O meu pai dissera que Rachel e Rebecca tinham feito o mesmo após o meu nascimento.

Estava prestes a abrir a porta quando esta se escancarou e Leah surgiu à minha frente com um ar zangado.

"Divertiste-te?" Perguntou ela.

"Olá…Sim…quero dizer…"

Não sabia bem o que dizer. O medo invadiu-me.

"O que estiveste a fazer em casa do Sam até às duas da manhã? Deve ter sido realmente interessante."

Não valia a pena mentir-lhe. Ela sabia onde eu tinha estado e provavelmente conseguia cheirar o álcool em mim.

"Estive a jogar póquer com os outros e…bebemos um pouco." Na verdade tínhamos esvaziado completamente a reserva de bebidas alcoólicas de Sam. Só não estávamos em coma alcoólico graças ao nosso metabolismo especial.

"Que óptimo exemplo para os teus filhos." Disse ela sarcasticamente. "O mínimo que podias ter feito era atender a porcaria do telemóvel. Tive de ligar à tua irmã para saber onde andavas."

"Eu…peço desculpa…" Balbuciei. Agora sim começava a sentir-me culpado.

Passando por Leah sentei-me no sofá e deixei cair a cabeça para trás, fechando os olhos.

"As crianças estão a dormir?" Inquiri.

"Claro. Não graças a ti, obviamente."

"Já pedi desculpa…Não era minha intenção ficar lá até tão tarde mas estava…estou cansado Leah. Precisava de uma pausa e foram apenas algumas horas."

"Então e eu? Não achas que também preciso de uma pausa? Durante os últimos três meses sabes quantas vezes saí de casa? Também preciso de descansar…não és o único que fazes sacrifícios e não foste tu que carregaste dois filhos no ventre no último ano e meio da tua vida!"

"Leah…eu…"

"Esquece. Não preciso de ouvir as tuas desculpas esfarrapadas!"

Leah foi para a cozinha e ouvi-a a andar de um lado para o outro durante alguns minutos. Ouvi o barulho de loiça a ser arremessada para o lava-loiças e depois ela surgiu ao meu lado com uma chávena de café na mão.

"Bebe isso." Ordenou. "Pelo menos amanhã não vais andar de ressaca."

Não estava assim tão bêbedo mas para não irritá-la ainda mais bebi o café sem questionar.

"Eu lamento imenso…Perdoas-me?"

"Estou cansada demais para continuar esta conversa. Vou para a cama."

"Eu também vou." Disse eu levantando-me.

"Nem penses."

"Também quero dormir."

"Podes dormir no sofá…ou podes regressar à casa do Sam e pedir-lhe que te deixe passar a noite na sua cama."

"Vá lá Leah…não achas que estás a exagerar?"

"Não."

Leah tentou virar-me as costas mas fui mais rápido do que ela e puxei-a contra o meu corpo.

"Não quero voltar à casa do Sam."

"Porque não?" Perguntou tentando libertar-se.

"Porque não posso fazer isto com o ele."

Beijei-a com intensidade, sentindo os nossos corações acelerar à medida que ela me deixava tomar conta da situação. Quando já era difícil respirar, separámo-nos, ofegantes.

"Talvez devesse ter ficado em casa." Murmurei reparando pela primeira vez que Leah usava um vestido curto e sensual que mostrava as suas pernas longas e esculturais. "Estás linda…"

"Pena que não tenhas chegado mais cedo…"

Seguindo o seu olhar reparei que ela tinha preparado a mesa para apenas duas pessoas. Haviam velas e agora que o odor do álcool estava a desaparecer conseguia sentir o cheiro a incenso doce. Ela pedira-me que fosse a casa de Becca para poder preparar um jantar romântico e estupidamente eu fizera-a esperar por mim durante cinco horas.

"Ainda não é assim tão tarde."

"Amanhã tens de ir trabalhar."

"Peço ao Quil para me substituir."

"Não podes esperar que te recompense quando chegas a casa de madrugada e bêbedo."

"Não quero que me recompenses. Quero ser eu a recompensar-te. Devia ter percebido que estavas a preparar algo para nós…fui um idiota."

"Jacob…" Gemeu ela quando ataquei o seu pescoço exposto. "Pára…"

"Tens a certeza que queres que pare?"

Leah rodeou a minha cintura com as pernas e aproveitei para subir o seu vestido. Não fazíamos amor há três meses porque não queríamos arriscar mais uma gravidez. Após o parto a fertilidade de Leah aumentava em quase cem por cento, o que segundo Carlisle, significava que durante os dois ou três meses seguintes após dar à luz, era bastante fácil conceber e a época de acasalamento estava à porta.

"Não podemos…pelo menos até a época do acasalamento terminar." Disse ela com a respiração ainda alterada. Os seus olhos, no entanto, contavam outra história e o desejo parecia estar completamente a dominá-la. Exactamente como o meu.

"Talvez haja uma maneira…"

Sem hesitar, subi as escadas carregando Leah comigo até à nossa cama. Carlisle dissera que o facto de Leah estar preparada para conceber não significava que os métodos contraceptivos fossem inúteis. Apenas tínhamos de ter cuidados extra. E eu tinha-me preparado convenientemente porque a minha paciência celibatária estava prestes a chegar ao fim.

Deitando Leah na cama, procurei a pequena caixa que tinha comprado há dois dias atrás no interior da gaveta da mesa-de-cabeceira.

"O que procuras?"

"Isto."

A pílula que Leah recomeçara a tomar não era cem por cento segura mas um preservativo seria.

"Tira um."

Entreguei-lhe a caixa e foquei a minha atenção na remoção das nossas roupas. Tinha acabado de me acomodar em cima dela quando Leah atirou a caixa para o chão.

"Está vazia."

"Como?"

"Está vazia." Repetiu.

"Não pode ser, ainda nem sequer a abri. Tens a certeza?"

Ela abanou a cabeça positivamente.

"Os gémeos estiveram aqui a tarde toda a brincar." Relembrou.

"Boa…Óptimo." Deixei a cabeça cair no peito de Leah. "Não acredito que os meus próprios filhos me traíram desta maneira."

Ela riu-se.

"Estou disposto a arriscar." Disse eu tentando não soar demasiado desesperado e com esperanças que ela aceitasse a proposta.

"Nem penses."

"Está bem…" Aceitei resignado a mais uma noite sem sorte. "O que achas que os miúdos fizeram com eles?"

"Nem quero imaginar."

"Quando é que podemos continuar?"

"Da próxima vez que me deixares pendurada durante cinco horas. Mas certifica-te que os teus filhos não voltam a mexer em algo que não devem." Troçou.

"Sim senhora."

No dia seguinte teria de ter uma conversa séria com os meus filhos mais velhos. Ou, para me poupar embaraços talvez fosse melhor começar a fechar as gavetas com uma chave. Explicar a crianças daquela idade que tinham frustrado a minha melhor hipótese de fazer sexo com a mãe deles em três meses não era aconselhável.

xxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto Leah e Seth patrulhavam a zona Norte de La Push naquela tarde chuvosa e fria da segunda semana de Janeiro eu estava a tentar sobreviver a um desastre de proporções épicas. Tinha concordado em ficar com as crianças sozinho em casa enquanto Leah patrulhava mas não me tinha preparado convenientemente para a altura em que teria de os alimentar.

Harry e William não eram esquisitos com a comida. Pelo menos quando era Leah a cozinhar. Comigo as coisas tinham mudado um pouco e nenhum deles estava a querer colaborar. A comida ainda estava nos pratos e em breve começaram a brincar com os talheres.

Nada do que eu dizia resultava e para piorar tudo Isaac e Sarah tinham começado a chorar. Isaac estava a estranhar a ausência de Leah por tanto tempo e Sarah estava a fazer birra porque queria que eu andasse a tarde toda com ela ao colo. Com apenas quatro meses, a minha filha já aprendera muitas manhas para usar conta nós. Isso era bastante assustador. Se Sarah tivesse o temperamento da mãe, eu iria passar maus bocados no futuro.

Quando entendi que não iria conseguir sair vivo da cozinha, decidi que estava na hora de chamar reforços antes que os gritos dos meus filhos fossem ouvidos a mais de três quilómetros de distância.

Após a chegada de Sue, a calma regressou. Harry e William foram jogar para o quarto, no computador novo oferecido no Natal por Alice e Rosalie. Leah não apoiava os presentes caros que os Cullen continuavam a oferecer aos gémeos mas naquele momento aquele computador era um presente enviado pelos deuses, tal como Sue e a sua habilidade para controlar duas crianças de temperamento bastante especial.

Pensei que quando o silêncio regressasse poderia finalmente descansar umas horas antes de Leah chegar a casa, porém mal tinha fechado os olhos, e o telefone começara a tocar. Sue correu para atender a chamada antes que Sarah acordasse de novo.

"Jacob." A voz de Sue parecia carregada de preocupação quando desligou o telefone. "Precisam de ti na floresta."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"O Seth não me disse mais nada. Apenas que precisam de ti."

Seguindo o odor de Leah, embrenhei-me na floresta até chegar aos penhascos. O meu coração batia acelerado com receio de não a voltar a ver mas fui encontrá-la ao lado do irmão e na companhia de um rapaz que eu não conhecia.

Era quase tão alto quanto Seth mas parecia mais novo. Devia ter cerca de vinte anos de idade. Tinha os cabelos negros que lhe chegavam aos ombros e olhos escuros como a noite.

"O que se passa?" Perguntei tentando perceber o olhar estranho que Leah ostentava. "Quem é ele?"

Era agora óbvio para mim que aquele rapaz era um lobo. O seu corpo musculado denunciava-o mas o que mais me chamara a atenção fora o modo de como ele olhava para Leah. Era como se não existisse mais ninguém ali para além dela.

"Leah?" Inquiri aproximando-me dela.

"Não faço ideia de como é que isto aconteceu Jacob." Disse ela com lágrimas nos olhos. "Eu e o Seth estávamos a patrulhar quando ele surgiu por entre as árvores. Não conseguimos comunicar com ele por isso regressámos à forma humana e quando ele fez o mesmo…"

"Seth leva-o para a casa do velho Quil. Preciso de falar com a tua irmã a sós..." Ordenei. O resto das palavras prenderam-se na minha garganta quando entendi o que se passava. Ela tinha imprimido. Leah imprimira em alguém que não eu.

Seth cumpriu as minhas ordens imediatamente e puxou o rapaz que o seguiu um pouco confuso e contrariado.

"Onde vamos?" Ouvi-o perguntar antes de se afastarem demasiado.

"Falar com o Conselho."

O silêncio entre mim e Leah tornou-se subitamente pesado. Ela olhava fixamente para o chão.

"Vais deixar-me?" Perguntei.

"Não."

"Estás apaixonada por ele?"

"Não, claro que não. Mal o conheço." Leah olhou-me finalmente. "Na verdade não sei bem o que aconteceu. Acho que ele imprimiu em mim mas não sinto que eu tenha imprimido nele também."

"Não sentes nada por ele?"

"Não sei… Mas tenho a certeza que és tu quem eu quero."

"Então prova-o."

Leah envolveu os braços em redor do meu pescoço e beijou-me.

"Isso não prova grande coisa." Provoquei mas nunca pensei que ela fizesse o que fez no minuto seguinte.

Por isso fiquei momentaneamente gelado quando Leah retirou a roupa que vestia com agilidade e se lançou nos meus braços sem vergonha ou embaraço por estarmos na orla da floresta. Felizmente não havia ninguém nas redondezas naquele momento.

Apanhados num turbilhão de emoções era difícil para mim concentrar-me numa realidade que me voltara a atraiçoar. Não bastavam os problemas com os vampiros italianos e a ameaça de uma guerra que não era nossa, e agora tínhamos também de nos ver a braços com a crueldade do destino. Não era justo que depois de tantos obstáculos tivéssemos de lutar contra algo que todos sabíamos ser inquebrável.

Perdê-la daquela maneira não era uma opção. Leah era minha e eu queria que continuasse tudo assim. Tínhamos quatro filhos para criar e educar e eu recusava-me a fazê-lo separados. Além disso não podia deixar que um desconhecido a roubasse sem mais nem menos.

Pensar que a iria perder num futuro próximo era demasiado doloroso, por isso tentei ao máximo aprofundar a nossa união mesmo sabendo os riscos e consequências que isso poderia acarretar. Por um lado Leah podia engravidar de novo. Estávamos em plena época de acasalamento e naquele momento não tínhamos outra protecção a não ser pílula, que não nos inspirava muita confiança desde a concepção de Sarah. Engravidar Leah de novo, numa altura daquelas seria caótico.

Por outro lado, eu não fazia ideia se a estava a magoar. Fisicamente sabia que não, mas emocionalmente, agora que estava ligada a outra pessoa por um laço mágico, Leah poderia estar a experimentar algum desconforto em vez de sentir o prazer e a ternura que eu tentava transmitir-lhe com movimentos lentos alternados com rápidos e com carícias suaves que transbordavam de emoção.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei quando ela arqueou o corpo para que não nos separássemos.

"Não quero parar Jacob. Amo-te demasiado."

Aquelas palavras inflamaram ainda mais o meu espírito mas consegui controlar-me o suficiente para a proteger de outra possível gravidez. Era difícil ter de atrasar a minha libertação quando estava tão próximo dela.

"Jacob…" Leah também estava a atingir o seu limite e orgulhava-me de ser eu a proporcionar-lhe aquele prazer quase sufocante. "Não te preocupes com as consequências…Quero provar-te que és tu quem eu quero, quem eu desejo…"

Mais um filho naquele momento seria loucura mas com certeza iria mantê-la afastada de qualquer outro homem e aumentaria as minhas hipóteses de a manter ao meu lado, pelo menos durante os nove meses seguintes. E eu estava disposto a tudo.

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntei.

Ela acenou abraçando-me e cravando as unhas nas minhas costas. Pouco depois senti o cheiro do sangue dos golpes pouco profundos que Leah me infligia mas não conseguia sentir qualquer dor.

Naquele momento já não conseguia parar mesmo que quisesse. Leah, o seu corpo, os seus beijos, o seu odor, era viciante na sua mais pura demonstração de amor. E perder-me com ela era algo que eu fazia sem sequer precisar de um manual de instruções tal era a intimidade que existia entre nós.

Há anos trás fora com Leah que eu aprendera a tornar-me íntimo com alguém e essa descoberta prodigiosa mudara tudo na minha vida porque conhecer outro ser humano como eu tinha conhecido Leah depois de termos passado uma noite juntos, fora a experiência mais profunda que eu até então experimentara.

Haviam outros sentimentos importantes entre nós: o respeito mútuo, a igualdade, a lealdade, a amizade e a compreensão, mas era o amor nas suas várias formas, entre eles a carnal e a espiritual que me deixava completamente rendido. Porque com Leah tudo se iluminava.

Saboreando cada toque e cada gemido, sem pressas, pensei que talvez o destino tivesse piedade de nós e permitisse que ficássemos juntos. Sentia que a paixão ainda estava intacta. Ainda havia amor e Leah não parecia incomodada nem em sofrimento. Ela continuava a desejar-me mas eu tinha medo que fosse apenas um desejo de luxúria temporário.

O seu encontro fortuito com o desconhecido que naquele momento nos esperava em casa do velho Quil, fora demasiado breve e provavelmente o laço da impressão ainda não estava completamente formado. Quando isso acontecesse talvez os sentimentos dela por mim mudassem.

"És o único que me consegue fazer sentir assim Jacob." Murmurou beijando o meu ombro direito com ternura. "Não vou pertencer a mais ninguém."

Entregues aos últimos resquícios de prazer que faziam os nossos corpos tremer, abandonámos todo e qualquer pensamento racional e, cobertos por uma manta fina de suor, ficámos abraçados num emaranhado quente de braços e pernas, respirando com dificuldade.

"Quanto tempo achas que nos resta?" Perguntei, enquanto um frio glacial se apoderava de mim.

"Não sei mas juro-te que vou lutar contra isto Jacob. Não vou deixar que a minha vida seja controlada por…"

"É o teu destino." Afirmei. "Tal como o Sam e os outros não podes fugir de um laço inquebrável."

"Não me importa que seja um laço mágico e poderoso."

"Então vamos embora daqui." Sugeri. "Levamos as crianças e vamos para outro local. Longe de La Push, longe dele…"

"Sabes que não podemos fazer isso. Somos protectores. Temos um dever, uma obrigação. Um dia tu vais ser chefe tribal, não podemos ir embora."

"Então nesse caso vou perder-te para sempre porque quando o voltares a ver vais mudar de ideias. Vais compreender que não podes viver sem ele e vais deixar-me."

"Isso não é verdade!"

"Mais vale sermos honestos Leah. Não podes lutar contra a impressão. O Sam não o conseguiu, nem nenhum dos outros."

"Talvez nenhum deles tivesse razões suficientes para lutar contra a impressão. Mas eu tenho. Além disso não tenho a certeza de ter imprimido."

"Se não imprimiste nele, ele imprimiu em ti. O que vai dar ao mesmo."

"Nesse caso, ele será apenas aquilo que eu quiser que ele seja e garanto-te que não preciso de um marido. Estou satisfeita com o que tenho…Só preciso de ti. E preciso que também lutes por mim."

Senti as lágrimas dela no meu peito e tive vontade de começar também a chorar. Sentia-me impotente perante o que estava a acontecer. Não podíamos fazer nada para evitar aquela situação. Era como se alguém de repente tivesse tido a ideia de nos separar sem qualquer motivo aparente.

Era óbvio que eu e Leah devíamos ficar juntos. Tínhamos um passado, que embora não tivesse sido sempre feito de alegrias, era nosso e unira os nossos destinos com quatro crianças.

"Vou lutar por ti." Assegurei. "E pela nossa família. Prometo."

Lentamente, Leah acalmou-se e limpou as lágrimas.

"É melhor irmos. Estão todos à nossa espera." Avisou levantando-se e reunido as nossas roupas espalhadas pelo chão.

O reencontro com o desconhecido estava para breve e por momentos pensei em agarrar em Leah e desaparecer de La Push para sempre. Não queria que ela se voltasse a encontrar com ele. Não queria ter de assistir a algo que iria destruir as nossas vidas.

Caminhámos lentamente pela floresta de mãos dadas. A cada passo que dávamos, maior era ansiedade que me assaltava e senti a mão de Leah apertar mais a minha. Ela também estava com medo.

Quando chegámos a casa do velho Quil os meus pés pareciam ter ganho raízes. Leah parou ao meu lado.

"Leah…"

"Jacob…"

Dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Amo-te." Disse ela. "Nada vai mudar isso."

Eu acenei apesar dos meus receios. Também a amava e queria acreditar que seríamos capazes de ultrapassar mais aquele obstáculo. Sem Leah, a minha vida seria sombria e obscura.

Ao chegarmos à sala, o velho Quil estava sentado na sua poltrona habitual. Para além dele, do meu pai, de Sue e de Sam, Seth e Embry também estavam presentes, ladeando o rapaz desconhecido que surgira na floresta durante a patrulha daquela tarde.

"Está tudo bem?" A pergunta de Sue quase parecia ser uma anedota de mau gosto mas não podia censurá-los por também estarem preocupados. Afinal de contas Sue tinha estado presente quando Leah ficara destroçada pela rejeição de Sam após ele imprimir.

O próprio Sam veio mesmo colocar-se ao meu lado, com uma mão no meu ombro em sinal de apoio. Provavelmente não havia ninguém que entendesse os meus sentimentos tão bem quanto ele, apesar da sua situação ter sido algo diferente.

"Talvez seja melhor começarmos a obter respostas." Sugeriu o meu pai.

"Como te chamas rapaz?" Questionou o velho Quil.

"Josh Spears, senhor." Respondeu o rapaz intimidado pelos olhares de tanta gente.

"De onde és?"

"Da Reserva Makah."

"Estiveste no Canadá?" Perguntou Sue.

"Não. Nunca lá estive."

"Como se chama o teu pai?" O velho Quil continuou o interrogatório.

"Não sei. Não o conheci. A minha mãe disse que ele nos deixou."

Troquei um olhar com Embry e depois com Sam. Seria possível Josh ser descendente de um Quileute? Do mesmo Quileute que Embry? Podia ver que toda a gente na sala pensava o mesmo.

"E onde está a tua mãe?"

"Morreu há sete meses com leucemia. Disse-me que se precisasse de alguma coisa deveria vir a La Push e foi o que fiz."

"Era só o que nos faltava." Resmungou Sue.

A paternidade de Josh só podia ser atribuída a um Quileute, só isso justificava que ele fosse um lobo. Os suspeitos eram os do costume e isso colocava o meu pai na lista. Felizmente, estava provado que ele não podia ser o pai de Embry, pelo que das duas hipóteses possíveis, o pai de Sam era quem estava no topo da lista.

A sua conduta leviana nunca fora um segredo em La Push e o facto de ter desaparecido há vários anos, deixando Sam e a sua mãe por conta própria, fazia dele um homem sem escrúpulos, precisamente do tipo que abandonaria um filho recém-nascido ou uma amante grávida sem qualquer problema.

"Quando é que começaste a transformar-te em lobo?" Perguntou Sue.

"Há sete meses. A primeira vez que aconteceu foi na primeira noite depois do funeral da minha mãe."

"Faz sentido." Referiu Sue com alguma tristeza no olhar. "A morte da tua mãe e a presença de vampiros na área fez com que te transformasses."

"Vamp…Vampiros?" Balbuciou Josh estupefacto. "Estão a falar de quê?"

Pelos vistos Josh ainda não sabia exactamente o que era nem a sua missão. Porém isso não era estranho dado que não fora criado em La Push e não conhecia as nossas lendas.

"Mais alguém sabe o que és?" Perguntou o meu pai preocupado.

Josh abanou a cabeça imediatamente.

"Não disse a ninguém e não tenho mais família…pelo menos não no estado de Washington. Os meus tios-avós vivem numa Reserva no Michigan mas não somos muito chegados."

"Óptimo. Deves manter isto em segredo." Avisou o velho Quil.

"Não sabia que haviam mais como eu."

"Conheces as lendas Quileutes?" Perguntou Sue.

"Não."

"Talvez seja melhor passares a conhecer." Disse ela.

"O que precisas de saber é que és diferente das outras pessoas. Não somos totalmente humanos. Temos esta habilidade porque a nossa missão é proteger o nosso povo dos Frios." Josh olhou para mim com admiração e acenou para que eu continuasse. "Os Frios são nossos inimigos mortais. Basicamente podemos chamar-lhes de vampiros porque se alimentam de sangue. São extremamente fortes e alguns têm poderes especiais. A nossa alcateia mantém La Push a salvo dos vampiros, patrulhando toda a área."

"Devias ter vindo a La Push assim que te transformaste." Disse Sam.

"Eu e a Leah não conseguimos ler os seus pensamentos." Avisou Seth.

"Isso é normal. Ele não faz parte da nossa alcateia. É por isso que temos de garantir que ele não magoa ninguém sem querer."

Sam tinha razão apesar da presença de Josh não me agradar tínhamos de lhe explicar o nosso modo de vida e de ensiná-lo a controlar-se. Porém havia mais uma razão para o facto de Sam querer ter Josh por perto. Tal como Embry, Josh podia ser seu irmão biológico. O seu nome indicava isso mesmo já que o pai de Sam se chamava Joshua Uley.

"Já encontraram algum…vampiro?" Questionou Josh entusiasmado.

"Sim, claro. Já lutámos com vários." Anunciou Embry.

"Eu nunca vi nenhum."

"Irás ver em breve. Quando os Cullen nos vierem visitar irás conhecer alguns." Referiu Seth.

"Os Cullen?"

"Eles são vampiros vegetarianos. Só se alimentam de sangue de animais. Temos um tratado de amizade com eles, celebrado há muitos anos atrás." Explicou Sam.

"Mas são...vampiros..." Disse Josh claramente confuso. "Tens a certeza que são de confiança?"

Sam acenou afirmativamente.

"Este tratado não pode ser quebrado. São as ordens que temos do nosso alfa." Avisou Embry.

"Alfa?" Inquiriu Josh.

"O Jake é o líder da alcateia. O lobo alfa." Explicou Seth. Nesse momento Josh olhou para mim mas segundos depois os seus olhos negros estavam pousados em Leah.

Mais uma vez reparei como ele a olhava sem pestanejar, como se o tempo tivesse parado. Felizmente Leah não parecia tão afectada quanto ele. Sam também reparou nisso.

"Será possível que só o Josh tenha imprimido?" Perguntou Sam ao velho Quil.

"Não sei. A impressão é rara."

Isso era claramente mentira.

"Não entendo como é que isto aconteceu." Disse Sue, olhando para a filha.

"Penso que deve ter a ver com a condição especial da Leah." Referiu o meu pai. "Por ela ser a única mulher lobo da História, sempre pensámos que não iria imprimir, e por pensarmos que não podia ter filhos sempre dissemos que não ia ser a impressão de outro lobo mas errámos ao pensar assim."

De facto todas as suposições sobre Leah pareciam estar erradas. A começar pela ideia pré-concebida de que era estéril.

"Acham realmente que sou a impressão de alguém que nem sequer conheço?"

Leah parecia disposta a lutar. Isso deu-me alguma esperança.

"Não se trata disso, querida." Avisou Sue. "Mas sabes perfeitamente que a impressão pode ocorrer com qualquer pessoa. Todas as impressões que ocorreram aconteceram entre pessoas que não se conheciam assim tão bem."

"O que é uma impressão?" Perguntou Josh confuso.

Sam resumiu-lhe brevemente o conceito e Josh ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo.

"Eu sou a tua alma gémea?" Questionou ele por fim. Era difícil saber se ele estava feliz ou chocado com isso. Por um lado Josh parecia estar realmente interessado em Leah, isso era óbvio. Porém também conseguíamos sentir alguma confusão pela maneira como nos olhava a todos e pelo modo hesitante em como se dirigia a nós.

"Isso é difícil de saber." Respondeu Leah.

"Não sabemos bem o que aconteceu entre vocês." Referiu Seth. "Para todos os efeitos a minha irmã não parece ter imprimido em ti."

"Então a impressão ocorreu apenas para o Josh." Declarou Sam. "Faz sentido…"

"Não, não faz sentido nenhum." Reclamou Leah. "Eu estou com o Jacob. Não vou deixar que um truque de magia me afaste da minha família."

"Não era isso que eu queria dizer." Desculpou-se Sam.

"Entendo perfeitamente que nenhum de vocês queira aceitar esta impressão." Disse o velho Quil. "Também não fiquei particularmente feliz ao saber que o meu neto tinha imprimido com a Claire. Mas há com certeza uma razão para isto ter acontecido."

"Tal como?" Insistiu Leah com algum sarcasmo. "E podes saltar a parte em que dizes que a impressão é o nosso destino porque o meu destino não é este. Eu e o Jacob temos uma família, nós lutámos demasiado para chegar até aqui."

"Não estou a sugerir que deixes o Jacob mas não podes negar esta ligação ao rapaz."

"Como é que sabem que eu imprimi?" Perguntou Josh.

"É óbvio só de olhar para a tua cara e para a maneira como olhas para a Leah." Disse Sam.

Josh corou com violência. Aquele era com certeza um sentimento novo e diferente para ele e as novidades não ficariam por ali. Teríamos de ensinar-lhe muita coisa. Era possível que Josh não soubesse que seríamos jovens para sempre, que não adoecíamos com facilidade, que os nossos ferimentos saravam rapidamente e que conseguíamos ler a mente uns dos outros quando estávamos transformados.

A culpa de ter imprimido não era dele. Eu sabia que a impressão era imprevisível mas ainda assim não estava disposto a abrir mão de Leah. Ela era a mãe dos meus filhos e amava-a mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

"As implicações desta impressão podem ser muito importantes para a alcateia." Sublinhou o velho Quil. "Sugiro que o rapaz fique por perto."

Leah cruzou os braços com impaciência e eu rosnei. Ele podia não ter culpa de nada mas ainda assim não o queria perto de Leah.

"Não estou a sugerir que ele vá viver convosco. Estou apenas a dizer que ele deve ficar em La Push. Mais tarde poderá escolher se quer ou não integrar a alcateia." Acrescentou o ancião.

"Não quero causar problemas." Murmurou Josh.

"Infelizmente os danos já estão feitos e apesar de saber que não tens culpa de nada, não vou desistir de lutar. A Leah é minha. Não me interessa se imprimiste nela ou não. Enquanto ela me quiser não vou deixar que lhe toques sequer, entendido?"

Aquela era a minha decisão final.

* * *

><p>NotaAutora: Neste momento não consigo assegurar updates diários e por isso só irei actualizar uma vez por semana (duas em casos excepcionais), além disso tudo vai depender do tamanho dos capítulos a traduzir. Após a tradução dos dois primeiros capítulos fiquei com a noção que irei fazer algumas alterações em relação à versão original inglesa, mas é inevitável para melhorar o argumento e dar mais consistência às personagens.

Bom fim-de-semana, Karisan

Próximo update: 7 de Outubro


	2. Limite

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**1. Limite**

Depois de dois meses eu sentia que estava a chegar ao meu limite. Desde que Josh se instalara em La Push não existira um único dia que ele não tivesse vindo a nossa casa mas ainda assim era mais do que óbvio que a impressão de Josh e Leah era ligeiramente diferente das outras ou talvez fosse a teimosia de Leah em não se vergar perante a magia que estivesse a dar resultado.

O que quer que fosse permitira-me continuar a viver com ela e com os nossos filhos e a ter esperanças de que tudo iria voltar ao normal, porém a constante presença de Josh era uma ameaça bastante real. Demasiado real.

Ele continuava a olhar para Leah num misto de ternura, necessidade, luxúria e admiração. Havia alturas em que eu sabia que se Josh pudesse, já teria feito Leah sua. Mas enquanto Leah se mantivesse forte e resoluta na sua decisão em tê-lo apenas como amigo, isso não aconteceria. Nem eu o admitiria. Jamais ia deixá-lo roubar-me a mulher que eu amava.

Naquele fim de tarde de sexta-feira, Josh tinha vindo informar-nos de que finalmente encontrara um emprego em Forks e terminara como convidado especial para o jantar. Eu não podia simplesmente opor-me. Não era só Leah que estava envolvida neste laço mágico, os meus filhos também pareciam gostar da companhia de Josh.

Desviei por alguns momentos a minha atenção do ecrã da televisão onde o meu carro competia directamente com o de William. Já íamos na última volta e estávamos empatados.

"Pai! Chega para lá a tua lata velha. Estás a bloquear o meu Ferrari." Queixou-se Will tentando controlar o automóvel vermelho para a esquerda.

"Vais perder se continuas a jogar assim." Avisou Harry que estava sentado ao meu lado.

"Eu já jogava Grand Turismo quando tu ainda andavas de fraldas." Disse eu.

"Mas o William está à tua frente. Jogas quase tão mal quanto o Quil que só percebe de bonecas e festas de chá." Resmungou ele.

Ignorei o comentário de Harrison sobre Quil e as actividades que fazia na companhia da sua impressão, que ainda era uma criança mas por alguns instantes desejei que Leah estivesse antes ligada a um rapaz dez anos mais novo do que ela em vez de Josh.

Josh tinha vinte e dois anos e possuía a mesma compleição física de todos os lobos. Um dos aspectos que mais nos espantara fora a sua pelagem avermelhada quando nos transformámos para lhe ensinar algumas coisas sobre como enfrentar vampiros. Ao contrário de Sam e Embry que tinham pelagens negra e cinzenta escura com pontos negros respectivamente, Josh era mais parecido comigo. Esse facto assustou-me um pouco pois lançara algumas dúvidas quanto à sua verdadeira paternidade.

Os três candidatos eram os mesmos e o facto de Josh ser parecido comigo na sua forma de lobo podia querer dizer que o meu pai tivera uma amante na Reserva Makah. Eu continuava no entanto a ser demasiado cobarde para lhe perguntar directamente se Josh era seu filho.

"Ganhei!" Gritou William começando a saltar em cima do sofá.

Segurando William para que ele não caísse para o chão, entreguei o comando da consola a Harry e depois de os deixar a jogar fui até à cozinha onde Leah e Josh se encontravam a reunir os pratos e talheres para colocar na mesa. Não me agradava quando Josh passava demasiado tempo sozinho com Leah ainda que não tivesse motivos nenhuns para desconfiar de um caso entre eles.

Leah tinha deixado bem claro que Josh era apenas um amigo. Talvez um futuro irmão de alcateia, no caso de mais tarde ele se juntar a nós. Até agora fora suficiente para o manter mais ou menos na ordem, mas estava a preocupar-me quanto mais tempo iria Leah conseguir resistir à impressão que pesava sobre ela. Ou quanto tempo iria Josh aguentar até me desafiar por Leah.

"Posso falar com a minha mulher a sós?" Perguntei. Geralmente não me referia a Leah naqueles termos mas a presença de Josh levava-me a sentir uma vontade esmagadora de lhe demonstrar que Leah me pertencia.

"Claro…Vou jogar com os gémeos para lhes ensinar uns truques." Disse Josh deixando os pratos em cima do balcão e saindo rapidamente.

"Falta muito para o jantar?"

Aquela pergunta denunciou-me imediatamente. Agora Leah sabia que eu só estava ali para a vigiar e porque não suportava vê-la com Josh.

"Ciúmes?" Questionou com um sorriso.

"E se estiver?"

"Não tens razões nem motivos para isso."

Suspirei com pesar. Para ela era muito fácil falar.

"Tenho saudades tuas." Confessei. "Tenho saudades das coisas como eram antes…"

"Eu sei, mas vai correr tudo bem. Eu não vou a lado nenhum e tu também não."

"E se…"

Leah aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me suavemente.

"Pára de pensar em possibilidades estúpidas." Murmurou voltando a beijar-me agora com mais intensidade.

Por alguns momentos pensei em deitá-la em cima da mesa e fazer amor com ela ali mesmo. Queria sobretudo que Josh nos ouvisse para entender que Leah era minha para sempre. Porém não queria traumatizar os meus filhos que podiam entrar na cozinha a qualquer altura.

"E se o velho Quil tem razão? E se ele imprimiu em ti porque vocês estão…destinados um ao outro?"

"Somos nós quem constrói o nosso destino, Jacob."

"Mas não sei quanto tempo mais vou aguentar. Ele está sempre aqui…Tenho medo de um dia não ter lugar ao teu lado."

Eu nunca me tinha sentido tão inseguro em toda a minha vida. Nem mesmo quando Bella andava a jogar pingue-pongue, entre mim e o violador de mentes. Pelo menos Bella sempre fora honesta e sempre me dissera que eu não devia alimentar esperanças porque amava o vampiro mais do que me amava a mim, mas com Leah as coisas eram bastante diferentes.

"Não sejas idiota."

"Talvez fosse boa ideia mandá-lo de volta para a Reserva Makah."

"Isso seria cruel."

Leah tinha razão. Josh acabara de se ambientar a La Push. Já tinha feito alguns amigos na alcateia. Brady, Collin, Seth e Quil contavam-se entre os seus amigos mais chegados. Com algum espanto eu reparara durante os dois meses que Josh passara connosco que ele tinha uma personalidade muito semelhante à de Quil. Tinham gostos semelhantes e o mesmo mau gosto para piadas. Josh fora instruído por Quil e por Sam dos segredos da impressão natural dos lobos.

Com Sam tudo fora novo, pois fora o primeiro a imprimir. A partir dos sentimentos de Sam, os outros lobos foram conseguindo entender o que se passava com eles e com as suas impressões à medida que estas iam surgindo. Jared, Paul e Embry tinham mesmo pedido alguns conselhos a Sam sobre como enfrentarem as suas impressões em momentos específicos que estavam quase sempre relacionados com sexo.

A idade de Claire fazia de Quil a única excepção naquele universo de magia propenso a casais predestinados a uma felicidade absoluta. Inicialmente Josh ficara completamente chocado ao saber que a impressão de Quil ocorrera quando Claire tinha apenas dois anos de idade.

Mas de facto, a impressão de Josh não seguia os moldes de nenhuma das outras. Quanto muito aproximava-se mais da de Quil por esta não envolver ainda sentimentos românticos.

Por um lado Josh parecia respeitar a nossa família. Gostava dos nossos filhos e brincava várias vezes com os gémeos. Tanto Isaac como Sarah já estavam habituados à sua presença e Josh chegara mesmo a tomar conta deles durante algumas horas quando Leah precisava de sair para ir às compras e eu estava no trabalho. Parecia perfeitamente resignado com o facto de estarmos casados e de continuarmos a viver juntos.

Nunca nos tentara separar e nunca mencionara nada contra as nossas actividades mais íntimas, que não tinham cessado. Leah e eu continuávamos a agir como um casal e fazíamos amor sempre que tínhamos algum tempo livre.

Mas devido os cuidados por causa da época de acasalamento, essas actividades tinham sido raras nos últimos dois meses. Contavam-se pelos dedos de uma única mão, e isso começava também a frustrar-me um pouco.

Estar com Leah era maravilhoso, excitante e inegavelmente único mas a sombra que Josh fizera pairar sobre nós não nos deixava desfrutar plenamente dos antigos momentos de prazer quando estávamos nos braços um do outro. Havia sempre um sentimento de receio de que aquela fosse a última vez.

E, por outro lado, era óbvio que um dia Josh iria sentir algo mais do que respeito e amizade por Leah. Era fácil apaixonar-se por uma mulher como ela. As qualidades e os atractivos da minha mulher excediam os aspectos físicos. E assim que Josh começasse a notá-lo, eu iria ter problemas porque não sabia até que ponto Leah seria capaz de rejeitar Josh.

Emily tentara lutar contra a atracção que sentira inicialmente por Sam para não magoar a prima, mas no fim a impressão vencera.

Tendo ou não imprimido em Leah, Josh seria um de nós em breve e isso queria dizer que eu não podia simplesmente mandá-lo embora.

"Tens razão." Concordei.

"Sabes perfeitamente que esta impressão não é como as outras."

"Por enquanto."

"Estás a duvidar dos meus sentimentos por ti?" Perguntou ela cruzando os braços.

"Não se trata de duvidar. Tu sabes que todos os lobos lutaram contra a impressão e falharam. O Sam imprimiu na tua prima que mal conhecia, o Jared numa rapariga a quem nunca tinha dirigido a palavra, o Paul e o Embry com as minhas irmãs, uma delas estava até casada, e o Quil com uma criança…Todos eles tinham motivos e razões para se tentarem libertar desta imposição do destino mas nenhum conseguiu…"

"Jacob…estás a exagerar."

"Não, não estou. Daqui a uns meses ou talvez uns anos, vais acabar por achar que estiveste a perder tempo comigo quando o destino te deu uma alma gémea. Vais desejar que os nossos filhos sejam dele e talvez queiras mesmo ter filhos com o Josh. Vais esquecer-te que eu existo."

"Estás enganado."

"Um dia vais acordar e vais arrepender-te de me ter escolhido. Porque no final, o destino escolheu o Josh como teu companheiro e não eu."

Tudo se resumia a um sentimento inegável de inferioridade. Eu era o alfa legítimo da alcateia, eu era mais velho e experiente do que Josh, eu era o pai dos filhos de Leah e tinha-lhe mesmo oferecido a minha primeira vez. E ainda assim, uma vez mais, não fora eu o escolhido.

"Vou patrulhar." Avisei, tentando controlar os sentimentos que me assolavam, especialmente a raiva e o desalento.

"Mas pensei que era a vez do Embry e do Collin."

"Eles podem precisar de ajuda."

"Jacob…O que se passa?"

"Nada."

Saí rapidamente e não consegui evitar a transformação antes de rasgar a camisa. Por sorte já tinha atado os calções em volta do tornozelo.

Mal me tinha transformado as mentes de Collin e Embry juntaram-se aos meus pensamentos caóticos. Eles tentaram colocar algumas defesas para não sentirem o meu desespero mas não conseguiram fazê-lo a tempo. Felizmente Embry tinha novidades para partilhar.

'_Os Cullen chegaram. Vi o carro da Alice a estacionar junto à mansão há dez minutos atrás.'_

'_Óptimo. Vou ver se precisam de alguma coisa. Tu e o Collin podem continuar a patrulha.'_

O meu plano não era ir ver se os Cullen precisavam de alguma coisa. Queria ir falar com Carlisle e saber quais eram as suas teorias sobre a impressão de Josh. Há vários anos atrás o vampiro doutor tinha-me feito acreditar que Leah era a única mulher lobo da História porque estava destinada a ser a fêmea alfa da alcateia, ou seja, a ser a companheira do lobo alfa.

Como a sua teoria fazia sentido e devido à súbita possibilidade de Leah poder ter filhos ao contrário do que toda a gente pensava, ninguém tinha duvidado.

Assim que passei a fronteira que separava os nossos territórios senti o odor de um vampiro. O cheiro familiar fez-me adivinhar quem era, por isso apressei-me a transformar em humano e a colocar alguma roupa.

"É bom ver-te Jake." Disse Bella com um sorriso.

"A ti também. Onde está o violador de mentes?" Perguntei olhando em redor.

"No Alasca."

"Alasca? Porquê?"

"É uma longa história. Depois conto-te."

"Zangaram-se?"

"Não propriamente. Mas não quero falar sobre isso hoje. O que se passa por aqui? Ouvi dizer que têm um lobo novo."

"Sim. Temos. Ele não pertence ainda à alcateia mas é sem dúvida um Quileute."

"Quem é o pai dele?"

"Não faço ideia. Os suspeitos são os mesmos mas não temos maneira de descobrir porque ninguém se acusa. Além disso o pai do Quil morreu, o pai do Sam desapareceu sem deixar rasto e…"

"E tu não queres perguntar ao Billy." Concluiu por mim.

Acenei afirmativamente.

"Não pareces muito feliz." Disse ela.

De repente entendi que na presença e na companhia de Bella não precisava de fingir que estava tudo bem. Já tinha tentado falar com Embry e com Quil sobre o que sentia mas eles não tinham entendido porque eram ambos lobos que já tinham imprimido. Eu precisava de falar com alguém que não tivesse aquela percepção. Decidi então ser sincero e desabafar como nos velhos tempos em que eu e Bella éramos confidentes.

"Ele imprimiu." Contei.

Bella olhou para mim espantada e receosa ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh não…Não me digas que imprimiu na Sarah."

Aquela hipótese também não me agradava nada.

"Não…não foi na Sarah."

Olhando de novo para mim, Bella foi capaz de adivinhar o que acontecera.

"Oh…Jake…Lamento muito." Murmurou abraçando-me.

Desde que Bella se transformara em vampira que não nos tocávamos com frequência. Além do odor adocicado das sanguessugas que me deixava extremamente maldisposto, era estranho sentir a sua pele dura e a sua frieza.

"Sinto como se tivesse sido apunhalado pelas costas." Referi tentando evitar as lágrimas. "É como se o Mundo se tivesse unido para me destruir."

"Não penses assim."

"Então como queres que pense?" Perguntei quando ela me largou. "Pensei que tinha sofrido o suficiente quando me trocaste pelo Edward. Pensei que nunca iria amar outra pessoa como te amei a ti e quando finalmente consegui ultrapassar tudo isso…descubro que não sou a pessoa ideal para a mulher com quem casei e com quem tenho quatro filhos."

"Ela também imprimiu?"

"Não…mas é quase a mesma coisa. Agora já não podemos pensar só em nós…há sempre o Josh no meio."

"E as crianças?"

"Eles gostam dele. O Josh não é má pessoa e não pediu que nada disto acontecesse. Na verdade sei que ele é inocente. Perdeu a mãe e nunca conheceu o pai. Isto foi o melhor que lhe aconteceu caso contrário estaria completamente sozinho."

"Achas que a Leah vai ceder? Já se passou algum tempo desde que ele chegou, certo?"

"Não sei. Ela prometeu que ia lutar e ninguém sabe tão bem quanto eu que a Leah é bastante teimosa."

"Mas estás com medo de a perder."

Acenei afirmativamente.

"Nunca tive tanto medo em toda a minha vida." Confessei. "Já enfrentei coisas bastante más e nada se compara a isto."

"O que vais fazer se…se a Leah te deixar?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Não faço ideia. Mas sei que tenho de pensar nos nossos filhos. Só é difícil de acreditar que depois de todo este tempo as coisas acabem desta maneira."

"Entendo."

"Não me parece que entendas Bells. Nunca foste rejeitada como eu."

Vi de relance o olhar triste de Bella e suspirei um pouco arrependido do que acabara de dizer.

"Posso não entender exactamente o que aconteceu entre a Leah e esse novo lobo mas sei como te sentes e acredito que talvez o destino tenha algo planeado para ti." Ela parecia magoada.

"O meu destino sempre foi estar com ela."

"Não sabes isso Jake."

"Eu sou a pessoa certa." Afirmei parecendo alguém que acabava de entrar na fase da negação. "Fui eu quem esteve sempre ao lado dela, fui eu quem a fez amar de novo depois do fiasco com o Sam, fui eu quem lhe salvou a vida e sou eu o pai dos seus filhos. O Carlisle disse-me que a Leah é minha por direito. Somos o par alfa e estamos destinados a ficar juntos. Esta impressão tem de ser um engano."

Eu não estava só na fase da negação com também na do desespero. E Bella continuava a olhar-me com pena.

"Não preciso da tua caridade, Bella." Atirei sentindo-me cada vez mais furioso.

"Jacob…somos amigos há muito tempo e vou ser honesta contigo."

"Se me vais dizer que tenho de aceitar o meu destino, é melhor ficares calada. Porque não vou aceitar que ele é melhor para a Leah do que eu."

"Apenas quero dizer que por vezes, apesar de pensarmos que estamos a fazer o mais certo, acabamos por fazer as escolhas erradas."

Aquela confissão fez-me gelar completamente. Por alguns instantes interroguei-me se ela estava a falar de mim ou dela.

"Eu não fiz a escolha errada." Assegurei.

"A questão é saber se alguma vez fizeste realmente uma escolha. Quando o Carlisle te disse que a Leah estava destinada a ser tua companheira, acreditaste nisso e tomaste-a por uma verdade garantida. Não fizeste uma escolha Jake…apenas aceitaste o que te foi dado de bandeja. E no final tiveste de descobrir da pior maneira que a Leah nunca te pertenceu realmente. Ela sim tem uma escolha. Mas tens de te preparar para o caso de ela escolher o Josh."

Por muito cruéis que as palavras de Bella fossem elas espelhavam a realidade que eu enfrentava há dois meses. E foi então que soube o que tinha de fazer. Bella tinha razão. A escolha era de Leah. Ela tinha de escolher: eu ou Josh.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Olá, obrigado pela review. Fico feliz por teres gostado deste início e passo a responder às tuas perguntas por ordem:<p>

1: No total vão surgir até ao final da história sete lobos mas não ao mesmo tempo. Como já deves ter reparado com este capítulo, o Josh é um lobo solitário, filho de uma mulher da Reserva Makah e de um Quileute. A identidade do seu pai é desconhecida embora sejam os mesmos suspeitos do costume (Billy Black, Joshua Uley e Quil Sénior). A alcateia do Canadá terá cinco lobos e depois vai juntar-se a eles um sexto lobo também solitário.

2: Se o Josh vai lutar pela Leah? O Josh está um pouco confuso. Ele sente-se bastante atraído por ela mas ao mesmo tempo tem consciência de que pode destruir a família dela se reivindicar a impressão. Além disso ele também teme o poder do Jacob.

3: A impressão é um processo complicado. Sem pertencer realmente à alcateia nem o Josh sabe se realmente imprimiu porque nunca experimentou tal coisa. Os "sintomas" parecem apontar para uma impressão mas só quando o Josh integrar realmente a alcateia (e já não falta muito), é que se irá saber. Há claro, uma réstia de esperança para o Jacob, porque é óbvio que esta "impressão" não é igual às outras. Talvez seja algo diferente.

4: Os outros lobos irão surgir a partir do capítulo 14. Esta história irá trazer uma novidade. Irá ter interlúdios, ou seja, capítulos narrados por personagens secundárias no final de cada livro. Assim a estrutura de Nosso Amanhecer 4 será a seguinte:

_Livro 1 - Sombras_ (narrador Jacob Black; interlúdio por Bella Cullen)

_Livro 2 - Manto Glaciar_ (narrador Lance Dunne; interlúdio por Jack Russell)

_Livro 3 - Céu Carmesim_ (narradora Leah Clearwater; interlúdio por Jacob Black)

_Epílogo_ por Edward Cullen

Jessick - Oi Jessica, fico muito feliz por estares a gostar. Pois é infelizmente não podemos mesmo mudar o rumo da história. Continuo a achar que a Stephenie se precipitou e cedeu às exigências de fãs e da editora e o resultado foi a "palhaçada" que menionaste. Não me pareceu nada justo a Bella ter ficado com o final perfeito. Acho que ela e o Edward mereciam um final feliz mas não um final perfeito. Se a Leah não existisse acredito que não teria escrito todas estas histórias e acabaria por me resignar à estúpida impressão do Jacob com a Nessie (embora o conceito não me agrade - imprimir em crianças é errado!) mas ela existe, e para mim, é a única pessoa digna de terminar com o Jacob. Assim, tal como tu, também me tento conformar lendo histórias alternativas Jacob&Leah. Espero que gostes deste segundo capitulo. Obrigado pela review.

Karisan

Próximo update: 10 de Outubro


	3. Frio

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**2. Frio**

"Eu ou ele?" Perguntei quando cheguei a casa nessa noite depois de ter ajudado Embry e Collin a fazer o resto da patrulha.

Leah já estava deitada apesar de não estar ainda a dormir. Olhando para mim colocou o livro que estava a ler em cima da mesa-de-cabeceira e cruzou os braços.

"Que raio de pergunta é essa?"

"É uma pergunta. E é bastante simples."

"Não sou obrigada a responder."

"Óptimo. Nesse caso não sou obrigado a ficar aqui."

Peguei na minha almofada e ia retirar-me quando Leah a agarrou pela outra ponta.

"Onde pensas que vais?" Questionou.

"Tenho lugar marcado no sofá. Tu podes ficar aqui a sonhar com o teu príncipe encantado."

"Estás a ser criança."

"Então responde à minha pergunta porque já não aguento isto por muito mais tempo."

"Jacob, o Josh não significa nada para mim."

"Se não significasse não o terias convidado para jantar, não passarias horas a falar com ele sobre tudo e mais alguma coisa e com certeza seria fácil para ti escolher entre nós."

"Estás com ciúmes." Acusou.

"Tenho o direito de estar com ciúmes." Retorqui.

"Sabes perfeitamente que tu és a minha escolha." Disse. Larguei a almofada em cima da cama e olhei para ela apenas para confirmar se estava a ser sincera. Tudo o que vi nos seus olhos castanhos foi honestidade.

"Se sou a tua escolha porque é que me sinto cada vez mais ameaçado por ele?" Respirei fundo e sentei-me na cama de costas para Leah.

"Não confias em mim..."

"Não é isso."

Era difícil explicar tudo o que eu sentia. Era uma teia tão imensa de sentimentos e emoções que eu mal sabia por onde começar.

"Tenho medo de acordar um dia e não te ver. Tenho medo que me deixes por ele." Confessei.

"Prometi que não te deixava e prometi lutar contra isto. É o que estou a fazer."

"Mas por algum motivo sinto que isso não é suficiente."

"Talvez isto seja."

Leah colocou os braços em redor da minha cintura e puxou a minha t-shirt para cima, atirando-a de seguida para junto da porta fechada.

Beijando a base do meu pescoço puxou-me para trás e sem saber bem como acabei deitado por baixo dela.

"Não podes chantagear-me com uma noite de sexo." Murmurei enquanto ela retirava a camisa de noite.

"Eu sei, mas quem é que disse que vai ser só uma noite?"

"Não me tentes."

Ela riu-se quando comecei a fazer-lhe cócegas.

"Estou a falar a sério." Tentou dizer com um ar firme mas o meu toque voltou a provocar-lhe risos.

"Claro, claro..."

"Estamos na época de acasalamento." Lembrou ela segurando as minhas mãos para eu parar.

Olhei-a nos olhos e entendi o que queria dizer-me. Ou sugerir-me. Era algo novo, algo que faria a nossa relação atingir um patamar mais elevado, algo que o meu intímo, e talvez o dela também, desejava há muito tempo mas que nunca nos tínhamos atrevido a sugeri-lo por receio e decência.

"Estás a sugerir o que eu penso que estás?" Perguntei.

"Sim."

"Mas pensei que tínhamos decidido não sucumbir a esse desejo."

"Na altura não tinhas de te preocupar com um adversário. Estou disposta a mantê-lo afastado de mim de qualquer maneira...mesmo que seja uma medida extrema. Faço-o por ti."

Ela estava disposta a deixar o seu espírito de lobo manipular os seus sentimentos por completo. Se eu aceitasse fazer o mesmo iriamos repetir o que acontecera apenas uma vez durante uma época de acasalamento em que nos tínhamos descontrolado e tínhamos passado quase uma semana fechados em casa, em actividades não apropriadas para menores de dezoito anos.

Comparado com o que tínhamos feito naquela semana, qualquer filme pornográfico parecia mais um romance do que outra coisa. Felizmente, naquela altura a época de acasalamento estava praticamente no fim e conseguimos ganhar o controlo dos nossos desejos primários alguns dias depois. Desta vez Leah estava a sugerir que deixássemos o controlo de lado por completo.

"E as consequências?" Inquiri. Não tinha bem a certeza se ela tinha pensado em tudo.

"Usamos protecção." Assegurou. "E se nos esquecermos paciência. De qualquer forma o Carlisle disse que foi um milagre não ter engravidado naquele dia...pode ser que aconteça outro milagre."

Leah e eu tínhamos arriscado demasiado no dia em que Josh aparecera em La Push. Uma semana depois ela decidiu consultar Carlisle para ter a certeza que não esperava mais um filho e após os exames do doutor vampiro ficou concluído que fora um golpe de sorte que evitara a concepção naquele dia.

"Não estou só a falar disso Leah. Se fizermos isto vamos ter de deixar as crianças com alguém durante algumas semanas e vamos ter de parar de trabalhar. Também podemos despoletar a fúria do Josh e levá-lo a fazer algo estúpido. Além disso vamos acabar por destruir metade da casa..."

"Mas pelo menos não terás de te preocupar com o Josh. Vais ter-me só para ti."

"E depois da época de acasalamento terminar? A impressão dele vai manter-se. Só vamos estar a adiar o inevitável."

Leah abraçou-me com força.

"Então nesse caso não sei o que mais fazer para te provar que não vou deixar esta impressão estúpida controlar a minha...a nossa vida."

Suspirei resignado quando percebi que não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Talvez Bella tivesse razão. Talvez o facto de eu e Leah estarmos juntos não tivesse sido uma questão de escolha. Talvez tivesse sido simplesmente uma questão de coincidência. Estávamos ambos sozinhos, solitários e carentes de afecto. Tínhamos sido rejeitados e humilhados e queríamos esquecer o nosso passado. Entendemos nessa altura que juntos poderíamos ser mais fortes e iriamos sofrer menos com as lembranças que nos restavam de amores passados. Estávamos juntos apenas por conveniência. Mas se isso era verdade porque razão eu não queria abrir mão dela? Seria por causa das crianças? Seria por causa de me ter habituado a ela e à sua companhia? Será que os nossos sentimentos um pelo outro eram verdadeiros ou estavam apenas camuflados?

Larguei o seu corpo meio despido e desviei o olhar.

"Talvez os nossos sentimentos não sejam assim tão fortes quanto pensamos. Se o Josh imprimiu em ti foi porque os teus sentimentos por mim não são assim tão genuínos. Se calhar interpretámos mal tudo o que aconteceu entre nós e eu criei uma ilusão...acreditei que isto seria para sempre mas afinal..."

"Estás a dizer que os nossos filhos foram um erro e que não devíamos estar juntos?" Perguntou Leah sentando-se e vestindo a sua camisa de noite.

"Não...Não sei...estou a dizer que podemos não conseguir ultrapassar isto."

Levantei-me e voltei a segurar na minha almofada.

"Já não queres estar comigo."

"Não é isso..."

"Então faz amor comigo." Pediu.

Eu abanei a cabeça.

"É melhor não." Repreendi-me mentalmente logo a seguir. Só um louco recusaria passar a noite com a sua mulher para ir dormir num sofá. Mas eu não queria estar com Leah sem saber o que realmente existia entre nós. Só faria amor com ela quando fosse claro que estávamos realmente apaixonados um pelo outro e que ela me amava de verdade.

"Se saíres por essa porta juro-te que te vais arrepender." Ameaçou.

"Eu sei. Já estou arrependido...acredita."

"Cretino." Atirou ela. "Vou fazer-te implorar da próxima vez."

Virei-lhe as costas e sorri. Ela continuava a ser a minha Leah. Agora restava saber por quanto tempo seria eu o seu Jacob.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando acordei já era tarde. Leah já levara os gémeos à escola e estava a dar o pequeno-almoço a Sarah e a Isaac. Josh tentava ajudá-la mas naquela manhã, Sarah parecia mal-humorada e cuspia tudo o que Leah tentava dar-lhe.

"Ela é bem teimosa." Suspirou Josh.

"Tem a quem sair." Disse eu entrando na cozinha e procurando o café.

Leah deitou-me um olhar furioso. Pelos vistos eu atingira o seu ego mais profundamente do que inicialmente pensara ao ter-me negado dormir com ela na noite anterior.

"Não tens de ir trabalhar?" Acrescentei para Josh.

"Sim. Só vim porque a Leah me ligou a dizer que devíamos ir cumprimentar os Cullen. Apesar de serem sanguessugas e cheirarem mal, não me pareceram muito maus."

"Levaste-o a conhecer os Cullen sem a minha autorização?"

"Não sabia que isto era uma ditadura." Atirou Leah.

"Eu acho que vou andando." Josh passou por mim cabisbaixo e saiu pouco depois.

"E se ele tivesse atacado alguém?"

"Mas não atacou."

"Por sorte…"

"Deixa de ser melodramático. O Josh precisava de os conhecer e tu estavas a dormir."

"Eu sou o alfa da alcateia. Não podes decidir essas coisas sem mim."

"O que foi? Feri o teu ego?" Provocou.

"Não." Menti. Ela estava, de facto, a vingar-se pela noite anterior.

"Óptimo, então está tudo bem."

"Era suposto irmos os dois falar com o Carlisle sobre o que aconteceu."

"Já falei com ele."

"Falaste com ele sozinha?"

"Estava com o Josh."

"Óptimo...ainda bem que tens sempre o Josh." Disse eu com sarcasmo. "Talvez seja boa ideia mandar-me viver com o Quil e chamar o Josh para vir viver contigo."

"Parece-me boa ideia. Aposto que ele não ia recusar alguns dos meus pedidos." Sublinhou.

"Leah...não me provoques."

"Não te estou a provocar. Estou apenas a relatar um facto. Tu não estás interessado mas há quem esteja."

A minha respiração acelerou assim como os meus batimentos cardíacos. As suas insinuações estavam a enfurecer-me e o meu corpo começou a tremer ligeiramente.

"Quando estive na casa dos vampiros com o Josh, a Bella veio cumprimentar-me. Pediu-me para te dizer que lamenta o que te disse ontem e que quer falar contigo. Foi aí que percebi porque é que estás tão confuso."

Olhei para ela admirado. Será que Bella lhe tinha contado a nossa conversa?

"A Bella está de volta sem o violador de mentes. Ao que parece estão zangados e ele ficou no Canadá com os Denali." Continuou Leah. "Parece que o destino te deu mais uma hipótese de a conquistar."

"Conquistar?" Perguntei confuso.

"Com a impressão do Josh e o afastamento do Edward, vocês podem recomeçar. O nosso casamento é apenas uma fachada, segundo o que tu disseste ontem."

"Eu não disse isso!" Afirmei. "E não estou interessado na Bella."

"Podes parar de fingir Jacob. Eu sabia que isto ia acontecer. Ela foi o teu primeiro amor e uma vez disseste que esperarias por ela mesmo quando o seu coração parasse de bater. O que aconteceu entre nós foi um erro de percurso mas pode ser remediado. Pede o divórcio e assim podemos seguir os nossos caminhos."

Agora eu estava mais furioso que antes. Como é que ela se atrevia a sugerir tal coisa? Só faltava acusar-me de estar a ter um caso com Bella.

"Primeiro quando disse aquilo estava sob o efeito de sedativos e estava a morrer de dores, segundo não vou pedir o divórcio e terceiro não podes fazer esse tipo de acusações só porque não dormimos juntos ontem à noite."

"O que é que queres que eu pense? Chegas a casa depois de um encontro quase secreto com a Bella, recusas a minha sugestão e ainda preferes passar a noite no sofá. Para mim é um claro indício que não me queres."

"Pára de te fazer de vítima. Tu é que passas os dias com o Josh. O meu encontro com a Bella não foi secreto e só não aceitei a tua proposta porque não somos os únicos envolvidos nesta confusão. Além disso…quando voltar a dormir contigo quero que seja genuíno…quero que seja por amor."

"Sempre foi por amor."

"Então porque é que não foste capaz de me responder? Porque é que tenho a certeza que não serias capaz de abandonar tudo por mim?"

"Claro que seria."

"Não acredito."

"Não acreditas porque de repente estás confuso com a chegada da tua querida sanguessuga."

"Tu é que estás confusa."

"Eu tenho o direito de estar confusa! Tu não!"

Sarah e Isaac começaram a choramingar quando Leah levantou a voz. Agora tanto eu como ela tremíamos de fúria. Se a nossa discussão escalasse para o descontrolo acabaríamos por magoar as crianças.

Talvez fosse melhor eu ir para o trabalho sem tomar o café. Na verdade, naquela altura não era bem um café que me fazia falta mas sim uma boa dose de álcool e se bem me lembrava o meu patrão costumava guardar algumas garrafas de whisky num velho armário atrás da sua bancada das ferramentas. Um pequeno cadeado não seria grande impedimento para mim e também não corria o risco de ficar completamente embriagado já que o nosso metabolismo não o permitia.

Antes que pudéssemos retomar a conversa azeda que tínhamos iniciado, o telefone começou a tocar. Inicialmente nenhum de nós se mexeu para ir atender. Havia um clima frio que era completamente novo e eu odiava sentir-me assim.

Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde um de nós teria de ceder e talvez pedir desculpas mas por agora o nosso orgulho não nos deixava voltar atrás.

Finalmente Leah passou por mim e agarrou o telefone que estava na parede. Reconheci imediatamente a voz da professora de Harry e Will. A conversa foi curta e deixou-me demasiado preocupado para continuar a discussão.

Assim que Leah desligou olhou-me num misto de pânico e medo.

"O que vamos fazer?" Perguntou.

"Temos de ir buscá-los."

Segundo a professora, os gémeos estavam com febre alta e vómitos. Aqueles sintomas não nos eram desconhecidos. Se o seu estado se mantivesse inalterável em breve teríamos mais dois lobos na alcateia. O dia parecia ser promissor.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black – Oi, responder às tuas perguntas não dão canseira nenhuma. E sim, os Volturi vão surgir de novo para meter o nariz onde não são chamados, mas desta vez eles querem apenas resolver alguns assuntos por causa da guerra com os Filhos da Lua que se aproxima. As coisas entre a Leah e o Jake estão cada vez mais difíceis mas com sorte tudo se irá resolver. Pelo menos durante uns tempos será "divertido" vê-los com ciúmes. Até à próxima, beijos. Obrigado pela review.<p>

Jessick – Jake e Nessie não faz sentido e devia ser ilegal. A mim provoca-me vómitos e náuseas. Realmente o Jake vai passar por alguns momentos difíceis, não só por causa do Josh. O teu palpite sobre a Bella está correcto. Ela também está a passar por um momento delicado. Obrigada por comentares, beijos.

Karisan

Próximo update: 14 de Outubro


	4. Beijo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**3. Beijo**

Como não podíamos ir ao Hospital com os gémeos decidimos pedir ajuda a Carlisle. Na verdade eu queria falar com o doutor vampiro e aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. Quando chegámos, Emmett, Jasper e Bella estavam ausentes pois tinham ido caçar. Rosalie e Esme demonstraram preocupação com a condição dos gémeos e prepararam um dos quartos de hóspedes para eles serem observados por Carlisle.

A observação não demorou muito tempo. Carlisle era um médico com dezenas de anos de experiência mas no caso dos gémeos, nem ele tinha certezas.

"Os vossos filhos são em muitos aspectos crianças diferentes de todas as outras."

"Eles ainda são demasiado novos para se transformarem, certo?" Questionou Leah.

"Sim mas como já disse, eles são diferentes." Apontou Carlisle. "Sei que eles têm ambos os sintomas mas pode ser apenas uma coincidência. Pode ser um vírus que apanharam na escola. Não podem tirar conclusões precipitadas."

"Será seguro continuarem a ir à escola?" Perguntei. Não me parecia boa ideia enviá-los para um local apinhado de gente, especialmente crianças.

"Por enquanto é melhor que fiquem em casa. Só quando tivermos realmente a certeza que não se vão transformar é que devem regressar à escola. Mas isso pode não acontecer. Não temos notícias de mais vampiros na região."

"E lobos?" Inquiri. "Achas possível que eles possam ter os sintomas por causa de um novo lobo?"

"O Josh?" Leah olhou para mim confusa.

"Ele não pertence à alcateia. Para todos os efeitos é um inimigo." Disse eu.

"Pode ser possível mas é pouco provável. O Josh não representa nenhum perigo para a alcateia. Vocês têm uma hierarquia definida e os números são claros. Ele está em desvantagem e sabe-o perfeitamente. Jamais irá tentar alguma coisa contra vocês."

"Mas eu sinto que estou em desvantagem." Confessei.

"Bem, isso é porque o Josh é um potencial rival."

"Mas acabaste de dizer que ele não representa perigo para a alcateia." Relembrou Leah.

"Eu falei no plural. Contra a alcateia ele não fará nada, contra o Jacob…isso já é outra história."

"É por minha causa?" Questionou ela.

"Provavelmente. És a única fêmea. O Josh é um lobo solitário. O Jacob é o teu companheiro…"

"E o Josh imprimiu em mim." Concluiu Leah.

"Não necessariamente." Disse Carlisle com convicção. "Tal como te disse e apesar de não ser um perito em lobos Quileutes, acho que não ocorreu uma impressão entre ti e ele. Pelo menos não uma impressão completa como no caso dos outros."

"Então estamos a falar de uma impressão incompleta?" Perguntei.

"Mais ou menos. Pode até nem ter havido uma impressão."

As palavras de Carlisle eram para mim uma luz ao fundo de um longo e negro túnel.

"Continuo a achar que o teu papel na alcateia é seres companheira do alfa. Razão pela qual conseguiste engravidar e nem tu nem o Jacob imprimiram." Continuou o vampiro.

"E se…E se eu não for o alfa legítimo?" Interroguei. Havia essa possibilidade. Josh era filho de um Quileute. Se ele fosse filho do meu pai, seríamos irmãos biológicos, o que explicava a cor da sua pelagem. Se isso fosse verdade, ele também era descendente em linha directa de Ephraim Black e por isso poderia ser ele o alfa legítimo de La Push.

"Duvido muito. Mesmo que o Josh seja teu irmão, o sangue dele não é tão 'puro' quanto o teu. Tu descendes dos Black e dos Ateara. Que por sua vez têm ligações aos Uley e aos Clearwater. O Josh é somente Quileute por parte de pai. A tua legitimidade parece-me mais autêntica, além disso tu és mais velho do que ele."

A explicação de Carlisle era plausível mas não me fazia sentir muito mais seguro. A hipótese de enviá-lo novamente para a Reserva onde ele tinha nascido era tentadora. Podia alegar que ele jamais iria integrar a alcateia porque na verdade ninguém sabia como é que isso iria acontecer.

"Além disso, é muito mais provável o Josh ser irmão do Sam." Concluiu o doutor. "Saberemos mais sobre ele assim que o Edward regresse com a Alice. Vocês não podem ler a mente dele mas o Edward pode."

"E quando é que ele volta?" Perguntei.

"Não tão cedo." Disse Bella com uma voz fria surgindo atrás de nós.

Emmett e Jasper encolheram os ombros e sentaram-se no sofá da espaçosa sala de estar. Rosalie começou a informá-los sobre o que se passava com os gémeos. Entretanto Bella tocou no meu braço e pediu-me num sussurro que a acompanhasse até à cozinha.

"O que se passa?" Inquiri ao vê-la destruir o telemóvel que segurava.

"Não sei Jake. Não sei…" A voz dela soava a desalento e cansaço.

"Se tens algum problema devias contar-me. Não devias descarregar em toda a gente, se somos amigos mais vale seres sincera comigo."

"Primeiro quero pedir desculpa pelo que te disse."

"Sei que só estavas a tentar ajudar." Confessei.

"Mas não ajudei."

Permaneci em silêncio. Não valia a pena fazê-la sentir-se ainda mais culpada.

"Vi como a Leah olha para ti. É óbvio que estão zangados."

"Foi só uma pequena discussão."

"Pois…isso também foi o que eu pensei no início."

"Tu e o violador de mentes discutiram?"

Parecia pouco provável dado que Edward era praticamente obcecado por Bella e em mantê-la feliz.

"Discutir é um eufemismo. Já passámos muito para além das discussões só que ninguém percebeu. Toda a gente pensa que por sermos casados, imortais e para sempre jovens seremos sempre felizes…mas não é bem assim."

"Quase parece que nunca foste feliz Bells."

"Tudo começa com uma escolha, não é?"

"Não faças isso Bella. Não te podes arrepender agora."

"Não fui eu quem se arrependeu Jake. Pensei que estava tudo bem. Fomos para Universidade com a Alice e o Jasper. Aprendi muitas coisas durante estes últimos anos e depois, de repente, há uns meses atrás ele deixou de falar comigo."

"Porque não lhe perguntaste o que se passava?"

"Achas que não tentei? Ele apenas dizia que estava tudo bem…até que por fim decidiu que afinal eu não sou a pessoa que ele esperava que eu fosse. Tornei-me aborrecida e enfadonha e ele precisa de algo novo, interessante…algo que pelos vistos encontrou no Alasca."

"No Alasca? Ele não te ia trair com a Alice."

Bella rolou os olhos.

"Não estou a falar da Alice. Estou a falar da Tanya. Loira, belíssima, interessante, maravilhosa e que por coincidência sempre teve uma paixão secreta por ele."

"O Edward venera-te Bells. Ele não ia fazer isso."

"Parece que o conheces tão mal quanto eu." Riu-se ela.

"Ouve, a única coisa que tenho a certeza é que o Edward sempre te amou e sempre quis o melhor para ti."

"Pois…isso foi enquanto eu era humana. Sabes o que é uma _cantante_?"

"Não."

"Eu era a _cantante_ do Edward. O meu sangue chamava por ele, atraía-o como que por magia. Provavelmente foi apenas isso…magia…e depois da magia desaparecer ficou o resto, o banal…porque na verdade eu nunca fui especial. Fui sempre uma idiota, desajeitada e frágil."

"Ele quis morrer por ti Bells." Relembrei. "Ele não queria viver sem ti. É impossível ele trair-te mesmo que seja com uma vampira super linda. E não és uma idiota."

"Fui uma idiota ao acreditar que ele me amaria para sempre quando tinha uma escolha mais saudável mesmo à minha frente."

De repente Bella aproximou-se de mim e colocando os braços em redor da minha cintura abraçou-me. Apesar de nem sempre concordarmos um com outro, Bella ainda era minha amiga e eu sabia que ela estava infeliz.

A súbita ausência de Edward era estranha mas eu duvidava muito que ele tivesse coragem de trair Bella com outra vampira. Edward sempre fora um cavalheiro, e se ele deixasse de amá-la, com certeza falaria com ela primeiro.

"Tu fizeste a tua escolha, Bella…eu fiz a minha."

"Eu sei mas mesmo assim, obrigado por estares comigo. Obrigado por seres meu amigo…"

Os frios lábios de Bella tocaram no meu rosto no mesmo momento em que Leah entrou na cozinha. Repreendi-me mentalmente por ter deixado Bella aproximar-se de mim daquela maneira.

"Leah…"

"Peço desculpa por interromper." Ela olhou para mim com uma expressão quase indiferente. "Vou levar os gémeos para casa. Podes ficar aqui se quiseres."

"Não é o que pensas." Avisei, libertando-me de Bella.

"Leah, o Jake e eu só estávamos a…"

"Não me interessa o que estavam a fazer."

Leah virou-nos as costas e desapareceu rapidamente.

"Boa…óptimo…" Suspirei. "Mais discussões."

"Desculpa Jake. Não queria causar-te problemas."

"Esquece Bella."

"A sério. Nunca foi minha intenção arranjar-te problemas. Talvez seja melhor ires atrás da Leah."

Aquela era de facto a minha melhor opção mas Leah não me deu essa hipótese e partiu com os gémeos no carro a toda a velocidade. William e Harry queriam ficar mais algum tempo com os Cullen mas Leah nem sequer olhou para trás.

Transformei-me em lobo para poder segui-la mas assim que entrei na floresta, a mente de Sam juntou-se à minha e conseguiu ler alguns dos meus pensamentos.

'_Beijaste a Bella? Como é que foste capaz?'_ Pensou ele.

'_Precisas de óculos? Eu não a beijei.'_

'_A sério? Não foi isso que pareceu.'_

'_O que é que estás a insinuar?'_

'_Aquilo que tu sempre soubeste.'_

'_Vais ter de me elucidar.'_

'_Tu sabes perfeitamente. Nunca foste o homem certo para ela.'_

'_E tu és?'_

'_Eu não disse isso.'_

'_Mas insinuaste. Foi por isso que tentaste convencê-la a regressar à tua alcateia quando eu estava na Itália, não foi? Ainda pensas que tens o direito de a reivinciar. Aposto que estavas radiante que eu lá ficasse.'_

'_Não sejas estúpido.'_

'_Gostavas de tê-la de volta, certo Sam?'_

'_Não.'_

'_A Emily não é suficiente para ti? Teres uma impressão, saberes que terás sempre a tua alma gémea ao teu lado não é suficiente?'_

Sam reparou no quão amargas eram as minhas palavras. Se eu tivesse imprimido em Leah, não teria agora de enfrentar Josh. As coisas eram tão simples quanto isso: se por um lado eu culpava o estúpido laço mágico que obrigava um lobo e a sua impressão a ficarem juntos para sempre, por outro tinha uma certa inveja dos meus irmãos de alcateia que tinham imprimido, pois não tinham de se preocupar com adversários.

'_Isso só prova que eu tenho razão.'_ Disse Sam fazendo eco dos meus pensamentos.

'_Ela é minha Sam! E de mais ninguém!'_

'_Caso não te lembres, foi minha primeiro.'_

Aquilo foi o quanto bastou para me fazer lançar contra ele assim que nos encontrámos perto o suficiente um do outro. Sam tinha pisado numa ferida antiga que estava recentemente aberta por causa do aparecimento de Josh. Ainda que eu soubesse que Leah já não amava Sam, o facto de o nosso casamento estar em perigo fazia-me reagir de um modo violento pois era a única maneira de conseguir lidar e libertar toda aquela frustração. Foi somente quando senti o sangue de Sam a ser derramado pelas minhas presas afiadas que dei conta do que estava a acontecer e parámos de lutar. Deviam-se ter passado menos de dez minutos mas estávamos cansados e ensanguentados. Tínhamos destruído algumas árvores e arbustos mas estávamos finalmente conscientes do que tinha acontecido. Quando regressámos à forma humana, Embry e Paul surgiram por entre as árvores, provavelmente deviam estar a iniciar a patrulha quando se aperceberam que eu e Sam estávamos a lutar.

"O que é que vos deu?" Perguntou Embry cruzando os braços.

"Nada." Respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

"Não é altura para discussões." Insistiu Embry. "Temos uma patrulha para terminar."

"Jake…é melhor ires andando." Sugeriu Paul. "Nós levamos o Sam a casa."

Sem saber o que dizer ou fazer, acabei por seguir o conselho de Paul e regressei a casa. O carro já estava estacionado na garagem. Os gémeos estavam na cama e Leah preparava-se para ir a casa de Sue buscar Isaac e Sarah.

"Temos de falar." Disse eu impedindo que saísse.

"Sai da frente Jacob."

"Se não fazes o quê?"

Ela ficou calada.

"Ouve…o que pensas que viste não…"

"Estavas a beijá-la. Não há mais nada a dizer."

"Não. Isso não é verdade. Ela estava só a agradecer-me por eu estar a…"

"Esquece Jacob. Já entendi o teu ponto de vista. Agora que já sabes que ela ainda sente algo por ti, podes ir em frente. Não me importo."

"Não estou interessado na Bella. Ela está com problemas e decidiu falar comigo sobre o Edward. Estávamos apenas a falar quando ela me abraçou. Posso mostrar-te a verdade se te transformares comigo."

"Não vou a lado nenhum contigo." Referiu com teimosia. "Agora sai da frente. Quero ir buscar os meus filhos."

"Quando é que vais entender que és a única mulher que eu quero?" Perguntei agarrando-a por um braço. "Se eu ainda sentisse alguma coisa pela Bella não estaria casado contigo!"

"És um mentiroso, Jacob!" As lágrimas dela começaram a correr pelo seu rosto e isso desconcertou-me.

"Leah…eu amo-te…não podemos desistir agora."

"Não há nada para desistir. Nunca houve. Foi bom enquanto durou mas o destino é assim mesmo. É melhor ficarmos por aqui...ainda não é tarde demais e agora que tens a tua descendência garantida podes voltar para a tua querida Bella."

"O que é que vou ter de dizer ou fazer para acreditares em mim?" Perguntei frustrado. "Queres que admita que tenho ciúmes? É verdade. Tenho ciúmes. Odeio ver-te com o Josh mesmo sabendo que não se passa nada entre vocês. Tenho ciúmes de quando namoravas com o Sam. Tenho ciúmes por confiares mais no Seth do que em mim e tenho ciúmes quando vais desejar boas noites aos nossos filhos e nem sequer falas comigo."

Lentamente aproximei-me dela e segurando o seu rosto moreno, beijei-a com suavidade. Curiosamente Leah não lutou contra o beijo mas colocando as mãos no meu peito empurrou-me ligeiramente, provavelmente devido ao cheiro de Bella que ainda estava na minha pele.

"Ter ciúmes não prova nada." Disse ela.

"Prova que sou louco por ti o suficiente para fazer idiotices."

"Tais como?"

"Lutar com um dos meus irmãos..."

Só então Leah reparou que eu tinha alguns golpes quase sarados nos ombros e no pescoço. Quando ia questionar-me acerca daquele assunto um uivo longo ecoou na Reserva, alertando-nos para um perigo iminente.

* * *

><p>Nota: Por motivos alheios à minha vontade, tive de atrasar a publicação deste capítulo. Peço desculpa.<p>

Próximo update: 21 de Outubro


	5. Velhos Amigos

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**4. Velhos Amigos**

A penumbra da floresta, que se tornava mais densa à medida que avançávamos, teria assustado qualquer pessoa naquele momento em que perseguíamos uma sanguessuga não vegetariana. O sol desaparecera do céu e nuvens negras povoavam agora os céus de La Push. No entanto, ainda não tínhamos avistado a nossa presa.

'_Ele está por aqui. Tenho a certeza.'_ Avançou Paul. Fora ele quem dera o alerta há mais de vinte minutos.

'_Também consigo sentir o cheiro de uma sanguessuga mas…porque é que não o conseguimos ver?' _

A pergunta de Quil permaneceu na minha mente por vários segundos. Parecia que andávamos em círculos há vários minutos. Apesar de termos montado um perímetro de segurança e de já ter mandado Collin avisar os Cullen, continuávamos sem conseguir avistá-lo.

O cheiro de uma sanguessuga não vegetariana era como um vírus transmissível pelo ar. Estava em todo o lado e fazia-nos ter dificuldade em respirar. Primeiro tínhamos seguido apenas um único rasto, agora pareciam existir mais de doze, nas mais variadas direcções.

Mas o cheiro não enganava. Era apenas um vampiro. Mas ou era demasiado rápido para nós, ou estávamos a perder o jeito. Qualquer que fosse a opção, não nos era favorável.

_'Devíamos chamar a Leah. Ela é mais rápida do que nós.'_ Sugeriu Brady.

Eu tinha conseguido convencer Leah ao último minuto a ficar em casa com os gémeos, velando pela sua segurança, uma vez que eles estavam doentes. Além disso precisavam de ser vigiados constantemente já que o surgimento de um vampiro podia desencadear aquilo que mais temíamos. Não me agradava ter de chamá-la só porque não conseguíamos encontrar uma sanguessuga idiota.

'_Não. A Leah está com as crianças.' _Recusei.

'_O que será que a sanguessuga quer?'_ Perguntou Embry. '_Se quisesse alimentar-se já teria saído daqui para procurar presas mais fáceis.'_

'_Talvez tenha vindo atrás dos Cullen.' _Sugeriu Paul.

'_Serão os Volturi?'_ Inquiriu Brady.

'_Temos um acordo com os italianos.'_ Relembrei. _'Eles não podem entrar nas nossas terras sem serem convidados.'_

'_E se…?'_ Embry hesitou. _'E se for aquela sanguessuga invisível?'_

Assim que li os pensamentos de Embry tudo fez sentido. Fred devia ser a sanguessuga que estávamos a perseguir mesmo sem saber. Era a única coisa que fazia sentido porque na verdade, o cheiro e a sensação da sua presença estavam bem presentes em todos os nossos sentidos. Apenas não o conseguíamos ver.

O grande mistério era saber o que ele queria. Não me lembrava de Fred ser um inimigo. Ele não era vegetariano como os Cullen, o que fazia dele um alvo a abater mas ao mesmo tempo, tinha-me ajudado na Itália e não parecia particularmente interessado em lutar contra a alcateia ou contra os Cullen a não ser que estivesse a trabalhar para os vampiros italianos.

Segundo Edward, Fred era o único sobrevivente do exército de Victoria e o seu grande objectivo era vingar a morte de uma amiga: a rapariga que Jane mandara Felix matar por puro prazer quando na verdade a batalha já terminara e Bree já se tinha mesmo rendido. Carlisle e os Cullen queriam tomar conta dela, incluí-la na família, mas Jane tinha sido implacável e Bree fora assassinada friamente. Fred queria vingança e fora essa a razão que o levara a Itália. O seu poder de invisibilidade dava-lhe uma hipótese única de se aproximar dos italianos sem ser detectado.

Porém, eu sabia perfeitamente que os Volturi, caso o tivessem encontrado, seriam capazes de o convencer a juntar-se a eles, quanto muito por Fred ter um poder que interessava, sem dúvida, a Aro.

E se Aro o tivesse mandado a La Push, eu tinha a certeza que os seus planos envolviam o meu filho. O problema é que eu deixara William em casa, vulnerável, apenas protegido por Leah que naquele momento não fazia ideia do que se passava.

'_Temos de chegar à minha casa o mais depressa possível.'_ Avisei.

'_Não te preocupes Jake, a Leah sabe defender-se.'_ Quil tentou acalmar-me sem sucesso. Eu sabia que Josh estava com ela mas ele não era um reforço sólido porque nunca tinha lutado com uma sanguessuga antes. Quanto muito, Josh seria apenas uma distracção, mas contra um vampiro invisível seria incapaz de proteger a minha família.

_'É apenas uma sanguessuga.'_ Disse Jared.

_'E se ele não estiver sozinho?'_ Inquiri. O meu pânico começava a alastrar-se. _'Não devia ter saído de casa.'_

Naquele momento os pensamentos de Collin voltaram a juntar-se aos nossos.

_'O Jasper conseguiu apanhar as emoções da sanguessuga. Estamos a caminho de La Push.'_

Tal como eu suspeitava, Fred devia estar a chegar à minha casa. Só esperava que Leah fosse capaz de aguentar até à nossa chegada.

Já avistava a casa ao longe quando vimos um lobo avermelhado correr a grande velocidade para norte, em direcção à floresta. Sabíamos que era Josh mas não conseguíamos falar com ele através do elo mental porque ele ainda não se integrara na alcateia. Sozinho, Josh não teria hipóteses por isso decidi que o melhor era enviar reforços para o ajudar.

_'Não te preocupes. Vai ver o que aconteceu, nós ajudamos o Josh.'_ Assegurou Embry. Segui as suas instruções pois estava demasiado preocupado com a minha família para me concentrar numa perseguição. Será que Fred conseguira o que queria? Será que tinha magoado alguém?

O odor dos Cullen alertou-me para a sua presença. Carlisle e Jasper estavam com Leah, tentando entender o que se passara. Olhando em redor observei que a casa estava intacta, o que era um claro sinal de que Fred não fora ali com a intenção de lutar.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei, passando pelos vampiros para poder abraçar Leah.

"Sim. Ele não me fez nada."

"Era o Fred?"

Leah acenou afirmativamente.

"Disse que veio apenas fazer uma visita para ver como estávamos…disse que estava a fazer um favor a um velho amigo nosso."

"Velho amigo?" Questionei. "Os Volturi?"

"Não me parece." Avisou Carlisle. "Isto não me parece nada algo planeado por eles. Se quisesse algo de vocês o Aro não enviaria um vampiro como o Fred mas sim alguém da sua confiança."

"Além disso eles nunca enviam um vampiro solitário, mas sim equipas de três ou quatro." Completou Jasper.

"Será que vamos estar em segurança?" Perguntou a Leah.

"Se ele veio apenas para vos espiar, penso que sim. De qualquer modo a nossa família estará de prevenção esta noite e vamos avisar o Edward e a Alice para que regressem depressa." Anunciou o doutor.

"Obrigado." Apertei a mão de Carlisle e quando o larguei para que os vampiros se pudessem ir embora, ouvimos algumas vozes vindas da rua em sobressalto.

"Jake, o Martin está ferido! Precisamos de ajuda!" Disse Quil que vinha à frente vestido apenas com uns calções.

"Posso ficar se quiserem." Sugeriu Carlisle. Como Seth estava no Hospital não tivemos outra opção e Carlisle assistiu Martin no nosso sofá. Era apenas uma perna partida mas ainda assim, era doloroso, pois o vampiro tinha de colocar os ossos de Martin no sitio correcto para poderem sarar.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou Leah.

"A culpa foi minha." Disse Josh que tinha sido o último a entrar. "Pensei que tinha tudo controlado mas a sanguessuga…era mais rápida do que eu pensava e..."

"O Fred fugiu." Interrompeu Quil.

"Tivemos de abandonar a perseguição por causa dos ferimentos do Martin. O Sam, o Paul e o Clay ficaram na fronteira para ter a certeza que ele não volta." Informou Jared.

"Avisei-te mais do que uma vez que não devias enfrentar um vampiro sozinho. Não tens experiência nem capacidade para matar uma sanguessuga. Podias ter causado a morte do Martin. Disse-te que devias ficar aqui com a Leah. Qual foi a parte que não percebeste?"

Josh olhou-me directamente. Naquele momento era difícil para mim não demonstrar alguma indignação pelos seus actos imaturos.

Desde o início que eu ordenara a Josh que nunca deixasse o perímetro da Reserva quando houvesse uma perseguição. O facto de não conseguirmos contactar com ele através do elo mental colocava-nos numa posição de grande vulnerabilidade pelo que era aconselhável que Josh apenas começasse a juntar-se a nós quando pertencesse verdadeiramente à alcateia.

Mas ignorando totalmente as minhas ordens e conselhos, Josh perseguira Fred e colocara não só a sua vida em perigo como também a de todos os outros lobos que tinham sido forçados a acompanhá-lo para se certificarem da sua segurança. Infelizmente, Martin pagara o preço com uma perna partida e alguns ferimentos ligeiros.

"Sei que ele me salvou a vida, mas não pedi para irem atrás de mim." Referiu Josh subitamente.

Para mim aquilo era um desafio. Geralmente ninguém me fazia frente na alcateia. Sam concordava com as minhas decisões noventa e cinco por cento das vezes. Só Leah tinha autorização ou coragem para me desafiar de vez em quando.

"És um ingrato. O Martin arriscou a sua vida por ti." Repreendi.

"A culpa é tanto minha quanto tua, Jacob." Acusou ele.

"Como?"

"Se não estivesses tão preocupado em manter-me longe da tua mulher, da minha impressão, eu já podia estar integrado na alcateia e não precisaria da ajuda de ninguém para enfrentar a estúpida sanguessuga que apareceu."

"Pensas realmente que sou eu quem está a impedir-te de te tornares parte da alcateia?"

"Sim."

"Isso é mentira. Eu quero que sejas um de nós. És um Quileute…"

"Talvez, mas isso parece não ser suficiente para todos vocês."

"Nós temos tomado conta de ti, Josh. Estás a ser injusto." Disse Jared.

"Têm tomado conta de mim por responsabilidade e nada mais. Nenhum de vocês se importa realmente comigo. Quantos de vocês se teriam importado se a sanguessuga me tivesse matado?"

"Vá lá Josh…O Martin salvou-te e todos nós nos importamos contigo." Sublinhou Quil.

"Lamento mas isso é bastante difícil de acreditar."

"Talvez seja melhor terem calma. Temos um doente para cuidar e duas crianças lá em cima." Avisou Leah.

Naquele momento tanto eu quanto Josh estávamos bastante exaltados.

"Sabem que mais? Estou farto de ser o coitadinho. Toda a gente tem pena de mim porque a minha mãe morreu e nunca conheci o desgraçado que a engravidou. Estou farto, vou voltar para a Reservar Makah."

"Josh, tu pertences aqui. És um Quileute. Tens de ficar connosco." Disse Quil.

"Não sou um de vós enquanto ele não me aceitar." Josh apontou para mim e depois olhou para Leah. "Além disso…assim é mais fácil para todos. Eu não tenho lugar aqui."

Quando Josh saiu senti um misto de alívio e culpa. Josh ia-se embora por vontade própria. Com um pouco de sorte o laço que o unia a Leah talvez não fosse forte o suficiente para os manter em contacto permanentemente. Talvez fosse suficiente visitarem-se de tempos a tempos e assim, eu e Leah poderíamos regressar à normalidade. Por outro lado, Josh estava agora, verdadeiramente sozinho.

* * *

><p>Nota: Numa entrevista sobre o Filme Abduction com Taylor Lautner, ele referiu que os fãs da Saga Twilight irão ficar satisfeitos com o último filme. Quando lhe perguntaram o que devem as pessoas esperar do filme, respondeu que devem estar à espera essencialmete dos acontecimentos do livro. Será escusado dizer que fiquei desolada. Eu preferia ver algo com algumas diferenças do argumento original. *fim de desabafo*<p>

Leah C. Black e Jessick - Os próximos capítulos irão ser do vosso agrado especialmente agora que o Josh partiu. Porém devo avisar que ele irá regressar. Beijos

Próximo Update: 23 de Outubro

Karisan


	6. Noite Tranquila

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight_e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso__Amanhecer__3_ e a tradução de _Our__Dawn__4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**5. Noite Tranquila**

De repente imperou um silêncio assustador na sala de estar agora praticamente vazia. Carlisle e Jasper tinham partido para telefonar a Edward e para falar com Esme, Emmett, Bella e Rosalie sobre a visita inesperada de Fred. Josh partira sozinho e os restantes membros da alcateia tinham acompanhado Martin a casa.

Dentro de momentos eu tinha quase a certeza que o caos ia regressar. Por sorte os gémeos estavam no quarto e não iriam conseguir ouvir as minhas tentativas fúteis e inúteis de implorar perdão a Leah. Não fazia ideia por onde começar, mas sabia que Leah iria resistir às minhas explicações e talvez ameaçasse mesmo matar-me.

Eu estava preparado para isso porque conhecia-a melhor do que ninguém.

"Vou tomar banho. Tresando a sanguessugas…" Avisou ela subindo as escadas. Fiquei atónito quando ela disse aquilo. Será que ela tinha adoecido de repente?

Não estava à espera que Leah agisse daquela maneira. Quase parecia que não estava zangada comigo. Aproveitei o tempo que Leah levou a tomar um duche para ir ver como estavam os gémeos. A febre parecia ter melhorado e estavam os dois a dormir. Carlisle tinha-lhes receitado um medicamento que faria com que passassem uma noite tranquila.

Enquanto esperava Leah, ensaiei algumas frases para que fosse mais fácil explicar-lhe o que tinha acontecido entre mim e Bella. Sabia perfeitamente que Leah iria usar tudo o que eu dissesse contra mim mas não tinha outras opções.

Quando finalmente ouvi o chuveiro desligar, engoli em seco e sentei-me na cama, à espera que ela entrasse. Leah entrou no quarto calmamente, enrolada apenas numa curta toalha cor de salmão. O sangue do meu corpo acumulou-se subitamente num determinado sitio da minha anatomia masculina, mas decidi ignorar o facto de a minha mulher estar mesmo à minha frente praticamente nua, porque não queria fazer papel de idiota.

"Leah…O que aconteceu…"

"Não quero ouvir as tuas desculpas Jacob." Ela nem me deixou terminar a frase que eu tinha ensaiado milhares de vezes na minha mente.

"Ouve, temos de falar sobre isto agora." Insisti num tom de voz que soava mesmo a desespero. Mais valia atirar-me para o chão, fazer uma birra ou implorar agarrado às suas pernas para que ela me perdoasse. Qualquer uma daquelas hipóteses implicavam uma triste figura da minha parte.

"Não, não temos. Eu entendo. Estás frustrado e precisas de alguém…a Bella parece estar disponível, por isso aproveitaste."

"Não foi nada disso." Levantei-me imediatamente. A minha mente continuava a debater-se entre implorar e tentar explicar-me tranquilamente correndo o risco de passar o resto da minha vida a dormir no sofá nada confortável da sala de estar.

A minha única maneira de salvar o coiro era contar a verdade sobre os problemas de Bella e Edward. Iria ser um golpe baixo na medida em que Bella confiava em mim e provavelmente não queria publicitar os seus problemas conjugais mas naquele momento eu estava a ficar sem opções. O desespero era demasiado poderoso para permanecer fiel aos meus ideais de amizade ainda que não pretendesse contar tudo a Leah.

"Então o que foi? O problema tem de ser obviamente meu, porque ainda ontem me ofereci para acabar com as tensões que tens vindo a acumular e acabei rejeitada! Ainda por cima acabo de ver o meu marido a beijar a ex-namorada…"

Ela continuava zangada por causa da noite passada. Isso era óbvio e preocupante porque nunca fora minha intenção rejeitá-la daquela maneira.

"Pela última vez, eu não beijei a Bella. Ela estava apenas a ser simpática e a agradecer-me pela minha amizade."

"Sim, claro." Disse ela com sarcasmo. "É bom saber que tens opções, não é?"

A discussão tinha finalmente começado e eu tinha a certeza que não terminaria tão cedo. Porém era óptimo saber que Leah estava com ciúmes.

"Não sou o único a poder escolher." Declarei. Se ela queria uma guerra, eu também tinha armas a utilizar.

Leah olhou para mim com fúria, sabendo que eu estava a falar de Josh e da impressão.

"A minha escolha foi feita há muito tempo. Tu é que és demasiado idiota para não ver isso." Replicou. "Além disso, ao que parece, acabaste de expulsar o Josh da Reserva. Parece-me que fiquei sem escolha por tua causa."

"Não o expulsei. E podes ir atrás dele, se quiseres."

Arrependi-me imediatamente assim que disse aquelas palavras. E se ela fosse realmente atrás de Josh?

"Não é justo que possas andar atrás da Bella depois de expulsar o Josh."

"Pára de dizer parvoíces. A Bella e o Edward estão zangados e ela precisava de desabafar com alguém. Não aconteceu nada entre nós. Leah…por favor…vamos deixar de discutir…" Supliquei.

Aproximei-me dela mas Leah evitou o meu toque.

"Não te aproximes de mim." Avisou.

"Isto é ridículo." Suspirei. "O Carlisle disse que a tua impressão com o Josh não é uma impressão completa…devíamos estar a analisar isso e não a discutir por causa da Bella."

"A culpa é tua."

"E tua." Retorqui, dando um passo na sua direcção novamente.

"Minha? Como é que a culpa pode ser minha se a única coisa que tenho feito é tentar fazer-te entender que não amo o Josh? E qual é a minha recompensa? Apanho-te com a Bella um dia depois de me teres dito na cara que não queres dormir comigo."

"Eu quero dormir contigo." Levantei a voz e encurralei Leah contra a parede.

"Ontem não querias." Insistiu.

"Ontem o Josh era uma ameaça…hoje já não é…"

Lentamente debrucei-me sobre ela mas Leah não me deixou beijá-la, virando o rosto.

"Não estou com disposição." Referiu. Porém a maneira como o seu corpo reagia à proximidade entre nós, dizia precisamente o contrário.

"Tens a certeza?"

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

"E se eu implorar?" Tentei. "Disseste que me farias implorar...Lembras-te?"

Leah encarou-me com um olhar zangado.

"Já disse que…"

Cortei a sua frase selando os nossos lábios com força. Ela perdeu momentaneamente o equilíbrio e tive de segurá-la pela cintura. Só nos separámos quando tive a certeza que Leah iria ceder. Os seus olhos estavam mais escuros do que o habitual e provavelmente os meus reflectiam os dela. Ao desejo juntava-se agora uma necessidade quase primária de tê-la imediatamente.

"Jacob…" Murmurou ela desapertando o fecho dos meus calções. "Implora…por favor…"

Leah estava a implorar-me para implorar, o que demonstrava o quanto ela precisava de mim naquele momento. Eram momentos como aquele que me faziam perder a cabeça, deixar de raciocinar e levar-me apenas pelos meus desejos e emoções.

"Por favor…" Ouvi a minha voz antes mesmo de começar a falar. "Fica comigo…deixa-me mostrar-te que te amo."

Com um pequeno impulso, Leah rodeou a minha cintura com as pernas e assim que a levei para a cama, ela retirou a toalha. Ontem à noite tinha prometido a mim mesmo que só faria amor com Leah se ela me provasse que me amava de verdade. Hoje isso já não interessava. Ela estava nos meus braços, o seu corpo estava prestes a unir-se ao meu e não havia o habitual sentimento da possibilidade de sermos interrompidos por alguém, porque esse alguém tinha partido para longe.

Não tão longe quanto eu desejava mas só o facto de saber que ele não estava em La Push parecia ter-me dado algum alento e uma enorme vontade de demonstrar a Leah que afinal, ainda podíamos ficar juntos.

Felizmente ela parecia ter a mesma vontade e eu não ia desperdiçar aquela oportunidade. Quem sabia quanto tempo iria ficar Josh afastado de La Push? Quando rodei para ficar sobre ela, Leah mordeu o lábio inferior em antecipação. Uma vez que a época de acasalamento ainda não terminara, era necessário usar protecção extra e desta vez Leah estava preparada.

Eu não gostava particularmente de usar aquele tipo de protecção mas não queria arriscar uma nova discussão nem uma segunda noite no sofá. Poucos segundos depois Leah ameaçava acordar as crianças com gemidos sensuais que me causavam arrepios de prazer.

"Shhhh…amor…vais acordar os gémeos." Avisei, tapando a sua boca com a minha. Ela parou de gemer, obedecendo ao meu pedido de uma maneira diferente do normal. Geralmente Leah tornava-se submissa durante a época de acasalamento, mas aquilo era ainda mais intenso. Era uma submissão total. Embora não estivesse muito interessado em saber porque é que a minha mulher estava completamente rendida a mim e ao meu toque, achei que mais tarde devíamos falar sobre isso.

Foi então que percebi que todas as alterações no nosso comportamento estavam relacionadas com o facto de o meu adversário ter subitamente desaparecido. Leah era minha novamente e sem a presença constante de Josh ou mesmo da memória de uma impressão que talvez nem fosse real, ela demonstrava uma maior pré-disposição para estar comigo naquele acto único de intimidade.

Abandonando-me às sensações familiares de quem conhece e sabe o que faz, porque na verdade, Leah e eu estávamos juntos há demasiado tempo, reconheci o cheiro do seu cabelo, a sensação da sua pele de seda, e tudo pareceu ainda mais perfeito do que antes. Ela continuava a ser a mesma. Aliás a maneira como me apertava contra ela e a força com que rasgava as minhas costas com as unhas, demonstravam isso mesmo. Leah submetera-se a mim mas não perdera o seu fogo original.

O modo como nos deixávamos guiar por instintos e sentimentos verdadeiros, fizeram-me relembrar a primeira conversa que eu tivera com o vampiro doutor sobre Leah e a sua condição de única mulher lobo da nossa História ancestral. Carlisle Cullen explicara-me em modos leigos, para que eu entendesse, que Leah deveria permanecer ao lado do alfa legítimo da nossa alcateia, ou seja ao meu lado, porque de nós dependia o nascimento de uma linhagem pura de lobos.

As explicações de Carlisle pareciam bater certo, caso contrário Leah jamais teria conseguido engravidar, uma vez que a sua condição a fazia permanecer estéril durante praticamente oito meses por ano.

A questão do acasalamento tinha-me provocado alguma confusão mas o doutor ajudara-me a entender que enquanto eu permanecesse o alfa, Leah só iria permitir que eu lhe tocasse. A nossa hierarquia estava estabelecida e o par alfa de uma alcateia costumava acasalar para toda a vida. Isso queria dizer que estaríamos juntos para a eternidade se assim o quiséssemos.

Claro que isso requeria, segundo o vampiro, uma espécie de ritual. Como não éramos lobos a cem por cento, e como o ser humano sempre demonstrara ter tradições e costumes, Carlisle aconselhara-me a fazer algo que mostrasse a todos que Leah e eu éramos um casal.

De início pensei que ele se referia a uma cerimónia de casamento, algo que na altura Leah não estava ainda pronta ou disposta a aceitar. Porém ele anunciara que não se referia a uma aliança e uma assinatura num papel mas sim a uma marca. Uma marca específica que me identificasse como "dono" de Leah, uma marca que a identificasse como minha possessão permanente e definitiva. Uma marca que Leah ainda não tinha e que naquele momento me parecia ser de extrema importância no caso de Josh regressar. Porém eu não podia simplesmente marcá-la sem falar primeiro com ela.

Leah detestava ser tratada como um objecto e ter uma marca para além da tatuagem que todos usávamos por pertencer à alcateia, não iria com certeza agradar-lhe. Além disso eu não sabia muito bem como marcá-la ainda que o quisesse fazer mais do que nunca.

A luxúria que eu sentia naquele momento estava agora a ser canalizada inteiramente para aquele propósito mas ao mesmo tempo tentava não precipitar-me. Abstraí-me por instantes quando senti o corpo de Leah ficar tenso e no minuto seguinte colapsar por baixo do meu.

Ela ainda respirava com dificuldade quando senti que ainda não era suficiente. Queria tê-la novamente. Felizmente para mim a sua resistência e exigência a nível sexual eram praticamente equivalentes às minhas. Estávamos habituados a ser criativos e a não nos deixarmos controlar por inibições.

Leah voltou a gemer o meu nome agora mais pausadamente. Envolvendo a sua cintura, puxei o seu corpo para cima, pois queria que existisse o menor espaço possível entre nós. A posição em que estávamos, sentados e abraçados, permitia-nos não só uma percepção mais intensa de prazer como me permitia um acesso maior à zona do seu pescoço, onde eu conseguia ouvir e sentir o seu sangue pulsar, e ser distribuído pelo resto do seu corpo.

Sabia que era ali que devia marcá-la mas antes que o pudesse fazer, Leah estremeceu e levou-me com ela naquele turbilhão de sensações e acabámos por sucumbir e cair deitados e entrelaçados nos lençóis da nossa cama.

Quando acordei estava sozinho no quarto. O odor do que eu e Leah tínhamos feito ainda estava presente mas não havia qualquer sinal dela. Lá fora já escurecera por completo. O meu coração bateu mais depressa quando pensei que Leah poderia ter ido atrás de Josh. Porém pouco depois senti o aroma de comida e Leah surgiu à porta do quarto, trazendo com ela um tabuleiro que colocou ao meu lado na cama.

Olhei para ela sem proferir uma palavra, agradecendo a tudo o que era sagrado por ela ainda estar ali. Sorrindo brevemente Leah retirou alguma comida do tabuleiro e eu fiz o mesmo. Na verdade estava a morrer de fome mas isso não era nada comparado com o desejo primário que renascia em mim ao vê-la usar a minha t-shirt. A sua aparência natural e genuína era uma das visões mais sensuais que eu já observara em toda a minha vida.

"Os gémeos jantaram e voltaram a adormecer. O que quer que o Carlisle lhes deu parece estar a resultar. A febre baixou e já não têm vómitos."

Eu acenei, sentindo-me mais aliviado por saber que os meus filhos não iriam transformar-se em lobos por enquanto.

"Então…A Bella e o Edward estão com problemas?" Leah perguntou bebendo o resto do sumo que ainda estava no seu copo.

"Sim." Confirmei.

"Discutiram?"

"Mais ou menos. Parece que já passaram para além dessa fase."

"Estranho. É difícil imaginar aqueles dois a discutir."

"A Bella acha que ele anda a traí-la com a Tanya."

Leah começou a rir.

"Estás a falar a sério? Isso é impossível. O violador de mentes jamais ia trair a Bella. Ela está a imaginar coisas."

Encolhi os ombros.

"Foi o que ela me disse. Ele começou a agir de modo estranho há uns meses e agora está no Alasca a visitar os Denali. Pelos vistos a Tanya sempre gostou do Edward."

"Jacob…estamos a falar de um vampiro que foi para Itália por vontade própria porque não queria viver sem a sua amada. Apesar de achar que o seu romantismo é um bocado foleiro, tenho a certeza que alguém como o Edward Cullen é incapaz de ser infiel."

"Eu disse-lhe o mesmo. Ela não acredita."

"Vejamos o lado positivo, pelo menos ela não vai morrer de desgosto."

"Devias ser um bocadinho mais sensível, Leah. Neste momento a Bella precisa de amigos."

"Serei sensível quando ela deixar de beijar o meu marido."

Rolei os olhos. Se continuássemos assim, iríamos discutir de novo. Retirei o tabuleiro da comida de cima da cama e puxei Leah para os meus braços, onde ela se aninhou.

"Quero que me ouças com atenção e não digas nada enquanto não acabar, está bem?" Perguntei. Ela acenou.

"O que aconteceu entre mim e a Bella foi há muito tempo e terminou no dia em que ela casou com o Edward. Depois desse dia tens sido sempre tu e mais ninguém. Sei que não reagi da melhor maneira à chegada do Josh mas tive demasiado medo de te perder."

"Não…"

"Deixa-me acabar…" Pedi.

"Está bem."

"A possibilidade de te perder por causa de uma impressão aterrorizou-me tanto quanto te aterrorizou a ti no início. Lembro-me que nem sequer querias casar com medo que eu imprimisse. O Carlisle disse-nos que estávamos destinados a ficar juntos enquanto par alfa da alcateia e foi por isso que sempre acreditei que o que havia entre nós era real. Isso mudou quando o Josh apareceu e eu devia ter continuado a acreditar porque na verdade o que nós temos é real. Eu nunca devia ter colocado isso em causa só que…estava inseguro. Tive medo de não ser o suficiente para ti…"

"Tu és suficiente para mim. Sempre foste."

Leah beijou-me suavemente e ficámos abraçados por alguns minutos.

"Agora que o Josh se foi embora…acho que vai ser mais fácil…" Murmurei enterrando o meu rosto no seu cabelo macio.

"Mas sabes que mais cedo ou mais tarde terás de fazer algo a respeito disso, certo?"

"Sim. Mas por agora vamos aproveitar a noite. A nossa primeira noite tranquila depois de vários meses."

"Preferia que não fosse assim tão tranquila." Referiu ela com um sorriso malicioso.

"O que tens em mente?" Retorqui entusiasmado.

"Acho que vais descobrir em breve."

xxxxxxxxxx

Nunca pensei que um dia acordaria com um daqueles sorrisos que só se costumavam ver em personagens de cinema. Aparentemente uma noite "tranquila" com Leah parecia ter aquele efeito em mim. Sentindo-me mais feliz do que nunca, desci até à cozinha onde Leah preparava o pequeno-almoço. Abracei-a enquanto ela cozinhava, sentindo o aroma da comida misturado com o seu odor natural.

"Bom dia." Disse ela. "Parece que estás bem-disposto."

"Tenho razões para estar."

"Óptimo porque vais precisar de boa disposição quando sairmos."

"Vamos sair?"

"Sim. Telefonei à Madeleine. Ela chega daqui a alguns minutos para ficar com os gémeos. A minha mãe ofereceu-se para ficar mais umas horas com o Isaac e a Sarah."

"Onde vamos?"

"Vamos ter uma conversa muito importante como a única pessoa que nos pode ajudar." Leah suspirou. "Passa-me o leite."

"Leite? Não há café?"

Eu precisava de café. Precisava de forças depois de tantas horas de actividade sexual.

"Estou a tentar cortar na cafeína. Faz mal à saúde."

Olhei para ela, surpreendido. Leah, tal como eu, era uma amante de café, especialmente de manhã.

"Vais dizer-me quem é essa pessoa misteriosa que nos pode ajudar ou vou ter de adivinhar?"

"Temos de ir falar com o Carlisle."

Não estava à espera que ela dissesse o nome do vampiro doutor mas ainda assim permaneci calado. O que quer que Leah queria discutir com Carlisle parecia ser importante, por isso decidi que o melhor a fazer era esperar.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black – Sim, eu também não gostei muito de fazer o Josh ir embora mas era necessário. Claro que quando ele regressar as coisas serão mais fáceis. Quanto à sua paternidade, em breve darei notícias, e sim vou dizer quem é o pai dele. Posso desde já dizer que não será novidade nenhuma, mas antes de se descobrir alguma coisa concreta, muitas coisas vão acontecer. Beijos e obrigado por comentares.<p>

JuuTeixeira Cullen – Obrigado pela review. Estou a fazer algumas alterações nos capítulos em relação ao original pois acho que determinadas partes da história precisavam de ser "limadas", é por essa razão que me está a demorar mais tempo traduzir. Ainda bem que estás a gostar. Beijos

Karisan


	7. Desejo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**6. Desejo**

"Relembra-me porque raios é que estamos aqui?" Perguntei enquanto eu e Leah esperávamos numa pequena clareira a chegada de Carlisle.

"Porque combinei encontrar-me aqui com o doutor." Disse ela.

"Que eu me lembre eles têm uma casa."

"Quero falar com o doutor a sós."

"Porquê?"

"Pára de fazer perguntas parvas." Gritou Leah. O seu humor parecia ter-se repentinamente alterado. Foi nessa altura que comecei a juntar tudo. Leah não quisera beber café, o seu apetite sexual parecia ter subitamente aumentado e as oscilações de comportamento estavam ao rubro naquela manhã.

"Estás grávida?" Questionei com algum nervosismo. Se Leah estivesse grávida ia ser um desastre. Não que eu me importasse de aumentar a família mas tínhamos duas crianças ainda pequenas e duas prestes a transformarem-se em lobos, além de estarmos novamente a braços com uma crise de grandes proporções. Além disso Leah ia tornar-se insuportável por causa das hormonas da gravidez.

"Claro que não." Ela rolou os olhos.

"Então porque é que estamos aqui à espera do doutor vampiro?" Ainda não estava totalmente convencido.

"Porque ontem à noite estive a pensar numa coisa…"

"Uau…conseguiste mesmo pensar ontem à noite? Mesmo enquanto fazíamos coisas que nunca imaginámos fazer? Estou impressionado."

"Acontece que ao contrário dos homens, o cérebro das mulheres consegue focar-se em mais do que uma coisa ao mesmo tempo." Retorquiu ela.

"Que piada."

"Estive a pensar que talvez o Carlisle tenha mesmo razão sobre a impressão."

"Achas que é uma impressão incompleta?"

"Não. Acho que não é uma impressão sequer."

"Como assim?"

"Se fosse uma impressão, mesmo incompleta, eu não estaria tão feliz por ele se ter ido embora."

"Mas disseste-me que eu tenho de resolver as coisas com o Josh o mais depressa possível."

"Isso não quer dizer que não esteja feliz pela sua ausência."

"Estou confuso."

"Acho que isto tem a ver com a época do acasalamento."

"Tens de ser mais específica."

"O Carlisle já nos explicou que a época de acasalamento nos afecta porque somos em parte controlados pelos nossos instintos de lobo. Como fazemos parte de uma alcateia unida e como todos os lobos te respeitam enquanto líder, nunca houve problemas…"

"Nunca houve a necessidade de uma luta directa entre lobos pela Leah." Completou Carlisle que acabava de chegar. "Nem mesmo quando as alcateias estavam separadas e existiam dois alfas."

"Porquê?" Perguntei relembrando que Sam ainda sentia algo por Leah e, nessa altura, podia ter-me tentado desafiar.

"Porque mesmo quando o Sam era o alfa, ele sempre te respeitou enquanto legítimo herdeiro de Ephraim Black. Como deves saber a linhagem dos Uley sempre esteve submissa à linhagem dos Black."

"Está bem…mas então qual é o problema?"

"O problema é que o Josh é um lobo sem alcateia. Sendo um lobo solitário, ele não segue regras e pode mesmo vir a constituir uma alcateia própria."

"Isso é impossível. Nenhum lobo de La Push se vai juntar a ele." Referi confiante.

"Sim, eu também penso assim. Só estava a falar em hipóteses porque isso é o que geralmente sucede em alcateias normais."

"Sendo o Josh um lobo sem líder, ele representa concorrência para ti." Disse Leah. "E desde a altura em que o Josh chegou eu sinto-me…dividida."

"Mas disseste que não sentias nada por ele."

"E não sinto. Não enquanto humana e tua mulher. Para mim ele é apenas mais um companheiro de alcateia. Mas o lobo dentro de mim…sente-se inquieto com a sua presença. E quando tu e ele estão no mesmo local as coisas pioram consideravelmente."

"Esse sentimento de inquietação desapareceu ontem quando o Josh se foi embora, certo?" Inquiriu Carlisle.

"Sim. Basicamente senti apenas a necessidade de estar com o Jacob. Foi algo tão poderoso que acabei por me submeter a ele completamente."

Leah corou ligeiramente.

"Isso quer dizer que não há impressão nenhuma entre vocês e que quando a época de acasalamento terminar, volta tudo ao normal?" Perguntei esperançoso.

Leah acenou.

"Ou há sempre a possibilidade de aceitarem o Josh na alcateia. Assim que isso acontecer acredito que deixarão de ter problemas." Sugeriu Carlisle.

"Se eu for falar com o Josh será que vamos acabar por lutar?" Questionei.

"É possível."

"Então acho que prefiro ir falar com ele apenas quando a época de acasalamento terminar."

"Mas ainda falta quase um mês." Lembrou Leah.

"Não é assim tanto tempo." Sublinhei.

"Se vais esperar, o melhor é terem cuidado."

"Cuidado com o quê?" Perguntei olhando para Carlisle.

"Agora que já não tens um adversário no teu caminho e a Leah se submeteu como uma verdadeira fêmea em época de acasalamento, penso que devem ter cuidados extra…entendem?"

Eu e Leah corámos com violência.

"Claro, claro…"

Pegando na mão de Leah comecei a afastar-me da clareira. Queria regressar a casa o mais rapidamente possível para celebrar o facto de Leah não ser a impressão de Josh.

Carlisle riu-se baixinho e desapareceu a grande velocidade na direcção contrária.

xxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana depois tudo parecia ter melhorado consideravelmente. Os gémeos estavam perfeitamente restabelecidos, o que fazia com que as conclusões do doutor vampiro estivessem correctas e os seus sintomas tivessem sido apenas um vírus qualquer ou uma pequena intoxicação alimentar.

Continuávamos em alerta máximo por causa de Fred, embora Carlisle achasse que não havia motivos para ele voltar. Estava prestes a deixar a floresta depois da minha patrulha com Caleb e Justin quando fui encurralado por Bella.

Mesmo sabendo que iria chegar atrasado para o jantar de família em casa de Rachel e Paul, que celebravam o aniversário de Daniel, decidi que devia ouvir o que Bella tinha para me dizer pois já não falava com ela há uma semana.

"Ouvi dizer que resolveste tudo com a Leah." Disse ela. Quando chegou junto de mim, entregou-me um saco com um presente no interior. "É para o Daniel."

"A Rachel queria convidar-vos mas…"

"Não tens de explicar. Eu entendo. Aliás todos nós entendemos além disso temos muito território para patrulhar, pelo menos enquanto a Alice e o Edward não chegam."

"Quando é que eles regressam?"

"Não sei."

"Acho que vocês deviam conversar quando ele voltar."

"E tu? Quando é que vais buscar o Josh à Reserva Makah?" Bella estava claramente a tentar mudar de assunto.

"Daqui a umas semanas, quando for seguro."

"O Carlisle disse-me que estás com medo que o Josh seja mesmo teu irmão. Achas realmente que o Billy trairia a tua mãe? O Josh é alguns anos mais novo do que tu e sei que na altura em que ele nasceu o Billy costumava ir várias vezes à Reserva Makah mas isso não prova infidelidade."

"Não sei se ele é ou não meu irmão e na verdade não sei se quero saber. A Leah está sempre a dizer que ele é parecido com o Sam."

"O Carlisle podia tirar todas as dúvidas."

"Não me sinto muito confortável em sugerir um teste de paternidade ao meu pai. É um pouco injusto uma vez que o Joshua Uley não é visto há anos e o pai do Quil morreu."

"Mas pelo menos saberias a verdade e talvez ajudasse na integração do Josh na alcateia."

"Nem sequer sei se ele vai aceitar regressar."

"O que é que lhe vais dizer?"

"Sei lá…Uma treta qualquer sobre responsabilidade e honra. Acho que vou basear-me naquilo que o Conselho me disse depois de ter fugido por causa do teu casamento."

Bella voltou a demonstrar uma enorme tristeza no olhar quando proferi aquelas palavras.

"Sabes…Já não sei muito bem o que me levou a casar tão cedo." Suspirou.

"Claro que sabes. Amas o Edward."

"O que não me parece ser o suficiente."

"O facto de ele estar em Denali com outros vampiros não prova infidelidade Bells." Tentei animá-la utilizando as suas próprias palavras.

"Isso é verdade." Concordou. "Bem…acho que é melhor ir. Vais chegar atrasado e não quero ter a Leah à minha procura a acusar-me de estar tentar roubar-lhe o marido."

Isso era algo que eu sabia que Leah poderia fazer no caso de desconfiar que eu estava com Bella. Felizmente ela estava a ajudar a minha irmã com os preparativos para a festa de Daniel.

"Dá cumprimentos ao Billy."

Foi naquela altura que soube que Bella devia realmente sentir-se sozinha e talvez estivesse realmente com saudades dos tempos antigos, quando ela ainda era uma humana frágil e desajeitada e costumava vir a La Push para ouvir as nossas lendas.

"Bells?" Chamei-a.

"Sim?"

"Tens mesmo de ir patrulhar?"

"A Rose e o Emmett vão estar na floresta até ao final da noite. O meu turno só começa de madrugada. Porquê?"

"Queres ir a uma festa de anos?"

Provavelmente estava a assinar uma sentença de morte, mas ultimamente Leah estava bem-disposta e alegre e talvez não levasse a mal que eu convidasse Bella para ir à pequena festa do meu sobrinho. Além disso Bella até comprara uma prenda.

"Será boa ideia?" Questionou ela.

"Sempre é melhor do que ver-te assim."

Bella deu-me um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento.

"Se disseres à Leah que a ideia foi minha entrego-te aos lobos. Literalmente." Avisei meio a brincar. Ela deu uma gargalhada.

"Tudo bem. Prometo não dizer nada."

Só esperava não me arrepender mais tarde.

"Jake?"

Bella pegou novamente no saco que me entregara.

"Sim…"

"Obrigado."

"De nada, Bells. De nada."

* * *

><p>Nota: Venho deste modo anunciar, para quem ainda não entendeu ou tem dificuldades em entender, que a série Nosso Amanhecer é exclusivamente uma fic Leah&amp;Jacob (com a excepção de Nosso Amanhecer 1) e que não posso por isso agradar a toda a gente, nomeadamente aos fãs da Bella e do Sam. Por motivos óbvios eles são personagens que estarão sempre associados aos maus momentos da relação do casal principal. Acrecento ainda que não tenho qualquer ódio ou desejo de vingança para com estas personagens e se por vezes, as coisas acontecem de maneira um pouco cruel para com eles, é porque as circunstâncias assim o ditam. O meu objectivo principal é manter o argumento coeso, tentar escrever a personalidade das personagens mais ou menos coerente e linear, tentando não me afastar do original mas ao mesmo tempo ter em atenção aquilo que preciso para que o meu argumento não tenha muitos erros. Com isto quero dizer que nem sempre o fio condutor da história irá agradar a todos, mas se sentem que a vossa personagem preferida está a ser maltratada na história, podem fazer duas coisas: 1- chamar a minha atenção ou 2- deixar de ler. Não levo a mal nenhuma das opções atrás escolhidas. Relembro no entanto que esta história conta a vida do Jacob e da Leah, da sua descendência e das pessoas que fazem parte da sua vida quotidiana, e como é óbvio eles terão sempre mais destaque. Qualquer dúvida disponham.<p>

Leah C. Black - Sim, quatro crianças são o suficiente por agora. Finalmente temos a confirmação de afinal o Josh não imprimiu na Leah. Obrigado pela review.

Karisan

Próximo update: 31 Outubro


	8. Décimo Oitavo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**7. O Décimo Oitavo**

Tive a sorte de chegar a casa do meu pai exactamente ao mesmo tempo que Quil chegava com Claire. Assim, quando Rachel veio abrir a porta não teve a coragem de mandar Bella embora e convidou-a para ficar.

A casa já estava um pouco apinhada com tantas crianças mas a presença de Charlie disfarçava um pouco a súbita visita de Bella e Leah não pareceu ficar muito zangada. Ao jantar, Bella sentou-se connosco, limitando-se a passar a comida de mão em mão a quem a solicitava. Na altura do bolo, quando Claire lhe oferece metade da sua enorme fatia, Bella desculpou-se dizendo que não podia ingerir demasiadas calorias.

A partir daí, ocupou-se a brincar com as crianças e a ajudar Rachel e Becca. Falou com Charlie, Sue e com o meu pai, evitando explicar as razões que levavam Edward e Alice a permanecer no Alasca quando era necessária a sua ajuda. Porém durante aquelas horas, Bella pareceu ter-se transformado na jovem rapariga que eu conhecera há vários anos atrás.

Agia com calma e com um à-vontade geral na minha antiga casa como se nunca tivesse deixado de a frequentar. Pelo menos naquela altura, Bella parecia menos infeliz e isso agradava-me, porque para quem sacrificara tanto pelo seu verdadeiro amor, Bella merecia pelo menos ser correspondida ou pelo menos merecia algumas explicações por parte do seu marido.

"Ela parece um bocado infeliz." Ouvi Rachel comentar com Rebecca. "Se calhar devíamos ter convidado os outros Cullen também."

Becca encolheu os ombros e continuou a arrumar a mesa. As minhas irmãs não sabiam que a infelicidade de Bella não se devia ao facto dos outros Cullen não estarem presentes mas sim ao facto do marido estar ausente.

"Foi um acto ousado…o da Bella." Disse Leah atrás de mim. "Aparecer sem ser convidada…" A sua desconfiança demonstrava o quão intuita a minha mulher era. Isso era algo que eu adorava nela, mas ao mesmo tempo também temia porque se ela descobrisse que fora eu a convidar Bella, provavelmente iria passar o resto da minha vida a dormir no sofá.

"Ela sente-se sozinha com a ausência dele e da Alice. Sabes que a minorca sempre foi a sua melhor amiga e o Edward...digamos que não está a agir com grande dignidade. Deixar a Bella sozinha tanto tempo, quase parece que não se importa com ela."

"Mas mesmo assim, parece que está realmente desesperada já que teve de recorrer à nossa companhia."

"Eu e tu já estivemos na mesma situação. Não é fácil…ambos sabemos disso."

"Sim, eu sei. Talvez tenha sido boa ideia convidá-la."

"Não a convidei." Menti.

"Nunca soubeste mentir."

Olhei para ela para ter a certeza que não estava zangada.

"Não queria aborrecer-te."

"Não faz mal."

Suspirei fundo de alívio.

"Mas hoje não vai haver recompensa para ti."

"Há sempre amanhã."

Leah riu-se.

"Estou impressionado." Confessei enquanto Leah me abraçava. "Nunca pensei que aceitasses a presença da Bella hoje."

"Estavas à espera de quê?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Um ou outro comentário sarcástico, palavras ofensivas…um ataque físico em último recurso."

"Não ia estragar a festa do Daniel nem a casa do teu pai. O Paul ainda não tem dinheiro suficiente para comprar uma casa nova."

Ri-me um pouco. A boa disposição de Leah era súbita e um pouco estranha, mas naquele momento era uma lufada de ar fresco. Odiava quanto discutíamos por coisas idiotas.

"Além disso…Sabias que a Bella pode ser uma parente afastada das nossas famílias?"

"A sério?" Perguntei.

Leah acenou.

"Estive a ajudar os gémeos a construírem a nossa árvore genealógica e descobri que a avó paterna do Quil se chamava Molly Swan."

Eu sabia que quase todas as famílias da Reserva estavam interligadas. Aliás houvera antes de nós, há muitas gerações atrás, um casamento entre as nossas famílias. O meu tri-avô, Joseph Black casara com a tri-tia-avó de Leah, Jane Clearwater, mas às vezes também aconteciam casamentos entre Quileutes e "caras pálidas", nomeadamente residentes de Forks e arredores.

"Às vezes quase me esqueço que a prima do meu avô era a avó do Quil."Disse Bella juntando-se a nós.

"E o que é que isso faz de nós?" Perguntei.

"Além de ser avó do Quil e prima do teu avô, a Molly era cunhada da avó materna do Jacob, Doris Ateara ou seja era casada com o tio da Sarah, e era ainda nora do irmão da minha bisavó, Amelia Ateara." Explicou Leah.

"Não fazia ideia…" Confessei.

"Nem eu." Concordou Bella.

"Mas isso não é o pior." Murmurou Leah. "Descobri que através do parentesco da minha mãe com os Uley sou uma parente afastada dos Lahote."

Bella e eu olhámos para Paul que estava na sala a tentar convencer James a ir para a cama porque já era tarde.

"Diz-me que és uma parente muito, muito afastada…" Pedi fazendo Leah e Bella começarem a rir.

"Ainda bem que estão a divertir-se." Disse Becca puxando o meu braço. "Será que podes ir levar a Ella e o Levi a casa do Sam? O carro do Embry avariou."

"Claro…" Olhei de relance para Bella e Leah. Não sabia bem se era seguro deixar as duas sozinhas.

"Eu também tenho de ir andando. A minha patrulha começa daqui a meia hora e não quero fazer o Jasper esperar." Avisou Bella. "Foi uma noite agradável."

Bella deixou-nos com um sorriso, porém no fundo, eu sabia que ela se sentia mais infeliz e sozinha do que nunca.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finalmente a época de acasalamento chegara ao fim. Durante aquele último mês Leah e eu tínhamos aproveitado quase todos os dias de folga e pausas de almoço para estar juntos. A intensidade com que explorávamos a nossa intimidade e a levávamos a níveis completamente alucinantes continuara a fazer crescer em mim o desejo de marcar Leah como minha mas conseguira controlar-me e agora estava na altura de assumir as minhas responsabilidades e tratar de todos os assuntos pendentes, o que incluía Josh.

Não sabíamos nada dele desde o dia em que nos tinha deixado. O Conselho já me pressionava há vários dias para ir à Reserva Makah e eu finalmente cedera. Por precaução levara Sam e Seth comigo.

Depois da nossa discussão e pequena luta, Sam e eu tínhamos decidido deixar os desentendimentos para trás após um aperto de mão. Leah tinha acidentalmente descoberto acerca da nossa pequena luta e não tinha ficado nada satisfeita.

Como Sam conhecia algumas pessoas na Reserva Makah, deixei que ele tratasse do assunto. Porém as novidades que ele nos trouxera não eram as melhores.

"Ao que parece ele não voltou para casa nem para o seu antigo emprego." Anunciou Sam. "Mas as pessoas têm visto alguém na floresta…pode ser ele."

"Onde é que costumam ver essa pessoa?" Perguntei.

"A norte daqui."

"Então vamos. Quanto mais cedo o encontrarmos, melhor."

Demorámos cerca de uma hora até conseguirmos encontrar o seu rasto na floresta. Pelo odor sabíamos que era ele.

Josh tinha construído uma espécie de acampamento. Deitado sobre o saco-cama, virou-nos as costas quando nos viu chegar.

"Desapareçam." Rosnou baixinho.

"Olá para ti também." Disse Sam.

"Josh…temos de falar." Tentou Seth com o seu tom diplomático. Fora por isso que eu chamara Seth para nos acompanhar. Era fácil confiar nele e geralmente ele sabia como falar para as outras pessoas sem perder o controlo. Eu e Sam não tínhamos essa qualidade.

"Não tenho nada para vos dizer." Josh levantou-se calmamente e começou a arrumar o saco-cama.

"Pensei que tinhas ido para casa. Estivemos na Reserva à tua procura." Disse eu.

"Eu _estou_ em casa." Assegurou. "Lá por não ter um quarto só para mim não quer dizer que não esteja em casa."

"Disseram-nos que não voltaste para o teu antigo emprego." Continuei.

"O meu patrão contratou outra pessoa, além disso, o emprego não era assim tão bom."

"Planeias ficar a viver na floresta para sempre?" Perguntei.

"Talvez. Porquê?"

"Viemos buscar-te." Avisou Sam. "Não vais ficar a viver na floresta sozinho."

"Não vou a lado nenhum. Assim que arranjar um emprego melhor, vou alugar uma casa e depois…"

"O que aconteceu à casa onde vivas com a tua mãe?" Inquiriu Seth.

"Não era nossa. Era alugada e quando fui para La Push o senhorio vendeu-a."

"Volta connosco. Tens um quarto à tua espera. O Quil não o alugou a mais ninguém."

As palavras de Seth não demoveram Josh.

"Já disse que não vou."

"Deixa de ser teimoso. O teu lugar não é aqui, é em La Push connosco. Com a tua família." Sublinhou Sam.

"Qual família? A minha família morreu. Aleen Spears, a minha mãe, era a minha única família. Vocês não me são nada. Aliás…vocês não me querem de volta, apenas se sentem culpados e com pena de mim."

"Estás enganado." Assegurei.

"Vá lá…Porque razão havias de querer que eu voltasse para La Push? Imprimi na tua mulher, sou um perigo para o teu casamento. O melhor que tens a fazer é deixar-me em paz. Quanto aos restantes, sou uma constante lembrança da infidelidade conjugal de um dos vossos pais e nem sequer faço parte da vossa alcateia."

"Continuas enganado." Insisti e Josh olhou para mim directamente. "Não imprimiste na Leah. Já não és um perigo para o meu casamento porque a época de acasalamento chegou ao fim. E quanto a seres uma lembrança de infidelidade conjugal…digamos que…"

"Não és o único." Concluiu Sam. "E farás parte da nossa alcateia porque quer queiras, quer não, somos família."

"Não…não somos."

"Bem, o Jacob e o Seth não são, mas eu sou."

Aquela declaração de Sam surpreendeu-me porque não sabia até que ponto Sam queria que se soubesse que o seu pai era também pai de Josh. Eu tinha descoberto a verdade há apenas dois dias. Bella fora a catalisadora da verdade ao pedir, secretamente, a Carlisle que comparasse os nossos ADN.

Depois disso Bella encontrou-se comigo trazendo dois envelopes selados e dizendo que continham algo muito importante. De início pensei que eram cartas de Edward ou qualquer coisa do género mas quando abri a primeira verifiquei que era a comparação do meu ADN e do de Josh, que Carlisle tinha recolhido na manhã em que conhecera Josh pela primeira vez. Não havia correspondência. O meu pai não fora infiel e assim eu continuava a ser o único descendente masculino directo de Ephraim Black, e portanto o legítimo alfa da alcateia.

O segundo envelope continha a comparação do ADN de Josh e do de Sam, que Carlisle recolhera há anos atrás, quando tinha assistido Sam depois da nossa luta quando Leah engravidara pela primeira vez. Os dois ADN correspondiam. Sam e Josh eram irmãos biológicos.

A primeira coisa que fiz quando descobri foi contar a Sam. E embora aquela fosse uma notícia um pouco constrangedora para ele e para a sua família, não tinha sido uma total surpresa. Além disso todos nós sabíamos que Sam também desconfiava que Embry era seu irmão, assim outra traição do seu pai não causava assim tanto espanto. Pelos vistos Sam já não se importava com os rumores ou em manter segredos.

"Como?" Perguntou Josh meio confuso.

"Somos irmãos. Tu e eu…e possivelmente o Embry também."

"Como é que sabes?"

"O doutor Cullen analisou os nossos ADN. Por isso agora que tens uma família, está na hora de regressar para junto dela."

"Mas…eu não pertenço à alcateia."

"Ainda. Mas vais pertencer." Insistiu Seth.

"E o que é que isso faz de mim?"

"Bem, acho que isso faz de ti o décimo oitavo membro da nossa grande família." Afirmei. "Se sobreviveres ao ritual de iniciação."

Josh não conseguiu evitar um sorriso e cerca de meia hora depois estávamos finalmente a caminho de La Push com o nosso mais recente irmão.

* * *

><p>Próximo update: 2 Novembro<p>

Karisan


	9. Encruzilhada

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**8. Encruzilhada **

Quando avistei Bella por entre as árvores naquela tarde chuvosa, pensei que ela era uma enviada dos Céus para me salvar. Há três horas que estava a patrulhar o território de La Push com o pior grupo de sempre: Quil, Josh e Collin.

Quil não era assim tão mau quanto isso, mas tendo em conta que Josh descobrira entretanto que a sua impressão era uma criança, era praticamente impossível não ouvi-los discutir sobre o assunto. E, para tornar o meu dia ainda mais miserável, tinha de os ouvir tentar dar conselhos amorosos a Collin que andava zangado com a namorada.

'_Tu nem sequer tens namorada.'_ Replicou Quil quando Josh o mandou calar para poder aconselhar Collin.

'_E tu imprimiste com uma criança.'_ Retorquiu Josh.

'_E depois? Já tive algumas namoradas. Além disso a Claire já vai fazer catorze anos. Teoricamente só tenho dois anos de diferença dela porque não envelheço desde os dezasseis.'_

'_Mas não pareces ter dezasseis.'_

'_Que mal tem esperar que ela cresça?'_

'_Não tem mal nenhum mas é esquisito. Podes ser acusado de…assédio sexual a uma menor.'_

'_Eu não sinto isso pela Claire, por enquanto. Só vou apaixonar-me por ela quando for a altura certa.'_

'_Já alguma vez te perguntaste porque foste o único da alcateia que imprimiu com uma criança?'_

'_Não tem de haver uma razão.'_

'_Todos os outros imprimiram em raparigas da sua idade.'_

'_O Embry e o Paul são alguns anos mais novos do que a Rebecca e a Rachel.'_ Sublinhou Quil meio amuado.

'_Mas tens de aceitar que imprimir numa mulher mais velha é excitante, enquanto que imprimir numa muito mais nova é arrepiante, já para não dizer, ilegal.'_

'_Vá lá rapazes, eu preciso de conselhos.'_ Queixou-se Collin. _'Parem de discutir e vamos voltar ao meu problema, está bem?'_

Enquanto Quil se debatia se devia ou não atacar Josh para lhe dar uma lição, eu estaquei e decidi que eles podiam continuar a patrulha sozinhos uma vez que já não aguentava ouvi-los mais.

'_Não podes deixar-nos.'_ Disse Quil.

'_Porque não? Vocês ainda não pararam de discutir e mal ouvem as minhas ordens. Parece-me justo que continuem a patrulha sozinhos enquanto eu faço uma pausa. Além disso o alfa sou eu.'_

'_Mas preciso do teu apoio, Jake.' _

'_Não precisas nada. Já és crescido o suficiente para lutares as tuas próprias batalhas Quil.'_

'_Da próxima vez que precisares que eu te substitua para ficares na cama com a Leah, vai pedir_ _a outro…Seu ingrato!'_

Antes que Quil continuasse com os insultos, transformei-me atrás de uma árvore e depois de me vestir andei cerca de cinquenta metros até me encontrar com Bella.

Há praticamente um mês que não nos víamos, ou seja desde o aniversário do meu sobrinho Daniel. Os meus dias eram bastante preenchidos com trabalho, ajudar Leah com as crianças, patrulhar e ir a reuniões do Conselho. Não me restava muito tempo para mais nada e como entretanto Edward e Alice ainda estavam no Alasca, não haviam muito que tratar com os vampiros.

Bella parecia mais triste do que nunca. O seu olhar estava preso no horizonte, como se esperasse algo ou alguém.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

Ela abanou a cabeça em negação mas continuou a comtemplar o horizonte.

"Eu e o Edward costumamos celebrar certas datas. O dia em que nos conhecemos, o dia em que nos beijámos pela primeira vez…"

"Ainda não há novidades?"

"Não."

"Bella, não podes assumir que ele…"

"Hoje devíamos estar a celebrar o dia em que eu aceitei o seu pedido de casamento." Interrompeu-me ela com nostalgia.

Era realmente estranho o que se passava entre Edward e Bella mas naquele momento ninguém podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

"Podes celebrar na mesma." Sugeri.

A minha sugestão levou-nos a um pequeno bar na periferia de Forks. Inicialmente não era aquilo que eu tinha em mente mas agora era tarde para voltar atrás.

Na altura em que Bella vivera com o pai em Forks, ela não costumava frequentar bares, até porque o violador de mentes ocupava todo o seu tempo livre, por isso agora não havia o perigo de ela ser reconhecida. Além disso ainda era cedo para o bar estar cheio de clientes. Haviam apenas meia dúzia de pessoas.

Conversámos maioritariamente sobre o quanto as nossas vidas tinham mudado desde essa altura. No passado as coisas eram muito mais simples do que agora mas eu não estava arrependido de nada. Não mudaria nada nos nossos passados.

Enquanto a conversa se desenrolava calmamente, íamos pedindo bebidas. Claro que só eu é que bebia o que o empregado ia trazendo, Bella apenas simulava beber. Algum tempo depois relembrámos o dia da sua formatura no Liceu de Forks e a festa que tinha ocorrido na casa dos Cullen. Por coincidência ou acaso do destino, fui abordado por dois homens, ainda jovens, que me reconheceram. Eu também conhecia um deles.

"Jacob Black...não sabia que costumavas vir aqui." Disse o homem loiro de olhos azuis que reconheci como Michael Newton, ex-colega de Liceu de Bella. Ele estava acompanhado por um outro homem de traços asiáticos que eu também vira na festa dos Cullen há muitos anos atrás, mas não me conseguia lembrar do nome dele.

"Mick...Certo?" Perguntei só para o chatear.

"É Mike. Mike Newton."

"Pois. Desculpa."

"Suponho que lá na Reserva não sirvam bebidas decentes..." Riu-se Mike. "A propósito como está a família?"

"Óptima."

"É bom fazer uma pausa de vez em quando...com três filhos para criar." Comentou ele.

"Por acaso são quatro."

Mike olhou para mim espantado.

"Quatro crianças? Estão a tentar repovoar a América com Nativos?"

As suas piadas começavam a não me agradar por isso fechei os punhos em cima da mesa e quando Mike percebeu isso, tentou desculpar-se.

"Não queria ofender... Estás sozinho?"

Bella tinha ido buscar mais bebidas. Tentei avistá-la no balcão para a avisar que tínhamos companhia mas já era tarde demais.

"Bella?" Perguntaram os dois homens ao mesmo tempo quando viram Bella aproximar-se da mesa.

"Mike, Eric...que surpresa."

Bella fez um sorriso dissimulado e trocou um olhar comigo. Aquele encontro com os seus ex-colegas podia tornar-se perigoso se eles desconfiassem de alguma coisa. Afinal de contas Bella estava diferente.

"Pensei que estavas a viver no Canadá. Da última vez que falei com o teu pai ele disse-me que estavas lá." Disse Mike tentando abraçar Bella mas falhando devido às bebidas que ela ainda segurava.

"Estás deslumbrante." Comentou Eric. "Não mudaste mesmo nada. Aliás estás ainda mais bonita."

"Tenho seguido os conselhos de beleza da Rosalie." Mentiu ela.

Bella sentou-se ao meu lado e os seus ex-colegas juntaram-se a nós, trocando olhares interrogativos entre eles.

"Estamos à espera de mais algumas pessoas mas enquanto não chegam podemos ir pondo a conversa em dia. Há anos que não te vemos." Declarou Mike sorrindo abertamente.

Bella e eu sabíamos que tínhamos de sair dali o mais depressa possível para evitar o resto do grupo.

"Como está o Edward?" Perguntou Mike curioso.

"Teve de fazer uma viagem de negócios e aproveitei para vir ver a minha família e os meus amigos."

"Oh...então também nos ias visitar?" Perguntou Eric.

"Claro. Já tinha perguntado ao Charlie se vocês ainda estavam por cá." Mentiu Bella de novo.

"Na verdade quase não me apanhavas. Vou para o Médio Oriente depois de amanhã." Anunciou Eric.

"Médio Oriente?" Perguntou Bella com curiosidade.

"Sou jornalista de guerra. Ainda sou freelancer mas há muitos jornais e revistas interessados no meu trabalho. E já estive bem perto de não regressar."

Eric levantou a manga da camisa e mostrou uma cicatriz.

"Foste alvejado?" Perguntou Bella.

"Há uns anos atrás na Líbia. E tenho outra igual na perna esquerda. Estive no Hospital algumas semanas."

Provavelmente aquele fora o amigo que Mike e Jessica tinham ido visitar no dia em que nos tínhamos encontrado no Hospital de Forks depois de Leah ter dado à luz Isaac.

"Parece-me perigoso. Porque não te dedicas a outro tipo de jornalismo?"

"Gosto do que faço." Sorriu Eric.

"E o que diz a Angela?"

"Nada. Já não estamos juntos. Ela foi estudar para o MIT e pouco depois começou a namorar com o Ben. Casaram há três anos. Por enquanto estou bem sozinho."

"E tu Mick? Também estás sozinho?" Perguntei, tentando irritar Mike.

Mike rolou os olhos e fez uma careta. Nesse momento um grupo de cinco pessoas entrou no bar, conversando e rindo animadamente.

Reconhecendo os seus amigos, Bella levantou-se e eu fiz o mesmo.

"Bem, temos de ir andando." Avisou Bella.

"Agora? Mas…eles já chegaram. Não podes ir agora. A Jessica e os outros vão querer que fiques." Disse Mike.

"Vá lá Bella. Gostava que ficasses para a minha festa de despedida, sabe-se lá quando é que nos vamos voltar a ver." Sublinhou Eric.

"O Eric pode mesmo não voltar." Riu-se Mike.

Era tarde demais para sair dali sem sermos vistos, por isso Bella decidiu aceitar o convite de Eric e Mike, dizendo que só poderia ficar durante alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para cumprimentar os restantes recém-chegados e falar um pouco com cada um deles.

Claro que esses minutos se transformaram em horas e enquanto o tempo passava a única coisa que eu podia fazer era ouvir as perguntas curiosas de Jessica, Lauren e Angela sobre Bella, o seu casamento com Edward e a sua vida maravilhosa com os Cullen no Canadá ou participar na conversa sobre beisebol de Mike, Eric, Tyler e Ben.

No meio de tanta conversa e tantas perguntas, as bebidas continuaram a chegar à mesa.

"Os Washington Nationals não vão aguentar a temporada toda." Referiu Tyler acerca da Liga Nacional de Beisebol.

"Nem os San Diego Padres." Acrescentou Ben. "Mas o Graham Jones tem potencial. Acho que os New York Mets vão comprá-lo."

Era estranho estar a participar numa conversa que não envolvesse os assuntos que geralmente discutíamos em La Push: patrulhas, vampiros e impressões.

"Devíamos combinar um jogo. Podíamos pedir que abrissem o Liceu amanhã para jogarmos." Sugeriu Tyler. "Será o teu jogo de despedida Eric."

"Mas não temos jogadores suficientes." Queixou-se Mike.

"Sabes jogar?" Perguntou-me Ben.

"Sim, claro que sei."

"Podes vir jogar connosco?" Insistiu.

"Ele deve ter de cuidar dos filhos." Riu-se Mike.

Não ia aceitar ir jogar beisebol com aqueles idiotas. Provavelmente acabariam por ir parar ao Hospital com contusões graves causadas pela minha força.

"A família está em primeiro lugar, Mick."

"Pois…nota-se." Disse ele olhando de relance para Bella. Aquela insinuação não me agradou. "E é Mike."

Fiz alguns sinais a Bella para que ela entendesse que tínhamos de sair dali. Já passava da meia-noite e eu tinha bebido demais. O problema é que as suas ex-colegas não pareciam inclinadas a parar de a questionar.

Bella já tinha contado mais mentiras naquela noite do que em toda a sua vida mas Jessica, Lauren e Angela tinham acreditado em tudo. Tudo excepto numa coisa. Todas elas desconfiavam que Edward não estava realmente numa viagem de negócios. E pelos olhares que eu recebia de vez em quando era óbvio que pensavam que Bella e eu estávamos a ter um caso.

"Tens a certeza que não podes ficar mais um pouco?" Questionou Jessica a Bella.

"Combinei encontrar-me com o meu pai amanhã bem cedo." Mentiu Bella pela enésima vez naquela noite.

"Que pena…ainda não nos contaste como foi o casamento. Quero dizer o casamento oficial para o qual não fomos convidados." Insistiu Jessica com algum desprezo na voz.

"Fica para a próxima." Disse Bella. "Eric…espero que corra tudo bem."

"Obrigado." Respondeu Eric terminando de beber a sua cerveja.

"Hey, Black…Se puderes aparece para o jogo amanhã. Trás a Bella contigo, está bem?" Disse Mike com um sorriso malicioso. "A não ser que estejam ocupados."

Eu fiz um sorriso forçado controlando-me ao máximo para não ser mal-educado com ele.

Depois das despedidas Bella e eu caminhámos calmamente até à porta do bar. Na mesa, Mike verbalizou aquilo que todos eles pensavam.

"Que hipócritas." Atirou ele. "Não acredito que o casamento do ano acabou por virar uma farsa."

"O que queres dizer?" Perguntou Angela.

"Ela fez um drama por causa do Edward Cullen a ter deixado e não descansou enquanto ele não a aceitou de volta." Relembrou Jessica.

"E no fim acaba enrolada com um pobretanas casado e com filhos como o Black. Por favor…" Comentou Mike.

"Eu teria vergonha." Rematou Jessica. "Se bem que não a posso censurar. O Black não é de deitar fora."

Bella segurou o meu braço para me impedir de voltar lá. Se me envolvesse numa luta com eles, acabaria sem dúvida na prisão. Além disso os estragos já estavam feitos. Aquele encontro acidental entre Bella e os seus ex-colegas acabaria com certeza por ter impactos negativos nas nossas reputações. Terminaria no Facebook e pior do que isso, em rumores maldosos.

"A Leah vai matar-me." Murmurei quando entrei no Ferrari de Bella, pensando na encruzilhada em que me tinha metido.

"Vamos ver se consigo evitar isso." Disse ela e pouco depois estávamos a caminho de La Push.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Sim, irei mencionar quem é o pai do Embry mas não para já. Obrigado pelas reviews. Boa semana.<p>

Próximo update: 6 de Novembro


	10. Prioridades

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**9. Prioridades**

Eu não fazia ideia como é que ia explicar a Leah os recentes acontecimentos. Como é que lhe ia explicar as razões para estar a chegar a casa quase à uma da madrugada acompanhado por Bella? Tinha sugerido a Bella que me deixasse junto à floresta para que Leah não nos visse juntos mas isso só iria piorar a minha situação. Mentir a Leah nunca fora uma boa opção.

Bella achava que devíamos dizer-lhe a verdade, apesar de haverem grandes hipóteses de Leah não acreditar totalmente em nós, ou de ficar ainda mais furiosa. Digamos que a verdade era um pouco incriminatória apesar das minhas intenções terem sido somente as de ajudar Bella a ultrapassar um momento particularmente difícil.

Quando abri a porta não fiquei admirado ao encontrar Leah sentada no sofá à minha espera. Porém pelo seu olhar percebi que ela não esperava ver Bella, estacada mesmo atrás de mim. Não consegui ler as suas emoções porque Bella se colocou à minha frente.

"Será que podemos falar?" Perguntou dirigindo-se a Leah. Eu fiquei petrificado. Não era boa ideia. Primeiro porque Bella não era a pessoa favorita de Leah, nem nunca o seria; segundo porque estávamos dentro de casa e se Leah perdesse o controlo, destruiria pelo menos metade da sala.

"Claro." Disse Leah com uma tranquilidade que me assustou ainda mais.

"Jacob será que podias dar-nos alguma privacidade?" Pediu Bella.

Eu não me mexi. Sinceramente não queria sair dali e deixá-las a sós. Elas iam acabar por se matar uma à outra e a culpa era minha.

"Não vai acontecer nada." Assegurou Leah. "Além disso tresandas a álcool e a sanguessuga. Vai tomar banho."

As minhas pernas mexeram-se lentamente. Sabia que mesmo que estivesse a tomar banho conseguiria ouvir a conversa delas, por isso fiz o que Leah ordenou.

"_A culpa não foi do Jake, eu estava…deprimida e ele tentou apenas animar-me um pouco." _Bella estava mesmo decidida a ajudar-me, porém o silêncio de Leah não era bom sinal. _"Decidimos ir a Forks. Nunca pensámos que iríamos acabar por encontrar os meus colegas de Liceu. O Jake queria vir-se embora mas pedi-lhe que não me deixasse sozinha com eles."_

"_Chega de desculpas, Bella. Não tens de o defender."_

"_Não existe nada entre nós. O Jake seria incapaz de te trair."_

"_Eu sei. E juro pela alma do meu pai que no dia em que souber que ele me anda a trair, seja com quem for, pode esquecer que foi casado e que tem filhos porque nunca mais nos irá ver."_

Eu sabia que Leah dissera aquilo de propósito para que eu ouvisse e engoli em seco. Eu queria ajudar Bella mas isso estava a sair-me demasiado caro. Leah parecia cada vez mais desconfiada e podia mesmo deixar de confiar em mim.

"_A culpa foi minha. Desde que…desde que cheguei tenho incomodado o Jake com os meus problemas sem tomar atenção aos dele."_

"_A sinceridade cai-te bem Bella mas devias tentar resolver os teus problemas de outra maneira."_

"_Não faço ideia como."_

"_Acho que devias falar com o teu marido. Vocês costumavam ser inseparáveis. Lembro-me que fariam tudo o que fosse preciso para estarem juntos."_

"_Isso foi há muito tempo."_

"_Sabes que nunca gostei muito da tua família e sempre achei estranha esta amizade entre vocês e a alcateia. Porém aprendi, aos poucos, a respeitar-vos. É somente por respeito que te vou pedir que deixes o Jacob em paz e fales com o Edward. Não acredito que ele te esteja a trair por isso o melhor é resolverem os vossos problemas de uma vez. Eu e o Jacob também temos os nossos problemas para resolver."_

"_Eu lamento."_

"_Eu também…mas desejo-te boa sorte."_

Bella ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos, provavelmente estava chocada com aquelas palavras de incentivo vindas de Leah.

"_Não devias desistir dele tão rapidamente. Se o amas, devias lutar por ele. Quando eras humana foste a Itália para o salvar, a tua coragem impressionou toda a gente. Parece que naquela altura eras muito mais corajosa e determinada do que agora."_

Segundo depois ouvi Bella despedir-se e partir a grande velocidade. Pelo menos a nossa casa estava intacta e não houvera derramamento de sangue. Claro que isso poderia mudar a qualquer instante.

Eu já estava deitado quando Leah entrou no quarto. Senti o seu corpo deitar-se ao lado do meu e depois ela apagou a luz. Mesmo na escuridão podíamos ver perfeitamente mas Leah estava de costas para mim e eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto. Não fazia ideia do que ela estava a sentir ou a pensar e isso assustava-me.

"Estás zangada?" Arrisquei.

"Sim."

Era justo. Se eu soubesse que ela andava a sair com Sam também estaria zangado. Aliás estaria furioso. Tão furioso que seria capaz de matar alguém.

"Desculpa."

Ela não respondeu.

"Ela estava na floresta. Parecia demasiado deprimida. É a primeira vez que o Edward não está com ela para celebrar o dia em que ela aceitou o seu pedido de casamento." Expliquei. "Eu disse-lhe que ela devia festejar na mesma. Fomos a um bar e conversámos."

"Ela contou-me."

"Não estou interessado nela, apenas quis ajudá-la."

Leah virou-se finalmente e olhou-me directamente.

"Sei que te preocupas com ela. Na verdade apesar de não estar preocupada, estou curiosa com toda esta situação porque não acredito que o violador de mentes ande a trair a Bella. Mas tens de saber as tuas prioridades Jacob."

"A minha prioridade és tu e as crianças."

"Então começa a agir como tal."

"Posso começar agora?" Perguntei com esperanças que ela me deixasse beijá-la.

Leah sentou-se na cama e temi que me fosse deixar ou enviar para o sofá. Não devia ter abusado da sorte. Devia estar feliz por ela não ter feito uma cena de ciúmes e tentado matar-me.

"Espero bem que me impressiones." Disse ela antes de retirar a camisa de noite e eu não pude evitar um sorriso.

xxxxxxxxxx

Acordei de repente com o barulho suave do vibrar do meu telemóvel. Leah dormia profundamente abraçada a mim. Retirando o seu braço que estava à volta da minha cintura, peguei no pequeno aparelho para ver a mensagem que recebera.

Era Bella. Dizia que precisava de falar comigo com urgência. As palavras de Leah ecoaram na minha mente enquanto me vestia fazendo o mínimo barulho possível. A minha prioridade era a minha família, mas será que devia ignorar Bella daquela maneira? E se estivessem vampiros em La Push? Talvez fosse melhor ir averiguar.

Bella estava na floresta, na mesma clareira onde a encontrara à tarde. O seu rosto estava contorcido numa mistura de indignação e tristeza.

"O que se passa? Vampiros?"

"Não."

"Então o que foi?"

"Fiz o que a Leah sugeriu." Confessou. Eu não fazia ideia o que tinha sido. "Ela disse-me para lutar por ele. Para não baixar os braços. Para mostrar a minha coragem."

"E o que fizeste?"

"Liguei para o Edward, disse-lhe que quero o divórcio."

"Como?" Perguntei chocado.

"Se ele não me quer mais, se ele prefere estar com a Tanya, então quero o divórcio."

"Não podes estar a falar a sério."

"Bella acho que te estás a precipitar."

"Eu acho que não."

"E o que é que ele disse?"

"Disse que vai regressar."

"Já é um começo…"

"Com a Tanya."

"O quê?"

"Ele vai trazer a Tanya."

Será que Edward estava louco? Seria realmente possível que ele tivesse deixado de amar Bella? Esme e Carlisle estavam juntos há muito mais tempo do que Bella e Edward, tal como os outros dois casais da família. Nenhum deles parecia ter qualquer problema em permanecer juntos durante tantas décadas. Havia algo que não batia certo.

"Bells…Eu lamento muito mas isto é algo que tens de ser tu a resolver."

"És a única pessoa com quem consigo falar Jake. Sinto que não tenho mais nada. Se me divorciar, os Cullen vão escolher apoiar o Edward. Vou ficar sozinha."

Foi nesse momento que ouvimos um uivo de alerta vindo do âmago da floresta. Não havia tempo para continuar aquela conversa.

"É o Sam." Avisei.

"Vou chamar os outros."

Assim que Bella desapareceu, transformei-me para poder comunicar com Sam.

'_O que aconteceu?'_

'_A sanguessuga invisível esteve na tua casa. A Leah ficou com as crianças.'_

O meu coração quase parou quando vi as suas memórias que mostravam o estado em que Leah estava naquele momento: nervosa, receosa e preocupada.

'_O que é que ele queria?'_

'_Não sabemos, mas a Leah disse-nos que ele esteve no quarto do Isaac e da Sarah.'_

'_Jake, acho que devias ir para casa ver como está a tua família.' _Sugeriu Quil. _'Nós continuamos as buscas.'_

_'Os Cullen vão ajudar-vos.'_ Avisei. _'Não se afastem uns dos outros.'_

'_Não te preocupes.' _

Deixando Sam no controlo, mudei de direcção chegando a casa num tempo recorde. Seth estava à minha espera.

"Está tudo bem." Garantiu. "A Leah já voltou a adormecer as crianças. O Harry e o Will nem chegaram a acordar."

"Como é que isto aconteceu? Como é que ele conseguiu passar pelas nossas patrulhas e vir até aqui?"

Seth encolheu os ombros.

"Não faço ideia, mas vamos descobrir."

"Onde vais?"

"Juntar-me ao Sam. Vamos encontrar a sanguessuga e fazê-la falar."

Seth dirigiu-se à porta mas parou antes de a abrir.

"A Leah apanhou um valente susto. Quando viu a sanguessuga perto do Isaac e da Sarah quase se transformou. Se o tivesse feito teria magoado ou matado os seus próprios filhos."

Olhei para Seth sem conseguir esconder a culpa de ter deixado Leah sozinha naquele momento.

"E tu não estavas aqui." Terminou saindo de seguida.

Seth tinha razão. Quando me encontrei com Leah no quarto ela estava bastante nervosa.

"Isto não pode continuar." Disse ela assim que me viu. "Como é que ele conseguiu vir até aqui sem ser detectado? E o que raios é que ele quer de nós? Porque é que continua a vir aqui?"

"Não sei."

"Temos de o apanhar. Não podemos andar constantemente a olhar por cima do ombro com medo que ele nos ataque ou leve um dos nossos filhos."

"Eu sei Leah, mas tens de te acalmar. Não aconteceu nada."

"Eu nem o ouvi entrar. Quando acordei ele já estava no quarto do Isaac e da Sarah. Ele podia tê-los matado ou levado...E não não daria por nada."

"A culpa não foi tua. Vamos esperar que o Sam e os outros consigam apanhá-lo."

Claro que isso seria um milagre. Mesmo com a assistência dos Cullen, Fred era quase impossível de apanhar. Além disso tinha um avanço de pelo menos dez minutos sobre a alcateia.

"Onde estavas?"

Aquela era a pergunta que eu temia. Sabia perfeitamente que se lhe mentisse só iria piorar a minha situação por isso arrisquei e contei-lhe a verdade.

"A Bella ligou-me. Disse que era urgente por isso fui ter com ela."

"Porque é que não me acordaste?"

"Ainda não sabia bem o que se passava. Não valia a pena acordar-te."

"Se a Bella sabia que o Fred estava aqui porque é que não o perseguiram antes de ele vir aqui?"

"Porque...A Bella não sabia de nada. Ela queria falar sobre..."

Leah rolou os olhos.

"O Edward." Concluiu por mim.

"Ela deu-lhe um ultimato e ele vai finalmente voltar." Expliquei. "Só que vai trazer a Tanya. A Bella quer pedir o divórcio."

Leah olhou para mim com alguma surpresa mas depois a surpresa transformou-se em indignação.

"Parece que as tuas prioridades voltaram a alterar-se."

"Eu não podia adivinhar que o Fred estava por perto."

"Estavas com a Bella enquanto os teus filhos estavam em perigo." Acusou.

"Se soubesse que eles estavam em perigo jamais teria ido ter com ela." Assegurei e era a mais pura verdade.

"Claro, claro..."

Naquele momento Leah recebeu uma mensagem no telemóvel. Provavelmente era Seth.

"O Fred fugiu. A alcateia vai regressar à Reserva." Avisou.

"Vamos dormir algumas horas. Amanhã fazemos uma reunião com todos."

Leah acenou em conformidade mas antes que eu me pudesse deitar, ela pegou na minha almofada e num cobertor e entregou-me.

"Sofá." Murmurou.

"Porquê?"

"Porque tens de pensar melhor. Tens de decidir o que queres exactamente."

"Sabes bem o que eu quero."

"Não...não sei."

"Quero-te a ti."

"Não me parece."

"Leah..."

"Quero dormir." Interrompeu-me.

Depois do seu olhar assassino, decidi que era melhor não abusar da sorte. Leah estava disposta a permanecer calma o suficiente para podermos dormir. Amanhã tentaria falar com ela de novo.

Resignado arrastei-me para o sofá logo depois de me ter certificado que as crianças estavam bem.

Não consegui adormecer. Pensava em tudo o que se passara e estava cada vez mais apreensivo. Não só devido à sanguessuga que nos andava a importunar constantemente, como também devido aos sarilhos que a minha vontade em ajudar Bella estavam a causar.

Na minha mente formavam-se planos e desculpas para apresentar a Leah no dia seguinte mas a meio da madrugada senti passos a aproximarem-se de mim. Leah estacou à minha frente. Conseguia vê-la perfeitamente na escuridão mas não conseguia ler a sua expressão enigmática.

Durante alguns segundos, Leah não se mexeu por isso, movi o meu corpo para a direita para arranjar espaço para ela e Leah acabou por aceitar a oferta. Pouco depois adormecemos num abraço quente e confortável.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black – Quanto à fic, o Jake não está a fazer isto de propósito apenas sente pena da Bella, porque sempre achou que ela não devia ter ficado com o Edward. Porém como não quer ser mal-educado e dizer-lhe na cara "bem-feito!", está a tentar ajudá-la. Não vão existir muitas mais brigas entre a Leah e o Jake pelo facto que a Leah vai ter de começar a confiar no Jacob, além disso ela vai compreender que o Jacob não está a escolher entre a Bella e a família, porque o Jake já escolheu a Leah há muito tempo.<p>

O problema entre o Edward e a Bella vai ser explicado nos próximos capítulos, mas tudo vai correr bem, pelo menos no final.

Quanto ao filme. Tenho andado a pensar e na verdade não sei se vou ver ao cinema ou se prefiro esperar que saia em DVD. Sinceramente não tenho vontade de pagar para ver um filme que não me agrada (cá o cinema é bem caro). Odeio tudo em Amanhecer, excepto o Jake, a Leah e os Quileutes no geral. Porém prometi à minha prima que iria ver o filme com ela na estreia. Há no entanto uma coisa que me faz desesperar. A estreia do filme é dia 17. É o meu dia de anos e não quero estragar o meu aniversário. Ver o Jacob imprimir na filha mutante da Bella e do Edward no meu dia de anos é um pesadelo, nunca mais vou celebrar um aniversário sem me lembrar disso. Por isso ainda não sei, mas o mais provável é ter de fazer esse sacrifício tal como tu. Para os fãs de Leah e Jake, este será certamente o pior filme de sempre. Se for ver irei com certeza estar com um humor de cão (mau humor), irei provavelmente chatear a minha prima (que é fã do Edward) e não vou conseguir manter-me calada sem chamar alguns nomes feios a determinadas personagens. Talvez acabe expulsa da sala, ou talvez saia de livre vontade depois de ver o Jacob sem camisa (provavelmente será a única parte do filme realmente interessante)…sei lá…não vai ser fácil aguentar duas horas de um casamento idiota, uma lua-de-mel lamechas e uma gravidez pavorosa. Vou adormecer na parte em que o Edward e a Bella vão andar aos beijos porque acho isso demasiado…meloso. *arrepios* Espero ao menos ver alguma acção entre os lobos, mas quando chegar à parte do parto…aí sim vou estar atenta para ver a Bella esvair-se em sangue. Vai ser divertido. O pior vai ser a parte da impressão. Gostava que alguém atirasse a Renesmee pela janela e assim resolvia-se o problema. Por isso compreendo o teu sacrifício e desejo-te sorte. Depois de vermos o filme vamos poder criticá-lo à vontade. E aí teremos muito para dizer.

Beijos, Karisan

Próximo update: 9 Novembro


	11. Causa e Consequência

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight_e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso__Amanhecer__3_ e a tradução de _Our__Dawn__4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Jacob Black**_

**10. Causa e Consequência**

Leah e eu acordámos de repente. Harrison e William estavam ambos junto a nós com rostos confusos.

"Porque estão a dormir no sofá? Queremos ver os desenhos animados na televisão." Disse William.

"Estivemos a ver um filme até tarde." Inventou Leah, levantando-se.

"Mas vocês têm um televisor no vosso quarto." Lembrou Harry.

"Podemos ficar com ele?" Perguntou Will com alguma esperança.

"Nem penses." Declarei.

Eles fizeram uma expressão de desapontamento.

"Então sai do sofá, queremos ver _As__aventuras__de__Ben__Ten__em__Marte_." Refilou William.

"Isso não são maneiras de tratar o vosso pai." Referi levantando-me também e seguindo Leah até à cozinha.

Os gémeos acenderam a televisão, ignorando o meu comentário e instalaram-se no sofá onde eu e Leah tínhamos passado a noite, ou pelo menos parte dela. Pela maneira como ela agia naquela manhã eu sabia que não tinha ainda obtido o seu perdão completamente, mas o facto de ela estar a preparar café para duas pessoas era um bom sinal.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei.

Estava com receio da sua resposta mas ela não teve tempo de responder porque William entrou na cozinha com o telefone na mão.

"É o tio Seth."

Leah atendeu de imediato e ouvi Seth contar-lhe as novidades. Teríamos de remarcar a nossa reunião com o Conselho naquela manhã porque Edward e Alice estavam de volta e necessitavam da nossa presença junto à fronteira.

Era fácil deduzir que algo se passava. Os Cullen estavam todos presentes, incluindo Bella, e tinham requisitado a minha presença, a de Leah assim como a de Seth e Sam. Edward não parecia feliz. Aliás não parecia agir como um marido adúltero, pelo contrário, o seu rosto indicava preocupação e infelicidade.

"Queremos avisar-vos que os Denali irão ficar connosco durante algum tempo." Avisou Alice sorrindo. "Depois do incidente com a Irina acabámos por nos afastar um pouco mas agora queremos reatar a nossa amizade e decidimos convidá-los para uma festa."

"Que festa?" Perguntei.

"O Emmett e a Rosalie vão renovar os seus votos de casamento. Há mais de dez anos que não o fazem, por isso vai ser uma festa especial e queremos convidar os nossos amigos mais próximos." Explicou a vidente.

"Não precisam de se preocupar com nada. A presença dos Denali não vai alterar em nada o vosso quotidiano nem o nosso tratado. A Tanya e a sua família são de confiança." Acrescentou Edward.

O violador de mentes estava, na minha opinião a ser demasiado optimista. Irina também costumava ser uma amiga da família e no fim acabara por atacar-nos só porque tínhamos matado o seu amante sanguessuga que, por sua vez, tentara matar Bella.

"Isso já foi há muito tempo Jacob." Disse Edward depois de ler a minha mente. "Eles vão ficar em nossa casa e só irão caçar nas nossas terras."

"Não queremos problemas e asseguro que não nos queremos vingar pelo que aconteceu à Irina. Não existem ressentimentos." Assegurou a líder da família Denali.

Olhei para Leah e depois para Seth e Sam que estavam ligeiramente atrás de nós. Nenhum se opôs por isso achei que devia dar autorização para os intentos dos Cullen.

"Desde que não ultrapassem a nossa fronteira sem autorização, penso que não há problemas em ficarem por uns tempos."

"Obrigado Jacob." Disse Edward.

"A propósito, vocês também estão convidados para a festa." Avisou Emmett.

"Não sei se será boa ideia." Referiu Leah olhando de relance para mim e depois para Garrett.

De facto, o marido de Kate conseguia ser, na maior parte das vezes, mais idiota do que Emmett. A minha embirração com Garrett já era antiga. Antes de se juntar aos Denali, Garrett tinha tentado seduzir Leah por achar que ela era dona de uma beleza natural e exótica o que fazia com que tolerasse o nosso odor e tivesse mesmo sugerido que saíssem juntos.

Na altura eu e Leah ainda não estávamos juntos e isso dera origem a alguns episódios de ciúmes espontâneos que tinham passado despercebidos a toda a gente. E agora, embora Garrett estivesse com Kate, eu continuava a não confiar nele.

"O Garrett não vai fazer nada." Assegurou Edward.

"Espero bem que não." Sublinhei.

Garrett sorriu maliciosamente e fazendo cara de santo colocou a mão sobre o peito.

"A tua desconfiança magoa-me profundamente rafeiro. Mas prometo que me vou comportar." Brincou.

"Se pisares o limite arranco-te a cabeça." Ameacei.

Ele riu-se com vontade.

"Veremos."

"Edward…e quanto à sanguessuga invisível?" Questionei.

"Não posso adiantar grande coisa." Referiu. "Não me parece que ele volte tão cedo."

"Isso foi o que o doutor disse da primeira vez." Queixou-se Leah. "Ele esteve na minha casa, no quarto dos meus filhos."

"Eu sei Leah, mas se ele quisesse ter feito alguma coisa, já o teria feito. Acho que ele está apenas a vigiar-vos."

"Porquê?" Perguntou Seth.

"Isso não sei."

"Acham que ele está a trabalhar para os Volturi?" Perguntou Sam.

"Acho que não." Anunciou Alice. "Tenho estado atenta aos movimentos do Aro e ele não parece saber sequer da existência do Fred."

"O melhor é continuarmos a patrulhar e estarmos atentos." Disse Jasper. "O facto de termos visitas não quer dizer que iremos negligenciar as nossas obrigações."

"Está bem. Vamos informar o resto da alcateia que os Denali estão aqui de visita." Confirmei.

"Obrigado. Se o Fred voltar, com certeza poderei ter algumas respostas assim que ler a sua mente." Revelou Edward.

"Assim que a Rose escolher a data para a cerimónia, entraremos em contacto." Disse Alice e Rosalie acenou em confirmação.

Antes de regressarmos a casa vi Bella e Edward trocarem um olhar que não demorou dois segundos sequer. Sabia que eles tinham muito que falar e seria algo constrangedor fazê-lo na presença dos Denali, especialmente de Tanya, porém não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para ajudar Bella. Ela teria de resolver os seus problemas sozinha.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Estás demasiado tenso para quem está numa festa." Disse Embry juntando-se a mim na mesa gigante que os Cullen tinham colocado na sala de estar. A comida estava fantástica, quer a de Esme quer a que tinham encomendado num dos melhores restaurantes de Port Angeles.

Aparentemente Carlisle não olhara a meios nem a gastos para agradar aos seus filhos adoptivos. Emmett tinha insistido em fazer uma despedida de solteiro e queria que fosse memorável para todos os convidados. A sua ideia era sair de Forks e alugar um casino mas como tínhamos de estar atentos para manter a Reserva e a minha família em segurança, um dos noivos teve de ceder e como um autêntico cavalheiro, Emmett ofereceu-se para realizar a sua festa na mansão.

Rosalie e as suas convidadas, incluindo Leah, tinham ido para Port Angeles. Para podermos estar presentes nas despedidas de solteiros de Emmett e Rosalie, Leah e eu tínhamos deixado as crianças em casa, ao cuidado de Seth, Sue e Charlie.

"Estás preocupado com os miúdos?" Perguntou Embry abrindo uma cerveja.

Desde que os Denali tinham chegado há cinco dias, não havia quaisquer rastos de Fred ou qualquer outra sanguessuga.

"Não."

"Então o que se passa?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Acho que estou com pena do Seth por não poder estar aqui a divertir-se."

"Foi ele quem se ofereceu para ficar, mas se quiseres posso substitui-lo daqui a umas horas."

"Deixa estar Embry…mas obrigado."

"Acho que é a minha vez de jogar contra o Jasper." Avisou Embry levando com ele duas fatias de pizza.

Eu tinha de aceitar que os vampiros sabiam dar festas. Havia comida e bebida com abundância, que era apenas e exclusivamente para nós. Havia música e inúmeras actividades para fazer tais como jogar póquer e consolas. Porém Emmett anunciara uma surpresa da qual ainda estávamos à espera.

"O Embry tem razão. Não me pareces nada animado." A voz de Edward chegou até mim. Virei-me para poder falar com ele, embora ele conseguisse ouvir os meus pensamentos mesmo sem nos vermos. "Hoje estás um bocado filosófico Jacob."

"Não estou filosófico, estou…apreensivo."

"Estás preocupado."

"Isso também."

"Não tens de estar preocupado. Segundo a Alice, está tudo bem. As crianças estão seguras."

"Consegues mesmo ler os pensamentos das pessoas?"

Edward sorriu.

"É que se consegues, sabes perfeitamente que não estou preocupado com os meus filhos. Sei que eles estão bem. O Seth está com eles e está uma patrulha de quatro lobos de prevenção."

"Eu sei. Mas tal como te disse não tens de te preocupar."

"Já falaste com a Bella?"

"Sabes que a Bella consegue ser bastante teimosa quando quer. Por vezes é difícil convencê-la de algo."

"Bem…isso é relativo porque depende se aquilo de que a queres convencer é uma mentira."

"Não, não é. Não estou a traí-la, se é isso que estás a insinuar."

"Não insinuei nada mas a Bella parece tão infeliz quanto há cinco dias atrás, por isso…o que quer que seja que estás a fazer, estás a fazê-lo mal. Não preciso de te relembrar que fizeste promessas à Bella que não estás a cumprir, certo?"

"Não, não tens de me relembrar. Sei muito bem o que lhe prometi."

"Óptimo, porque quanto mais cedo acertarem as coisas entre vocês, melhor para todos."

A minha relação com Leah dependia disso.

"Peço desculpa por estarmos a interferir com a vossa vida amorosa."

"Eu até te dizia que não faz mal mas…"

"Estarias a mentir." Edward finalizou por mim.

Há mais de cinco dias que não tocava na minha mulher porque ela ainda estava um pouco zangada comigo. O facto de saber que naquele momento Leah estava numa discoteca rodeada de outros homens, que com certeza iriam notar a sua beleza e o seu vestido curto, não estava a ajudar-me em nada.

"Não confias na tua mulher?" Perguntou o violador de mentes.

"Claro que confio, mas não confio nos idiotas que a esta hora devem estar a tentar seduzi-la."

"Sabes que tens ainda uma opção em aberto."

Ele devia estar a referir-se ao facto de eu poder marcá-la como minha propriedade exclusiva. Leah estaria para sempre presa a mim. Nenhum outro homem, humano ou lobo, lhe interessaria. Essa opção parecia-me genial mas fazê-lo sem o seu consentimento era o mesmo que cometer suicídio.

"Parece que não sou só eu que tenho de falar com a minha mulher."

Rolei os olhos com impaciência.

"Tem calma Jacob. Irás estar com ela esta noite e tenho a certeza que vais acabar por ser recompensado." Riu-se o vampiro.

"Como é que sabes?"

"Digamos que quando a Leah veio ter com a Rose esta tarde, os seus pensamentos eram tão impuros quanto aqueles que tiveste quando a viste naquele vestido curto e elegante que está a usar neste momento…tenho a certeza que esta noite terás uma recompensa."

"Chegou a surpresa!" Anunciou Emmett indo abrir a porta. "Ou melhor as surpresas."

Lá fora ouvi gargalhadas femininas e quase gelei. Ele não podia ser louco o suficiente para trazer strippers, pois não?

"Infelizmente…sim, o Emmett é louco o suficiente para isso e com o incentivo do Garrett…digamos que conseguiu convencer o Carlisle a autorizar."

"Mas…"

"Tem calma. Elas não são humanas."

"Oh…óptimo…estou muito mais descansado ao saber que contrataram prostitutas vampiras." Disse com ironia.

"Não são prostitutas. São apenas dançarinas."

"Certo…É bom que a Leah nunca venha a saber disto ou a minha recompensa esta noite vai ser muito diferente daquilo que eu estava a imaginar."

Edward encolheu os ombros.

"Isso depende de ti. O melhor é não pensares nisto quando estiverem transformados."

Nesse momento seis vampiras com aparência jovem e pouco vestidas entraram na casa dos Cullen. Três eram loiras, uma era morena e as duas restantes eram ruivas. Todas elas se apresentaram pelos seus nomes artísticos: Jasmin, Violet, Daisy, Dahlia, Lilly e Lavender. Com certeza eram os nomes que usavam nos seus espectáculos eróticos.

"Não fazia ideia que existiam vampiras prosti...dançarinas." Murmurei.

"Há muita coisa sobre vampiros que não sabes e os nossos hábitos sexuais são uma delas."

"Podes poupar-me Edward. Não preciso saber sobre isso. Na verdade espero nunca mais tocar nesse assunto."

Edward riu-se.

Os membros da alcateia que ali estavam pareciam estar a divertir-se, tal como Emmett, Jasper e Garrett. Eleazar e Carlisle conversavam no jardim. Em breve as dançarinas começaram o seu número e pouco depois já se ouviam assobios e gargalhadas. Acabei por me juntar ao animado grupo para que não me acusassem de anti-social. A diversão durou toda a noite e parte da madrugada. Felizmente para Emmett, Rosalie não iria regressar a casa até à hora do casamento no dia seguinte. Já eu não teria tanta sorte.

* * *

><p>Nota: O próximo capítulo será narrado pela Bella.<p>

Leah C. Black - Uau. Fazemos anos do mesmo dia. Lol. Estou a rezar para que a minha prima não queira ir ver o filme na estreia. Quero passar um dia feliz. Concordo com o que dizes, o final da Saga foi demasiado cliché. Gosto de finais felizes mas este exagerou. Não digo que toda a gente tivesse de morrer mas nem sequer existiu uma batalha decente. Fizeram-se tantos preparativos e depois não aconteceu nada. Enfim foi uma desilusão. Outra desilusão seria se ela escrevesse algo sobre a Nessie e o Jake. Primeiro duvido que conseguisse ler isso porque vai contra os meus princípios, segundo jamais iria aceitar filhos do Jake e da Nessie (ela já é uma aberração...por favor...) e terceiro iria parar de escrever fanfics Jake e Leah, porque assim que o par Nessie e Jake se torne oficial, deixarei de ter inspiração para continuar (sei que há muitos fãs Bella&Edward que iriam adorar que eu parasse de escrever, porque segundo alguns, eu sou demasiado má para a desgraçadinha da Bella.) De qualquer modo, seria outra ideia triste da S. Meyer, provaria apenas que ela continua a usar alucinogéneos poderosos que debilitam a sua saúde mental.

Quanto ao Edward. Ele não endoidou...por enquanto. Há uma boa razão para ele estar a agir desta maneira e saberás tudo no próximo capitulo. O Edward por vezes tem atitudes estranhas mas há sempre uma razão. A Bella é que tem tendência a exagerar. Beijos e obrigado pela review.

Jessick - Claro que toda a gente tem direito de ter uma opinião diferente. Eu também respeito isso. Aliás acho muito importante respeitar isso. Só acho que não vou gostar do filme em geral. Provavelmente muita gente vai gostar. E se eu vier a fazer parte desse lote, direi com toda a sinceridade que gostei e que estava errada, mas até lá penso que o filme vai seguir demasiado o guião feito a partir do livro, e como não gostei do livro... Não consigo imaginar como é que vou gostar de um filme que me mostra coisas com as quais não concordo nem consigo entender. É que a gravidez da Bella não é um dado adquirido. Há muito que explicar, coisa que a autora não fez, quer dizer fez...mas não convenceu ninguém. De resto, espero que toda a gente se divirta a ver Amanhecer.

Quanto à fic. As coisas irão acalmar a partir de agora. A Bella não vai continuar a menosprezar o Jake e vai tudo ficar bem...dentro dos possíveis. Obrigado pela review. Beijos

Karisan

Próximo Update: 12 Novembro


	12. Resolução

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

_**Interlúdio: Bella Cullen**_

**11. Resolução**

"Se não falas tu com ele, falo eu." Disse Leah aproximando-se de mim com um ar superior e predatório. Se eu não fosse imortal estaria com certeza a tremer de medo dela, porque Leah conseguia impor respeito a qualquer pessoa.

"Não precisas de fazer isso." Avisei. "Prometi a mim mesma que falaria com ele assim que o casamento terminasse e pretendo fazer isso mesmo."

Nos últimos seis dias, desde que Edward regressara, eu tentara manter uma conversa com ele e com Alice de modo a perceber o que se passara mas não conseguira. Por um lado não tinha coragem de perguntar directamente ao meu marido se andava a dormir com Tanya, por outro sempre que tentava encurralar Alice ela escapulia-se alegando que tinha muitas coisas para tratar para o casamento de Rose e Emmett.

Por fim acabei por desistir, pelo menos até ao final do dito casamento. Depois disso acabavam-se as desculpas válidas e Alice teria de falar, caso contrário a nossa amizade iria sofrer um rude golpe.

"O Jacob disse-me que não tens nada a temer."

Rolei os olhos. Embora Jacob fosse um dos meus melhores amigos, não queria necessariamente dizer que me dissesse sempre a verdade. Aliás toda a gente sabia que na altura em que enfrentam sarilhos, os homens costumam proteger-se uns aos outros. Jacob podia simplesmente estar a encobrir Edward e a sua mentira.

"Não sei como é que ainda confiamos neles." Suspirei. Toda a minha vida a minha mãe me tinha dito que os homens eram irresponsáveis, imaturos e mentirosos. Claro que ela também não era um bom exemplo para analisar porque depois do divórcio, Renée tivera algumas relações amorosas esporádicas e tinha mesmo terminado por casar novamente.

"O Jacob é meu marido. Confio-lhe a minha vida. Tu devias confiar no Edward."

Encolhi os ombros. Naquele momento era difícil acreditar e confiar em quem quer que fosse. Todos se tinham habituado a uma Bella complacente, uma Bella pouco desconfiada, gentil e pouco reivindicativa, mas agora eu sabia da necessidade de mudar aquele aspecto da minha personalidade. Não queria continuar a fazer figura de parva. Assim que Rosalie e Emmett partissem em lua-de-mel para a Nicarágua, eu iria falar com Alice e com Edward e nada me impediria.

"Já tive no teu lugar Bella e apesar de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós, não me agrada saber que tu e o violador de mentes estão prestes a terminar algo que parecia estar destinado desde sempre."

"Não era isso que dizias há alguns anos atrás quando o Edward me pediu em casamento. Se bem me lembro achavas que o Jacob era a melhor escolha para mim."

Talvez fosse idiota da minha parte estar a relembrar aquilo mas às vezes não me conseguia controlar.

"O Jacob seria a melhor escolha para qualquer rapariga." Referiu ela com firmeza. "Mas neste momento ele é meu, por isso nada de ideias."

"Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça." Afirmei. E era verdade, ainda que Leah se mostrasse desconfiada. Depois de casar com Edward eu nunca mais pensara em Jacob a não ser como se ele fosse meu irmão, mas ultimamente pensava em como teria sido a minha vida se não tivesse sido transformada em vampira. Isso abria a porta a milhares de hipóteses que jamais se iriam concretizar. A imortalidade era no meu caso irreversível.

"Fala com o Edward, Bella. Resolvam os vossos problemas de uma vez por todas."

Rosalie e Emmett despediram-se rapidamente de toda a gente e partiram para o aeroporto. A festa continuou. Relutantemente aproximei-me de Edward que dançava com Esme. Contrariamente ao que pensei Edward não tentou fugir de mim e começámos a dançar.

"Com que então contrataram strippers vampiras…" Comecei. "Nunca pensei que existissem strippers vampiras..."

Ele riu-se.

"Não foi a ideia mais feliz do Emmett mas era a sua despedida de solteiro. Como soubeste?"

Olhei de relance para a mesa onde Jacob e Leah estavam sentados rodeados por alguns dos outros membros da alcateia.

"Estou a ver…ele nunca foi grande coisa a esconder os seus pensamentos."

"Não foi o Jake. Foi a Leah que me disse."

"A sério?" Ele pareceu surpreso. "Bem, deduzo que ele não tenha tido a recompensa que queria."

"Pelo menos não existem segredos entre eles." A minha voz deve ter soado demasiado acusadora, o que fez Edward olhar directamente para mim e o seu sorriso inicial se desvanescesse.

"Também não existem segredos entre nós." Firmou ele.

"Não sou assim tão estúpida."

"Bella, garanto-te que não existe nada entre mim e a Tanya."

"Ficaste no Alasca durante semanas…quase nunca me ligaste. E quando finalmente regressaste passaste mais de metade do teu tempo com ela…Só quero que sejas sincero comigo de uma vez."

"Estou a ser sincero."

Uma confirmação não era suficiente para mim. Se eu tivesse o poder de ler a sua mente talvez acreditasse mais facilmente que ele estava a dizer a verdade.

Edward abraçou-me com força e ficámos em silêncio durante algum tempo.

"Assim que os Denali regressarem a casa, falaremos melhor, está bem?"

"A Alice disse-me a mesma coisa." Referi, sentindo-me excluída.

"Só preciso que tenhas paciência e acredites em mim. Tenho de ir."

"Ir onde?"

Naquele momento Alice era o centro das atenções. Pelo seu olhar soube imediatamente que ela tivera uma visão e Edward já devia saber tudo graças ao seu poder.

"O Fred está perto." Avisou ele, segurando a minha mão e arrastando-me para junto de Alice e Jasper.

"Ele vem para cá." Confirmou Alice. "Acho que vai directamente para a Reserva."

"Esperamos que se aproxime ou iniciamos já a perseguição?" Questionou Sam, olhando para Jacob e esperando as suas ordens.

"Não o quero por perto." Declarou Jacob. "Vamos ao seu encontro."

"Qual é a direcção que devemos tomar?" Perguntou Leah.

"Norte." Respondeu Alice.

"Tu ficas." Disse Jacob olhando com firmeza para a mulher.

"Nem penses."

"Leah…não estou a sugerir."

"Não quero saber. Eu também vou."

"Não se preocupem. Nós podemos ir à Reserva e proteger as crianças." Avançou Alice. "Levarei a Bella e a Esme comigo."

"O Collin e o Brady irão também para assegurar o perímetro." Acrescentou Jacob.

"Está bem."

"E nós?" Perguntou Tanya com um ar confuso. "É óbvio que a festa terminou…"

"Bem…temos um inimigo para perseguir e capturar. Dava-nos jeito alguma ajuda mas não se sintam obrigados a irem connosco." Referiu Edward.

"Podem voltar para casa, se quiserem." Disse Leah.

"Não me importo de ajudar. Preciso de um pouco de acção." Avançou Garrett e Kate concordou.

"Vais perseguir um vampiro assim vestida?" Questionou Tanya. De facto, ninguém estava convenientemente vestido para ir para a floresta perseguir um inimigo. Os homens não precisavam de se preocupar tanto, mas as mulheres geralmente costumavam prezar os seus belos vestidos.

"Bem…talvez fique por aqui." Confessou Kate olhando para o seu maravilhoso vestido cor de salmão Versace.

"Ficamos com a Alice a proteger as crianças, está bem?" Sugeriu Tanya.

Assim que toda a gente concordou, formaram-se duas equipas. Uma seguiu para a Reserva, para a residência de Leah e Jacob, e a outra embrenhou-se na floresta.

Quando chegámos, Sue e Charlie estavam com as crianças. Harry e Will estavam no quarto, e Sarah e Isaac discutiam sobre o próximo filme de animação que iam ver. Sarah queria Alice no País das Maravilhas, e Isaac queria O Feiticeiro Merlin.

"O que quer esse vampiro com estas crianças?" Inquiriu Carmen olhando num misto de nostalgia e inveja para o modo como Sue tratava dos netos. Antes que eles pudessem começar a gritar um com o outro, Sue tinha decidido que nenhum veria o filme que pretendia mas sim um escolhido por ela.

"Não sabemos, mas pensamos que ele pode estar a trabalhar com os Volturi." Explicou Alice. "E o Aro desenvolveu uma fixação qualquer pelo filho do Jacob e da Leah por ele ser…diferente."

"Diferente em que sentido?" Perguntou Eleazar curioso.

"O Aro acha que ele tem um poder. Como nós…"

"Ninguém nesta casa tem poderes." Revelou Eleazar com firmeza. "Excepto eu, tu, a Bella e a Kate. Disso tenho a certeza."

Era estranho, Eleazar deveria conseguir detectar o poder de William a não ser que o seu poder apenas funcionasse através de contacto físico ou visual. Teria de perguntar isso a Carlisle mais tarde.

Alice parecia subitamente mais feliz do que há minutos atrás e desconfiei que algo se passava. Porém não era o momento de questioná-la sobre isso.

"Fui chamado agora mesmo da esquadra. Houve um acidente qualquer no acesso ao Hospital de Forks. Tenho de ir ver o que se passa." Avisou o meu pai. "Ficas bem?"

Era realmente adorável como o meu pai ainda se preocupava comigo como se eu nunca tivesse mudado.

"Claro. Ficamos todos bem. Fica descansado." Assegurei.

Trocando um olhar com Sue, o meu pai saiu apressadamente. Lá fora, escondidos pelas ramagens dos arbustos estavam Collin e Brady, de guarda. Enquanto Sue fazia o lanche das crianças, Carmen, Tanya e Kate olhavam com alguma ternura para Sarah e Isaac.

Eu sabia algumas informações acerca do passado de Kate e Tanya, mas não de Carmen e Eleazar, excepto que se tinham apaixonado na Europa quando Eleazar ainda fazia parte da Guarda Volturi.

O olhar de Carmen era esclarecedor o suficiente para mim pelo que decidi questioná-la, apenas e somente por curiosidade.

"Tiveste filhos?"

Carmen sorriu com a minha pergunta.

"Sim. Engravidei uma vez antes de me tornar vampira." Respondeu. Eleazar não se manifestou com a sua declaração pelo que deduzi que ele sabia tudo sobre o passado da sua mulher.

"E o que aconteceu?"

"Foi complicado." Disse ela.

"Temos bastante tempo."

"Bem…como filha de um banqueiro espanhol bastante abastado no século XVIII, os meus pais tinham grandes ambições para mim. Queriam que eu fizesse um bom casamento com alguém de boas famílias. Havia um pretendente que nunca me interessou porque me apaixonei pelo tratador de cavalos que o meu pai tinha contratado."

A história dela era um pouco parecida com a de Rosalie, com a diferença que o seu príncipe encantado não era um desprezível idiota, alcoólico e violento com a mania das grandezas.

"Tentei dizer aos meus pais que não queria casar com o pretendente que eles queriam. Eles não aceitaram e despediram o Juan. Não voltei a vê-lo. O pior foi quando descobri que estava grávida."

"Eles não aceitaram o bebé?" Perguntou Esme.

"Digamos que estar grávida de um homem de condição social muito inferior à tua quando fazes parte de uma das mais ricas e conservadoras famílias de Sevilha no século XVIII não é um grande presságio para o teu futuro. O facto de ser católica não me permitiu abortar por isso a minha única hipótese era casar antes que se notasse que estava grávida. Porém assim que soubesse que eu não era pura, o meu pretendente não aceitaria casar comigo por isso acabei por casar com um amigo viúvo do meu pai, com mais vinte anos do que eu."

"E a criança?"

"Nem o meu pai nem o meu marido o quiseram reconhecer. Para todos os efeitos seria sempre um bastardo. Fui obrigada a esconder a gravidez e depois levaram-no para longe de mim. Mais tarde descobri que o deram a um casal de rendeiros de Madrid. Nunca mais o vi, só soube que era um rapaz porque a minha mãe me disse."

A história de Carmen revelara-se mais triste do que eu estava à espera.

"O meu marido morreu poucos meses depois e na noite do seu funeral fomos…visitados por um grupo de peregrinos. Ou pelo menos era isso que eles pareciam. Só percebi que não eram humanos quando começaram a matar todos os criados. Não consegui fugir…mas de qualquer modo morava demasiado longe da cidade para pedir ajuda."

"Transformaram-te nessa noite?" Perguntei demasiado curiosa. Mal reparei que Eleazar estava um pouco incomodado por ouvir aquela parte da história.

"Sim. Era um clã…e na verdade o Pascal era o mais decente de todos eles. Foi ele que me transformou por achar que eu era demasiado bonita para ser violada e morta. Os outros concordaram."

Fiquei atónita mas pelos vistos fui a única que ficou chocada com aquela informação.

"Antigamente os vampiros nómadas não eram como os de agora." Referiu Esme reparando no meu choque. "Juntavam-se em pequenos grupos sempre que havia objectivos em comum. Geralmente esses objectivos passavam por encontrar vítimas mais facilmente e em abundância."

"Mas alguns desses grupos acabavam por se extraviar e constituíam clãs de foras-da-lei. Matavam, violavam e destruíam tudo por onde passavam até serem capturados ou mortos pelos Volturi. Foi assim que conheci o Eleazar. Ele andava atrás do clã do Pascal há meses." Concluiu Carmen sorrindo para o marido, que estava muito mais calmo.

"Ainda há clãs de foras-da-lei?" Perguntei.

"Não muitos. Os Volturi são bastante eficientes, especialmente depois de terem criado uma rede de espiões por todo o mundo. Os actos violentos já são raros." Sublinhou Alice."Há apenas batedores, como o James e a Victoria."

"É-me difícil pensar que existiam vampiros que faziam esse tipo de crimes." Disse eu.

"Se os humanos fazem...porque não os vampiros também?" A pergunta retórica de Kate fazia algum sentido.

"Eram outros tempos." Confessou Carmen. "Outra Era…completamente diferente desta em que vivemos agora."

"Para se alimentarem os vampiros tinham e ainda têm obrigatoriamente de caçar humanos e matá-los." Revelou Kate. "Ser vegetariano é raro entre a nossa comunidade."

"Eu sei, mas…porque razão destruíam, espancavam e violavam mulheres?" Inquiri.

"Como disse a Carmen…eram outros tempos. Até ao século XIX predominava apenas a vontade de sobrevivência." Anunciou Tanya. "Digamos que a imortalidade acaba por alterar a mentalidade de quem já foi humano… Há coisas que fizemos que nem imaginas…"

Olhando para Tanya com atenção tentei esquecer que naquele momento pensava que ela e Edward estavam a ter um caso. Tentei vê-la apenas como uma antiga conhecida pois queria prestar atenção ao que ela dizia.

"Coisas más?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Bastante más." Confessou ela.

"Pior do que matar inocentes?" Insisti.

"Sim."

O que poderia ser pior do que isso?

"A mentalidade da Idade Média na Europa era muito propensa a exageros. Os vampiros apenas tinham três preocupações em mente: alimentação, sexo e território. Geralmente os dois primeiros estavam associados." Explicou Kate.

"O que queres dizer com isso?" Perguntei mas Alice lançou-me um olhar comprometedor que me fez não insistir. Kate e Tanya olharam para mim e depois anunciaram que iam dar uma vista de olhos no exterior da casa. Carmen e Eleazar decidiram acompanhá-las.

"A Kate, a Irina e a Tanya foram o que na nossa sociedade e nos meios sobrenaturais chamamos de succubus." Relatou Alice com uma expressão séria.

"Elas eram succubus? Tens a certeza?"

Alice acenou e Esme confirmou.

"Atraíam homens…e depois de dormirem com eles alimentavam-se deles até os matarem?" As minhas suposições eram bastante perturbadoras.

Mais uma vez, Esme e Alice confirmaram.

"Oh meu Deus." Murmurei estupefacta. Eu sabia que elas nem sempre tinham sido vegetarianas mas aquilo era muito pior do que eu tinha imaginado. "Porque razão faziam isso?"

"Era prática comum na altura. Segundo o Carlisle, um vampiro continua a ser sexualmente activo porque o nosso cérebro nunca se desliga e damos primazia às nossas necessidades mais básicas. Quando não encontravam o seu parceiro ideal, era comum os vampiros atraírem humanos para satisfazerem essas mesmas necessidades." Explicou Esme.

"E ao mesmo tempo tinham a oportunidade de uma refeição fácil." Acrescentou Alice.

"Quando não conseguiam atrair alguém, havia sempre o recurso à força como aconteceu em vários casos. As succubus tinham tendência em matar os seus parceiros sexuais, mas os homens não. A maior parte deles acabava por não matá-las e sim transformá-las em vampiras para poderem desfrutar mais um pouco da companhia delas."

"Isso é…horrível." Declarei, sentindo-me praticamente chocada com o que Esme dissera.

"Mas inevitável." Disse Kate quando regressou.

"Porque os matavam? Porque não os deixavam ir embora?"

"Primeiro porque precisávamos de nos alimentar e a maior parte desses homens vinham ter connosco de livre vontade. Segundo porque um humano nunca me satisfez assim tanto a ponto de eu querer dormir com ele uma segunda vez." Anunciou Tanya. "Mas isso não quer dizer que me orgulhe do que fiz."

Kate concordou com as palavras da irmã adoptiva.

Talvez fosse aquela a razão pela qual Tanya desejava Edward, ou seja, porque um simples humano nunca fora o suficiente para ela. Tinha vontade de a questionar acerca disso mas mantive-me calada porque não queria causar confusões perante duas crianças tão pequenas. Os minutos arrastaram-se e não pude deixar de pensar na história de Carmen e também naquilo que Tanya e Kate tinham contado. Sabia que a partir daquele momento seria impossível para mim vê-las do mesmo modo que antes. Agora tudo me parecia bem diferente.

xxxxxxxxxx

No final, Fred não foi capturado e a segurança em redor da Reserva e de Forks foi reforçada. Uma semana e meia depois da festa do casamento de Emmett e Rosalie os Denali decidiram regressar ao Alasca. Edward despediu-se de Tanya de modo cordial e não consegui deduzir nada acerca do que realmente queria saber. Naquele fim de tarde Jacob tinha pedido que assegurássemos as patrulhas nocturnas porque a alcateia estava a resolver problemas internos.

Kim, que estava grávida de sete meses, acabara de dar à luz duas gémeas prematuras, que ainda se encontravam no hospital por precaução. Durante a visita permitida a familiares e amigos, dois lobos da alcateia tinha imprimido nas duas recém-nascidas e instalara-se o caos, com Jared a ter de ser forçado a sair do Hospital por Sam e Paul.

Edward e eu estávamos a fazer a primeira ronda. Mais tarde seríamos substituídos por Carlisle e Esme.

"Eu sei o que elas foram Bella." Confessou Edward depois de eu lhe contar a história das succubus. "Mas não podes julgar a Tanya e a Kate por algo que fizeram há centenas de anos. Não me parece justo."

"É inevitável. Elas atraíam inocentes, divertiam-se e depois matavam-nos cruelmente."

"Eu também matei." Murmurou ele parando numa clareira.

"Eu sei mas...nunca tiveste a intenção de magoar ninguém, certo? Além disso matavas criminosos."

Edward não respondeu.

"Para ti é fácil falar sobre isto dessa maneira porque nunca te viste confrontada com isso. O teu controlo sempre foi perfeito, o meu não. Por melhores que fossem as minhas intenções acabei por tirar vidas inocentes. O que fiz foi tão errado quanto o que a Kate e a Tanya faziam."

"Vais continuar a defendê-la." Acusei, sentindo alguns ciúmes.

"Não se trata de defender ninguém e não faço ideia de como é que és capaz de pensar que tenho um caso com a Tanya."

"Não fazes ideia? Por favor Edward…Há meses que as coisas não estão como antigamente. Não falas comigo, não me contas nada do que se passa e para cúmulo desapareces para o Alasca para ires visitar a Tanya."

"Não fui visitar a Tanya. Fui visitar os Denali. E levei a Alice comigo."

"Grande desculpa." Ironizei. "Tu és o ídolo da Alice. Por ti ela era capaz de mentir a toda a gente."

"Acho que está na hora de te contar tudo."

Finalmente. Já não aguentava mais que ele me estivesse a fazer passar por idiota. Estava mais do que preparada para o ouvir dizer-me que já não me amava e que queria divorciar-se. Aliás estava preparada para tudo.

"Óptimo."

"Não há nada entre mim e a Tanya. Nunca houve e nunca vai haver."

Suspirei resignada. Aquilo era muito pouco para o que eu estava à espera de ouvir mas felizmente, Edward decidiu continuar as explicações.

"A Alice teve uma visão há alguns meses. Envolvia a nossa ida para Itália com o William. A guerra entre os Volturi e os Filhos da Lua está prestes a começar e o Aro quer apressar a nossa ida para poder começar a planear as suas estratégias. Quando li a mente da Alice pensei numa maneira de conseguirmos evitar que o William nos acompanhe porque caso os Volturi exijam a presença do Will teremos uma guerra entre a alcateia e a Guarda especial do Aro, que poderá vir a ser catastrófica."

"E qual foi o teu plano?" Perguntei com alguma curiosidade.

"Usar alguém em quem o Aro confie. Como o Eleazar."

"O Eleazar?" Aquela era decididamente uma surpresa. "O que tem ele a ver com isto?"

"O Eleazar tem a capacidade de identificar o poder de alguém, quer essa pessoa seja um humano ou um vampiro. Pensei que se o trouxesse até aqui e ele conhecesse o Harry em vez do Will, ficaria com a ideia que nenhum dos filhos da Leah e do Jacob têm poderes."

"Portanto pretendes usá-lo como testemunha?"

"Sim. Só que não podia simplesmente pedir-lhe isso porque se o Aro lesse a sua mente saberia que tínhamos planeado tudo. As coisas tinham de parecer verídicas. Por isso eu e a Alice fomos ao Alasca saber se eles estavam dispostos a passar uns tempos connosco aqui em Forks."

"E porque não me disseste nada? Porque foste sem mim?"

"Porque tu não irias gostar da ideia de trazer os Denali para aqui por causa da alcateia. E porque não és grande actriz."

"Mas se me tivesses contado o teu plano…"

"Não podia dizer-te nada porque assim não pareceria verídico. Eu e a Alice somos os únicos que sabemos disto e agora tu também sabes. Felizmente correu tudo pelo melhor e o Eleazar pode agora servir como nossa testemunha de que o William perdeu o seu poder."

"E o Aro vai acreditar?"

"Certamente. O Eleazar não sabe quantos filhos o Jacob e a Leah têm, por isso irá apenas confirmar ao Aro que o filho deles não tem poderes."

"Então não nos vamos separar?"

"Não tenho grande vontade de me separar de ti."

"Pensei sinceramente que me andavas a evitar porque te tinhas cansado de mim." Confessei.

"Só estive longe de ti porque foi necessário, porque a Tanya resistiu durante algum tempo às nossas propostas e porque tudo tinha de parecer uma coincidência."

Naquele momento estava feliz mas ligeiramente aborrecida por nem Edward nem Alice me terem contado a verdade de início. Mas pelo menos agora tinha a certeza que Edward não me traíra e ainda me amava.

"O que achas de irmos de férias agora que a segurança do William está praticamente assegurada?" Sugeriu.

"Assim que o Fred deixe de incomodar a alcateia."

"Acho que ele já não volta."

"Mas ainda há três dias ele esteve aqui…"

"Eu e a Alice mentimos em relação à sua presença aqui. Tínhamos de nos certificar que o Eleazar iria a casa do Jacob. A alcateia e as crianças estão perfeitamente seguras."

"Está bem…mas…quero que me prometas que nunca mais fazes isto Edward. Não fazes ideia de como me senti abandonada."

"Lamento muito amor. Prometo que não volto a negligenciar-te."

Eu sorri satisfeita. Acreditava em Edward porque tal como Leah dissera ele era meu marido e afinal de contas nunca deixara de me amar. Fora tudo uma mania da conspiração da minha parte e agora, mais do que nunca, eu queria recompensá-lo.

"A mansão vai estar vazia hoje à noite." Referi num múrmurio que quase se confundiu com o vento.

"Leste os meus pensamentos." Admitiu segurando a minha mão e puxando-me para um abraço. Depois de um longo beijo, continuámos a patrulha tranquilamente.

Finalmente tudo parecia bem. Finalmente Edward e eu tínhamos resolvido os nossos problemas. E continuávamos juntos. O destino continuava a velar por nós.

**Fim do** _**Livro 1 – Sombras**_

**Continua no**_** Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

* * *

><p>Nota: O próximo Livro será narrado por uma nova personagem.<p>

Karisan

Próximo Update: 17 Novembro


	13. Monstro

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**12. Monstro**

A minha vida mudara consideravelmente há dois anos. Antes dessa mudança radical eu era apenas sub-comandante da Polícia local. O meu cadastro sempre fora imaculado. Desde que terminara o ensino secundário na escola da Reserva Heiltsuk, tornara-se num membro respeitado da nossa comunidade. Claro que metade desse respeito ganhara-o graças à influência do meu pai que era o comandante da Polícia.

Nada fazia prever o que me acontecera numa noite fria, há praticamente dois anos atrás. Era difícil esquecer essa noite. Aliás recordava-a como se fosse ontem. Estávamos em Abril e estava ainda bastante frio apesar da chegada da Primavera. O meu parceiro Bob fora dispensado da patrulha nocturna porque a mulher estava doente. A minha área de patrulha naquela noite levou-me à zona mais ocidental da Reserva, junto da parte mais densa da floresta onde nem os adolescentes se atreviam a ir por causa de lendas antigas passadas de geração em geração acerca de monstros e superstições locais.

Foi então que vi uma sombra entre as árvores. Inicialmente pensei que estava a imaginar coisas, mas as luzes do meu Ford incidiram claramente num vulto que me parecia ser um homem. Abandonando o meu veículo à beira da estrada decidi ir averiguar e entrei na floresta levando apenas uma lanterna e a minha arma. Percorri cerca de quinze minutos até sentir um cheiro nauseabundo invadir as minhas narinas.

Cheirava a putrefacção e por momentos pensei que daria de caras com um animal de grande porte morto. Só algo assim poderia cheirar daquele modo. Porém não existiam rastos de animais nas redondezas.

O meu coração começou a bater num ritmo acelerado à medida que o cheiro se intensificava. Fui obrigado a parar duas vezes para não vomitar. Pouco depois senti a minha temperatura aumentar e a minha respiração tornou-se errática. Por momentos pensei que estava assustado por estar sozinho naquela parte da floresta mas eu nunca tinha sentido medo de superstições.

E foi naquele momento que um grito lancinante ecoou na escuridão. A minha cabeça quase explodiu e deixei cair a lanterna que se apagou de imediato. Quando abri os olhos conseguia ver perfeitamente, aliás via ainda melhor do que se tivesse a lanterna acesa. Uma explosão de adrenalina percorreu todo o meu corpo quando voltei a ouvir um segundo grito que agora me parecia claramente ser de uma mulher.

Deixando a lanterna para trás, segui de arma em punho pelo meio das árvores até sentir o cheiro de sangue. Seguindo o meu instinto cheguei finalmente a uma clareira onde um cenário cruel se desenrolava perante os meus olhos.

O corpo de uma jovem mulher estava no chão da floresta. Pelo ângulo do seu pescoço era certo admitir que ela acabara de ser assassinada. Os seus olhos castanhos estavam abertos mas pareciam vazios, como se a sua alma já não a acompanhasse. Debruçado sobre aquele corpo frágil estava um homem. Se de início ele parecia ser o típico psicopata violador, depressa mudei de opinião quando vi os seus olhos vermelhos, cor do sangue que escorria dos seus lábios.

O canibalismo era algo tabu em quase todo o mundo e era difícil para mim acreditar que havia alguém na Reserva que praticava aqueles actos horrendos. Porém cedo percebi que aquele assassino não era humano. A sua pele era tão branca quanto a superfície da lua e o cheiro a putrefacção que eu sentira inicialmente emanava dele. Em menos de um minuto comecei a tremer e no momento seguinte as minhas roupas rasgaram-se e transformei-me num lobo gigante.

Persegui aquele monstro durante quilómetros sem sequer me aperceber que estava a correr a uma velocidade sobre-humana. Não o consegui apanhar e por isso regressei para junto do corpo da jovem assassinada. Depois disso perdi os sentidos e quando despertei era de novo humano e estava completamente despido.

Era de madrugada e o meu pai dera ordens a todos os polícias da esquadra que iniciam as buscas para me encontrarem. Sem saber o que fazer, já que não iria ser uma boa ideia deixar que encontrassem naquele estado junto do cadáver daquela rapariga, decidi fugir.

Transformei-me sem problemas no mesmo lobo da noite passada, de cor branca e preta, e corri pela floresta até ficar cansado. Estive ausente uma semana, pensando no que fazer e como regressar a casa. Não podia dizer ao meu pai que me transformava num lobo gigante. Ninguém acreditaria em mim. Aliás até eu tinha sérias dúvidas quanto ao que se passava comigo. Tinha demasiadas perguntas e nenhuma resposta. Não sabia o que era ou no que me tinha tornado. Não sabia quem era aquela criatura que bebera o sangue da jovem assassinada nem o que queria. Sabia apenas que se o voltasse a encontrar teria de o matar para que ele não voltasse a matar.

Passada essa semana, em que a confusão fora o sentimento predominante em mim, regressei a casa. Aleguei que ficara em estado de choque ao ver o corpo da rapariga e tive apenas de me sujeitar a alguns meses de aconselhamento psicológico. O meu pai retirou-me das patrulhas nocturnas mas não houvera mais consequências.

Uma vez que me transformava em lobo, decidi que provavelmente era um tipo de lobisomem. Nos filmes os lobisomens eram mais grotescos e violentos. Quanto à criatura de olhos rubros, decidi chamá-lo de vampiro. Mantive o meu segredo intacto pois não sabia se podia confiá-lo à minha família e amigos próximos. Percebi que se controlasse o meu temperamento, conseguia evitar de me transformar e isso ajudou-me a continuar com a minha rotina diária.

Durante os meses seguintes apercebi-me que não era o único lobisomem na Reserva porém eu fora o primeiro a transformar-me por isso tornei-me o líder do nosso grupo. A primeira medida que tomámos enquanto grupo fora a de perseguir, capturar e matar o homem de olhos vermelhos que continuava a perseguir jovens e a matá-las, provavelmente para se alimentar do seu sangue. Nessa altura a polícia considerava a hipótese de chamar uma equipa de criminalistas do F.B.I. para os ajudar a encontrar o assassino.

O nosso grupo fazia patrulhas constantes, usando a nossa ligação mental para estar sempre alerta. Por um par de vezes quase o apanhámos. Nessa altura éramos apenas três. Agora éramos cinco lobisomens.

Cody Greyson transformara-se pela primeira vez uma semana depois de mim. O seu pai era director do único Banco que servia a nossa comunidade na Ilha de Campbell. Cody tinha regressado da Universidade há apenas dois meses. Tínhamos sido colegas de turma na escola mas nunca fôramos amigos porque eu achava Cody demasiado convencido por ser um génio sobredotado. Ele era dois anos mais novo do que eu mas devido ao seu Q. I. elevado tinha passado da primeira para a quarta classe. Desde cedo que éramos rivais, antes de terminarmos o secundários tínhamos mesmo discutido por causa de uma rapariga.

Dominic Valens fora o terceiro a juntar-se ao grupo. Eu acabara de habituar-me à ideia de ter de conviver e partilhar os meus pensamentos com um antigo rival quando o miúdo rebelde que toda a gente queria evitar se juntou a nós. Cody não gostava de Dominic e para ser sincero, eu também não. A história de Dominic era no entanto muito diferente na nossa. A mãe de Dominic morrera há alguns anos deixando os quatro filhos ao cuidado do pai, um alcoólico incorrigível que passava a maior parte dos dias sentado a ver televisão e a beber.

Devido à incompetência do pai, Dominic abandonou a escola muito cedo para trabalhar e poder sustentar as três irmãs mais novas. Porém, arranjar dinheiro não era fácil e Dominic recorria demasiadas vezes a actos ilegais que já o tinham levado à esquadra vezes sem conta. O seu cadastro ocupava toda uma prateleira do gabinete do meu pai. Toda a gente sabia que Dominic era uma causa perdida.

Glenn Masters era o nosso elemento mais jovem apesar de ter sido o quarto lobisomem a juntar-se ao grupo. Tinha catorze anos na altura. Era fácil controlar Glenn devido à sua natureza dócil e quase inocente. Os pais de Glenn dirigiam a maior cadeia de supermercados da ilha. Cerca de um ano depois de me ter transformado em lobo eu começara a sair com a irmã de Glenn, Jena.

Por fim, o nosso último membro era um amigo de Glenn que andava um ano à sua frente, Kinley Burns. Kinley terminara o secundário e fora obrigado a renunciar a uma bolsa de estudo devido à sua recente condição de lobisomem.

Há dois anos atrás, durante uma patrulha, eu e Glenn tínhamos encontrado o vampiro que andávamos a perseguir há meses. Ele estava com uma mulher e parecia pronto para a matar. Infelizmente ele conseguiu escapar de novo mas nesse dia descobrimos que não éramos os únicos lobisomens do mundo.

Um lobo de cor avermelhado, ainda maior do que qualquer um do nosso grupo, surgiu para resgatar a mulher que fora ferida pelo vampiro. Observámos escondidos mas não pudemos fazer mais nada pois eles acabaram por partir. Desde então tínhamos tentado encontrá-los mas sem sucesso. Até agora.

Era o meu dia de folga e eu queria passá-lo com a minha namorada mas Cody tinha-me telefonado há cerca de dez minutos com novidades um pouco suspeitas. Quatro estrangeiros tinham chegado à Reserva e estavam na esquadra a falar com o meu pai, exigindo falar com o nosso Conselho Tribal com urgência. Três dos estrangeiros possuíam um odor semelhante ao nosso. Isso era um sinal de alerta.

"Onde estão eles?" Perguntei a Cody quando cheguei à porta da esquadra.

"Lá dentro. Querem encontrar-se em privado com o Conselho." Disse Cody. "A tua tia Penny vai ficar furiosa."

A tia Penny, aliás Penélope Dunne, era a minha única parente viva para além dos meus pais. A minha mãe era filha única mas o meu pai tivera três irmãos e uma irmã. Todos os meus tios tinham falecido num acidente de carro. Só a tia Penny e o meu pai tinham saído ilesos do acidente. Tinham na altura, treze e dez anos respectivamente. Quando chegou a altura de assumir o cargo de membro do Conselho que deveria pertencer ao meu tio mais velho, Timothy Dunne, coube à tia Penny esse papel. Por brincadeira as pessoas diziam que ela era a Dama de Ferro, como Margaret Thatcher, a famosa Primeira-Ministra britânica.

A tia Penny tinha um feitio explosivo e detestava surpresas. Quando o nosso grupo era composto apenas por mim e por Cody, o nosso segredo mantivera-se seguro mas depois da transformação de Dominic as coisas tinham mudado e acabamos por ter de contar a alguém. Por motivos óbvios, falamos primeiro com a minha tia. Ela era, por enquanto, o único membro do Conselho que sabia a verdade sobre nós.

"Eu vou ver o que se passa." Avisei entrando na esquadra sem demora. Tinha de convencer o meu pai a mandar os estrangeiros embora.

Observei primeiro o grupo de visitas que estava à minha frente. Eram três homens e uma mulher. Ela era mais baixa do que o meu pai mas a sua pele dourada, cabelos negros e compridos e os seus olhos castanhos cor de amêndoa, faziam-na parecer realmente bela apesar da sua idade. Os homens eram mais novos, altos e musculados. Pareciam monstros ou guarda-costas, prontos a matar quem quer que tentasse algo.

Era definitivamente nativo-americanos. O seu cheiro semelhante mas não igual ao nosso não deixava margem para dúvidas, eles também eram lobisomens.

"Precisas de ajuda?" Perguntei ao meu pai.

"O que estás aqui a fazer? É o teu dia de folga."

"Não há problema. Posso ajudar-te?"

"Bem…já que aqui estás…A senhora Clearwater veio de propósito de La Push em Washington para falar com o Conselho."

"Sobre o quê?"

"Intercâmbios culturais." Sorriu a mulher. "A propósito, podes chamar-me Sue."

"Bem, Sue…eu sou o Lance e lamento informar que o Conselho Tribal só se reúne às sextas-feiras à noite."

"Não sejas um desmancha-prazeres, Lance. Tenho a certeza que eles não se vão importar de abrir uma excepção."

"Três dos nossos anciãos não estão na Reserva." Insisti.

"Resta um. Posso falar somente com essa pessoa. Não há problema."

"A tia Penny ainda deve estar deitada."

"Leva-os até lá, Lance. Deixa que a tua tia decida se quer ou não falar com eles." Sugeriu o meu pai.

"A tia detesta visitas."

"Eu acho que ela vai gostar de nos conhecer." Disse Sue.

"Está bem…sigam-me."

Cody já não estava à porta da esquadra. Seguindo a minha intuição tinha quase a certeza que ele já fora avisar a minha tia da visita dos estrangeiros.

"Qual é o assunto específico que vieram tratar com o nosso Conselho?" Inquiri.

"Isso depende." Respondeu Sue seriamente.

"Depende de quê?"

"Do quanto vocês sabem sobre a verdade."

"Qual verdade?"

"Acerca do que vocês realmente são."

Parei de caminhar de repente. Sue virou-se para trás tal como os três homens. Via nos seus rostos que eles não estavam a brincar. Eles sabiam tudo sobre nós. O problema é que nós não sabíamos nada sobre eles.

"Talvez fosse boa ideia chamar os outros." Sugeriu a mulher.

"Eles não estão na Reserva."

"Não estou a falar dos outros membros do Conselho, estou a falar dos dois lobos que nos estão a observar na floresta."

"Como é que...?"

"Conseguimos sentir a presença deles." Respondeu o mais alto dos homens que estava com Sue.

Mantendo o controlo, continuei a conduzi-los até à casa da minha tia e depois pedi a Cody que fosse chamar Glenn e Kinley.

A minha tia não disse nada quando os estrangeiros chegaram. Convidou-os a entrar e foi para a cozinha preparar um chá de ervas. Sue parecia calma e sentou-se numa cadeira junto à pequena lareira no centro da sala. Os três homens gigantes permaneceram de pé.

Quando Glenn, Kinley e Cody regressaram a tia Penny juntou-se a nós entregando uma chávena de chá a Sue e sentando-se na sua poltrona habitual. Depois de um pequeno gole, a minha tia decidiu ir direita ao assunto.

"Vocês sabem." Não era uma pergunta. A tia Penny nunca tinha sido evasiva. Muito pelo contrário, ela dizia sempre o que pensava sem se importar com as consequências. Talvez por isso nunca tivesse casado.

"Sim, sabemos." Confirmou Sue.

"Como?"

"Também temos uma alcateia em La Push. Só descobrimos que haviam mais lobos fora da nossa Reserva há cerca de dois anos."

"Também há lobisomens nos Estados Unidos." Murmurou Glenn parecendo entusiasmado.

"Não somos lobisomens." Disse o homem que me parecia ser o mais velho dos três. "Preferimos a expressão 'lobos' porque um lobisomem é diferente."

"O povo Quileute sempre teve esta habilidade. É uma herança genética dos nossos antepassados guerreiros e permite que alguns membros da nossa comunidade a possam proteger dos nossos inimigos, os Frios." Explicou Sue. "Ou seja vampiros."

"Então somos lobos gigantes porque temos de proteger o nosso povo?" Perguntou Cody.

Sue acenou.

"Sim. O gene transmite-se de pai para filho e é activado quando existem vampiros nas redondezas."

"Mas nós não somos Quileutes." Referi.

"Nós sabemos disso. É por essa razão que aqui estamos. Queremos perceber porque razão existem mais lobos fora da nossa Reserva." Disse Sue. "Quantos é que vocês são ao todo?"

"Cinco." Respondi.

"E onde está o outro?" Perguntou um dos homens.

"Numa missão."

"A vossa única missão é proteger o vosso território. Não devem sair da Reserva para não chamarem a atenção." Disse ele parecendo um pouco zangado.

"Sam...Deixa-o explicar." Pediu Sue.

"O Dominic sabe o que faz." Sublinhei.

"Duvido." Disse Sam. "Primeiro existe uma razão para existir uma alcateia que é o objectivo de lutarem juntos e de se protegerem uns aos outros. O facto de um de vocês estar sozinho longe daqui, torna-vos a todos vulneráveis."

"O Sam tem razão. Não deviam deixar que um dos vossos elementos esteja sozinho tão longe de casa." Referiu Sue.

"Como sabem que ele está longe?" Inquiri.

"Sabemos onde ele está porque a sua presença em Denali foi notada." Explicou o homem mais alto.

"Isso não é possível. O Dominic está a vigiar um grupo de vampiros e não se aproxima de humanos." Mencionei.

"Sim, nós sabemos. Conhecemos esse grupo de vampiros. Viemos pedir-vos que os deixem em paz uma vez que não são uma ameaça."

"Como é que sabem que não são uma ameaça?" Questionei.

"O clã dos Denali são nossos antigos conhecidos." Avisou Sam. "São vegetarianos."

"Vegetarianos? Existem vampiros vegetarianos?" Perguntou Cody chocado.

"Alimentam-se de sangue de animais." Explicou Sue.

"Aquele que encontrámos há dois anos não era vegetariano. Disso temos a certeza. Ele matou muita gente inocente." Disse a tia Penny.

"Nós sabemos disso." Revelou Sam. "O problema já foi resolvido."

"Mataram-no?"

"Não exactamente mas ele não irá regressar."

"Suponho que a vossa vinda aqui há dois anos atrás se deveu à presença desse vampiro." Opinei.

"Sim. A minha filha foi feita refém e o Jacob e os outros vieram buscá-la."

"Então aquela rapariga que vimos na floresta era…a sua filha." Mencionou Glenn recebendo um olhar duro da minha parte.

"Obrigado por terem ajudado a minha irmã." Disse o homem de aparência mais jovem.

"Porque querem ajudar os vampiros vegetarianos?" Perguntei.

"Porque temos amigos em comum." Respondeu Jacob. "E vamos cumprir com a nossa palavra."

"Vegetarianos ou não, são vampiros." Sublinhei. "Não vou mandar o Dominic regressar só porque vocês querem."

"Viemos aqui porque quisemos ter consideração e simpatia. Se não mandas o teu amigo regressar teremos de ir até lá buscá-lo."

Olhei para Jacob mas ele não se impressionou com a minha teimosia nem com o meu olhar feroz.

"Se partirmos imediatamente estaremos no Alasca esta tarde." Avisou Sam.

"Eu espero por vocês aqui enquanto trato de alguns assuntos." Referiu Sue.

Quando os três homens saíram, corri para os apanhar e coloquei-me à frente deles.

"Sai da frente." Disse Jacob.

"Penso que o melhor é irmos também. Três contra um não me parece justo." Declarei.

"Três?" Riu-se Jacob. "Presta mais atenção, miúdo."

Quando olhei para a floresta consegui distinguir ao longe uma mancha de sombras entre as árvores. Eles não estavam sozinhos. Havia mais lobos e para complicar ainda mais a nossa situação eles eram maiores e mais experientes. Jacob deu um passo em frente e deixei-o passar. Era óbvio que ele era o líder do seu grupo.

"O que vamos fazer Lance?" Perguntou Kinley.

"Acho que não temos outra hipótese se não segui-los." Murmurei. "Pelo menos até termos a certeza que o Dominic está bem."

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black – Obrigado pela review. Parabéns, espero que ontem tenhas tido um óptimo dia de aniversário. Peço desculpa pela atraso no update.<p>

Nota 1: A partir de agora e durante alguns capítulos, o Lance será o narrador. Para quem não entendeu o Lance era um dos lobos que surge no capítulo 23 de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e que ajudam a Leah quando ela é raptada pelo Joham. Foi precisamente devido à presença de Joham que o gene dos lobos da Reserva Heiltsuk foi activado.

Nota 2: Este capítulo inicia-se com uma espécie e prólogo onde Lance relembra os acontecimentos de há dois anos atrás. Em relação ao final do capítulo anterior passaram-se cerca de três semanas desde que Bella e Edward se reconciliaram.

Bom fim-de-semana

Karisan

Próximo Update: 21 Novembro


	14. Olhos Amarelos

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 1 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**13. Olhos Amarelos**

A caminho do Alasca, aprendi que enquanto líder do meu grupo conseguia ouvir não só os pensamentos dos meus amigos mas também os pensamentos do líder de La Push. Isso era estranho mas muito útil. Jacob Black partilhou comigo algumas informações importantes sobre aquilo que éramos e o que era suposto fazermos enquanto lobos.

_'Não és único que acha estranho sabes?'_ Avisou Jacob. _'Ouvir os pensamentos dos nossos amigos é uma coisa, mas quando ouvimos os de pessoas que não conhecemos é diferente.'_

_'Sim…é muito diferente.' _Era diferente e quase caótico. Era como se estivesse numa sala cheia de pessoas a falar línguas diferentes todas ao mesmo tempo. Felizmente só podia ouvir os pensamentos de Jacob e os dos membros do meu grupo.

_'A propósito não nos costumamos referir a nós como um grupo mas sim uma alcateia.'_

_'Uma alcateia?'_

_'Somos lobos, Lance. Somos apenas lobos…maiores do que os normais. Eu sou o alfa da alcateia de La Push e uma vez que tu és o alfa da tua alcateia, podemos ouvir os pensamentos um do outro.'_

_'Não sabia que havia uma hierarquia.'_

_'Geralmente há um alfa e um beta.'_

_'Um beta?'_

_'É o segundo posto da hierarquia. O meu beta é o Sam. Quem é o teu?'_

_'Não sei. Se isso tem a ver com a ordem pela qual nos transformamos, o segundo a fazê-lo foi o Cody.'_

_'Na verdade isso não tem nada a ver. Eu fui o quinto a transformar-me em lobo. Sou o alfa porque sou descendente directo do último líder de La Push.'_

'Mas eu não sou descendente de um lobo. Aliás acho que nunca tinha acontecido isto antes no nosso povo.'

_'Com a ajuda da tua tia e da Sue talvez seja possível descobrir porque razão vocês também têm este gene. Quando é que te transformaste?'_

_'Há cerca de dois anos.'_

_'Corresponde à altura em que o Joham esteve aqui. O vosso gene foi activado pela sua presença.'_

_'E vocês?'_

_'Já andamos por cá há muito mais tempo do que vocês mas as razões que nos fizeram transformar foram as mesmas. Apareceu uma família de vampiros perto de La Push.'_

_'Uma família?' _Era só o que me faltava. Saber que os vampiros se reproduziam e tinham famílias.

_'Eles não se reproduzem. Estão...mortos...É raro, mas por vezes os vampiros juntam-se e formam clãs ou famílias. Felizmente para nós a família que se instalou em Forks é vegetariana, assim como o clã que o teu amigo está a vigiar.'_

_'Eles não são humanos, pois não?'_

_'Depende do teu conceito de humanidade. Não são comuns mortais mas alguns continuam a ter emoções e sentimentos humanos. Os Cullen e os Denali tentam viver uma existência normal…dentro de determinados limites claro.'_

_'Como é que…existem? Sempre pensei que fossem…personagens de filmes de ficção científica.'_

_'Ninguém sabe porque é que existem. Sabemos que apesar de serem nossos inimigos mortais alguns deles merecem uma segunda oportunidade.'_

_'É por isso que querem protegê-los?'_

_'Não se trata de protecção. Uma vez que eles não representam uma ameaça real para nós nem para as pessoas, fizemos um acordo com eles e vamos mantê-lo até ao fim, a não ser que eles o quebrem.'_

'O que vai acontecer quando chegarmos a Denali?'

_'Isso depende de ti. Queremos resolver o problema pacificamente. O Alasca não faz parte do vosso território, por isso penso que o mais sensato seria dizer ao vosso amigo para regressar a casa. A vossa missão é proteger a vossa comunidade dentro da Reserva.'_

_'Como sabemos distinguir os vampiros vegetarianos dos não-vegetarianos?'_

_'Primeiro o odor é completamente diferente e segundo, os vampiros vegetarianos têm normalmente os olhos castanho-amarelados enquanto que os outros têm os olhos vermelhos. Quando estão sedentos de sangue ambos têm os olhos negros.'_

Aquela era uma informação bastante útil. Segundo as memórias de Jacob, a família Cullen, constituída por quatro homens e quatro mulheres, tinha de facto, os olhos amarelos. O vampiro contra o qual nós tínhamos lutado há dois anos tinha os olhos vermelhos como o sangue, o que confirmava a versão do alfa de La Push.

Talvez por sermos inexperientes e estarmos mais interessados em matá-los do que em saber de que se alimentavam, nunca tínhamos reparado na cor dos olhos dos vampiros com quem nos tínhamos cruzado há umas semanas atrás quando tínhamos visitado a cidade de Vancouver.

_'Estamos a chegar. É melhor avisares o teu amigo para regressar à forma humana.'_ Avisou Jacob.

_'Não podemos estar em território inimigo na forma humana. Isso só vai demonstrar aos vampiros que estamos em desvantagem.'_

_'Os Denali não vão fazer nada. Eles conhecem-nos. Aliás a única razão pela qual não atacaram o vosso amigo foi porque pensaram que ele pertencia à minha alcateia, caso contrário ele já estaria morto.'_

_'Podemos ser inexperientes e mais pequenos do que vocês mas não somos assim tão fracos.'_

Jacob riu-se mentalmente.

_'Se os Denali vos tivessem atacado vocês não teriam sobrevivido. Acredita em mim.'_

_'Não temos roupa suficiente para todos.'_ Constatei. Haviam coisas que apesar de se terem passado dois anos eu continuava a estranhar, uma delas era ficar completamente nú à frente de estranhos.

_'Parece que vamos ter de partilhar.'_

Jacob e os seus companheiros transformaram-se em humanos e colocaram a roupa que tinham trazido atada ao tornozelo. Era de facto uma boa ideia. Nós costumávamos esconder algumas mochilas com roupas extra em pontos estratégicos na floresta sempre que fazíamos patrulhas, mas por vezes acabávamos por ter de regressar a casa completamente despidos. Felizmente Dominic fora o único que até agora fora apanhado a entrar em casa naquele estado por uma das irmãs mais novas.

Os Quileutes partilharam connosco algumas peças de roupa que tinham trazido a mais e depois começámos a andar pela floresta, seguindo o rasto de Dominic, que deveria estar de vigia à casa dos vampiros ali perto.

"Vamos mesmo falar com uma família de vampiros?" Perguntei enquanto seguíamos atrás de Jacob e dos seus seis amigos.

"Sim. Conheço a Tanya, ela irá deixar-vos ir embora se prometerem deixá-los em paz."

"E se isso não acontecer?" Dominic surgiu de trás de uma árvore e enfrentou Jacob em clara posição de desafio. Jacob não pareceu nada incomodado.

"Parece que temos uma versão miniatura e mais jovem do Paul." Riu-se ele. Um dos seus amigos rosnou ligeiramente.

"Não me insultes Jake. Eu sou muito mais ameaçador do que este idiota."

"Talvez seja melhor ficarmos calmos." Disse Seth Clearwater. Ele parecia ser do género pacifista. Era o membro da alcateia de La Push que me parecia ser mais paciente e havia algo no seu olhar que fazia com que parecesse mais humilde e generoso do que todos os outros.

"Estamos a fazer o nosso dever." Completou Dominic.

"O vosso dever não é ameaçar vampiros inofensivos." Declarou Jacob. "Acabei de explicar ao Lance que os Denali são diferentes do vampiro que enfrentaram há anos atrás."

"Diferentes em quê?" Perguntou Dominic.

"Jake, não temos tempo para isto. Deixa-me lidar com o miúdo." Pediu um dos amigos de Jacob que se chamava Paul. Ele parecia ser como Dominic: explosivo, impaciente e imaturo.

"A quem estás a chamar miúdo?" Desafiou Dominic. Naquela altura decidi que tinha de acalmar Dominic ou ele iria começar uma batalha que com certeza não venceria bastava ver o tamanho de qualquer um dos membros da alcateia de Jacob.

Mesmo na forma humana eles eram mais musculados, mais altos e mais fortes do que nós.

"Eles não são assim tão inofensivos. Hoje de manhã uma das mulheres fez-me isto." Dominic puxou uma manga da camisa que vestia para cima e pudemos ver uma marca de queimadura no seu antebraço direito.

"Como é que ela fez isso?" Inquiriu Cody.

"Não sei…"

"O que é que lhe fizeste?" Questionou Jacob.

"Nada. Apenas…tentei apanhá-la."

"Tens sorte em estar vivo. A Kate não costuma ser tão amável."

Quando os vampiros chegaram quase sorrateiramente, foi difícil de permanecer na forma humana. O cheiro deles era horrível se bem que era mais adocicado do que o da sanguessuga que tínhamos perseguido no passado.

"Tem calma e diz aos teus amigos para não se mexerem, entendido?" Ordenou Jacob.

Respirei fundo e troquei um olhar com Cody e Dominic. Se eles permanecessem calmos, Kinley e Glenn também o fariam. O clã dos Denali era composto por três mulheres e dois homens. Fiquei surpreendido por saber que a líder do clã era uma das mulheres.

Apesar de achar repulsivo o facto de existirem criaturas que se alimentavam de sangue, quer fosse humano ou animal, e de o odor dos vampiros ser extremamente incomodativo, não pude deixar de analisar as três belas mulheres que estavam à nossa frente.

Duas eram loiras e a terceira era morena. Era difícil de dizer qual delas era a mais bela.

"Tanya…Gostava de pedir que deixassem este incidente passar…Os Cullen e nós ficaríamos muito agradecidos." Pediu Jacob.

"Esse cão perseguiu-me…não vou deixar isto passar sem mais nem menos." Declarou a mulher que Dominic tinha perseguido.

"Todos sabemos que mesmo que te apanhasse não te aconteceria nada de mal. Aliás ele ficou em pior estado do que tu." Disse Jacob e ela sorriu orgulhosa.

"Ela mal me tocou." Defendeu-se Dominic. "Jamais conseguiria magoar-me a sério."

"Queres experimentar?" Sugeriu Kate dando um passo em frente. Seth colocou-se à frente de Dominic e a vampira recuou.

"Controla os teus rafeiros Black ou da próxima vez damos cabo deles." Avisou um dos vampiros. "Se acontecesse alguma coisa à minha mulher..."

"Deixa estar Garrett…Sabes que não preciso que me defendam." Interrompeu a vampira.

"Eles não pertencem à nossa alcateia." Avisou Jacob.

"Já podiam ter avisado. Se soubéssemos disso antes teríamos tratado do assunto imediatamente e não teríamos ligado aos Cullen." Disse Garrett com um sorriso trocista.

"Eles são novos nisto. Tiveram pouco contacto com vampiros até agora e quando vos viram a regressar de La Push ficaram intrigados e decidiram vigiar-vos."

"Da próxima vez não vou ser tão simpática." Referiu Kate puxando Garrett com ela.

"Tanya?" Inquiriu Jacob. Pelos vistos era preciso o aval da líder do clã para podermos resolver a questão.

"Podem ir. Mas se voltarem ao nosso território sem autorização…Não vamos voltar a ligar para o Carlisle. Entenderam?"

Jacob acenou afirmativamente e quando os vampiros desapareceram do nosso campo de visão, voltámos a ser lobos e partimos de regresso a casa. Dominic estava zangado por termos concordado com os lobos de La Push e por termos decidido ficar longe do território dos vampiros de Denali.

_'Porque concordaste com eles?'_ Perguntou-me pela vigésima vez.

_'Não havia a necessidade de iniciar uma batalha por causa de um mal entendido.'_ Expliquei.

_'E como sabes que eles são mesmo vegetarianos? E se eles estiverem a mentir?'_ Insistiu Dominic.

_'Nesse caso teremos de tomar outras medidas mas neste momento não podemos fazer nada.'_

_'Mas…'_

_'Olha bem para eles, Dom…'_ Disse Cody._ 'Eles são mais do que nós. Nem sequer sabemos o número exacto de lobos da alcateia deles. Eles são muito maiores e parecem ter adquirido uma enorme experiência ao longo dos anos.'_

A análise de Cody estava correcta. Até agora conhecíamos apenas sete lobos mas ninguém nos garantia que não existiam mais.

_'Mas eles parecem ser boas pessoas.'_ Referiu Glenn.

_'Tu achas que toda a gente é boa pessoa.'_ Retorquiu Dominic.

_'Qual é o problema Lance?'_ Perguntou Jacob reparando que nós estávamos a ficar para trás. _'Estão a discutir?'_

_'Não. É só que…os meus amigos e eu estamos com algumas dúvidas…'_

_'Sobre nós?'_

Jacob era perspicaz.

_'Sim.'_

_'O que é que precisam de saber?'_

_'Bem primeiro gostávamos de saber se somos amigos ou inimigos.'_

_'Nem uma coisa nem outra. Por enquanto somos apenas conhecidos recentes mas isso poderá mudar.'_

_'Como?'_

_'Bem…qual é a vossa disponibilidade para viajar?'_

_'Viajar para onde?'_

_'Se a Sue e a tua tia concordarem, penso que seria interessante visitarem a nossa Reserva. É o mínimo que podemos fazer para vos tentar ajudar a perceber o que realmente são.'_

_'E vão contar-nos como fizeram um acordo com vampiros?'_

_'Claro. Vamos contar-vos muito mais do que isso.'_

_'Está bem…'_ Concordei._ 'Rapazes...'_ Disse para os meus amigos. _'Prepararem-se porque vamos visitar La Push.'_

Dominic, Cody, Kinley e Glenn mal conseguiram reagir às novidades mas agora já era tarde para recusar.

* * *

><p>Nota 1: Quem não viu o filme e não deseja Spoilers, não leia as próximas linhas:<p>

Leah C. Black – Olá. O dia passou-se bem, obrigado pelos votos e espero que o teu dia também tenha sido bom. :)Infelizmente, ou felizmente (depende do ponto de vista) ainda não fui ver o filme. A minha prima poupou-me a esse sacrifício mas combinámos para o próximo sábado. Também estou curiosa com o filme, segundo o que me disseram o é exactamente como o livro (por isso penso que não vou gostar), e não mostra muitas cenas com a Leah. Pelo que ouvi dizer as passagens do livro em que a Leah fala com o Jake sobre várias coisas, foram simplesmente ignoradas. A Leah só aparece mesmo quando é necessário a alcateia estar reunida e quando ela e o Seth se juntam ao Jacob quando ele vai proteger a Bella. De resto, o tempo de antena é todo para o Edward e para a Bella (casamento, lua-de-mel e consequências afins). A minha amiga que viu disse que não gostou por parecer demasiado uma telenovela, em que o tema principal é a decisão de uma família em permitir ou não o aborto da "monstrinha" que a Bella carrega. Pelos vistos a Bella já faz decisões sozinhas (sem estar dependente do seu marido) mas isso não me parece o suficiente para dar ao filme uma nota positiva. As cenas engraçadas das discussões entre o Jake e a Rosalie também foram ignoradas, assim como a parte em que o Edward pede permissão ao Jacob, por ele ser o legitimo alfa de La Push, para transformar a Bella (isso para mim foi um erro pois era necessário que todos entendessem que o Sam nunca devia ter sido o alfa). A cena em que o Sam pede ao Paul e ao Jared que vão convencer a sua 'Lee Lee' a regressar também não existe e pelo que entendi há pouquíssimas cenas de luta. Não há quase acção nenhuma mas acho que finalmente vamos ver como funciona o elo mental dos lobos. Infelizmente penso que o filme termina com o nascimento da Nessie e a porcaria da impressão, penso que vou ter muitas dificuldades em ver a segunda parte deste filme. No fim, são demasiadas falhas para nós, fãs de Jacob&Leah tolerarem. Ainda não vi o filme e não vou dizer já que foi péssimo mas não tenho boas referências. Até agora só os fãs de Bella e Edward é que devem estar a adorar. No próximo fim-de-semana, logo verei.

Quanto à fic. Os lobos Heiltsuk são uma alcateia diferente. Até descobrirem a razão pela qual também possuem o gene dos lobos, irão manter-se como uma alcateia separada dos Quileutes. Depois terão a hipótese de escolher se querem fazer parte da alcateia do Jake ou não. O Josh continua a viver em La Push, com o Quil, mas ele vai aparecer em breve.

Votos de uma boa semana, obrigado pela review. Beijos

Karisan

Próximo Upate: 24 Novembro


	15. A outra alcateia

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**14. A outra alcateia**

Chegámos a La Push a meio da tarde daquele sábado chuvoso. A Reserva dos Quileutes não era assim tão diferente da nossa. Ambos os espaços eram um aglomerado de casas tradicionais, feitas de madeira. As estradas que ligavam as ruas não eram alcatroadas. Havia no centro da Reserva um espaço reservado às crianças e uma escola, que tal como a nossa devia incorporar todos os anos lectivos desde a primeira classe até ao final do secundário.

Jacob estava à nossa espera no local marcado, na companhia de Seth Clearwater. Da nossa alcateia, Glenn era o membro mais entusiasmado. Para ele, que nunca tinha saído da ilha Campbell, aquela estava a ser a sua maior aventura.

"Ele é parecido com o Seth." Disse Jacob com um sorriso. "Ele também era um entusiasta quando nos transformámos."

"Havias de o ter visto logo no início." Disse Dominic. "Parecia que era Natal todos os dias."

"Não era nada." Contestou Glenn.

"Não tem nada de mal." Assegurou Seth. "Ser um lobo aos catorze anos é divertido. Na altura não sabia o que isso significava por isso achava o máximo. O Glenn ainda é jovem por isso devem deixá-lo aproveitar enquanto pode."

Decididamente Seth Clearwater era um diplomata nato.

"Onde vamos?" Perguntou Cody.

"Bem, o nosso Conselho tribal quer conhecer-vos." Explicou Jacob. "Além disso acho que a Sue vos quer fazer um convite."

Seguimos Jacob e Seth até chegarmos a uma casa pintada de castanho e vermelho escuro. Não era muito grande mas parecia acolhedora. Jacob abriu a porta depois de bater e entrámos numa pequena sala onde estava Sue Clearwater, Sam e dois outros homens que ainda não conhecíamos.

Jacob apresentou-os como os restantes membros do Conselho Tribal Quileute. Billy Black parecia simpático e bem-disposto apesar de estar preso a uma cadeira de rodas. Por educação não lhe perguntei porque não podia andar. Ao que parecia Billy era também o chefe tribal, o que fazia de Jacob o próximo líder além de já ser alfa da alcateia.

O membro mais velho do Conselho, e provavelmente aquele que impunha mais respeito, era Quil. Se bem me lembrava aquele era também o nome de um dos rapazes que fazia parte da alcateia de Jacob.

Antes de começarmos a falar o meu telemóvel tocou e fui obrigado a desligá-lo. Sabia que era Jena. Ela não tinha concordado com aquela viagem repentina. Aliás, para poder estar ali, eu tinha sido obrigado a mentir-lhe e ela deveria quer explicações que no momento eu não podia dar-lhe.

"Está tudo bem?" Questionou Jacob. "Podes atender se quiseres. Nós esperamos."

"Não é preciso." Disse imediatamente.

"Sejam bem-vindos a La Push." Referiu Sue com um sorriso acolhedor.

Nós acenámos, agradecendo o gesto simpático.

"O Jacob falou-nos sobre vocês." Iniciou Billy. "Apesar de ser uma surpresa, não deixa de ser bom saber que existe outra alcateia."

"Já desconfiávamos da vossa existência mas nunca conseguimos arranjar provas suficientes." Explicou Sue. "Além disso sempre pensámos que com a partida do vampiro que estava na vossa ilha, vocês deixassem de se transformar."

"Nunca pensámos que fossem tantos, por isso foi com alguma surpresa que recebemos a notícia dos Denali de que tinham sido perseguidos por lobos." Finalizou Billy.

"Como são os vossos nomes?" Inquiriu o ancião, sentando no sofá.

"O meu nome é Lance Dunne. Trabalho para a Polícia."

"O Charlie vai gostar de o conhecer." Disse ele olhando para Sue. Eu não fazia ideia de quem era Charlie, mas era possível que fosse outro lobo.

"Estes são os meus amigos, Cody Greyson, Dominic Valens, Kinley Burns e Glenn Masters."

"No passado, quando eu era uma criança, cheguei a ir à vossa Reserva com o meu pai. Depois disso só lá estive mais uma vez, mas já era casado. Conheci um homem chamado Angus Valens. Caçámos juntos numa noite."

"Conheceu o meu avô?" Perguntou Dominic surpreendido.

"Sim. Ele era um excelente caçador de ursos, chegou a ensinar-me um truque ou dois." O velho homem sorriu ao relembrar aquelas memórias da sua juventude.

"São cinco ao todo?" Perguntou Billy.

"Sim." Respondi.

"A Sue disse-me que só um dos membros do vosso Conselho sabe a verdade."

"Sim, é a minha tia Penny. Penelope Dunne."

"Penso que deviam falar com os restantes membros. O facto de o vosso povo ter uma alcateia para o proteger faz com que seja necessário o entendimento e a cooperação entre os membros da alcateia e do próprio Conselho."

"Falarei com ela quando regressarmos." Prometi.

"Estamos a preparar uma festa na praia, hoje à noite, para vos dar as boas vindas." Avisou Sam.

"Não era necessário. Pedimos desculpa pelo incómodo."

"Não é incómodo nenhum." Assegurou Billy. "Infelizmente não temos um hotel ou uma pensão para ficarem hospedados, mas o Sam disponibilizou uma parte da sua propriedade para poderem ficar durante o tempo que quiserem."

"Obrigado."

Pouco depois seguimos directamente para a casa de Sam. Seth contou-nos que os Uley eram uma das três principais famílias de La Push. As outras duas eram a família Black e a família Ateara. Sam apresentou-nos a sua esposa, Emily e o filho de ambos Levi.

"Posso ir mostrar a casa dos senhores?" Perguntou o pequeno Levi que estava no colo da mãe.

"Tens de perguntar ao teu pai." Disse ela.

"Pai? Posso?"

Sam acabou por ceder e levou-nos então, por um caminho secundário, até uma casa de aspecto velho que se erguia a alguns metros da sua.

"O meu tio Thomas Uley construiu esta casa e quando morreu disse ao meu pai que podia ficar com ela. Nunca a usámos até agora. Tem uma casa de banho e uma pequena cozinha, mas a Emily está ao vosso dispor enquanto cozinheira." Disse Sam.

"Passámos toda a semana a limpar a casa e a pô-la apresentável, porém já é velha…alguma da madeira está frágil." Avisou Seth.

"Desde que haja uma cama para cada um, não há problema." Referiu Cody.

"Há cinco camas e uma televisão na sala. Mas não temos canais por cabo." Informou Sam.

"Que pena…Estava a planear ver os canais pornográficos esta noite." Disse Dominic.

Seth, Sam e Jacob entreolharam-se.

"Ele é mesmo parecido com o Paul." Queixou-se Jacob e os outros riram-se.

Ao entrarmos fomos surpreendidos por um cesto cheio de muffins caseiros.

"Cortesia da Emily." Disse Sam.

A casa não era assim tão má. Além do cheiro normal a coisas antigas, estava minimamente limpa e arrumada. As camas tinham lençóis lavados e na casa de banho estava tudo a trabalhar correctamente.

"Há água quente, se quiserem tomar banho." Acrescentou Jacob. "Daqui a uma hora o Sam vem buscar-vos para a festa na praia."

"Está bem."

Antes de sair, Jacob ignorou várias vezes o seu telefone.

"Não vais atender?" Perguntei.

"Não é importante."

Mas pela cara dele parecia ser importante.

"Eu tenho de ir. Precisam de mim no Hospital. Até logo." Referiu Seth, saindo com Jacob, Sam e o pequeno Levi, que continuou a acenar até não nos ver mais.

"Eles são simpáticos." Declarou Glenn. "E os muffins são deliciosos."

"Só porque nos deram muffins não quer dizer que se tenham tornado nos nossos melhores amigos." Sublinhou Dominic.

"A mim parecem-me simpáticos na mesma." Insistiu Glenn.

"Será que vão estar raparigas bonitas na festa?" Inquiriu Dominic parecendo mais entusiasmado. De início ele fora o grande opositor da nossa visita a La Push. Acabara por ceder porque mais ninguém concordara com ele.

Eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

"O que achas que podemos aprender com eles?" Perguntou-me Cody.

"Não sei bem…Talvez nos ensinem a viver uma vida normal sem termos de nos preocupar em magoar as nossas famílias…" Pelo menos era isso que eu esperava. Não queria manter uma relação platónica com Jena para toda a eternidade por ter medo de a magoar. "Confias neles?"

"Não sei. Penso que o melhor é esperar para ver como corre a festa de boas vindas." Disse Cody.

Cody era de entre nós os cinco o mais inteligente e o mais calmo. Ele analisava tudo e geralmente os seus instintos estavam sempre certos. Apesar do nosso passado como rivais, naquele momento ele era a pessoa em quem eu mais confiava.

"Acho que tens razão. É melhor esperar." Confessei.

O nosso grande objectivo era conhecer melhor a alcateia de La Push e tentar aprender algumas coisas com eles, porém havia alguma tensão no ar sempre que estávamos todos juntos. Isso aconteceu quando chegámos à praia com Sam e nos encontrámos com o resto da alcateia de Jacob.

Sentados em redor de uma enorme fogueira, todos eles nos olharam, alguns com desconfiança, outros com curiosidade. Mais uma vez, foi a simpatia e amabilidade de Seth Clearwater que fez com que a tensão se começasse a dissipar.

Porém mal tínhamos começado a comer, fomos surpreendidos pela chegada de mais pessoas. Afinal eles não eram apenas sete lobos como inicialmente tínhamos pensado. Comparando as nossas alcateias, nós éramos inferiores em tudo: em força, em números e em experiência.

"Porque não nos disseram que eram dezassete?" Perguntei a Jacob.

"Nunca perguntaram quantos éramos e além disso não acho que faça grande diferença."

Foi então que entendi que aquela visita a La Push tinha para eles um significado diferente daquele que tinha para nós. Para Jacob era uma maneira de nos demonstrar a superioridade da sua alcateia.

"Como conseguem manter o vosso segredo com tanta gente envolvida?" Perguntou Cody tentando desviar o rumo da conversa anterior.

"Bem, de início foi complicado mas depois de alguns anos torna-se mais fácil. Quando isso não funciona um comando alfa costuma dar jeito." Referiu Sam.

"O que é um comando alfa?" Perguntei.

"É uma ordem directa do lobo alfa que não pode ser ignorada. Um comando alfa é sempre cumprido pelos outros lobos, mesmo que eles não o queiram fazer." Explicou Seth. "O Jake não costuma usar esse tipo de comando em nós, mas o Sam chegou a fazê-lo. É impossível desobecer..."

"Apenas o fiz para proteger a alcateia." Referiu Sam.

Dominic olhou para mim com uma expressão de desilusão ao perceber que agora eu podia controlá-lo melhor.

"Um comando alfa só deve ser usado em último recurso." Disse Jacob. "O seu uso em demasia pode causar problemas na alcateia. Tem de haver confiança entre todos os membros."

"Existe alguma maneira de...parar?" Perguntou Cody.

"Bem...eventualmente todos nós vamos parar de nos transformar um dia." Explicou Jacob. "Isso costuma acontecer quando o nosso território deixa de receber vampiros frequentemente."

"Mas não aparecem vampiros nas nossas terras há quase dois anos e ainda não parámos." Lembrou Cody.

"Nesse caso é porque ainda não está na altura certa para parar." Sublinhou Billy Black. "Talvez o vosso gene tenha permanecido activo por causa dos Denali estarem no Alasca ou devido à ida dos Cullen para o Canadá."

"O facto de serem protectores não quer dizer que as vossas vidas tenham de mudar radicalmente." Disse Sue. "Todos os membros da nossa alcateia têm famílias e empregos que conseguem manter. É apenas uma questão de se habituarem e planearem as vossas patrulhas."

"Felizmente eu e o Cody conseguimos arranjar desculpas válidas para as nossas saídas, mas o Kinley e o Glenn são demasiado novos. Os pais deles estão desconfiados. Além disso o facto de o Dominic se ter juntado a nós também tem gerado rumores. Mais cedo ou mais tarde alguém vai descobrir o que se passa." Informei. "Talvez fosse melhor dizermos às nossas famílias."

"Isso está fora de questão." Avisou o velho Quil, acendendo o seu charuto com calma. "A verdade só deve estar na posse dos Conselhos tribais."

Eu não concordava. Se não podia contar aos meus pais e à minha namorada preferia deixar de me transformar.

"Existe mais alguma maneira de parar?" Perguntei.

"Penso que podes parar de te transformar se decidires isso e conseguires ignorar os teus instintos de lobo." Disse Sue. "Mas pode ser difícil."

"Porque queres parar?" Perguntou um dos membros da alcateia de Jacob que estava sentado ao lado de Sam.

"Não aprecio o facto de sermos obrigados a manter segredos das pessoas que amamos, especialmente quando estamos a colocá-los em perigo. Não faço ideia de como foi quando vocês se começaram a transformar mas eu não tive ninguém para me ajudar. E depois disso tive de me responsabilizar pelos membros mais novos." Contei.

Não tinha sido nada fácil. Só recentemente é que conseguira controlar Dominic o suficiente para evitar que ele continuasse a meter-se em sarilhos. Quanto a Glenn e Kinley, eles tinham tido bastantes dificuldades em controlar as suas emoções quando estavam em público. Cody e eu tínhamos de fazer rondas para nos certificarmos que eles não se transformavam quando estavam na escola.

"E nem todos nós gostam de destruir roupas e mobiliário diariamente." Acrescentou Cody.

"Vocês encaram isto como se fosse uma maldição." Disse o rapaz.

"Josh...Nem todos partilham a tua opinião." Referiu Sam. "Talvez excepto o Quil..."

"Eu sei, mas ser um lobo...poder fazer parte disto...é especial..." Disse Josh com firmeza. Ele parecia realmente apreciar aquele tipo de vida.

"Não odiamos ser lobos mas não tem sido fácil." Confessei.

"Todos nós já nos sentimos assim. Principalmente eu que fui o primeiro. Também me senti perdido e confuso mas coisas melhoram com o tempo." Avisou Sam.

"E tempo é o que não nos falta." Disse Josh com entusiasmo.

"O que é que isso quer dizer?" Questionei.

"Como lobos temos certas características que nos fazem ser diferentes. Somos mais fortes, mais rápidos, mais resistentes, não ficamos doentes, não nos magoamos com facilidade e não envelhecemos até pararmos de nos transformar."

As palavras de Jacob apanharam-nos de surpresa.

"Estás a falar a sério?" Perguntou Dominic. "Isso é...fantástico! Sabem quantas raparigas vou..."

"Dominic!" Avisei. "Mais respeito."

"O que foi? Afinal as coisas vão ser mais divertidas do que eu esperava. Pelo menos vai valer a pena o sacríficio e todas as porcarias que temos de aguentar. Vou sair com montes de raparigas e vou dormir com quantas eu quiser."

"A não ser que imprimas."

Olhámos para trás para ver quem acabara de chegar. A voz feminina que tinha referido aquelas palavras pertencia a uma rapariga que aparentava cerca de vinte e cinco ou vinte e seis anos. Vestia umas calças de ganga justas e uma t-shirt cor de laranja. O seu corpo era esguio mas bastante atractivo. O seu cabelo castanho escuro parecia seda e os seus olhos brilhavam à luz da fogueira, acentuando o seu ar exótico.

Naquele momento eu só conseguia pensar que ela era a mulher mais bela que eu já vira em toda a minha vida. Ao passar por nós para se sentar, ela sorriu a Dominic e percebi que ele estava tão fascinado por ela quanto eu. Cody, Kinley e Glenn também a olhavam com uma expressão de pura adoração.

Jacob levantou-se e colocou-se à sua frente com um rosto carregado e braços cruzados sobre o peito. Nenhum deles falou e por fim, ela dirigiu-se a Seth e sentou-se ao seu lado. Senti uma imensa onda de inveja apoderar-se de mim. Apetecia-me ir até lá e ocupar o lugar de Seth só para poder sentir o seu corpo contra o meu.

"Sabes mesmo como fazer uma entrada, Leah." Disse Seth.

Até o seu nome era perfeito.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Oi, o Josh vai permanecer na alcateia de La Push. Os cinco lobos da alcateia Heiltsuk são realmente 'legais', eu acho que gosto um pouco de cada um, mas mais para a frente sabermos mais sobre eles. Eu estou em contagem decrescente até sábado, que será com certeza um dos dias mais tristes e sombrios da minha existência. Por sorte terei um jogo de futebol para assistir depois do filme, pelo que se a minha equipa ganhar, terei motivos para festejar e poderei dizer que o meu dia não foi um total desperdício. Depois dou notícias. Obrigado pela review. Beijos<p>

Próximo Update: 27 Novembro


	16. Partilhar

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**15. Partilhar**

Acabei por sair do transe em que estava quando ouvi alguém a rosnar muito perto de mim. O olhar que Jacob nos deitava era assustador e desviei imediatamente os olhos da bela mulher que acabara de se juntar a nós. Cody, Dominic, Kinley e Glenn fizeram o mesmo, provavelmente com receio de irritar ainda mais o alfa da alcateia de La Push.

"Desculpe mas…o que é isso de imprimir?" Perguntou Dominic.

Cody e eu trocámos um olhar de espanto. Dominic nunca sido tão bem educado nos seus dezanove anos de vida. Era muito estranho ouvi-lo a falar tão educadamente.

Leah sorriu e olhou para nós. Jacob mantinha os punhos cerrados e olhava com atenção para a mulher sentada ao lado de Seth.

"Imprimir significa encontrar a tua alma gémea, o teu parceiro ideal, a tua outra metade. Certo rapazes?"

Jared, Quil e Paul acenaram em confirmação.

"Mas…como é que isso funciona? É tipo amor à primeira vista?" Insistiu Dominic. Eu não sabia se ele estava realmente interessado em saber mais sobre aquele fenómeno ou se estava apenas a tentar manter um diálogo mais longo com Leah, mas o que quer que fosse estava a irritar Jacob ainda mais.

"Mais ou menos…" Disse ela.

"Então apaixonamo-nos por magia?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim. Mas na verdade eu não sou nenhuma perita nisso. Talvez devessem perguntar a um dos meus amigos…Sam?"

"Não és obrigado a responder Sam." Avisou Jacob.

"Não faz mal…de qualquer modo eu fui o primeiro a imprimir."

"Quando?" Perguntei curioso.

"Pouco depois de me transformar."

"Imprimiste na Emily?" Questionou Cody.

"Claro."

"E como foi?" Quis saber Dominic.

"Poderoso…avassalador…foi algo que fez com que o meu mundo se centrasse só nela."

"Todos os lobos imprimem?" Perguntei. Se isso fosse assim, seria difícil continuar a namorar Jena.

"Não." Disse Seth. "Nem todos. Na nossa alcateia só imprimiram sete lobos."

"E como é que acontece?" Perguntou Dominic.

"Acontece da primeira vez que vêem essa pessoa depois de se transformarem. Mas a impressão não significa que tenham necessariamente de se apaixonar. Os sentimentos românticos podem nunca surgir." Avisou Jacob.

"Tu imprimiste?" Perguntei.

"Não. Na verdade a impressão é algo raro."

"Mas sete de vocês já imprimiram." Avançou Cody. "Qual é o verdadeiro objectivo da impressão?"

"De início pensámos que seria uma forma de garantir a perpetuação dos genes de lobo uma vez que a tua impressão é a tua alma gémea ou seja a mulher indicada para ti. Porém as impressões do Quil, do Justin e do Josh não se adequam ao perfil." Explicou Billy.

"Porquê?" Agora eu também estava curioso, especialmente depois de ver Quil, Justin e Josh ficarem subitamente embaraçados.

"Digamos que as pessoas em quem imprimiram não são exactamente…" Jacob hesitou.

"Legais." Terminou Paul fazendo com que olhássemos para ele. Quil, Josh e Justin pareciam agora zangados.

"Não fales assim da Claire. Sabes perfeitamente que não existem sentimentos amorosos entre nós." Referiu Quil.

"Claro que não existem. Se existissem eu próprio te entregava à polícia." Referiu Paul com ar de gozo.

"Paul…não abuses." Avisou Sam.

"Não estou a perceber." Queixou-se Glenn. Ele não era o único.

"A Claire tem catorze anos mas tinha apenas dois quando o Quil imprimiu." Disse Sam.

Ficámos petrificados ao ouvir aquilo. Será que tinha ouvido bem? Eles imprimiam em crianças?

"Não há uma lei qualquer que proíbe isso?" Perguntou Dominic.

"Não quero imprimir numa criança." Queixou-se Kinley.

"Nem eu." Concordou Glenn.

"Tal como já vos disse, a impressão é rara. Vocês podem nunca imprimir." Repetiu Jacob.

Sinceramente esperava que Jacob tivesse razão porque a ideia de imprimir numa criança ou em alguém que não fosse Jena era bastante constrangedora.

"Será que ela também imprimiu?" Perguntou-me Dominic em voz baixa, olhando de relance para Leah que conversava animadamente com Seth. Eu também me questionava se Leah e Seth estavam juntos. Eles pareciam agir como tal. Talvez Seth fosse a impressão de Leah ou talvez Leah fosse a impressão de Seth. De uma maneira ou de outra eles pareciam ser bastante chegados um ao outro.

"Não sei." Respondi.

Jacob rosnou de novo, sendo óbvio que ouvira a pergunta de Dominic e não apreciava a nossa conversa sobre Leah.

"Penso que é melhor ficar por aqui. Amanhã continuaremos a conversa." Avançou Billy. "Já é tarde e o velho Quil precisa de descansar."

As ordens do líder da Reserva foram imediatamente executadas e Jacob escoltou-nos até à casa onde estávamos hospedados na propriedade dos Uley.

"Disseram-nos que todos vocês têm empregos." Disse Cody caminhando ao lado de Jacob.

"Sim. A maioria de nós faz parte da Polícia Florestal de Forks, outros trabalham para a Dieckmann, uma empresa de extracção de lenha e outros têm empregos específicos como eu, o Embry e o Quil que somos mecânicos na marina. Ou o Seth que é médico."

"E a Leah?" Perguntou Dominic fazendo Jacob estacar.

"A Leah é diferente."

"Já deu para perceber." Declarei. "Ela é um lobo, não é?"

Jacob anuiu.

"A única mulher lobo da nossa alcateia." Confirmou.

"Isso é…fenomenal." Assentiu Cody. "Ela é uma raridade."

"Sem dúvida." Confirmou Jacob. "Mas não está disponível."

Continuámos a caminhar até chegar à velha casa. Jacob despediu-se de nós e desapareceu na escuridão da noite.

"Acreditas em tudo o que disseram?" Perguntou-me Cody quando nos instalámos na sala iluminada por apenas um candeeiro fraco.

"Penso que eles não têm motivos para nos mentir, mas acho que não nos contaram tudo."

"Se o que eles disseram é verdade vamos ser jovens para sempre a não ser que nos deixemos de transformar." Disse Dominic. "Acham que eles partilham a única fêmea da alcateia?"

A pergunta de Dominic não me surpreendeu porque desde que tínhamos deixado a praia eu não fizera mais nada se não pensar nela.

"Afinal de contas ela é única..." Acrescentou ele.

"Mesmo que a partilhem não me parece que estejam dispostos a partilhá-la connosco." Avisei. Enquanto alfa, eu devia tentar manter os meus amigos na linha mesmo que eu também estivesse hipnotizado pela beleza de Leah.

Em circunstâncias normais nada do que sentíamos por aquela mulher fazia sentido. Mal a conhecíamos, sabíamos que ela pertencia a outra alcateia e provavelmente tinha um parceiro, mas apesar de tudo era difícil não nos sentirmos atraídos por ela.

"Temos de nos afastar dela." Acabei por concluir.

"Porquê?" Perguntou Dominic.

"Porque não quero arranjar confusões com a alcateia do Jacob por causa de uma mulher."

"O Lance tem razão." Apoiou Cody. Naquele momento estava realmente grato por Cody se ter tornado meu amigo. Já me bastava ter de lidar com a insubordinação de Dominic. "Vamos assumir que ela está com o Seth e tentar esquecê-la."

"Isso é fácil de fazer quando ela não está presente, mas duvido que consiga controlar-me se ela estiver ao pé de mim...Sentiram o cheiro dela? É tão doce..."

"Sai dessa Dominic. Há muitas mulheres disponíveis por aí." Constatei. "Não te quero ao pé dela."

"Não mandas em mim." Contrariou ele.

"Não me obrigues a..."

"A dar-me um comando alfa?" Interrompeu-me Dominic. "Faz isso Lance e juro-te que te arrependerás para o resto da tua vida." Ameaçou.

"O Jacob disse que os comandos alfas só deviam ser dados em último recurso." Lembrou Glenn.

Ele e Kinley tinham-se mantido à parte da discussão.

"Não te aproximes dela, Dom. Não me obrigues a recorrer a uma ditadura."

"Mais vale dizeres que a queres só para ti." Murmurou Dominic entre dentes.

Depois da discussão ter terminado fomos para a cama mas eu não conseguia dormir. Era de madrugada quando decidi sair de casa para arejar.

As informações que a alcarteia de Jacob nos dera até agora só servira para nos fazer discutir. Perguntava-me se seria mesmo verdade que um alfa detinha autoridade sobre os seus companheiros com um comando e se seria verdade que não iriamos envelhecer.

Na verdade eu não sabia se devia ou não confiar neles. Eles não pareciam perigosos mas os números falavam mais alto. Eles estavam em maioria e podiam estar apenas a tentar dividir-nos para nos controlar melhor. Eu sabia que os lobos, no seu estado selvagem, eram animais territoriais e nós estávamos na Reserva deles, o que fazia de nós o inimigo ainda que tivessemos sido convidados.

E para piorar tudo eles tinham uma mulher. Uma fêmea, pela qual todos nós nos sentíamos atraídos como que por magia. De nós os cinco, Dominic parecia o mais interessado nela, e isso não era aconselhável. Jacob dissera-nos que ela não estava disponível e eu não ficara indiferente às suas reacções durante a pequena festa de boas vindas na praia.

Apesar de Leah parecer ter uma relação próxima com Seth, a verdade é que Dominic podia ter razão e podia existir entre eles algo parecido com uma partilha de companheiros.

Foi então que ouvi a sua voz. Sem me aperceber tinha chegado até junto de uma casa ligeiramente maior do que a de Sam. Devia ter saído da sua propriedade sem dar por isso. Por entre vários arbustos analisei a casa pintada de branco e castanho claro. As luzes estavam acesas no primeiro andar e podia ver duas sombras. A voz de Leah soou novamente, fazendo-me tremer de entusiasmo.

_"Deixa de ser tão dramático."_

_"Tens noção do que fizeste?"_ Perguntou a outra voz que reconheci imediatamente. _"Colocaste em perigo todas as nossas hipóteses de eles confiarem em nós. A amizade entre as nossas alcateias é importante Leah..."_

_"Eu não teria posto nada em perigo se não me tivesses mentido."_

_"Eu não te menti. Apenas não te disse tudo..."_

_"Porquê? Não confias em mim?"_

_"Claro que confio...mas depois do que aconteceu com o Josh sabes perfeitamente porque é que não queria que os conhecesses."_

_"Oh...por favor Jacob...pareces o Seth a falar...Já estou farta da história do mais vale prevenir do que remediar."_

_"O Seth tem razão. Tal como o Carlisle."_

_"Eu sei tomar conta de mim."_

_"Os lobos são animais territoriais, Leah. Mesmo depois de imprimir com a Emily, o Sam nunca deixou de te querer..."_

_"Isso é diferente. E não tragas o Sam para a conversa."_

_"Com o Sam eu já estou habituado mas agora, porque não fizeste o que te pedi, vou ter de enfrentar mais cinco lobos idiotas que vão andar atrás de ti sempre que saires à rua."_

_"Então porque não me prendes dentro de casa?"_

_"Não me tentes. Sabes que vontade não me falta."_

_"Gosto quando ficas possessivo...és adorável." _

A voz de Leah tinha mudado de tom subitamente. Agora já não havia fúria mas sim algo parecido com provocação.

_"O Seth só volta daqui a umas horas. Queres perder tempo a discutir ou queres aproveitar para fazer algo mais produtivo?"_

_"E se ele chegar mais cedo como da última vez?"_

_"Mesmo que chegue vai estar tão cansado que vai cair no sofá e dormir que nem uma pedra."_

_"Promete-me que não voltas a desobecer-me."_

_"Cala-te e beija-me, Jacob."_

_"Sim senhora."_

Uma onda de ciúmes e desalento alojou-se em mim quando ouvi Jacob e Leah caírem na cama que de certo os iria receber por várias horas. Lutando contra a vontade de ir até lá interrompê-los e desafiar Jacob, regressei para junto dos meus amigos que já dormiam.

Agora era claro para mim que a nossa estadia ali só iria levantar problemas. Não só porque não confiávamos totalmente uns nos outros mas também porque agora eu sabia de um segredo que podia mudar muita coisa. Leah e Jacob mantinham um caso amoroso, provavelmente às escondidas de Seth e talvez de todos os outros. A outra hipótese, aquela que Dominic defendia, de que Leah era partilhada por vários membros da alcateia, fazia com que a tentação de arrebatá-la fosse cada vez maior. Para evitar mais problemas decidi que por agora ficaria calado mas não sabia por quanto tempo. A única coisa que sabia era que no dia seguinte seria bem difícil olhar para Jacob sem ter vontade de o matar.

* * *

><p>NotaAutora: *Alerta Spoilers de Breaking Dawn*

Tive a infelicidade de ver o filme este sábado mas posso finalmente criticar a primeira parte de Amanhecer. Além de mal traduzido (e aqui só posso mesmo culpar a equipa de tradução portuguesa que colocou nas legendas "o Esme" em vez de "a Esme" O_o) e de me irritarem as legendas com o Acordo Ortográfico (é que para mim 'teto' é diferente 'tecto' não só na ortografia mas especialmente na entoação), o argumento é simplesmente...uma desilusão. Houve, no entanto alguns aspectos positivos. Foram poucos mas existiram, nomeadamente a fotografia (paisagens e cenário), a caracterização especialmente da Bella durante a gravidez e os momentos de humor/sarcasmo de algumas personagens como o Charlie, a Jessica e o Seth, por exemplo. De resto o filme segue o argumento do livro tendo mesmo sindo co-produzido pela própria S. Meyer, e talvez por isso tenha sido horrível. Todas as cenas que foram cortadas até à parte do nascimento da Nessie, eram importantes a nível de conteúdo. Especialmente no que diz respeito à alcateia, que foi relegada para um segundo plano. A primeira parte do filme (cerca de 20 min.) é apenas o casamento. Creio que foi bom terem mudado de cenário e terem feito o casamento na floresta/quintal dos Cullen em vez de numa Igreja. Tornou-se um pouco secante ver a Bella e o Edward durante estas cenas porque não há acção nenhuma (só há beijos, abraços, confissões de amor eterno, blá blá blá). O amor deles é bonito mas torna-se cansativo quando temos de assistir a mais de quinze minutos do mesmo, que foi o aconteceu de seguida na lua-de-mel. Achei um pouco idiota a parte em que a Bella está cheia de medo de consumar o casamento porque afinal de contas a decisão foi dela (ou diria mesmo, a chantagem que fez com o Edward, foi ideia dela porque por ele, só haveria sexo depois dela ser uma vampira e teria sido muito melhor). Foi um desperdicio de tempo de antena a parte em que ela vai fazer a depilação e escolher o que vestir. Depois de se saber da gravidez o filme torna-se um tipo de Portugal em dia de referendo "Quem está a favor do aborto e quem não está?" É este o grande dilema dos Cullen, aos quais se vai juntar o Jacob, cuja personagem mudou radicalmente desde o último filme. As conversas entre o Jacob e a Leah são reduzidas ao máximo, vale aqui a personagem do Seth que para mim foi uma lufada de ar fresco. Outra coisa que os argumentistas conseguiram estragar foi a cena em que o Jacob deixa a alcateia do Sam. Pareceu-me uma cena tão idiota que fiquei sem palavras. Quase ninguém sabe (porque existem poucas explicações nos outros filmes) sobre quem foi Ephraim Black e o que significa ser um alfa e um beta. Aliás ninguém entende os graus de parentesco entre os Black, os Uley e os Ateara nem a hierarquia da alcateia. Era importante saber-se porque é que o Sam tomou a posição de alfa e porque é que o Jacob é o legítimo alfa em vez do Sam, mas nunca ninguém refere Levi Uley e até mesmo o argumento comete o erro de referir que Ephraim Black é o avô do Jake quando na verdade é bisavô. Era também importante mostrar a cena em que o Edward pede ao Jacob autorização para transformar a Bella por ele ser o legítimo alfa de La Push. Nada disso é mostrado, nem mesmo as cenas em que o Jacob e a Rosalie discutem e que no livro têm alguma piada. É claro que a pior parte do filme é mesmo quando o Jacob imprime na Renesmee. É dada uma explicação básica do que é a impressão, que para quem não leu os livros, não serve de nada. Nessa altura eu já estava quase a vegetar na cadeira, e naquele momento trágico em que o Jake cai de joelhos ao ter a sua maravilhosa impressão, só me deu vontade de fugir dali ou de cortar os pulsos, mas esqueci-me de levar o x-acto na mala. Há uma enorme falta de encadeamento nas cenas de batalha, especialmente entre os lobos. A cena final da Bella a acordar como vampira é a única em que ela aparece que não me provoca sentimentos homicidas (acho que gostei dos olhos vermelhos, :P). O argumento apostou mais nos gestos e interacção das personagens do que nas explicações que deveriam ter sido dadas em todos os filmes da Saga, falo nomeadamente da relação complexa entre a Leah, o Sam e a Emily (a única coisa que vemos são olhares entre as personagens que confundem quem não leu os livros), assim como a impressão do Quil (que iria ajudar a perceber a impressão do Jacob porque pelo menos saberíamos que o Jake não foi o único a imprimir numa criança...de qualquer modo iria amenizar a situação, embora eu continue a achar que devia existir naquela parte um aviso do tipo "Alerta: contéudo alusivo a pedofilia"). Tal como já estava à espera o filme não valeu o dinheiro que gastei nem tão pouco o tempo que perdi. Elegi no entanto algumas cenas das quais gostei: a história do Edward logo de início, antes do casamento, em que vemos como foi a sua vida na altura em que se rebelou contra o Carlisle; a curta conversa entre a Leah e o Jake quando ela lhe vai pedir para ficar na sua alcateia e as partes em que o Seth está presente. Gostei ainda da breve aparição da Irina e das personagens da Renée e do Charlie. O Edward não está tão mau quanto no livro nem a Bella que não é tão irritante, mas os outros Cullen estão um pouco apagados, especialmente a Alice. A única coisa que salvou o dia foi a vitória do meu clube de futebol sobre o seu eterno rival e claro os festejos do aniversário do meu pai. De resto vou tentar esquecer-me que no dia 26 de Novembro de 2011 fui ver o Amanhecer parte 1. A parte 2 não promete ser melhor mas com um argumento péssimo, não se podem esperar milagres.

Leah C. Black - Espero pelos teus comentários. Beijos

Karisan


	17. Problemas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**16. Problemas**

Eu tinha razão. Na manhã seguinte, enquanto ajudávamos a limpar a praia onde tinha decorrido a festa da noite anterior, eu mal conseguia olhar para Jacob sem me lembrar que ele tinha passado a noite com Leah.

Eu sabia que era estúpido sentir ciúmes quando não havia nada entre Leah e eu. Na verdade eu mal a conhecia, mas era algo impossível de evitar. Não queria arranjar problemas com o alfa de uma alcateia mais numerosa do que a minha mas sempre que me lembrava de Leah e do seu odor doce e exótico, sentia que devia reclamá-la. Ela deveria estar na minha alcateia e não na de Jacob. Ela devia estar comigo e não a ser partilhada pelos Quileutes.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou-me um dos amigos de Jacob.

"Sim…Estava só a pensar."

"Em quê?"

Tinha de inventar uma desculpa depressa. Se dissesse que tinha estado a pensar em várias maneiras de ganhar a confiança de Leah e tentar convencê-la a juntar-se à minha alcateia, com certeza acabaria morto.

"Vampiros…"

"Vampiros?" Questionou Jacob. "O que queres saber?"

"Tudo o que nos poderem dizer acerca deles. Precisamos de saber mais sobre os nossos inimigos."

"Já mataram algum?" Perguntou Kinley, visivelmente interessado.

"Claro." Assegurou Paul. "Somos peritos nisso…afinal de contas é essa a nossa missão."

"E como é…matar um vampiro?"

"Eles são rápidos, mas quando consegues apanhá-los, só tens de imobilizá-lo e depois basta despedaçar-lhes o corpo. Quando ele estiver todo desmembrado é só deitar-lhe fogo e voilá…problema resolvido." Paul fazia tudo parecer fácil.

"Então é preciso queimá-los?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Caso contrário eles voltam a regenerar-se. Os pedaços dos seus corpos voltam a juntar-se como que por magia." Explicou Sam.

"Uau…isso é…" Começou Glenn.

"Espectacular?" Sugeriu Paul.

"Sim."

"É ainda mais espectacular quando vês acontecer mesmo à tua frente."

Glenn acenou e por alguns momentos pareceu estar a imaginar a cena. Paul riu-se, satisfeito pela curiosidade e entusiasmo revelado por Glenn.

"Durante estes dois anos vocês não têm recebido visitas de vampiros." Referiu Jacob. "É possível que não tenham muito que fazer no futuro. Geralmente existem dois tipos de vampiros e..."

"Os vegetarianos e os não vegetarianos." Interrompi. "Já sabemos isso."

"Na verdade ia dizer nómadas e sedentários." Informou Jacob com um ar superior que me irritou um pouco. "Existem poucos vampiros sedentários. A maioria é nómada porque a sua estadia permanente em determinados locais iria levantar suspeitas já que não envelhecem e necessitam de caçar frequentemente, quer seja animais ou…pessoas."

"Quando o Joham esteve em Campbell a polícia já tinha chegado à conclusão que havia um assassino à solta, certo?" Perguntou Sam e eu acenei afirmativamente.

"Os Cullen e os Denali são das poucas famílias sedentárias e não dão tanto nas vistas porque caçam animais. Por isso ficam no mesmo local durante vários anos." Explicou Jacob. "Quando chegam nómadas não vegetarianos às nossas terras fazemos o que nos compete para nos assegurarmos que toda a gente está em segurança."

"E os Cullen? Eles estão de acordo que matem outros vampiros?" Perguntei.

"Se eles estiverem a ameaçar pessoas inocentes sim. Os Cullen não concordam com os hábitos alimentares das outras sanguessugas por isso estão do nosso lado."

"E onde estão eles agora?" Inquiriu Cody.

"Neste momento estão…ausentes." Disse Jacob. "Os Cullen não podem passar muito tempo aqui porque a população de Forks já os conhece há algum tempo e iriam começar a fazer perguntas sobre a sua aparência."

"E vocês? Não levantam suspeitas? Afinal também não envelhecemos." Referi.

"Só vamos a Forks quando é mesmo preciso, somos uma comunidade fechada e aqui toda a gente aceita que somos diferentes."

Pareceu-me que Jacob estava a exagerar mas não ia contrariá-lo.

"E quanto ao tratado que têm?" Questionei. Ainda me custava a acreditar que eles tinham um tratado de paz com vampiros, mesmo que fossem vegetarianos e simpáticos.

"Foi celebrado há muitos anos pelo meu bisavô, alfa da última alcateia e pelo doutor Carlisle Cullen. Foi estabelecida uma fronteira. Eles ficam do lado deles e nós do nosso."

"Isso já não é bem assim Jake." Disse Seth que acabava de chegar. "Actualmente podemos ir às terras deles sem que nada de mal nos aconteça, embora por uma questão de cortesia, eles continuem a pedir a nossa autorização sempre que vêm a La Push visitar-nos."

"O que é que mudou?" Perguntou Cody interessado.

"Já passámos por muita coisa juntos. Os Cullen continuam a respeitar não só o acordo que fizeram com os nossos antepassados como também respeitam o valor da vida humana. Sempre que tivemos problemas eles ajudaram-nos." Esclareceu Jacob.

"Que problemas?" Inquiri. Custava-me a acreditar que uma alcateia tão numerosa necessitasse de ajuda para vencer vampiros nómadas. "Pensei que tinhas dito que matavam os vampiros que aparecem por aqui...Eles são assim tão fortes que tenham de pedir ajuda a vampiros vegetarianos?"

As minhas palavras pareciam uma crítica à alcateia Quileute e só quando vi as expressões duras de Sam, Paul e Jacob é que percebi que tinha falado demais. Porém Seth Clearwater veio em meu auxílio.

"Não se trata de pedir ajuda por causa de um mero nómada. Somos capazes de dar conta de vários nómadas ao mesmo tempo, ainda que não seja comum eles fazerem grupos. Porém quando se trata de um exército as coisas mudam de figura."

"Um exército?" Kinley e Glenn estavam agora entusiasmados.

"Um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos para ser mais concreto." Declarou Seth. "Foi a nossa primeira batalha a sério."

"E o Seth foi um dos heróis." Referiu Paul. "Além de mim, claro."

"Tu não fizeste nada." Afirmou Sam com um ar trocista.

"Ajudei o Emmett." Contrariou Paul.

"Grande coisa. Como se o gigante dos Cullen precisasse da tua ajuda. O Seth e o Jake é que se destacaram na luta." Sublinhou Sam.

"Então enfrentaram mesmo um exército de vampiros?" Perguntou Cody.

"Sim. Eles eram cerca de vinte e poucos. Nós éramos oito lobos e sete vampiros." Informou Paul. "O Seth ainda não tinha quinze anos e venceu um dos recém-nascidos sozinho."

"Na verdade tive a assistência do Edward."

Paul encolheu os ombros não dando muita relevância às palavras de Seth.

"E o Jake além de ter destruído vários vampiros ainda salvou a Leah de um ataque mortal." Continuou Paul. "Claro que o seu gesto foi recompensado com muitos ossos partidos e muitas dores."

"Ela precisava de ajuda." Disse Jacob.

"Essa é a tua versão. Segundo a Leah, tu não tinhas nada de te meter."

"A Leah nem sempre tem razão." Contrariou Jacob.

"O que é que os vampiros queriam?" Questionei. "Pensei que eles não se juntavam em grupos para atacar."

"Esta foi uma excepção. Na verdade foi um assunto pessoal. Uma vingança contra os Cullen." Explicou Seth. "O Edward matou um vampiro que tentou atacar a Bella. Ele tinha uma parceira que quis vingar a sua morte e que reuniu um exército para conseguir matar a Bella."

"E quem é a Bella?" Perguntou Cody.

"A Bella é a esposa do Edward." Informou Sam.

"Porque é que os Cullen não trataram do assunto sozinhos? Da maneira como falam parece mais que vocês são os cães de guarda deles."

Mais uma vez arrependi-me de ter dito aquilo. Jacob cerrou os punhos mas não respondeu.

"No início também me perguntei isso." Confessou Paul com um ar divertido. "Mas não podíamos fazer nada já que o Jake só pensava na Bella e queria protegê-la para a conquistar ao violador de mentes...quero dizer ao Edward."

Era difícil analisar as expressões dos meus amigos depois de ouvirmos aquelas palavras de Paul. Agora não só tínhamos a certeza que eles eram idiotas por se deixarem controlar por uma família de sanguessugas vegetarianas, como nos tinha sido declarado que Jacob Black, o alfa da alcateia, estava ou estivera apaixonado por uma vampira.

"Sei o que estão a pensar mas naquela altura a Bella era humana." Disse Sam. "Ela e o Jake eram amigos mas…ela apaixonou-se pelo Edward Cullen."

"De qualquer modo…" Interrompeu Jacob. "A nossa missão é proteger pessoas inocentes e um exército de vampiros nas nossas terras não era nada aconselhável, por isso fizemos uma aliança com os Cullen e lutámos juntos."

"Lutar contra vampiros recém-nascidos é bastante diferente de lutar contra outros vampiros." Informou Sam.

Tentei prestar atenção ao que Sam dizia sobre a diferença entre um vampiro recém-nascido e os outros, mas naquela altura perguntava-me onde é que Leah encaixava no meio de uma história de amor entre Jacob e a ex-humana chamada Bella. E ainda restava saber o que pensaria Seth sobre isso.

"Então basicamente os recém-nascidos são mais fortes, mais rápidos e mais resistentes do que os outros vampiros." Concluiu Cody.

"Exacto. Enquanto tiverem sangue humano nos seus corpos terão uma força muito maior do que o normal." Explicou Jacob.

"E quanto tempo demoram a perder essa força?"

"Um ou dois anos."

"A única coisa que têm de evitar numa luta é que eles consigam rodear-vos o corpo. Se isso acontecer vão acabar como o Jake quando se armou em Don Juan. Ele teve sorte do vampiro doutor estar por perto e ter uma reserva de morfina." Riu-se Paul de novo.

"Se não tivesses imprimido na minha irmã...juro-te que já te tinha matado, Lahote." Ameaçou Jacob.

"Pelo que entendi, só temos de ter cuidado com os nómadas recém-nascidos, certo?" Perguntou Dominic.

Ele tinha estado em silêncio durante tanto tempo que me surpreendi pela sua interrupção.

"Não propriamente." Avançou Seth.

"Temos de ter cuidado com todos os vampiros. Principalmente com os italianos." Disse Paul.

"O que é que têm os italianos de diferente dos outros?" Perguntou Cody.

"O Paul está a falar dos Volturi. São tipo…a família real das sanguessugas. Estabelecem regras e não são vegetarianos…além disso a maior parte deles têm poderes especiais."

"Boa…era só o que nos faltava." Murmurou Dominic entre dentes. "Ainda bem que Itália não é o meu destino turístico preferido."

"Deduzo que já os tenham enfrentado?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Há alguns anos quiseram exterminar-nos mas acabaram por se ir embora." Referiu Sam. "Pensavam que éramos lobisomens."

"E não somos?" Inquiriu Kinley.

"Não. Segundo o doutor Cullen, os lobisomens são uma espécie diferente."

Se existiam vampiros e lobos, porque não lobisomens também? Naquele momento já nada me espantava. O resto do nosso segundo dia em La Push foi passado a visitar a Reserva na companhia de Sue e Billy. Aparentemente todos os lobos tinham empregos mais ou menos fixos e não podiam acompanhar-nos. Conhecemos ainda o chefe da polícia de Forks, Charlie Swan, que me pareceu bastante à vontade apesar de estar rodeado por pessoas que se podiam transformar em lobos gigantes e atacá-lo sem querer. Ao que parecia Charlie era um humano compreensivo e benevolente e já convivia com aquela realidade há algum tempo, por isso estava habituado.

Enquanto Sue e Billy nos contavam alguns dos momentos perigosos que a alcateia tinha vivido no passado, eu fazia a minha análise aos membros da mesma. Jacob era, sem sombra de dúvidas o mais impressionante lobo que eu já vira e não me admirava que tivesse lutado corajosamente com um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos e com as sanguessugas da Europa. Mesmo na sua forma de humano era fácil perceber porque é que era ele o alfa e porque é que todos os seus amigos o seguiam cegamente. Jacob era o que eu considerava um líder nato.

Depois havia Sam. A tensão existente entre os dois era óbvia mas dissimulada. Sam parecia saber o seu lugar. Já nos tinham dito que ele fora o primeiro em quase tudo. O primeiro a transformar-se, o primeiro a imprimir, o primeiro a enfrentar um vampiro e o primeiro alfa. Não me parecia que a rivalidade deles se baseasse apenas em assuntos relativos à alcateia, mas isso devia ser um assunto pessoal e eu não queria mais problemas. De qualquer modo Sam demonstrava ser um beta leal e isso parecia ser o suficiente para Jacob.

Seth Clearwater era, talvez, o membro da alcateia que mais me intrigava. A sua lealdade ao grupo não estava em causa, mas a sua proximidade à única mulher da alcateia era sem dúvida, muito maior do que a dos outros, mesmo apesar de eu saber que Jacob e Leah estavam envolvidos. Ao que me parecia Seth era o chamado "apaziguador" da alcateia. A sua tranquilidade e vocação de pacifista faziam com que fosse fácil confiar nele. Toda a alcateia parecia saber disso e parecia respeitá-lo, ainda para mais quando Seth era também um médico de sucesso no Hospital de Forks. Se Jacob não fosse o líder actual da alcateia, eu diria que esse papel caberia bem a Seth Clearwater, ainda que ele aparentasse ser mais jovem do que os outros.

Os olhares que eu presenciara entre Leah e Seth demonstravam sobretudo orgulho e devoção da parte de ambos. Qualquer que fosse a relação entre Jacob e Leah, não era com certeza igual à que ela partilhava com Seth.

Os outros membros da alcateia demonstravam um grande sentido de responsabilidade e interesse pela missão e estatuto que tinham dentro da alcateia e da comunidade Quileute, ainda que eu abrisse uma pequena excepção para Paul. Ele era o típico membro problemático, tal como Dominic. Provavelmente não havia maldade na forma como agia ou falava, mas o seu comportamento explosivo devia dar a Jacob muitas dores de cabeça. Eu próprio experimentara o mesmo quando Dominic se juntara a nós.

"O que queria aquele vampiro que esteve na nossa Reserva?"

A pergunta de Cody fez-me regressar à realidade.

"Segundo o que nos disseram, queria criar um exército de híbridos para enfrentar e vencer os Volturi." Esclareceu Sue.

"Porquê?" Insistiu Cody. "E o que são híbridos?" Acrescentou.

"Acho que tem a ver com vingança." Indicou Billy.

"Ele estava a tentar criar um recém-nascido metade humano e metade vampiro, mas não conseguiu. Era por isso que raptava mulheres...para experiências." Referiu Sue com um olhar meio assustado. Pelos vistos o pensamento de existir algo tão estranho e anti-natural quanto uma criança híbrida assustava toda a gente.

"E onde está o vampiro agora?" Perguntei. Ele era uma ameaça para a humanidade. Deveria ser eliminado.

"Os Volturi já o apanharam. Não temos a certeza do que lhe aconteceu mas os italianos não o vão deixar escapar."

Suspirei de alívio com as palavras de Sue mas ainda assim preferia ter a certeza que ele estava morto. De qualquer modo se esse vampiro estivesse realmente nas mãos dos Volturi e tendo em conta que estes possuíam um exército de vários vampiros com poderes especiais que Jacob e os outros nos tinham descrito, desde poderes ofensivos realmente perigosos como os dos gémeos aos poderes de defesa de controlo de sentimentos, era pouco provável que regressasse para nos incomodar.

Nessa noite fomos convidados para jantar na casa de Sam com a sua esposa e com outros membros da alcateia. Como não era uma casa muito grande vieram apenas mais cinco lobos, alguns acompanhados. Conhecemos Rachel Black, irmã de Jacob, que era casada com Paul e ainda Kim, a esposa de Jared.

As impressões sabiam sabiam a verdade sobre nós e eu não via qual era o motivo que me impedia de contar a Jena, uma vez que ela era a minha namorada. Se ela soubesse seria tudo muito mais fácil. Não seria obrigado a mentir-lhe e evitaria muitas discussões.

Sam explicou-me que o grande entrave à minha relação com Jena era a impressão.

"Não vais tornar nada mais fácil, Lance." Avisou Sam. "Não há garantias sequer de que ela vai acreditar na tua história."

"Acreditará se eu lhe mostrar." Afirmei.

"Isso é...perigoso. Aliás foi um milagre que nenhum de vocês tenha magoado alguém quando se transformaram. A maior parte dos nossos membros teve de ficar com o Sam durante algumas semanas até se conseguirem controlar o suficiente." Declarou Jared.

"Eu também passei uma semana fora de casa." Confessei. "E depois tive de ajudar o Cody, mas ele lidou com a situação melhor do que eu esperava. O Dom foi um caos. Tínhamos de estar sempre de vigia."

"É certo que contar a verdade a alguém em quem tu confias pode ser melhor mas no teu caso..."

"Mas acabaram por dizer a verdade à Emily e à Kim." Interrompi Sam.

"Porque elas são as nossas impressões. Tu não imprimiste e isso faz toda a diferença." Referiu Jared trocando um olhar com Sam.

"Porquê?" Perguntei.

"Porque a tua vida muda completamente nesse momento." Sam levantou-se do sofá onde estávamos a falar e foi para a rua onde Jacob, Seth, Paul e Rachel assavam marshmallows.

"Um namoro, por mais forte que seja, não resiste a uma impressão." Explicou Jared.

"Tinhas uma namorada antes de imprimir?"

Jared abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Mas o Sam tinha, certo?" Inquiri, entendo finalmente as palavras de Sam.

"Sim. Ele namorava há mais de dois anos. Planeava pedi-la em casamento quando se transformou. A relação dele mudou a partir daí porque não podia contar a verdade a ninguém. O Conselho proibiu. Ainda assim...ela esperou por ele, esperou que as coisas acalmassem e quando tudo parecia estar a melhorar...ele imprimiu na prima dela. Foi o golpe de misericórdia."

Era uma história triste e comovente mas eu não sabia se Jared estava ou não a dizer a verdade.

"Parece-me terem sido tempos dramáticos para o Sam." Disse eu.

"E isso foi apenas o início."

Houve algo na voz de Jared que me fez acreditar que ele não tinha mentido.

"O que aconteceu depois?" Perguntei agora curioso.

"Já deves ter reparado que a Emily tem algumas marcas no rosto. São muito menores desde a cirurgia plástica que fez mas ainda se notam algumas..."

"Um incêndio?" Tentei.

"Uma discussão." Respondeu Jared num murmúrio.

"Com o Sam?"

"Tinham imprimido há pouco tempo. Discutiram por causa da Leah e ele acabou por se descontrolar. Entendes agora porque é que é tão perigoso? Entendes agora porque é que não adianta contrariar o destino? Mesmo que ames a tua namorada, terás de deixá-la quando encontrares a tua alma gémea e ela vai odiar-te para sempre. Saber a verdade não muda nada...aliás às vezes, só torna tudo ainda mais complicado."

Jared juntou-se a todos os outros lá fora deixando-me sozinho na sala. A minha mente tinha ficado momentaneamente encalhada na parte em que Jared anunciara que Leah era a ex-namorada de Sam e portanto, prima de Emily. Ou seja, para além de Seth e Jacob, Leah tivera uma relação com Sam Uley, ainda que Jared não tivesse especificado se fora antes ou depois dela se ter tornado um lobo.

"Foi uma história interessante, não foi?" Virei-me para trás e vi Jacob de braços cruzados, encostado à parede.

"Sim...mas estava na dúvida se deveria ou não acreditar."

"Bem, garanto-te que é tudo verdade."

"A sério?"

"Sim. Foram dias difíceis para a alcateia, especialmente depois da Leah se ter juntado a nós. Tínhamos de aguentar com o seu sarcasmo e com os sentimentos de culpa do Sam pelo que acontecera entre eles."

"Ela ainda...?"

"Não." Respondeu Jacob imediatamente. "A Leah já esqueceu o Sam completamente."

"Deduzo que a tenhas ajudado."

Não era minha intenção criticá-lo em relação ao seu papel de líder ou de amigo, ou o que quer que ele fosse a Leah, mas mais uma vez fui incapaz de conter aquele sentimento de ciúmes quase doentio.

"Gosto mais de pensar que nos ajudámos mutuamente." O sorriso convencido de Jacob não me passou despercebido. "Sei que desde que a conheceste…foste apanhado de surpresa por um sentimento avassalador de ciúmes e desejo de reclamá-la."

Olhei para Jacob com receio que ele me atacasse de surpresa. Não sabia como é que ele chegara àquela conclusão, apesar de ser verdade. Eu tinha tentado, por todos os meios, não demonstrar interesse em Leah, mas pelos vistos não tinha sido bem sucedido.

"É normal." Referiu. "A Leah é única e esse facto faz com que chame a atenção mais do que qualquer um de nós."

"Eu tenho uma namorada…não…"

"Eu sei. Não és só tu Lance…Todos os teus amigos sentem o mesmo. Antes do Josh integrar a nossa alcateia também sentiu o mesmo. É uma reacção primária. Os lobos são territoriais e competem entre si por algumas coisas."

"Mulheres?"

"Quando há apenas uma isso é inevitável."

"E qual é a solução? Quero dizer…Não me parece que estejam dispostos a partilhar e na verdade não me agrada a ideia de desejar uma mulher que mal conheço quando já tenho uma namorada."

"Com o Josh foi simples porque ele não era um alfa. Assim que me aceitou como líder, o seu interesse pela Leah desapareceu."

"Então…isso quer dizer que temos de pertencer à tua alcateia?"

"Penso que isso não é sensato. És alfa por uma razão e além disso se a tua alcateia existe é porque a vossa Reserva precisa de protecção."

"Então nesse caso o melhor é irmos embora o mais depressa possível. Não quero arranjar problemas…até agora tenho conseguido controlar-me mas não sei se consigo manter os meus amigos longe da Leah."

"Deixa que eu me preocupe com isso, afinal de contas eu não sou o alfa por coincidência. A Leah vai manter-se afastada de vocês." Afirmou Jacob com firmeza.

"A sério?" Perguntou Dominic que acabava de entrar segurando uma lata de cerveja. "Então porque é que estou a ouvir a voz dela?"

Espreitando pela janela, observámos Leah a cumprimentar toda a gente e a juntar-se a Seth que lhe ofereceu uma bebida. Pelo olhar zangado de Jacob soube que ele não estava satisfeito com a presença de Leah. Ao contrário dele, o sorriso no rosto de Dominic era ilustrativo de apenas uma coisa: problemas.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black – Eu sinto exactamente o mesmo que tu. Foi mesmo um desperdício de tempo e de dinheiro, sinto-me roubada. Ainda bem que não fizeram o filme em 3D, porque se assim fosse era o dobro do preço. Concordo em tudo o que referiste. Foi tudo muito cliché e banal. Não foi uma boa adaptação, ao contrário do que aconteceu com os outros três filmes. Não espero nada de bom da segunda parte, muito pelo contrário. Eu tinha a noção que seria difícil adaptar um argumento tão mau, mas tinha uma réstia de esperança. Agora a esperança foi-se completamente e nem um santo milagreiro vai ser capaz de mudar isso. Sinceramente vou precisar de muita coragem de novo. É pena que ela não tenha feito nada acerca da "química" entre o Jake e a Leah. Isso faria toda a diferença… Obrigado pelo comentário. Bjos<p>

PS: Aparentemente, na pressa de sair da sala de cinema após o filme, perdi a última cena que passa depois dos créditos e que é aquela que dava no trailer do Aro a receber a notícia de que os Cullen têm uma criança imortal com eles.

Jessick – Oi, os Volturi voltarão lá para o capítulo 20 e poucos. De facto, esta nova alcateia parece estar atrás de sarilhos. Quando vires o filme e se quiseres dar a tua opinião, estarei ansiosa por saber o que pensaste. Eu não consigo habituar-me à ideia do Jacob ter imprimido numa criança e ainda por cima meio-vampira. Realmente os Cullen tiveram um papel muito secundário no filme. Até mesmo o Carlisle, o que foi decepcionante. Gostava de ter visto mais diálogo com o Jasper, a Alice e o Emmett. Obrigada pela review. Bjos

Próximo update: 11 de Dezembro


	18. Luta

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**17. Luta**

Quando Leah se juntou a nós foi difícil tirar os olhos dela. Eu estava a esforçar-me por manter a calma e a compostura, porém todos os outros pareciam mais interessados em atrair a sua atenção.

Primeiro fora Cody. Com o seu charme intelectual não fora difícil para ele estabelecer uma conversa com Leah. E ela pareceu realmente interessada em saber o percurso de Cody na Universidade. Ao que parecia eram poucos os membros da alcateia Quileute que tinham frequentado um curso superior e tendo em conta o seu interesse no assunto, Leah não tinha sem dúvida sido um deles.

Ela parecia gostar de História, Arqueologia e Arte, o que era consistente com alguns dos interesses de Cody. Na verdade todas as áreas interessavam a Cody. O seu Q. I. elevado tinha-lhe permitido graduar-se em duas licenciaturas ao mesmo tempo pouco tempo antes de ter regressado à Reserva e se ter tornado um lobo, uma era Bioquímica e a outra História da Arte. No ano passado, Cody tinha ainda terminado o Mestrado em Economia e Gestão Financeira, um curso que ele conseguira frequentar através de aulas online.

Enquanto Sam olhava disfarçadamente para Leah, Jacob mantinha-se perto dela, como se fosse um cão de guarda, não se preocupando com as aparências. A sua posição defensiva em relação a Leah intensificou-se quando Dominic tomou o lugar de Cody.

Ele não era tão discreto nem tão cuidadoso com as palavras. A conversa depressa tomou um rumo perigoso quando Dominic elogiou a sua beleza e lhe perguntou se ela tinha imprimido. Jacob rosnou baixinho fazendo-nos ver que não devíamos abusar da sorte.

"Ao que parece a impressão é exclusivamente masculina…mais uma maneira da Natureza prejudicar o sexo feminino."

Se ela não tinha imprimido, talvez alguém tivesse imprimido nela.

"Leah…" O tom de Jacob parecia um aviso. "Não há nada de discriminatório na impressão e tu nunca quiseste imprimir."

"É verdade, mas mesmo assim..." Disse ela parecendo estar a desafiá-lo. Todos os membros da alcateia de Jacob pareciam respeitá-lo e aceitavam a sua liderança. Seth e os mais novos pareciam mesmo idolatrá-lo. Paul apesar de rebelde, era-lhe fiel até porque a sua impressão era a irmã do seu alfa, mas Sam e Leah pareciam ter relações distintas com Jacob.

Enquanto Sam parecia, por vezes, querer desafiá-lo, a sua atitude não incluía desafios directos como Leah fazia. Ela parecia deter um poder sobre Jacob que nenhum dos outros detinha e ele parecia não se importar muito com isso. Talvez fosse devido à relação amorosa que pareciam manter em segredo ou talvez fosse outra coisa, certo era que Leah conseguia sair impune de quase todas as vezes.

"Não me parece que a Natureza tenha sido injusta para ti." Afirmou Paul. "Acabaste por conseguir uma posição superior à minha."

"Cala a boca." Ordenou Jacob e Leah riu-se.

"Na verdade, tens sorte da nossa hierarquia não se seguir pelo nosso nível de inteligência, Paul. Caso contrário tu estarias no fundo da lista."

Jacob e os outros riram-se às cutas de um Paul que amuou.

"Que piada, Leah."

"Quanto tempo vão ficar em La Push?" Perguntou-me Leah.

"Depende…O que mais têm para nos ensinar ou precaver?" Retorqui olhando directamente para Jacob.

"Não se trata somente de aprender…trata-se de estabelecermos um diálogo razoável de modo a trabalharmos juntos se for necessário." Respondeu Jacob.

"Temos um inimigo em comum. Penso que isso é suficiente para nos entendermos minimamente." Informei.

"Talvez devessemos tentar relaxer um pouco nos próximos dias. Podíamos planear um jogo no campo de beisebol junto à cascata nas terras dos Cullen." Sugeriu Paul. "Sabem jogar beisebol?"

"Claro que sim." Disse Dominic de imediato.

"Quando?" Perguntou Jared. "Este fim-de-semana tenho de ir trabalhar."

"Que tal já?" Sugeriu Dominic claramente entusiasmado.

"Amanhã." Disse Leah. "O Seth vai gostar de poder ir jogar e amanhã é o seu dia de folga."

Dominic franziu a testa quando Leah mencionou o nome de Seth. Não era agradável para nós sabermos que ela se preocupava tanto com Seth. Fazia-nos sentir ainda mais ciumentos e competitivos. Estranhamente isso não parecia afectar Jacob, mas esse facto podia estar relacionado ao caso amoroso que ele mantinha com Leah sem Seth saber.

"E qual é a recompensa da equipa que vencer?" Perguntou Dominic.

"Depois decidimos." Afirmou Jacob. "Esperamos por vocês amanhã de manhã em First Beach. Não se atrasem."

Naquela noite foi difícil adormecer. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre o jogo do dia seguinte principalmente porque Dominic tinha o mau hábito de causar sarilhos por tudo e por nada.

Eram quase duas da madrugada quando Cody veio ter comigo. Estávamos à porta da casa que os Quileutes nos tinham cedido para podermos ficar alguns dias na Reserva.

Atendendo à hierarquia que os Quileutes nos tinham informado, Cody era o beta da nossa alcateia e por isso eu podia e devia confiar nele. Decidi então partilhar com ele algumas das minhas preocupações.

"Acho que devíamos ir embora o mais depressa possível." Anunciei olhando a Lua Cheia.

"Porquê?"

"Já aprendemos o suficiente sobre vampiros e a verdade é que concordo com o Jacob. Acho que no futuro não vamos ter muitas visitas de sanguessugas, por isso não é necessário aprender mais nada aqui."

"Mas observá-los pode ser benéfico para nós Lance."

"E ficar aqui demasiado tempo pode ser catastrófico também."

"Porquê?"

"Sei que somos da mesma…espécie…somos lobos e temos obviamente a mesma missão que eles, mas ainda assim há diferenças entre as nossas alcateias. Diferenças demasiado grandes…"

"Incomoda-te o facto de eles serem mais do que nós?"

"Um pouco…mas não é só isso. O Jacob disse-me que os lobos são animais territoriais. Competem por várias coisas…e quando duas alcateias distintas estão no mesmo sitio há tendência para se envolverem em lutas à mínima provocação."

"Mas até agora temos mantido uma relação amigável com eles. Sei que eles são muitos e que são mais experientes do que nós mas não parecem querer lutar ou competir connosco."

"Por enquanto."

"O que queres dizer?"

"Ainda não te deste conta? Desde que conhecemos a Leah na praia que a tensão entre nós tem aumentado. Hoje no jantar em casa do Sam quase pensei que o Jacob nos ia atacar por estarmos tão perto dela."

"Mas não fizemos nada de mal."

"Segundo o que ele me disse é natural sentirmos uma atracção inexplicável por ela, porque a Leah é a única mulher lobo do mundo."

"Não sinto…"

"Não tentes mentir-me Cody. Sei perfeitamente que sentes o mesmo que nós e quanto mais tempo estivermos aqui mais atraídos por ela nos vamos sentir e vamos acabar por arranjar problemas com o Jacob."

"O que é que o Jacob tem a ver com a Leah? Sempre pensei que era o Seth que estava com ela."

"Acho que eles têm um caso. Não faço ideia se os outros sabem mas…parece-me que pelo menos o Seth não sabe. Tu e eu temos algum controlo sobre as nossas acções mas o Dominic está cada vez mais instável e não posso arriscar um confronto directo porque acabaríamos mortos."

"Acho que faz sentido…"

"O quê?"

"O Jacob e a Leah estarem juntos."

"Porque é que achas isso?"

"Primeiro porque o Jacob é que é o alfa. Parece-me que enquanto líder faz mais sentido que seja ele o companheiro da única mulher da alcateia. E depois porque até mesmo a Teologia me dá razão."

"A Teologia?"

"Tive algumas aulas de Teologia na Universidade. Estudei os textos sagrados de várias religiões. Nas antigas escrituras do povo Hebreu, Leah foi a primeira mulher de Jacob…talvez estejam destinados."

"Sabes perfeitamente que não acredito nisso. Não acredito no destino nem nas histórias antigas, sejam elas lendas ou escrituras sagradas."

"Mas as lendas dos Quileutes são verdadeiras Lance. Isso não podes negar."

"Eu sei…mas porque razão fomos atirados para o meio disto se nem sequer somos Quileutes?"

Cody encolheu os ombros.

"Acho que vou para dentro..." Anunciou. "Ouve, se estás assim tão seguro de que devemos ir embora, tens o meu apoio. Não me parece que o Kinley e o Glenn se oponham…por isso o Dominic terá de aceitar a tua decisão."

"Obrigado Cody."

"De nada chefe."

xxxxxxxxxx

No dia seguinte, depois de um breve pequeno-almoço, fomos ter com Jacob e com os outros à praia, tal como tinha ficado combinado. Jacob já lá estava com Seth, Leah, Embry, Josh e um rapaz que eu tinha visto poucas vezes e se chamava Denis.

Seguimos para a floresta e poucos minutos depois passámos por uma luxuosa mansão que nos disseram pertencer aos vampiros vegetarianos. Ao que parecia os vampiros viviam bastante bem para mortos-vivos. A casa era moderna e atrairia as atenções se não estivesse localizada no meio de tantas árvores.

"O que é que eles fazem mesmo?" Questionou Dominic.

"O Carlisle é médico-cirurgião. A sua fortuna deve estar avaliada em muitos milhões de dólares, afinal de contas ele tem poupado durante séculos." Explicou Seth.

"Pensei que tinham assaltado um banco ou coisa parecida."

"Bem, isso parece algo que o Emmett pudesse fazer mas o Carlisle jamais autorizaria." Referiu Leah. "São demasiado correctos para fazerem ilegalidades, além disso o pai da Bella é chefe da polícia."

"Pensava que o chefe Swan era o chefe da polícia." Disse eu.

"E é mas também é o pai da Bella." Informou Embry.

Mais uma novidade estranha.

"Estes vampiros…parecem…demasiado habituados a co-existir com humanos." Declarou Cody.

"Eles não são assim tão maus." Sublinhou Embry. Troquei um olhar mais ou menos questionador com Cody. Era um pouco difícil perceber a relação de amizade e confiança que os Quileutes tinham com este clã de vampiros. Vegetarianos ou não, eles eram o inimigo.

Quando chegámos ao campo improvisado de beisebol junto à cascata, os Quileutes começaram a planear jogadas enquanto seguravam nos bastões e nas bolas. Não era, definitivamente a primeira vez que jogavam ali.

"Costumamos jogar com os Cullen de vez em quando." Disse Seth aproximando-se.

"Vocês têm um jogador a mais." Disse Glenn.

"A Leah não vai jogar. Vai ser o árbitro."

"E qual é a recompensa dos vencedores?" Perguntou Dom.

"Se vocês ganharem, podem pedir o que quiserem." Referiu Jacob com um ar convencido.

"Boa."

Eles não estavam à espera que soubéssemos jogar tão bem. Apesar de ser a primeira vez que jogávamos beisebol enquanto equipa, não nos estávamos a sair nada mal. Na Reserva não era comum praticarmos este desporto. As nossas actividades desportivas incluíam mais desportos aquáticos e de montanha e não os desportos considerados mais famosos como o futebol, o beisebol e outros. Porém, por coincidência nós os cinco éramos não só fãs de beisebol mas também adeptos da mesma equipa: os Red Sox.

Sabíamos de cor várias jogadas e depois de quinze minutos de jogo estávamos empatados. Apesar do meu mau pressentimento inicial, a manhã acabou por se tornar inesperadamente divertida. Não nos distraímos com a presença de Leah, pelo menos em demasiado, porque estávamos ocupados a competir e tentar vencer.

A nível de velocidade as nossas equipas eram equivalentes, mas a nível de força eles tinham vantagem, o que fazia com que o elemento realmente importante no jogo fosse o batedor. Os pontos que fazíamos dependiam sempre de quem batia a bola lançada pelos Quileutes. Dominic parecia ser o que conseguia bater a bola para mais longe, ou seja, era graças a ele que pontuávamos. Na equipa dos Quileutes era Jacob quem se destacava, o que não era uma novidade.

Ao intervalo o empate mantinha-se e depois dele, os Quileutes aumentaram a sua pontuação por duas vezes sem resposta. Foi apenas graças a um momento de desconcentração da parte de Embry que conseguimos voltar a empatar. O jogo estava praticamente a chegar ao fim quando Dominic bateu o último lançamento da partida. Foi uma bola curva de Seth que voou vários metros. Iniciando a corrida, Dominic tentou a todo o custo adiantar-se a Denis que conseguira entretanto apanhar a bola e lançá-la a Embry. Quando a bola estava a chegar ao último jogador dos Quileutes, que era Josh, Dominic atirou-se para o chão para tentar tocar na base antes que Josh apanhasse a bola. A poeira e terra que se levantaram não deixaram que conseguíssemos ver se realmente Dominic conseguira ou não tocar na base a tempo.

Josh alegava que não, Dominic contrariava que sim e a confusão instalou-se porque aquela tinha sido a última jogada e ditaria qual a equipa vencedora. Por fim, Leah, como árbitro da partida acabou por considerar que Dominic tinha, de facto, chegado à base antes de Josh tocar na bola. Isso significava que nós tínhamos vencido.

"Uma vez que vencemos, temos de decidir a recompensa, certo?" Questionou Dominic entusiasmado.

"Claro." Referiu Leah. "O prometido é devido."

"Podemos mesmo pedir o que quisermos?"

Jacob franziu a testa e eu percebi que Dominic ia, com certeza, dizer algo que o ia irritar.

"Dom…talvez seja melhor ficares calado." Avisei.

"Não sejas desmancha prazeres. Eu sei o que quero pedir."

"E o que é?" Questionou Seth curioso.

"Um jantar."

"Isso arranja-se." Sorriu Embry. "Acho que a Becca não se vai importar de ter mais cinco convidados para o jantar de hoje."

"Na verdade…eu preferia um jantar a sós com a Leah."

Ao dizer isto, Dominic segurou a mão de Leah provocando uma tensão que já se previa. Jacob rosnou e colocou-se entre Dominic e Leah, que parecia algo divertida com toda aquela situação.

"Não abuses da sorte."

A voz alterada de Jacob fez Dominic dar um passo para trás, mas nem mesmo assim se demoveu.

"Se tu podes quebrar as regras e dormes com ela, acho que não estou a abusar da sorte em pedir pelo menos um jantar."

E foi o quanto bastou. Não sei exactamente como é que Jacob conseguiu transformar-se sem magoar Leah que estava a poucos centímetros de distância, mas em segundos, à nossa frente erguia-se um enorme lobo castanho-avermelhado.

Ao sentir-se ameaçado, Dominic transformou-se também.

A diferença de tamanhos entre Jacob e Dominic era avassaladora e por isso decidi que tínhamos de o ajudar. O facto de Dominic ter sido o instigador daquela luta, não fazia com que eu fosse permitir que ele morresse em combate. Além disso a provocação fora mínima, o que fazia com que talvez fosse possível demover Jacob de atacar Dominic, pedindo desculpa.

Depois de me transformar, Cody, Glenn e Kinley juntaram-se a mim para podermos ajudar Dominic, mas os Quileutes também já se tinham transformado e barravam o nosso caminho. De Dominic conseguia ouvir pensamentos erráticos, de Jacob apenas via imagens de grande grafismo de momentos íntimos entre ele e Leah e outras de lutas anteriores entre ele e um lobo negro, que só podia ser Sam. Sabia perfeitamente que ele estava a tentar manter uma posição, estava a reiterar o seu estatuto de líder e de companheiro da única mulher lobo. Ver aquelas imagens fez-me acreditar na teoria de Cody. Mesmo que Seth e Leah fossem um casal, ela parecia destinada a estar com Jacob. Ele era o alfa legítimo e os sentimentos de protecção que emanavam dele demonstravam que não ia deixar que ninguém se aproximasse dela.

_'Lance, o que fazemos? Ele vai matar o Dom.' _Queixou-se Glenn quando Dominic e Jacob começaram a rebolar no chão e a lutar. _'Pede-lhe que pare!'_

_'Temos de fazer alguma coisa...O Dominic está ferido, não podemos ficar aqui sem fazer nada.'_ Subinhou Cody.

_'Se nos envolvermos na luta não vamos poder voltar atrás.'_ Avisei.

As consequências seriam graves. Uma coisa era um conflito entre dois lobos, outra era um conflito entre alcateias. O mais provável era morrermos todos ou então, se sobrevivessemos, jamais poderiamos ter uma aliança com a alcateia de Jacob.

_'Não vamos deixar o Dom...'_ Disse Kinley_. 'Ele pode ser um idiota mas é nosso...irmão.'_

_'Muito bem. Vamos tentar atacá-los pela esquerda. Glenn e Kinley vocês vão ocupar-se do Josh e do Denis. Eu e o Cody trataremos do Embry.'_

Por sorte Seth não parecia estar interessado em lutar, na verdade, ele estava a tentar afastar Jacob de Dominic, mas sem sucesso.

Quando íamos colocar o nosso plano em acção um lobo negro emergiu do meio das árvores e juntou-se a nós. Por momentos pensei que toda a alcateia de Jacob iria juntar-se à luta para ajudarem o seu alfa, o que faria com que estivessemos condenados, mas foi somente Sam quem chegou.

Firmando as patas no chão, Sam rosnou alto e Jacob finalmente parou. Era provável que Sam estivesse a dar um sermão ao seu alfa, mas a única coisa que me importava de momento era o estado de Dominic, que estava deitado no chão, a sangrar de algumas feridas ainda abertas.

Jacob partiu de repente, deixando o campo de beisebol num estado lastimável, mas Dom estava em muito pior estado. Permanecendo nas nossas formas de lobo, observámos Sam a voltar à sua forma humana e a dirigir-se a Dominic depois de vestir uns calções. Leah, que não se tinha transformado, parecia furiosa e ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Depois de uma breve troca de palavras com ela, Sam mandou os outros lobos embora e eles obedeceram.

"O vosso amigo tem de voltar ao estado humano para o podermos ajudar." Disse Sam olhando directamente para mim.

Eu não sabia bem o que fazer. Nunca tínhamos ficado feridos, aliás nunca tínhamos lutado daquela maneira a ponto de ficarmos feridos com tal gravidade. Pouco depois de Dominic se ter juntado à alcateia, ele e Cody tinham discutido e tinham-se envolvido numa luta. Para evitar danos graves acabei por ter de separá-los. Porém essa luta não se podia comparar à que tínhamos acabado de assistir.

"Diz-lhe que regresse à forma humana antes que perca a consciência." Insistiu Sam.

'_Confias nele? Achas mesmo que vão ajudar o Dom?'_ Perguntou Kinley preocupado.

'_Não sei.'_ Confessei. _'Penso que se não nos quisessem ajudar não estariam aqui.'_

'_O que vai acontecer agora, Lance? Vamos ser expulsos?' _Perguntou Glenn.

'_Penso que o melhor é pensarmos no Dominic. Ele precisa de ajuda.'_ Avisou Cody.

Dominic estava quase inconsciente. Mal conseguíamos ouvir os seus pensamentos. As nossas tentativas para o convencer a regressar à forma humana não estavam a resultar provavelmente porque ele estava demasiado fraco para nos ouvir e entender o que se passava. Assim, não tive outra opção a não ser ordenar-lhe que o fizesse. Usei o tom mais autoritário que consegui e no momento seguinte ele acabou por me obedecer.

'_Deste-lhe um comando alfa.' _Disse Cody.

'_Não tive opção.'_ Tentei desculpar-me. Não tinha apreciado o facto de obrigar Dominic a fazer algo contra vontade.

'_Eu sei…Mas ele não vai gostar quando se lembrar.'_

'_Neste momento não nos podemos dar ao luxo de pensar nas birras do Dom. Foi ele que nos colocou nesta situação.'_

'_O que vamos fazer agora?' _Perguntou Glenn de novo.

Eu não fazia ideia mas quando vimos que Sam levava Dominic com ele, decidi que devíamos segui-lo. Não demorámos muito até chegar à sua casa, onde Embry, Denis, Josh e Seth estavam já à sua espera. A esposa de Sam tinha-nos arranjado algumas roupas e depois de regressarmos à forma humana, entrámos na pequena casa para saber o estado no nosso companheiro.

"Como é que ele está?" Perguntei a Seth que era quem o observava.

"Vai sobreviver. Todas estas feridas são superficiais. Daqui a umas duas horas estará recuperado."

"E lesões internas?"

"Não tem."

Pela maneira como a luta se tinha desenrolado parecia ser um milagre que Dominic só tivesse ferimentos superficiais.

"O Jacob refreou-se um pouco. O seu objectivo era apenas dar uma lição ao Dominic." Acrescentou Embry.

"A sério? A mim ele pareceu-me furioso o suficiente para matá-lo." Contrariei.

"Vamos esperar que ele acorde e depois tiramos conclusões, está bem?" Sugeriu Seth. "Se nós estivermos correctos, o Dominic estará quase recuperado quando acordar."

Sam enviou Denis e Josh informar o conselho tribal Quileute sobre o que tinha sucedido, e pouco depois ouvimos a voz de Jacob no exterior da casa. Leah estava com ele.

"Qual foi a tua ideia?" Questionei, saindo ao seu encontro.

Leah colocou-se entre nós enquanto Cody, Glenn e Kinley me rodearam em sinal de apoio. Observando o seu estado, Jacob parecia estar bem apesar de algumas marcas de hematomas nos braços e abdómen.

"Descontrolei-me um pouco. Lamento."

"Lamentas? Quase matavas o meu amigo!"

"Não é preciso exagerar, Lance." Replicou. "Além disso ele estava a pedi-las."

"Ele não fez nada de mal. Só se armou em idiota porque se sente atraído pela Leah do mesmo modo que todos nós…"

"Então devias tê-lo sob controlo."

"Sabes perfeitamente que não posso fazer isso. Não posso controlar tudo nem todos os meus amigos, mesmo apesar de ser o alfa."

"Já disse que lamento. Quando ele acordar vou falar com ele e…"

"Nem pensar. Não quero nem preciso de mais sarilhos com a vossa alcateia. Quando ele acordar vamos embora."

"Embora? Porquê?" Perguntou Leah.

"Ainda perguntas? Acho que o episódio da luta entre o Jacob e o Dom foi suficientemente elucidativo para explicar isso. Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui. Agradeço a hospitalidade e as informações que nos deram sobre os nossos inimigos mas não me parece que seja boa ideia permanecer aqui…há demasiada tensão."

"Demasiada testosterona." Avançou Leah com um sorriso. "Parece-me que também tenho de pedir desculpa. Se eu tivesse feito o que o Jacob mandou nada disto teria acontecido ao Dominic."

"Não é essa a questão." Confessei. "Vocês estão habituados…adaptaram o vosso modo de estar e de viver a esta realidade. Nós ainda estamos a tentar dirigir o que nos aconteceu. Vocês têm costumes e seguem regras, para nós isto ainda é novo. O vosso controlo e a vossa experiência são incomparáveis aos nossos. As vossas famílias e a vossa alcateia estão perfeitamente adaptados a este estilo de vida enquanto nós ainda temos muito que aprender…"

"Se querem ir…tudo bem." Concordou Jacob. "Mas de qualquer maneira, temos de acertar algumas coisas entre nós."

Ele devia ter ficado zangado por Dominic ter mencionado o caso que ele tinha com Leah.

"A culpa foi minha." Disse eu. "Ontem falei com o Cody e o Dom deve ter ouvido tudo."

Jacob olhou para mim espantado.

"Falaste com o Cody sobre o quê?"

"Sobre vocês os dois…sabemos que estão juntos e talvez não tivesse sido boa ideia o Dominic publicitar isso à frente do Seth mas sinceramente já é hora de admitirem perante toda a gente que…"

"Lance, não há nada para admitir." Interrompeu-me Jacob.

"O que tem o Seth a ver com isto?" Perguntou Leah.

"Vocês não estão juntos?"

"Eu e o Seth? Juntos…do tipo…casal?"

Jacob riu-se.

"Estás a falar a sério?" Inquiriu Leah com um ar divertido.

Eu acenei.

"O Seth é meu irmão." Declarou Leah. "É meu irmão biológico."

"Mas…na outra noite…"

"Eras tu? Pensávamos que era o Sam que nos tinha estado a observar." Esclareceu Leah.

"Não fiz de propósito."

"Eu sei."

"Então o Seth é…"

"Meu irmão."

"E o Jacob?"

"Meu marido."

"São casados?"

Não pude evitar algum espanto mas também não pude deixar de pensar que agora, finalmente, tudo fazia sentido.

* * *

><p>Nota: Peço desculpa pelos 10 dias de atraso, tenho tido muito trabalho e tenho estado a preparar um especial LeahJacob para acrescentar aos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, para publicar no Ano Novo. Além disso estou ainda a traduzir a história Leah/Jacob Cuarto Menguante da Fey Black, para inglês; estou a preparar o último capítulo de Our Dawn 5 (Nosso Amanhecer 5) e finalmente a traduzir Nosso Amanhecer 4. O problema com este capítulo foi que tive de o re-escrever. O original inglês tinha umas pontas soltas por isso decidi escrevê-lo de novo, o problema é que isso demora mais tempo. Felizmente acho que foi o último capítulo a precisar de ser re-escrito. Obrigado por serem pacientes. Boa semana.

Próximo Update: 24 Dezembro

Karisan


	19. Mudanças

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**18. Mudanças**

O regresso a casa foi relativamente calmo, excepto a parte em que quase fui obrigado a dar um segundo comando alfa a Dominic por causa da sua teimosia. Jacob, tal como prometera, tinha falado com Dom depois do incidente e desculpou-se por tê-lo atacado. A intenção fora boa, o resultado dela fora péssimo.

Dominic não aceitou o pedido de desculpas mesmo depois de lhe termos contado que Jacob e Leah eram casados e que Seth era irmão de Leah. Depois fez uma birra enorme porque não queria regressar a casa sem recuperar a sua honra que fora severamente afectada com a sua derrota perante o alfa de La Push.

"Não quero saber se estás muito ou pouco chateado, Dom. Já tomei uma decisão. Vamos embora e não se fala mais no assunto." Avisei tentando empurrá-lo em direcção ao carro.

"Ele humilhou-me e vocês deixaram!" Acusou.

"Tu é que te mesteste nesta confusão, não tinhas nada de te meter entre ele a mulher." Disse Cody.

"Eu não sabia que ela era mulher dele." Replicou Dom. "Graças a vocês dois e à vossa conversa, pensei que eram amantes."

"Tirámos conclusões precipitadas." Confessei. "Errámos e pagámos por isso. Agora entra no carro e vamos para casa."

"Não quero ir."

"Não abuses da sorte." Avisei, começando a perder a paciência.

"Porquê Lance? Vais armar-te em lobo mau outra vez? Vais dar-me ourtro comando alfa?"

"Se tiver de ser..." Suspirei. As discussões entre mim e Dominic eram sempre cansativas.

"Vê se cresces, Dominic. Pareces uma criancinha birrenta." Disse Cody.

Cody tinha razão. Apesar dos seus dezanove anos, Dom continuava a ser demasiado imaturo e irresponsável.

"O que é que disseste ao Conselho Quileute?" Perguntou Kinley depois de iniciarmos a viagem de regresso a casa, mesmo contra a vontade de Dominic.

"Que vamos estar atentos aos vampiros e que não vamos encarar a alcateia deles como inimiga."

"Mais valia teres dito que não nos importamos de ser seus escravos." Atirou Dominic.

"Não vamos ser escravos de ninguém. Mas também não vamos atacá-los se nos voltarmos a encontrar um dia. Este incidente foi apenas um mal-entendido. Por isso nem penses em cá voltar para limpar a tua honra."

"Não és o meu pai, _Dunne_."

"Sou o teu alfa, _Valens_. Por isso esta discussão terminou."

"Odeio-te." Murmurou ele.

"Também não és a minha pessoa preferida." Retorqui e, trocando um olhar com ele, continuei a dirigir para longe de La Push.

xxxxxxxxxx

Foram notórias as mudanças que se operaram em todos nós depois da nossa curta estadia em La Push. Pelo menos a nossa visita acabou por ter alguns aspectos positivos. Alguns de nós perceberam que o futuro com o qual sempre tinham sonhado não estava assim tão fora do nosso alcance quanto tínhamos pensado.

Se os Quileutes conseguiam conciliar uma vida normal, junto das famílias, com a sua missão de protectores, nós também o conseguiríamos mesmo que levasse algum tempo. Se eles conseguiam viver uns com os outros, apesar de toda a competição e atritos entre eles, nós também conseguiríamos. Enquanto isso era necessário ser paciente. Dominic não me falava há já duas semanas. Estava chateado comigo por causa de toda a questão que envolvera Leah, Jacob e a possibilidade de eu lhe dar comandos alfa.

Tal como o alfa de La Push eu não queria armar-me em ditador porque considerava que um bom líder era um líder justo, ou seja alguém que não comanda através de ordens mas sim de democracia. Eu queria ser um bom alfa e tinha Jacob como modelo. A única coisa com a qual eu não concordava com os Quileutes dizia respeito, indirectamente, ao fenómeno da impressão.

Manter este segredo era algo imprescindível para que pudéssemos continuar a viver em paz, mas se por um lado isso era importante, por outro eu considerava ser necessário dizer a verdade às pessoas que nos eram mais próximas. Especialmente os nossos pais e namoradas.

Fora difícil convencer os pais de Glenn e Kinley a deixarem os seus filhos andarem na nossa companhia pois éramos mais velhos e Dominic estava incluído no nosso pequeno grupo. Se eles lhes contassem a verdade, tudo seria mais fácil. Já para não falar nos enormes benefícios que a minha relação com Jena conheceria se eu lhe contasse a verdade sobre nós.

Segundo os Quileutes nós não devíamos contar nada às nossas namoradas a não ser que eles fossem nossas impressões. Claro que até agora, e já tinham passado praticamente dois anos desde que nos tínhamos transformado, nenhum de nós tinha imprimido. Na verdade eu tinha esperanças que o fenómeno da impressão fosse exclusivo da alcateia de La Push.

Jena já desconfiava que algo se passava e depois da nossa visita a La Push tinha-se tornado ainda mais desconfiada. Eu não queria magoá-la de maneira nenhuma mas se imprimisse acabaria por fazer algo semelhante ao que Sam fizera a Leah. Seria obrigado a deixar Jena e ela jamais me perdoaria. Evitá-la não era a melhor opção mas eu não fazia ideia do que devia de fazer.

"Devias falar com ela." Ouvi a voz de Cody atrás de mim.

"Não posso."

"É o teu dia de folga. O Glenn disse-me que ela está em casa."

"Não é por isso…Ela não tem respondido às minhas mensagens."

"Tens andado a evitá-la, ela está apenas a fazer o mesmo. Mas devias mesmo falar com ela."

"Sou assim tão transparente?"

Cody riu-se.

"Sem dúvida."

"O que estás aqui a fazer?" Perguntei.

"O Dom pediu-me para te relembrar que prometeste ajudá-lo com a Gina."

Desde que nos tínhamos deixado de falar, Cody passara a ser o pombo-correio entre Dominic e eu. Suspirei resignado ao relembrar que era verdade. Eu tinha prometido.

Uma das irmãs de Dom, Gina, que tinha agora dezassete anos, namorava com um idiota intrometido que começara a levá-la para maus caminhos. Dominic tentara convencê-la a deixá-lo mas Gina não o tinha ouvido, por isso Dominic requisitara, há cerca de um mês, a minha ajuda no caso, uma vez que ele não podia arriscar voltar à esquadra, especialmente se fosse acusado de desacatos ou agressão a um menor.

Na altura eu tinha prometido ajudá-lo a resolver a situação e tinha intenções de ter uma conversa séria com o namorado de Gina, Mick Garner. Porém entretanto, tínhamos conhecido os Quileutes e esse assunto ficara pendente. Agora Dominic estava novamente a perder a paciência com Mick e queria resolver a questão de uma vez por todas.

"Diz-lhe que vou tratar disso."

"Na verdade, tenho outra sugestão."

"E qual é?"

"As aulas da Gina terminam daqui a alguns minutos. Podemos ir à escola falar com ela e com o Mick. O que achas?"

Não era má ideia e poupava-me algum tempo a pensar num plano de acção que me permitisse afastar os dois jovens. Apesar de não sermos tão musculosos e fortes quanto os Quileutes, éramos mais altos do que o normal e intimidar Mick revelou-se uma tarefa bem mais fácil do que nós estávamos à espera. Agora restava saber se isso seria o suficiente para ele se manter longe de Gina.

Com a sensação de dever cumprido, regressei a casa a tempo de ver Jena chegar do trabalho. Vivíamos na mesma rua, em frente um do outro, por isso era fácil encontrá-la com frequência.

Relembrando os conselhos de Cody, decidi agir. Os pais de Jena ainda estavam no trabalho e Glenn estava a patrulhar com Kinley.

Reunindo toda a minha coragem bati à porta. Ela hesitou antes de abrir a porta, mas acabou por fazê-lo. O seu rosto não expressou felicidade mas sim fúria ao ver-me mas não podia censurá-la porque na verdade eu estivera a evitá-la durante duas semanas.

"O que é que queres?" Perguntou asperamente.

"Podemos falar?" Tentei.

"Tens a certeza que tens tempo livre para mim?" Atirou, voltando-me as costas e deixando a porta aberta. "Chegaste à Reserva há duas semanas e ainda não tive o prazer de uma visita tua. A que devo finalmente essa honra?"

Ela tinha razões suficientes para estar aborrecida e eu sabia disso mas não estava à espera que ela estivesse de tão mau humor.

"Lamento Jena. Queria que fosses connosco a Washington mas…"

"Esquece Lance." Interrompeu ela. "Não estou à espera de milagres. Há muito tempo que sei que se passa algo que não me queres contar. Na verdade, só gostava que tivesses coragem para me dizer que está tudo acabado entre nós."

Jena sempre fora perspicaz. Não era por acaso que ela sempre tivera as melhores notas na escola e fora a única rapariga até então a receber uma bolsa de mérito. Aliás depois dessa bolsa, Jena iniciara um estágio como assistente de enfermagem no nosso único Centro Médico e era agora a enfermeira chefe, apesar de ser a mais jovem enfermeira que lá trabalhava, com apenas vinte e quatro anos, porém eu não queria terminar o namoro com ela.

"Há coisas sobre mim que não te posso dizer." Confessei. "Gostava de poder mas…"

"O que é que te impede?"

"Muita coisa…especialmente o medo que sinto quando penso que se souberes a verdade nunca mais irás querer olhar para mim."

A minha tia Penny, uma das mulheres mais fortes e corajosas que eu já conhecera, quase tivera um ataque quando soube da verdade sobre o que nós éramos, por isso quem sabe como reagiria Jena?

Eu não podia simplesmente dizer-lhe que me transformava num lobo gigante nas horas vagas e que a minha missão era encontrar e matar vampiros. Isso mais parecia um guião de um filme barato de ficção científica. Aliás, Jena acabaria provavelmente por pensar que eu era completamente louco.

"Sabes perfeitamente que eu não faria isso." Disse ela. "Mas para as coisas resultarem entre nós tens de me dizer o que se passa."

Hesitei novamente. Eu queria fazê-lo. Queria dizer-lhe tudo mas e se Sam e os outros tinham razão? E se eu imprimisse? E se ela não me aceitasse?

"Acreditas em mim?" Perguntei.

"Claro que sim."

"Acreditas que te amo?"

Jena não respondeu.

"Confia em mim…prometo que um dia te conto tudo."

Desapontado com a sua falta de reacção preparei-me para sair mas antes de alcançar a porta, Jena segurou o meu braço e beijou-me.

Até agora, mesmo depois de cerca de um ano de namoro, Jena e eu ainda não tínhamos dormido juntos. Eu era o seu primeiro namorado e queria que fosse ela a ter a iniciativa porque se ela não estivesse preparada para isso, não iria forçá-la. O que para Dominic era uma questão de estupidez da minha parte, para mim era uma questão de honra, tanto minha como dela.

Eu jamais seria capaz de pressioná-la para dormir comigo. Além disso eu não namorava com ela só porque a achava atraente, namorava com ela porque quando idealizava o meu futuro, era Jena que eu via ao meu lado. Apaixonara-me por ela depressa demais e gostava de já ter estado com ela mais intimamente mas iria respeitá-la, porque Jena era demasiado importante para mim.

Foi com alguma relutância que deixei que ela me levasse para o quarto. Não estava certo de conseguir ter o total controlo sobre mim no caso de Jena continuar a tentar-me daquela maneira.

O problema é que eu queria ser tentado e queria estar com ela. Por isso, acabei por deixar que os meus sentimentos levassem a melhor sobre a racionalidade e a lógica que devia seguir, e acabámos por consumar a nossa primeira vez envoltos em sensualidade e sem reservas.

Quando acordei, algumas horas depois, Jena estava abraçada a mim mas eu sabia que ela estava acordada. Agora vinha a parte mais difícil. Da minha parte não haviam arrependimentos mas não tinha a certeza se Jena sentia o mesmo apesar de ter sido ela a catalisadora do sucedido.

"Lamento." Disse eu. "Isto não devia ter acontecido desta maneira. Devia ter acontecido depois de eu pedir ao teu pai a tua mão em casamento e…"

Jena levantou a cabeça para me olhar.

"Pedir a minha mão em casamento?" Balbuciou admirada.

Eu apenas acenei.

"Mas…"

"Amo-te, Jena…é por isso que tenho tentado esconder algumas coisas sobre mim que não sabes e podem fazer-te fugir."

"É assim tão mau?"

"Depende do ponto de vista mas…pode ser assustador."

"És casado com outra mulher e tens filhos?" Perguntou sentando-se na cama e enrolando o lençol em redor do corpo.

Eu ri-me da sua suposição. Ela estava a ser um pouco paranóica, se bem que tendo em conta a verdade, talvez fosse melhor ter uma mulher e filhos do que ser um cão gigante.

"Não."

"Então não pode ser assim tão mau."

"Eu não teria tanta certeza."

"Se queres mesmo pedir a minha mão em casamento, tens de ser sincero comigo Lance. Por favor." Pediu. "Caso contrário nunca irá resultar. A honestidade é muito importante num casamento."

Era um pedido absolutamente legítimo.

"Isso quer dizer que não aceitas casar comigo se não te contar tudo?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Preferia que me contasses. Isso mostraria que confias em mim."

"Está bem." Concordei. "Acho que não tenho outra opção."

Finalmente eu tinha feito uma decisão. Ia contar-lhe tudo. O problema era saber por onde começar. Devia ter perguntado a Sam o que é que ele tinha dito a Emily, porque sinceramente não fazia ideia do que lhe dizer primeiro.

"Sabes quando começaram aqueles desaparecimentos misteriosos há dois anos atrás? E quando começaram a aparecer cadáveres de raparigas na floresta?"

Jena tentou levantar-se da cama sem sucesso.

"Não me digas que…?"

Pelo seu ar assustado percebi que ela estava a pensar que eu era o assassino.

"Não fui eu." Disse imediatamente. "Na verdade…"

As minhas palavras ficaram pendentes pois naquele momento um uivo ecoou por toda a Reserva.

"O que é que foi isto? Não existem lobos assim tão próximos da nossa Reserva." Disse Jena.

"Tenho de ir." Avisei começando a vestir-me.

"Ir onde?"

O uivo era um aviso. Glenn e Kinley precisavam de ajuda e como líder da alcateia eu devia ir ajudá-los imediatamente.

"Não te preocupes, volto num instante."

"Lance…não podes ir assim sem mais nem menos. Temos de falar."

"Tenho de ir ajudar o teu irmão."

"O Glenn? O que é que ele tem a ver com isto?"

"Não saias de casa. Por favor."

Jena não teve tempo de responder antes de eu saltar pela janela do seu quarto. Enquanto ela ficou a ver-me desaparecer na floresta, tentei pensar noutras coisas que não nela e no que tinha acontecido entre nós para que os outros não descobrissem, especialmente Glenn.

Apesar de ele ser mais novo do que eu e de eu ser o alfa, não queria arranjar problemas com um dos membros da alcateia.

'_Vampiro?' _Questionei assim que me transformei.

'_Não. Não sentes o cheiro?'_ Inquiriu Cody que acabava de se juntar a nós.

'_Lobo.'_ Declarei.

'_Sem dúvida. E não é nenhum dos Quileutes.'_

'_Glenn?'_

'_Estamos mesmo atrás dele Lance.'_

'_Se não pertence à alcateia de La Push…quem é ele?'_ Perguntou Dominic.

'_E quando o encontrarmos, o que fazemos? Vamos enfrentá-lo como amigo ou inimigo?'_ Questionou Kinley.

'_Não o provoquem e talvez possamos encará-lo como um amigo.'_

'_Mas não sabemos nada sobre ele, nem sequer conseguimos ouvir os pensamentos dele.'_ Sublinhou Glenn.

'_Acho que ele está a vir na nossa direcção.'_ Avisou Cody.

'_Muito bem. Vamos reagrupar para estarmos preparados para o receber.'_

Reunidos numa pequena clareira, vimos finalmente emergir dos arbustos um lobo gigantesco de cor castanha escura, era possivelmente ainda maior do que o alfa de La Push. Ele não era sem dúvida um dos nossos, caso contrário teria pelagem branca como todos nós. Porém também não parecia pertencer à alcateia de Jacob.

Pela sua postura não parecia estar com receio mesmo ao ver que éramos cinco, porém também não parecia interessado em atacar-nos. Ele aproximou-se lentamente e rosnou um pouco. Depois de um segundo ou dois, o lobo desapareceu e deu lugar a um homem que nos olhava com curiosidade. Ao que parecia ele queria conversar pacificamente.

Nenhum de nós se moveu.

'_Bem…qual de nós é que vai falar com o tipo nú?'_ Perguntou Dominic quebrando o nosso silêncio mental.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Este é sem dúvida um dos capitulos que mais detesto, mas finalmente chegou o último lobo que será apresentado no próximo. Obrigado pela review. Beijos e Feliz Natal.<p>

Jessick - Ainda relativamente ao filme, a pior cena de sempre foi a de quando o Jake imprimiu. Deu-me vontade de sair da sala. Não o fiz por respeito às pessoas que estavam a assistir, apesar de os meus comentários (por vezes em voz alta) terem irritado imenso a senhora sentada ao meu lado. Por sorte ela não chegou a dizer-me nada. Obrigado pelas review. Beijos e Feliz Natal.

Nota/Autora: Desejo um Feliz Natal para todos com muita alegria e felicidade.

Votos sinceros,

Karisan


	20. O Primeiro

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**19. O Primeiro**

Havia algo de familiar naquele homem que estava à minha frente. Apesar de eu ainda não me ter transformado em humano, ele não parecia temer-me. Isso era estranho porque provavelmente queria dizer que ele já tinha visto ou encontrado outros lobos.

'_Tem cuidado Lance. Ele pode estar a preparar alguma coisa.'_ Referiu Cody preocupado.

'_Achas que ele tem uma arma escondida?'_ Perguntou Dominic sarcasticamente. _'Ou ainda não reparaste que ele está nú?'_

'_Kinley e Glenn façam uma ronda rápida num perímetro circular de dez metros. Precisamos de ter a certeza que ele está sozinho.'_ Ordenei._ 'Cody, tu ficas no comando.'_

Assim que Kinley e Glenn iniciaram a ronda eu regressei à forma humana e coloquei os calções imediatamente. A questão da perda de privacidade ainda me incomodava um pouco, principalmente quando estava diante de um desconhecido.

Frente a frente, o homem sorriu ligeiramente para mim e adoptou uma posição relaxada, que me permitiu eliminar alguma desconfiança em relação aos seus propósitos. Se ele me quisesse atacar não iria com certeza sorrir antes de o fazer.

"Quem és tu?" Perguntei calmamente.

"O meu nome é Jack…Jack Russell e tu?"

"Lance Dunne." Respondi. "Nunca te vi na Reserva."

"Não moro na Reserva. Vivo na montanha…lá no topo." Ele apontou para norte.

"Vives sozinho?"

"Desde que os meus pais morreram há uns anos atrás, sim."

"Tens a noção do que somos?"

Ele acenou afirmativamente.

"Lobos."

"Sabes porque é que nos transformamos?"

"Porque devemos eliminar os caras pálidas de olhos vermelhos."

A sua explicação rústica fora o suficiente para eu entender que ele sabia da existência de vampiros e que tinha noção da importância do nosso papel.

"Como é que sabes tudo isso?" Perguntei. "Tens amigos como nós?"

Nós tínhamos sido obrigados a descobrir quase tudo sozinhos. Agora sabíamos mais sobre a nossa espécie graças à alcateia de La Push por isso era um pouco estranho que Jack soubesse tudo isso sem a ajuda de ninguém.

"Não. Não conheço mais lobos. Hoje foi a primeira vez que me encontrei com outros como eu."

"Quando é que te transformaste?"

"Há cerca de três anos."

"Três? Tens a certeza?"

Mais uma vez, era estranho. Eu tinha-me transformado há dois anos atrás. O resto da minha alcateia transformara-se depois de mim. Porém, se Jack estivesse a dizer a verdade, ele fora o primeiro a transformar-se.

"Sim, tenho a certeza. Na verdade eu sabia que me iria transformar mais cedo ou mais tarde. O gene que corre nas minhas veias não permitiria que assim não fosse."

"Sabes sobre o gene?"

"O meu pai disse-me."

"O teu pai era um lobo?"

"Não. O meu bisavô é que era."

"Não conheço nenhuma família Russell na Reserva."

"Há quatro gerações que a minha família deixou de viver na Reserva. Acho que teve a ver com um desentendimento qualquer mas o meu pai nunca me disse exactamente o que aconteceu. Acho que ele também não sabia."

"Sabes a razão pela qual te transformaste há três anos?"

"Não faço ideia. O meu pai contou-me algumas histórias sobre o meu bisavô. É tudo o que sei."

"Alguma vez viste um vampiro?"

"As criaturas de olhos vermelhos que brilham ao sol?"

"Sim."

"Vi um há três anos. Tentei apanhá-lo uma ou duas vezes mas nessa altura ainda era um pouco inexperiente…"

"Foi por causa da sua presença aqui na ilha que o nosso gene foi activado." Expliquei.

"Faz sentido." Reconheceu Jack.

"Porém o nosso gene só se activou há dois anos e não há três."

"O que é que isso quer dizer? Que fui o primeiro?"

"Sim." Confessei sem lhe contar o resto. Segundo o que Jacob me dissera o primeiro lobo a transformar-se deveria assumir a posição de alfa.

"Bem…é bom saber que não estou sozinho…"

"Lamento que os meus amigos tenham pensado que eras uma ameaça."

"Não faz mal. De qualquer modo eu não devia ter vindo caçar aqui."

"Penso que devíamos continuar esta conversa amanhã. O que achas?"

"Podemos terminá-la agora." Contrariou.

"Sim, mas a verdade é que tenho uma pessoa à minha espera e preferia falar contigo quando estivesses vestido."

Ele riu-se.

"Está bem. Acho que isso se pode arranjar."

"Então vemo-nos amanhã na Reserva ao meio-dia, pode ser?"

"Claro."

Ele voltou a transformar-se e partiu imediatamente pela encosta acima. Depois de o perder de vista juntei-me aos outros.

'_Quem é este Russell?'_ Questionou Dominic imediatamente.

'_Não faço ideia. Acho que vou ter de falar com a tia Penny. Talvez ela conheça a sua família.'_

'_Ele é estranho e faz-me arrepios.'_ Disse Kinley.

_'Achas que é estranho?'_ Perguntei.

'_Bem…ele é muito maior do que nós e não tem pêlo branco.'_ Continou Kinley. _'Além disso sabia muitas coisas que nós só soubemos quando fomos a La Push.'_

'_Ele parece ser do tipo solitário.' _Referiu Cody.

'_Bem, ele foi o primeiro a transformar-se. É um ano mais velho do que nós. Talvez seja por isso que é maior. Além disso o bisavô dele…'_

'_Nós também ouvimos a história Glenn.'_ Refilou Dominic.

'_Vais sugerir-lhe que se junte a nós?'_ Perguntou Cody.

'_Acho que não tenho outra opção. Ele é um Heiltsuk e foi o primeiro a transformar-se. Acho que é o mais lógico a fazer.'_

'_Lógico? Desde quando é que isto envolve alguma lógica?'_ Reiterou Dominic. _'Quem é que iria adivinhar que existem lobos, vampiros e sabe-se lá mais o quê…'_

Ninguém respondeu mas todos nós concordávamos com Dominic naquele aspecto.

'_Vamos esperar para ver o que diz a tia Penny.'_

Depois de todos termos regressado à Reserva esperei que Glenn e Kinley retomassem a ronda e apressei-me a ir ter com Jena, entrando pela janela ainda aberta do seu quarto. Não tinha muito tempo porque dali a meia hora Cody e Dominic iriam substituir Glenn e Kinley e eu não podia arriscar que Glenn descobrisse o que se passava.

"Jena."

Ela estava sentada no chão, no canto do quarto, ainda enrolada nos lençóis.

"Estás bem?" Insisti.

Quando tentei tocar-lhe ela afastou-se com medo.

"O que se passa?"

Ela não me respondeu imediatamente mas como permaneci ajoelhado à sua frente, Jena foi obrigada a enfrentar-me.

"Diz-me o que se passa…" Pedi.

"Eu…acho que estou a ficar doida." Murmurou.

"Porquê?"

"Porque quando saíste daqui vi-te…pela janela…transformaste-te num…"

"Lobo." Assenti.

"Estou a sonhar, não estou?"

"Não, não estás."

"Isto não pode ser real."

Ela parecia estar em choque, o que era perfeitamente normal dado aquilo a que tinha assistido. Eu devia ter tido mais cuidado, devia ter-me certificado que ela estava realmente pronta para saber a verdade.

"Jena…o que tu viste é real. Eu sou um lobo."

"Mas…como é que isso é possível?"

"Possuímos um gene que uma vez activado faz com que nos possamos transformar em lobos."

"Um gene?"

"É hereditário…segundo o que nos contaram."

"Disseste que possuem…no plural…há mais?"

"Sim. Somos cinco…bem seis…e o teu irmão é um de nós."

"O Glenn?"

"Acho que no fundo sabes quem são os outros."

Ela acenou afirmativamente.

"Mas…há quanto tempo?"

"Cerca de dois anos."

Ela abriu a boca em choque mas não disse nada.

"Sei que já deia ter-te dito antes mas tinha medo da tua reacção e fomos aconselhados a não dizer a ninguém."

"Isto é de loucos." Queixou-se, apertando mais os lençóis contra o corpo.

"Também nos sentimos confusos durante algum tempo. Mas agora já não…"

Jena ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos, o que me preocupou.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei.

"Não sei."

"Queres que me vá embora?"

Ela encolheu os ombros.

"Devíamos falar…" Murmurou ela. "Mas o que acabaste de me contar…foi demasiado…acho que preciso de um tempo para pensar."

Não havia muito mais que eu pudesse fazer. Jena precisava de estar só e de pensar sobre tudo o que acontecera.

"Estás arrependida? Por termos…tu sabes…dormido juntos?"

Jena negou com a cabeça.

"Não tenho arrependimentos mas não sei o que pensar…Preciso de tempo."

Isso queria dizer que ia ter de esperar por uma resposta. Uma resposta que poderia ou não corresponder aos meus sentimentos. Agora eu sabia que arriscara demasiado ao esconder a verdade de alguém que eu amava e infelizmente, o choque a que eu tinha submetido Jena, talvez tivesse sido a última gota de água.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Olá...Bem não sei bem porqu não gostei do último capítulo mas acho que deve ser porque explora demasiado os sentimentos de uma personagem criada por mim. De qualquer modo este já me agradou um pouco mais.<p>

Desejo um Feliz Ano Novo a todos.

Karisan


	21. Novo Alfa

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**20. Novo Alfa**

O encontro com o novo lobo correu bastante melhor do que aquilo que eu esperava. Antes de me encontrar com Jack, decidi que era melhor falar com a tia Penny para lhe perguntar se ela sabia alguma coisa sobre os Russell. A minha tia conhecia todas as pessoas e todas as famílias que viviam na Reserva e nenhuma delas tinha o apelido Russell.

Isso fazia com que não fosse fácil confiar em Jack porém, segundo ele, a família dele tinha deixado a Reserva há cerca de quatro gerações e se assim fosse era possível que a minha tia e os restantes anciãos, por ainda não terem nascido nessa altura, não conhecessem a família Russell.

A caminho do local onde Jack e eu tínhamos combinado o nosso encontro deparei-me com Glenn à minha espera.

"O que fizeste à minha irmã?" Questionou com um ar aborrecido.

"Nada. Porquê? Ela disse-te alguma coisa?"

"Não. Ela mal me fala. Quase parece que tem medo de mim."

"Vai para a escola Glenn. Eu falo com a Jena mais tarde."

"O problema é esse...Não me parece que consigas resolver alguma coisa com ela a agir naquele estado...e sinceramente acho que já fizeste o suficiente..."

Olhei para Glenn um pouco espantado com aquela declaração.

"Senti o teu cheiro no quarto da minha irmã ontem quando cheguei...Não sou assim tão estúpido Lance." Acrescentou ele e eu evitei corar como um adolescente apanhado a copiar no meio de um teste. "Se ela não quer ter nada a ver contigo é melhor deixá-la em paz."

"Sei que a tua preocupação pela tua irmã é...bem intencionada mas a Jena já é crescida o suficiente para tomar decisões sozinha. Não te metas onde não és chamado."

"Isso é uma ordem?"

"Não."

"Óptimo, porque se bem me lembro prometeste não ser um ditador."

"Ouve Glenn…as coisas entre mim e a Jena estão um pouco complicadas neste momento, mas nós vamos resolver tudo."

"Disseste-lhe a verdade?"

"Mais ou menos."

"Então ela sabe o que somos, certo?"

"Sabe o essencial."

"Deve ser por isso que tem medo de mim."

"Nunca quis que isto acontecesse."

"Contaste-lhe sobre a impressão?"

"Eu não imprimi."

"Eu sei mas podes imprimir como aconteceu com os lobos de La Push. Isso não iria ser bom para a minha irmã."

"Glenn…Não vou ouvir sermões de um miúdo de dezasseis anos. Vai para as aulas, está bem?"

"Se não lhe disseres tu, digo eu." Ameaçou.

"Ouve…não faças nada até eu voltar a falar com ela, entendido?"

Glenn olhou para mim com alguma dureza, com uma expressão que eu nunca lhe tinha visto no rosto. Era como se de repente se tivesse tornado uma pessoa diferente, um rapaz mais velho e maduro. Havia algo na sua expressão séria que me lembrava Seth Clearwater. Foi então que me lembrei que Glenn estava a passar por uma situação semelhante, com a única diferença que Jena não era um lobo como nós.

"Sei que o facto de eu namorar com a tua irmã não deve ser fácil para ti, mas juro-te que vou fazer tudo o que está ao meu alcance para nunca a magoar." Prometi.

"Vou confiar em ti porque és o meu alfa e porque somos amigos Lance, mas vais ter de lhe contar sobre a impressão. A Jena tem o direito de escolher se quer ou não ficar contigo sabendo que podes deixá-la a qualquer altura. Não quero um drama parecido ao que os lobos de La Push viveram. Não me parece nada bom para a nossa alcateia."

Ele tinha razão.

"Entendo…Falamos mais tarde, está bem?"

Glenn acenou e pegando na sua mochila que estava no chão, desapareceu a correr em direcção à escola.

Continuei o meu caminho até sentir o odor familiar de outro lobo na área. Encontrei Jack a jogar futebol com um grupo de crianças no pequeno parque na Reserva. Ele calçava uns ténis gastos e vestia uns calções verde escuros com uma camisa axadrezada branca e cinzenta. O cabelo que lhe chegava aos ombros estava devidamente penteado. Algumas raparigas com idades entre os quinze e os dezassete anos olhavam fascinadas para ele. Quando me viu, Jack passou a bola a Nick Longmann e juntou-se a mim.

"Parece-me que fazes amigos com facilidade." Referi.

"Já não vinha à Reserva há muito tempo…Acho que sentia mais a falta de companhia do que pensava."

"Jogas futebol?"

"Não mas já vi jogos na televisão. Decidi arriscar."

"Acho que foste um sucesso." Apontei discretamente para as raparigas que ainda o observavam e Jack riu-se divertido.

"Suponho que queiras saber mais sobre mim…"

"Sim. Falei com a minha tia. Ela não conheceu ninguém da tua família e os outros anciãos também não."

"Não existem registos?"

"Estamos com falta de pessoal…os dados dos arquivos da polícia só foram actualizados desde os anos oitenta e os arquivos do Conselho da Reserva também estão atrasados."

"Bem…a única coisa que te posso dizer é que o meu avô falava de alguém chamado Neil Brown...acho que pertencia ao Conselho Tribal naquela altura."

"Já é um começo…"

"Sabes isto de confiar em estranhos também é novo para mim." Disse ele. "Estou habituado a estar sozinho."

"Não se trata de confiança…trata-se de confirmar algo muito importante."

"Para mim isso vai dar ao mesmo."

"Se vais ser um dos nossos preciso…"

"Quem disse que vou ser um dos vossos? Nem sequer vos conheço." Jack interrompeu-me, parecendo subitamente aborrecido. "O facto de agora saber que não sou o único, não quer dizer que me vá juntar a vocês."

"Ouve…compreendo que seja difícil para ti, uma vez que passaste a maior parte da tua vida sozinho e isolado, mas um lobo sozinho fica vulnerável e isso é perigoso quando a nossa missão é…"

"Sei qual é a nossa missão Lance mas sinceramente não me parece que estejamos em perigo. Já não vejo caras pálidas há muito tempo."

"Mas podemos correr perigo a qualquer momento. Além disso dava-nos jeito ter alguém como tu."

"Como assim?"

"Alguém que parece saber mais sobre ser um lobo do que nós."

"Não sei assim tanto."

"Mesmo assim seria bom para ti passar algum tempo connosco. Não somos assim tão maus…bem talvez excepto o Dominic. Ele consegue ser muito irritante quando quer."

Jack riu-se.

"Somos cinco." Contei. Se íamos confiar um no outro eu também tinha de lhe falar sobre nós. "Há cerca de dois anos atrás transformei-me em lobo pela primeira vez. Não fazia ideia do que eu era ou do que tinha de fazer. Depois o Cody também se transformou, seguido pelo Dominic, o Glenn e o Kinley. Os nossos instintos levaram-nos a tentar apanhar um vampiro que andava nas redondezas mas nunca conseguimos. Mais tarde ele fugiu da ilha e nunca mais o vimos."

"Quem mais é que sabe o que vocês são?"

"A minha tia Penny e…estamos a tentar decidir se devemos ou não contar às nossas famílias. Os teus pais sabiam, certo?"

"O meu pai sabia."

"Que idade tens?"

"Vinte e seis."

Ele era dois anos mais velho do que eu o que fazia dele não só o primeiro a ter-se transformado mas também o mais velho de nós.

"Existem casas para alugar aqui na Reserva." Sugeri. "Estarias mais perto de nós e podias começar a conhecer-nos melhor. Já que vamos fazer parte da mesma alcateia era bom que conhecesses os outros."

"Gosto da minha privacidade, mas… confesso que às vezes me sinto um pouco só."

"Assim que te juntares a nós poderemos partilhar pensamentos e será mais fácil…pelo menos a nível de confiança."

"Partilhar pensamentos?"

"Regalias de ser um lobo e pertencer a uma alcateia. É uma espécie de telepatia." Expliquei.

"Parece-me interessante."

"Uma vez que foste o primeiro a te transformares, poderás vir a ter a mais regalias."

"Tais como?"

"Ser o nosso líder."

Jack era, por questões de idade, o nosso membro mais velho. Isso queria dizer que provavelmente tinha o direito de ser o novo alfa daqui a algum tempo. Só era necessário que se estabelecesse alguma confiança entre nós e que todos o aceitassemos como nosso líder. De qualquer modo eu não me importava de relegar a minha posição desde que Jack a soubesse desempenhar.

"Líder? Mas pensei que tu eras o líder."

"E sou…por enquanto."

"Planeias deixar de o ser?"

"Tu foste o primeiro." Sublinhei. "E és o mais velho. Segundo o que nos disseram sobre as tradições…devias ser tu o nosso líder."

"Pensei que nunca tivessem havido lobos na nossa Reserva…quem é que vos disse isso?"

"A outra alcateia."

"Que alcateia?"

"São dos Estados Unidos e vivem numa Reserva chamada La Push em Washington." De seguida continuei a contar-lhe sobre o que os lobos de La Push nos tinham ensinado sobre a nossa verdadeira natureza.

"Então há mais como nós?" Interrompeu-me.

"Sim."

"Quantos?"

"Dezoito."

"Tantos?"

"Sim…o território deles recebe visitas de vampiros mais frequentemente do que o nosso. Além disso…eles são amigos de uma família de vampiros vegetarianos."

Jack olhou para mim espantado.

"A sério?"

"Sim."

"Isso existe? Vampiros vegetarianos?"

"Parece que sim. Alimentam-se de sangue de animais e tentam levar uma vida…ou seja uma existência normal."

"Quando é que descobriram a existência de mais lobos?"

"Bem, foram eles que vieram até cá. Depois disso, convidaram-nos para visitar a Reserva deles e estivemos lá alguns dias. Deram-nos bastantes informações úteis."

Contei-lhe então sobre o fenómeno da impressão e sobre os comandos alfa. Jack, no entanto, parecia mais interessado na alcateia de Jacob.

"Como é que eles são?"

"Para além de se transformarem há muito mais tempo do que nós, são muito maiores. Já lutaram várias vezes com vampiros e partilharam algumas informações importantes connosco enquanto lá estivemos."

"Também têm um lobo alfa?"

"Sim claro. Ele chama-se Jacob Black. É provavelmente o maior lobo da alcateia."

"Jacob Black." Repetiu Jack visivelmente interessado.

"Já o conheces?"

"Não, mas acho que ouvi o meu avô falar da família Black quando eu era pequeno. Não me lembro muito bem do que se tratava...talvez ele conhecesse alguém da família dos Black."

Depois de alguns minutos em silêncio Jack virou-se para mim com um ar sério.

"Gostava de os conhecer." Referiu com firmeza.

"Como?"

"Gostava de ir a La Push e conhecer a alcateia."

"Não sei se é uma boa idea." Não tinha planeado regressar a La Push tão cedo, especialmente depois do que acontecera com Dominic e de quase ter perdido Jena. Aliás, a minha prioridade agora era tentar remediar os danos causados na minha relação com a minha namorada e não sair novamente do país para ir a La Push apresentar o nosso provável novo alfa à alcateia de Jacob.

"Todos vocês os conhecem..."

"Sim mas a nossa visita a La Push não correu exactamente como estávamos à espera."

"Porquê?"

"O Dominic meteu-se em sarilhos."

"Estou a ver. Tens medo de arranjar problemas com uma alcateia tão grande, certo?"

Medo não era bem a expressão mas andava lá perto. Ele talvez sentisse o mesmo se tivesse visto o modo como Jacob tinha atacado Dominic apenas e simplesmente porque Dom se insinuara perante Leah.

"O Dominic podia ter morrido e lutou apenas com o Jacob. Se a alcateia se tivesse unido, nós teríamos sido derrotados e mortos em poucos minutos. Não fazes ideia de como eles são fortes."

"E porque é que o Dominic lutou com o alfa de La Push?"

"Primeiro porque é um idiota inconsciente e nunca ouve os conselhos que lhe damos e segundo porque se deixou controlar pelas hormonas."

Jack fez uma expressão confusa.

"Os lobos de La Push têm algo que nós não temos e isso afectou-nos a todos. Uns a mais do que outros."

"E o que é que eles têm?"

"Uma mulher."

Mais uma vez Jack olhou-me confuso.

"Uma mulher?" Repetiu com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Uma mulher que se transforma em lobo como nós."

"Mas…isso é impossível." O seu ar incrédulo tinha substituído a confusão. "Não é possível. O meu avô garantiu que só os rapazes podiam ter o gene."

"Garanto-te que ela é como nós. E esse é, de facto, o problema."

"Porquê?"

"Porque ela é única. E quando a conhecemos todos nós ficámos atraídos por ela. Era estranho e ao mesmo tempo bastante interessante porque nos sentíamos extremamente curiosos e queríamos estar sempre perto dela."

"Estou a ver. Então o Dominic desafiou o alfa deles por causa da rapariga, certo?"

"Ela pertence-lhe."

"A quem?"

"Ao Jacob. Eles são o par alfa da alcateia de La Push. Estão juntos e é por isso que não devemos ir lá. Não quero mais problemas por causa de uma mulher."

"Entendo a tua posição mas se me vou juntar a vocês prefiro conhecê-los. Tu és o alfa Lance…se achares que estou a colocar em causa o acordo que têm com os lobos de La Push, podes dar-me um comando alfa e regressamos."

Olhei para ele com alguma hesitação. Por um lado Jack tinha todo o direito de conhecer a alcateia de La Push, por outro eu tinha algum receio da sua reacção quando os conhecesse.

"Podemos ir apenas nós os dois." Sugeriu.

"Está bem…Marcamos um dia para a semana que vem."

"Óptimo. Estou desejoso de os conhecer."

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Mais uma vez peço desculpa pelo atraso. Tentarei ser mais breve com o próximo capítulo. Por enquanto o Lance ficará com a Jena. Brevemente teremos o encontro mais esperado de sempre entre o Jack e o Jake. Beijos<p>

Karisan


	22. Apresentações

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**21. Apresentações**

Durante a semana seguinte Jack não parou de me perguntar quando é que poderíamos viajar até La Push para conhecer a alcateia de Jacob. Mesmo sabendo que eu tinha responsabilidades na Reserva por ser um oficial da polícia, Jack parecia estar preparado para tudo para que a viagem se realizasse o mais breve possível.

Para mim a viagem em si não era problema. Era apenas uma questão de pedir um ou dois dias de folga na esquadra, porém preocupava-me o facto de deixar a Reserva. Cody teria de ficar no comando e apesar de eu confiar plenamente nele, tinha a certeza que as coisas entre ele e Dominic poderiam correr mal.

Não era segredo para ninguém que os temperamentos deles chocavam. Cody era inteligente e responsável, Dominic era precisamente o inverso. Isso prejudicava a alcateia, especialmente quando eu não estava por perto porque os mais novos tinham tendência para apoiar Cody, fazendo com que Dominic se sentisse cada vez mais frustrado com a posição que ocupava na alcateia.

E para piorar a situação estávamos prestes a mudar de líder, o que poderia trazer mais problemas. Eu ainda não falara com ninguém acerca disso, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde teria de o fazer. A outra razão que me levava a querer adiar a viagem aos Estados Unidos era o impasse em que a minha relação com Jena estava.

Na verdade, o impasse fora mais ou menos resolvido, o grande problema agora era o facto de eu precisar de cair nas boas graças de Jena novamente. Para isso não podia dar nenhum passo em falso. Ela concordara em dar-me uma segunda oportunidade. O medo e o choque tinham aparentemente dado lugar a uma estranha curiosidade que eu não queria de todo satisfazer. Eu sentia orgulho por fazer parte dos escolhidos e por poder proteger a nossa Reserva mas não me sentia confortável a falar sobre isso com a minha namorada. Não me parecia ser um tema de conversa apropriado, o problema é que Jena queria saber tudo e quando eu não lhe facultava as respostas, ela arranjava maneira de satisfazer a sua curiosidade com Cody, Kinley e principalmente com Glenn.

Por sua vez Glenn tinha agora adquirido o irritante hábito de me pressionar porque eu ainda não falara com Jena sobre a impressão. Se eu estivesse fora dois dias com Jack, tinha quase a certeza que Glenn iria aproveitar para dizer a verdade a Jena e quando regressasse o mais provável era deixar de ter namorada.

Claro que tinha uma hipótese de último recurso. Agora que Jena já sabia a verdade, podia convidá-la a vir connosco. Essa ideia agradava a Jack mas eu ainda tinha algumas reservas. Não sabia muito bem como ia agir na presença de Leah e não queria que Jena tivesse um ataque de ciúmes.

Porém acabámos mesmo por marcar a viagem e quando chegámos a La Push tive a estranha sensação que aquela não tinha sido uma das minhas melhores ideias. Jena parecia curiosa mas ao mesmo tempo estava zangada por ter de abdicar de dois dias que podíamos passar juntos para ir aos Estados Unidos visitar uma Reserva que em tudo se parecia com a nossa. Quanto a Jack parecia demasiado contente com aquela visita.

"Vais ou não explicar-me o que estamos aqui a fazer?" Perguntou Jena. Eu ainda não lhe tinha dito tudo sobre aquela súbita viagem.

"Viemos visitar outros como nós." Referiu Jack saindo do carro. Eu lancei-lhe um olhar zangado. Eu queria que Jena levasse as coisas com calma.

"Outros lobos?"

"Sim." Confirmei. "Espero que não te importes...mas é algo que tem mesmo de ser feito porque o Jack ainda não os conhece."

Jena ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos e depois anuiu.

"Suponho que não seja assim tão mau. Pelo menos também vou ter o privilégio de os conhecer."

Quando Jena disse aquilo fiquei um pouco preocupado porque só então me dei conta que um dos lobos de La Push poderia imprimir nela e isso seria no minímo catastrófico.

"Onde vive o alfa?" Perguntou Jack olhando em redor. Alguns habitantes de La Push olhavam-nos com curiosidade.

"Primeiro vamos falar com o chefe tribal, como manda a tradição. Somos visitas e temos de agir como tal."

"Está bem. E onde é que ele mora?" Insistiu Jack.

"Billy Black mora numa pequena casa vermelha naquela direcção." Apontei para Norte.

"Então estamos à espera de quê?"

"O que se passa com este louco?" Questionou Jena enquanto Jack caminhava à nossa frente. Eu apenas encolhi os ombros.

Jena e Jack não tinham uma relação muito pacífica apesar de ele se ter integrado no nosso grupo bastante bem. Tinham opiniões contraditórias e de vez em quando discutiam. Curiosamente Jack acabava sempre por pedir desculpa e assumir que exagerara.

Ao chegar à pequena casa vermelha, uma mulher abriu a porta de repente, assustando-se quando nos viu.

"Peço desculpa não queríamos assustá-la." Disse eu.

"Não faz mal..."

"Rachel, certo?" Perguntei reconhecendo-a como a irmã de Jacob que era casada com Paul.

"Rebecca." Disse ela. "A Rachel é a minha irmã gémea."

"Então és a esposa do Embry."

"Sim."

"Sou o Lance da Reserva Heiltsuk."

"Ah...sim...já me lembro. Acho que não nos chegámos a conhecer pessoalmente."

"Viemos ver o Billy." Informei.

"Ele está lá dentro. Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não...é apenas uma visita."

"Podem entrar."

A cadeira de rodas de Billy surgiu então e ele olhou-nos com surpresa. Não estava à espera de visitas.

"Lance?"

"Olá Billy…" Hesitei. Não sabia bem o que dizer. Tinha estado em La Push há pouco tempo e não tínhamos combinado visitas regulares.

"David, diz adeus ao avô. Temos de ir para casa." Disse Rebecca interrompendo-me.

No instante seguinte uma criança saiu detrás da cadeira de rodas de Billy e depois de um abraço, o pequeno David correu para os braços da mãe.

"Vou andando pai. Se precisares de alguma coisa podes ligar para mim, está bem?"

"Não vale a pena, a tua irmã deve estar a chegar com o Paul."

"Está bem. Foi um prazer conhecer-vos." Despediu-se Rebecca com um sorriso amável. David escondeu-se atrás dela ao sair, parecendo envergonhado.

"A que devo a vossa visita?" Questionou Billy depois da filha e do neto terem saído.

"Bem, na verdade, é apenas uma visita de cortesia." Avisei. "A Jena e o Jack estavam curiosos e decidi que devia trazê-los aqui."

"São os dois lobos?"

"Não. A Jena é apenas minha namorada mas tive de lhe dizer, além disso ela é irmã do Glenn. Acabaria por desconfiar de algo mas cedo ou mais tarde."

"Talvez seja melhor chamar o Sam ou o Jacob." Sugeriu Billy.

"Na verdade eu gostava de conhecer toda a alcateia." Interrompeu Jack. "Poupamos tempo se os conhecer todos de uma vez."

"E quem és tu, rapaz?"

"Jack Russell, senhor."

"O Jack foi o primeiro a se tornar lobo, porém como vivia isolado só o encontramos há pouco tempo." Expliquei.

"O meu bisavô era um lobo."

"A sério?"

"Sim."

"Bem suponho então que descobrimos finalmente a origem do vosso gene." Disse Billy.

"Duvido. A verdade é que ninguém na Reserva Heiltsuk ouviu falar da família do Jack."

Billy franziu a testa.

"Isso é estranho." Murmurou.

"O Lance disse-me que a sua família é uma das mais antigas de La Push." Disse Jack.

"Sim, é verdade. Das famílias mais antigas da nossa Reserva só três possuíam o gene há quatro gerações atrás. Os Black, os Uley e os Ateara. Todos os lobos são descendentes directos ou indirectos dessas mesmas famílias."

"A minha família vive há quatro gerações isolada. Não é possível que o meu bisavô tenha…propagado o gene."

"Pode ser possível. Talvez ele gostasse de dar umas voltas por fora…" Disse uma voz atrás de nós.

Paul acabava de chegar na companhia de Embry.

"Não seria o único…" Acrescentou olhando para Embry que lhe tentou acertar com o punho. "Sabes que não estava a falar de ti." Riu-se ele. "Se bem que se for hereditário talvez seja melhor avisar a Becca."

"É melhor estares calado Paul ou peço ao Jake que te ponha de patrulha à noite durante os próximos meses."

"Ele não faria isso."

"Sabes bem que faria. Eu sou o cunhado preferido dele. Tu és a ovelha negra." Foi a vez de Embry se rir e Paul amuou. "A Becca disse-me que temos visitas. Não estávamos à espera de te ver tão cedo Lance."

"Pois…bem vim para apresentar o nosso novo membro e…"

Nesse momento Paul e Embry olharam para Jack com curiosidade.

"O meu bisavô não era adúltero." Disse Jack. "Não sei bem que tipo de homens vocês são mas o meu bisavô não era assim."

"Era uma piada." Desculpou-se Embry. "O Paul é um idiota."

"Não sou eu que sou um dos filhos bastardos de Joshua Uley." Atirou Paul com um olhar zangado. Embry cruzou os braços e suspirou.

"Será que dá para manteres a boca fechada?"

"Rapazes, não quero discussões na minha casa." Avisou Billy.

"Não sei por que razão é necessário discriminar os filhos bastardos." Referiu Jack. "As crianças bastardas não devem ser punidas pelos pecados cometidos pelos seus pais."

"Gosto dele Lance." Declarou Embry. "Onde o encontraram?"

"O Jack já era um lobo antes de nós. Durante uma patrulha encontrou-se com o Glenn e com o Kinley por acaso. Foi então que nos disse que o bisavô dele tinha sido um lobo."

"Bem…mais um membro dá sempre jeito." Referiu Embry.

"O Jack queria conhecer mais lobos por isso trouxe-o até aqui. Quanto à Jena, ela já sabe de tudo."

Reparei então que Jena estava encolhida atrás de mim, tentando ao máximo não dar nas vistas.

"Está tudo bem. Eles não são nossos inimigos." Murmurei segurando a sua mão.

"Mas são…assustadores."

Embry riu-se.

"Compreendo que tenhas medo do Paul mas eu não sou assim tão mau, pois não?" Perguntou Embry e Jena corou ligeiramente.

"Eu também sou simpático." Contrariou Paul.

"O Sam chegou." Avisou Embry.

"Pensava que o alfa se chamava Jacob." Murmurou Jack para que apenas eu ouvisse.

"O Sam é o beta da alcateia." Expliquei. "É o braço direito do Jacob."

"E é descendente directo de Levi Uley. O posto de beta é dele por direito." Acrescentou Embry que nos tinha ouvido.

"Mas…tu também és um Uley, não és?" Perguntou Jack.

"Talvez. Não sei ao certo. Ninguém sabe. De qualquer modo o Sam é o mais velho."

Como a pequena sala de estar de Billy estava praticamente cheia, saímos para a rua para falarmos com Sam.

"O que se passa?" Perguntou ele quando me viu. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Não." Assegurei. Quantas vezes iria ter de repetir a mesma história?

"Devias ter avisado antes de virem." Disse Sam.

"Porquê há algum problema?" Questionou Jack. "Pensei que as nossas alcateias eram amigas."

"E são." Assegurou Sam. "Mas podíamos ter preparado algo para a vossa visita."

"Não é necessário." Referi. "Não planeamos ficar muito tempo."

"Nesse caso vamos procurar o Jake. Ele está a patrulhar na zona Norte."

Jack e eu concordámos. O propósito da nossa visita era apresentar Jack ao alfa de La Push. Talvez depois de o conhecer, Jack decidisse regressar a casa.

"A tua impressão pode ficar com a Emily em nossa casa." Sugeriu Sam.

"Impressão?" Questionou Jena.

"Ele queria dizer namorada." Apressei-me a desfazer as palavras de Sam que me olhou curioso, percebendo que Jena não era a minha impressão e que ela não sabia nada sobre o assunto.

"Não lhe devias ter dito nada." Resmungou ele.

"Não podia arriscar algo semelhante ao que aconteceu à tua mulher. Tive de lhe contar."

"Quando imprimires vais ver que eu tinha razão."

Encolhi os ombros.

"Vamos?" Insistiu Jack com impaciência.

Sam ofereceu-se para levar Jena até sua casa no seu carro mas com medo que ele deixasse escapar algo sobre a impressão, decidi que devíamos ir todos. Jack estava cada vez mais impaciente mas não me contrariou. Depois de ter a certeza que Jena ficaria bem e em segurança na casa de Sam, seguimos em direcção à floresta.

Embry e Paul foram os primeiros a se transformar. Jack olhou-os mas não pareceu muito afectado pelo seu tamanho. Na verdade, Jack não era como nós. O seu tamanho aproximava-se mais do dos lobos de La Push do que do nosso, e a sua pelagem era escura em vez de branca como a nossa.

Sam, Jack e eu rasgamos a roupa ao mesmo tempo.

'_Então este é o aspecto do descendente legítimo dos Uley.' _Pensou Jack parecendo divertido. _'Não é grande coisa. Espero que esse tal de Jacob seja mais impressionante.'_

Nesse momento Sam uivou para que nós o seguíssemos. Dentro em breve iríamos estar frente a frente com Jacob Black.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black – Agora estou preocupada…Não era suposto o Jack ser fofo, era suposto ele ser uma personagem misteriosa. De qualquer modo ainda bem que gostas dele, porém acho que vais mudar de opinião nos próximos capítulos. A narração do Lance está quase a terminar. Obrigado pela review. Boa semana,<p>

Karisan


	23. Amigo ou Inimigo

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Lance Dunne**_

**22. Amigo ou Inimigo**

Eu devia ter percebido que algo se passava quando não conseguimos encontrar Jacob na área que ele era suposto estar a patrulhar. Aliás, nenhum dos seus colegas de patrulha sabia dele há mais de vinte minutos.

Claro que não pensei que ele estivesse do outro lado da cascata, a menos de seis metros do local onde nos encontrávamos. Não era de todo estranho que ele quisesse fazer uma pausa. Quatro ou cinco horas de patrulha podiam-se tornar bastante cansativas, mas quando reparámos nas sombras por trás da cascata, soubemos imediatamente que Jacob não estava a fazer apenas uma pausa.

E não estava sozinho. Era óbvio e claro como a água do pequeno lago que Jacob estava com Leah e que nós não devíamos estar ali.

"_Já te disse milhares de vezes que preciso da minha roupa inteira, Jacob."_ Ouvimos a voz abafada de Leah.

"_Já te disse milhares de vezes para não usares nada quando estás sozinha comigo."_ Replicou ele.

"_Como é que é suposto eu voltar para casa sem roupa?"_

"_Voltamos quando anoitecer."_

Leah riu-se e depois a única coisa perceptível que conseguimos ouvir foram gemidos e alguns rugidos abafados pelo som da cascata. Ao meu lado, Jack parecia cada vez mais tenso, especialmente quando os gemidos de Leah aumentaram de intensidade e conseguimos perceber claramente que ela gritava o nome de Jacob, mais alto do que devia.

"_Queres atrair a Reserva inteira?"_ Perguntou Jacob. _"Se o Emmett nos ouvir não se vai calar durante semanas."_

"_Que se lixe o Emmett." _

Sam, Paul e Embry voltaram à forma humana e nós fizemos o mesmo. Assim que nos vestimos olhámos para os três homens que estavam à beira do lago com expressões que se assemelhavam a choque e incredibilidade mas também algum divertimento.

"Que raios é que ele pensa que está a fazer?" Rosnou Sam.

"Aparentemente parece-me que ele sabe perfeitamente o que está a fazer." Brincou Paul.

"Ele devia estar a patrulhar."

"Vá lá Sam…dá-lhes um desconto. Sabes perfeitamente que eles mal têm tempo para estar sozinhos…" Referiu Embry.

"Este não é o momento nem o local para isto. Há locais mais apropriados para estas…manifestações de afecto."

"Será que detecto ciúmes?" Questionou Paul.

"Cala-te!" Avisou Sam. "Ou juro-te que vais passar o resto do mês a fazer patrulhas nocturnas."

"Talvez fosse melhor irmos embora." Disse eu. Interromper um lobo alfa enquanto ele estava com a sua parceira não me parecia ser uma boa decisão. Nem mesmo para os membros da sua alcateia. "Falamos com o Jacob quando eles regressarem à Reserva."

"Vamos tirar à sorte para ver quem vai até lá." Sugeriu Paul.

Espantado, observei os três homens jogarem 'pedra-papel-tesoura' como se a tarefa que tivessem de enfrentar fosse fácil. Por mim, preferia ir-me embora e não desejaria estar na pele daquele que perdesse.

"Oh pá…" Queixou-se Paul. "Outra vez eu…"

Embry e Sam riram-se e empurram-no para a frente mas antes que Paul pudesse fazer ou dizer o que quer que fosse, Jacob atravessou a cascata e emergiu à nossa frente.

"Espero que tenham uma boa explicação para isto porque neste momento estou bastante inclinado a…"

"Jake…temos visitas." Anunciou Embry. "E para esclarecer as coisas não sabíamos que estavas com a Leah."

"Exacto, Embry…era suposto não saberem, era suposto eu passar a minha tarde com a Leah e era suposto não termos visitas."

Jacob estava zangado. Isso era previsível.

"O teu desempenho ficou aquém das expectativas?" A questão de Jack fez com que Jacob o olhasse intensamente. "Ou não tiveste tempo para aquecer?"

Sam e Paul riram-se da piada o que fez com que Jacob lhes lançasse um olhar mortífero.

"O desempenho dele foi bastante bom por sinal. O aquecimento não é problema, o problema são as interrupções…" Disse Leah, apertando o braço de Jacob para que ele se acalmasse. "Posso saber quem temos o privilégio de conhecer?"

"Jack Russell."

"O Jack é…" Comecei.

"O próximo alfa dos lobos Heiltsuk." Interrompeu-me Jack.

Toda a gente trocou um olhar. Até mesmo eu estava intrigado com o que levara Jack a dizer aquilo. Afinal de contas, ele nunca parecera muito interessado em assumir a minha posição.

"Uma mudança de líder a esta altura não me parece boa opção Lance." Avisou Jacob saindo da água e puxando Leah consigo. Ao notar que a mulher estava demasiado exposta aos nossos olhos por vestir apenas uma t-shirt azul escura que lhe ficava ligeiramente acima dos joelhos, Jacob colocou-se propositadamente à sua frente para nos bloquear a visão.

"O Jack transformou-se cerca de um ano antes de nós e é mais velho do que eu." Expliquei.

"A posição do lobo alfa nem sempre tem a ver com isso. Eu não era o mais velho da alcateia e não fui o primeiro a transformar-me."

"A sério?" Questionou Jack. "Quem foi o primeiro?"

"O Sam." Respondeu Jacob.

"Os teus antepassados devem estar um pouco desiludidos."

"O que é que tu sabes sobre os meus antepassados?" Perguntou Jacob com alguma autoridade.

"Nada, mas..."

"Exacto. Não sabes nada sobre nós, por isso é melhor manteres a boca fechada." Avisou. Jack cruzou os braços claramente aborrecido.

"Que maravilha..." Comentou Jack em voz baixa. "O alfa de La Push é um miúdo mimado e convencido."

Graças aos Espíritos ninguém ouviu as suas palavras.

"Ouvi dizer que fizeram um pacto com vampiros." Jack decidira mudar de assunto e ainda bem.

"Sim, e depois?"

"Acham isso sensato? Eles são nossos inimigos desde sempre."

"O Lance não te explicou que os Cullen são diferentes dos outros vampiros?" Perguntou Embry.

"Sim, mas...ver para crer." Sorriu Jack olhando directamente para Jacob.

"Também queres conhecê-los?" Inquiriu Sam.

"Já que estamos aqui."

"Nesse caso é melhor avisar-te desde já que os Cullen e a nossa alcateia fizeram este acordo há muitos anos atrás e não queremos quebrá-lo. Entendido?"

Jack acenou afirmativamente perante o aviso de Jacob.

"Onde é que eles vivem?"

"Por aqui." Chamou Embry dando uns passos em frente.

"Vai para casa e espera lá por mim, está bem?" Ouvimos Jacob ordenar a Leah. Por alguns instantes pensei que ela ia discordar mas pouco depois Leah transformou-se num elegante lobo cinzento claro e desapareceu na floresta.

"Estás com medo?" Perguntou Jack em tom de gozo.

"Medo do quê?"

"Que um de nós tente roubar a tua mulher?"

O rumo da conversa alterara-se de novo e não me parecia nada aliciante ou sáudável. Mais cedo ou mais tarde iria estalar uma discussão que podia causar ferimentos e problemas sérios entre as nossas alcateias. Falar sobre Leah era quase tabu.

"Já passei por isso milhares de vezes." Riu-se Jacob. "Nem tu nem o Lance são rivais à altura para mim."

Olhei para Jack, implorando-lhe com o olhar que ele parasse de aumentar a tensão entre a alcateia de Jacob e nós. Além de estarmos em clara minoria, também éramos mais fracos fisicamente, ainda que Jack fosse mais ou menos da mesma altura que Jacob. Será que ele não entendia o quão perigoso era provocar um dos lobos daquela alcateia?

"Então vocês confiam nestas sanguessugas?" Perguntou ele e eu suspirei de alívio.

"Sim." Respondeu Jacob prontamente. "Já os conhecemos há muitos anos."

"E têm a certeza que eles são vegetarianos?"

"Absoluta."

"Alguns deles não o foram de início mas o Carlisle não admitiria que nenhum dos seus filhos adoptivos se alimentasse de sangue humano." Informou Sam parando junto a um pequeno riacho. "Esta é a fronteira entre os nossos territórios."

"Embry, importas-te de ir chamá-los?" Pediu Jacob.

"Tratam-se pelos nomes próprios." Referiu Jack.

"Como te disse, já os conhecemos há muito tempo. O Carlisle chegou mesmo a salvar a minha vida."

"Porque é que eles ainda estão aqui? Pensei que os vampiros não podiam ficar muito tempo no mesmo local uma vez que não envelhecem e certamente começam a levantar suspeitas à população."

"Actualmente eles apenas ficam aqui algum tempo. Os Cullen têm outras propriedades que habitam regularmente. Uma delas fica no Canadá, onde têm vivido durante os últimos anos." Explicou Jacob.

"Mas continuam a vir aqui...Porquê? O que há de tão especial aqui?" Insistiu Jack.

Sam e Paul trocaram um olhar com Jacob.

"Digamos que Forks tem um significado especial para eles." Concluiu o alfa de La Push.

Dentro de poucos minutos Embry regressou na forma de lobo e atrás dele surgiram seis vampiros de olhos amarelos como os vampiros de Denali.

"O Embry disse que têm visitas." Disse um vampiro loiro num voz calma e suave.

"Carlisle, estes são o Lance e o Jack. São dois dos lobos da alcateia Heiltsuk da Ilha Campbell." Informou Jacob.

Os vampiros concentraram a sua atenção em nós. Pareciam analisar-nos com cuidado, tal como Jack e eu fazíamos com eles.

Eram três mulheres e três homens. Tal como Jacob nos dissera e me mostrara nas suas memórias. Faltavam portanto, dois membros do clã, que estavam em viagem. Dos três homens, dois eram loiros e o outro moreno. Pareciam tranquilos com a nossa presença ali.

As mulheres eram lindíssimas, tal como as vampiras do clã Denali. A loira parecia um anjo e as duas morenas tinham uma aura imensurável. Se fossemos meros humanos estaríamos com certeza hipnotizados por aqueles seres que pareciam ter saído de um livro sobre magia ou contos de fada.

"Nenhum deles me parece hostil." Murmurei para que apenas Jack ouvisse. Ele acenou concordando comigo.

"Já nos conhecemos?" Perguntou o vampiro líder. A sua pergunta era apenas para Jack, que o olhou com alguma intensidade antes de responder.

"Não me parece. Acho que me ia lembrar se já nos tivessemos visto antes."

"Aparentemente o bisavô do Jack também era um lobo." Referiu Sam.

"Nunca vimos lobos fora de La Push." Afirmou Carlisle. "Mas podemos ter-nos cruzado com o teu bisavô no passado. Como era o seu nome?"

"Graham Russell."

Carlisle abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"O nome não me diz nada."

"O Lance disse-me que há um acordo entre o vosso clã e a alcateia de La Push."

"Foi um acordo firmado há muito tempo. Naquela altura a minha família era constituída apenas por mim, pela minha esposa Esme e o nosso filho Edward. Só mais tarde a Rosalie, o Emmett, a Alice e o Jasper se juntaram a nós. Qualquer um deles respeita o acordo que eu celebrei com o líder da alcateia daquela altura, Ephraim Black." Explicou Carlisle.

"Não me parece muito normal que tentem viver lado a lado com lobos e humanos, mas a decisão é vossa. O Lance respeita o vosso acordo e se eu chegar a ser alfa também o farei...a não ser que o quebrem."

"Não o vamos quebrar." Afirmou a vampira loira com firmeza.

"Calma amor." Murmurou o gigante moreno ao seu lado. "Eles são amigos do Jake por isso são nossos amigos."

"Nossos amigos? Isso é que era bom." Reclamou ela.

"A Rosalie gosta de se fazer de difícil mas na verdade ela sente um carinho muito especial por todos nós, especialmente por mim." Disse Jacob com um ar solene. Porém quando Paul e Sam começaram a rir, ele deixou cair a expressão séria e riu-se também. Rosalie parecia furiosa e tentava libertar-se das mãos do vampiro moreno.

"Larga-me Emmett! Vou matar aquele desgraçado!" Gritou.

"Querida...Ele estava só a tentar irritar-te."

"E parece que conseguiu." Lamentou Esme. "Rose...vá lá...acalma-te."

"Ele está sempre a gozar comigo! Estou farta! Vou matá-lo e depois vou..."

"Jasper."

"Sim Emmett, eu sei o que tenho de fazer."

O vampiro loiro que parecia mais novo aproximou-se da irmã adoptiva e colocando uma mão no seu ombro, começou a murmurar-lhe algumas palavras fazendo com que ela se acalmasse definitivamente.

"Ainda há alguns aspectos na nossa amizade que têm de ser aperfeiçoados." Brincou Carlisle.

"E quanto aos italianos? O Lance também me contou sobre eles."

"Os Volturi vivem na Itália." Disse Carlisle com seriedade. "Não são um problema."

"Mas já estiveram aqui." Referi. "Aliás alguns deles estiveram em Campbell para capturar o vampiro que lá esteve há uns anos." Lembrei.

"Sim." Confirmou o vampiro líder. "Não é comum deixarem Volterra, mas pode acontecer. Os Volturi são uma espécie de polícia secreta da nossa sociedade. Existem algumas regras que devem ser cumpridas e eles tentam manter a ordem. Nessa altura o Joham era uma ameaça para todos nós."

"Porquê?" Perguntou Jack.

"As suas actividades além de proibidas punham em causa o segredo da nossa existência. O secretismo da nossa sociedade é uma regra de ouro para os Volturi. Quem puser isso em causa...não tem perdão." Explicou o vampiro chamado Jasper.

"Se os Volturi regressarem...O que acontece?" Perguntou Jack com curiosidade. Eu tinha a sensação que ele estava a testar os vampiros.

"Penso que não existem razões para voltarem." Declarou Jacob.

"E se estiveres enganado? E se eles voltarem? A família de vampiros vegetarianos vai estar ao vosso lado? Ou vai defender os da sua espécie?"

"Não concordamos com tudo o que os Volturi fazem, nem com todas as suas regras e costumes. Se eles ameaçarem a alcateia do Jacob ou as pessoas que vivem aqui, faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance para ajudar." Afirmou Carlisle. Ele parecia-me estar a ser sincero e Jack deve ter pensado o mesmo porque acenou e deixou de fazer perguntas.

"Podemos voltar para casa?" Inquiriu Rosalie.

"Acho que sim." Disse Jacob. "O Lance e o Jack só devem ficar cá até amanhã, por isso não vai haver problema nenhum."

"Óptimo." Sublinhou ela. "Avisa o Harry e o Will que vamos buscá-los amanhã de manhã."

"Certo."

O regresso a La Push não prometia ser muito pacífico. Jack continuava particularmente decidido em arranjar sarilhos com comentários desnecessários.

"Vegetarianos e pacifistas. Estes vampiros são mesmo especiais." Gozou Jack quando estávamos quase a chegar à casa de Sam. "Como é que ainda não receberam o Prémio Nobel da Paz? Ao pé deles a Madre Teresa era uma impostora."

"Jack…Não comeces. Prometeste que não ias arranjar sarilhos."

"Não vou arranjar sarilhos."

"Não tens de te preocupar com os Cullen." Declarou Jacob. "Não são vossos inimigos e não irão ao vosso território sem permissão."

"Eles não me assustam." Firmou Jack. "E não estou preocupado. A nossa alcateia pode não ter tantos membros mas vamos conseguir proteger a nossa Reserva."

"A tua modéstia deixa-me sem fôlego." Retorquiu Jacob.

"Achas que és melhor do que eu?"

Jacob riu-se.

"Claro que sou melhor do que tu."

"Queres comprovar?"

"Depende. Queres acabar num caixão?"

"Jack…não faças isto." Pedi.

"O Jacob quer certificar-se que vamos conseguir proteger a nossa Reserva. Não quero que pense que somos uns incapazes."

"Jacob…" Tentei. "Não oiças o Jack, ele não sabe o que…"

"Foi ele quem sugeriu. Eu apenas concordei mas não te preocupes não vou encarar isto como um desafio."

"Então? Vamos a isso?" Perguntou Jack entusiasmado.

Eu suspirei e rolei os olhos com tamanha insensatez.

"Força…se te queres matar…vai em frente." Murmurei.

"Obrigado pela preocupação Lance mas não vai acontecer-me nada. É apenas um desafio amigável."

Sam puxou-me para trás, onde ele, Paul e Embry estavam. Estávamos suficientemente afastados da casa de Sam, estando encobertos por algumas árvores.

Jack e Jacob mediram-se com o olhar e depois transformaram-se. Ia ser um embate interessante.

* * *

><p>Nota - Termina aqui a narração do Lance Dunne. O Prelúdio que se segue será narrado pelo Jack Russell para que conheçam melhor a personagem. Depois disso a narradora será a Leah.<p>

Leah C. Black - Oi! Não tens de pedir desculpas. Suponho que temos noções de "fofura" diferentes. Por exemplo eu acho o Embry e o Seth fofos. Mas o Jack...não sei...parece-me mais misterioso ou sexy. Na verdade o Jack foi "criado" com o propósito de ser o vilão desta história, foi por isso que achei estranho que o achasses fofo, até porque é bastante óbvio que ele vai tentar separar a Leah e o Jake. Também irás perceber no próximo capítulo a razão pela qual o Jack aceitou tão bem o facto de se transformar em lobo, no entanto garanto-te que ele é um líder nato. Muito obrigado pelo comentário. Até à próxima, beijos

Juu - Olá. Obrigado pela review. Não te preocupes com os comentários, desde que estejas a gostar de ler... Decididamente o Jack vai estragar tudo, mas nada que não possa ser remendado. Penso que ele é realmente extraordinário, tal como referiste mas o próximo capítulo dirá mais sobre ele. Beijos


	24. Descendência

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

_**Interlúdio**_: _**Jack Russell**_

**23. Descendência**

Jacob Black era sem dúvida o maior lobo que eu já vira. Mas não era maior do que eu e de qualquer modo a minha intenção não era lutar com Jacob até à morte ou mesmo provocá-lo ainda mais, a minha intenção era chamar a atenção de Leah, que eu sabia estar na casa de Sam.

Queria que ela visse com os seus próprios olhos que Jacob não era assim tão forte e que podia simplesmente escolher-me a mim para parceiro em vez dele. Eu seria capaz de tomar conta dela, aliás a única mulher lobo da História deveria estar comigo e não com um miúdo idiota, mimado e convencido.

Quando eu assumisse a liderança da alcateia de Lance, poderia partilhar pensamentos com Jacob, mas por agora era melhor que isso não acontecesse, caso contrário ele saberia de todos os meus planos.

Em silêncio começámos a andar em círculos, estudando a melhor maneira de nos atacarmos mutuamente sem provocarmos grandes danos. Pela maneira como o enorme lobo castanho avermelhado se mexia dava para entender que ele já lutara muitas vezes, quer com lobos, quer com vampiros. Seria difícil surpreender um lobo com tanta experiência por isso decidi dar o primeiro passo.

A melhor defesa costuma ser um bom ataque, porém quando ataquei, Jacob previu o que eu ia fazer e conseguiu escapar ileso. O meu segundo ataque foi interrompido por uma voz feminina. Leah aproximou-se do local onde lutávamos e chamou Jacob. O seu tom urgente fez com que o lobo à minha frente se transformasse em humano imediatamente.

"Continuamos isto depois." Avisou, vestindo uns calções que Sam lhe tinha passado.

Só quando Paul e Embry saíram do meu campo de visão, permitindo que eu visse Leah com maior clareza, é que consegui perceber a razão pela qual ela estava ali e o motivo pelo qual ela e Jacob estavam a ir directamente para a floresta. O motivo era uma criança.

Não era preciso ser um génio para saber que o rapazinho que Leah segurava nos braços e que parecia ter cerca de dois anos de idade, era filho de Jacob. E ao que parecia estava doente.

Aquela criança complicava ainda mais o meu plano além de me ser bastante doloroso pensar que Jacob detinha uma exclusividade que eu queria que fosse minha: ser o pai de uma nova geração de lobos.

Nesse instante Embry acenou-me com um par de calções e colocou-os no chão. Percebendo a ideia, regressei à forma humana e juntei-me a eles.

"O que se passou?" Perguntei.

"O Isaac está com febre e com vómitos." Explicou Embry. "A babysitter veio trazê-lo."

"E onde foram eles? Não há um médico por perto?"

"O Seth foi chamado para uma urgência no Hospital de Forks, por isso o Jake e a Leah decidiram levar o Isaac ao doutor Cullen." Contou-me Lance.

"O vampiro líder é médico?"

Embry acenou afirmativamente. Eles confiavam mesmo nos vampiros vegetarianos. Isso também era um problema para o meu plano. Se eu tivesse de recorrer à força para conseguir os meus objectivos, poderia ter de enfrentar também os vampiros amigos de Jacob.

"Não te preocupes, o Jake virá mais tarde e poderão retomar o que começaram." Disse Paul.

"Será que…a criança…se vai transformar? Vómitos e febre são sintomas de…"

"Impossível. O Isaac ainda é muito novo." Contrapôs Embry.

"Mas ele é diferente de nós. Ele é filho de dois lobos, logo os seus genes são diferentes e provavelmente mais poderosos."

"O mais provável é transformar-se apenas quando a altura certa chegar." Referiu Sam.

"Isaac não foi uma boa escolha de nome para um primogénito a não ser que seja um nome com tradição." Pensei em voz alta.

"Que eu me lembre nunca houve nenhum Isaac na família Black." Disse Paul com um ar pensativo.

"Porque é que não é um bom nome para um filho?" Perguntou Sam.

"Um primogénito deve ter o nome do pai ou do avô. Além disso segundo textos sagrados, Isaac foi sacrificado por Abraão e só foi poupado graças à misericórdia de Deus."

"Qual é a tua ideia?" Sam estacara à minha frente e olhava-me com desconfiança. Aparentemente ele não gostara da analogia.

"O Jack tem andado a passar demasiado tempo com o Cody." Desculpou-se Lance por mim. "O Cody acha que a nossa vida segue um destino…algo que não podemos controlar nem alterar…algo pré-definido. Enfim, acho que tem a ver com as aulas de Teologia…"

"O que tem o Isaac a ver com sacrifícios?" Perguntou Paul.

"O Sam perguntou-me porque é que o nome Isaac é um mau nome para um filho e eu só respondi honestamente."

"O meu conselho é que não provoques mais sarilhos. Se o Jacob te ouvisse falar do filho dele nesses termos acabarias morto." Concluiu Paul.

"Podemos passar a noite aqui?" Perguntou Lance. "Prometo que amanhã regressamos a Campbell."

Sam acenou e depois de irmos buscar Jena a casa de Emily e Sam,e depois de termos comido uma refeição ligeira, levaram-nos até quase aos limites da propriedade dos Uley, para uma pequena casa de aspecto velho e gasto.

"Ficámos aqui quando cá viemos pela primeira vez." Informou Lance depois de Sam, Embry e Paul nos terem deixado.

"Parece-me acolhedora." Referiu Jena. "Será que há água quente?"

"Penso que sim. Temos gás e electricidade, por isso deve haver água quente." Respondeu Lance.

"Óptimo. Vou tomar um banho."

"Eu fico no quarto lá em cima." Avisei.

"Como sabes que há um quarto lá em cima?" Perguntou Jena intrigada.

"É uma casa de dois andares. O que querias que houvesse no primeiro piso? A cozinha?" Indaguei sarcasticamente e ela rolou os olhos.

"Porque estás de mau humor Jack?" Quis ela saber.

"Por nada." Respondi entre dentes. Mas não era verdade. Eu estava realmente de mau humor. "Lance?" Chamei antes de subir as escadas.

"O que foi?"

"Não acreditas mesmo no destino?"

Ele abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Acredito que somos nós que o vamos traçando." Respondeu.

"Porque achas que me encontrei com o Kinley e com o Glenn naquela noite?"

"Não sei. Por mera coincidência?" Sugeriu ele. "O que queres que eu diga? Que estavas destinado a encontrar-te com eles?"

"Eu não fazia ideia que existiam mais lobos. Se não tivesse encontrado os outros, ainda estaria a viver sozinho na montanha."

"Não sei se foi o destino ou não Jack mas…porque é que perguntas?"

"Por nada. Esquece."

O quarto onde entrei de seguida estava quase completamente às escuras. Sentei-me na cama e deixei o corpo cair pesadamente em cima dela. O cheiro a humidade e bolor chegou até mim mas não apagou dos meus registos olfactivos o doce cheiro de Leah.

Ela era realmente fabulosa. Lance não exagerara em nada quando me falara sobre Leah e agora eu conseguia entender por que razão Dominic se sentira tão atraído por ela. O meu controlo garantira-me segurança até agora porque, os meus anos de experiência, faziam com que conseguisse controlar-me melhor do que os outros mas eu tinha a certeza absoluta que Leah jamais deveria pertencer a Jacob Black.

Ela era, ao que parecia, a única mulher lobo de toda a História. Uma raridade. Enquanto única fêmea da alcateia ela tinha direitos inconfundíveis, sendo a legítima fêmea alfa, e portanto a única companheira digna do lobo alfa.

Lance contara-me que antes de Jacob, a posição de alfa pertencera a Sam Uley mas os genes dos Uley eram, segundo parecia, inferiores aos dos Black e por isso, Sam abdicara da sua posição enquanto alfa quando Jacob a reclamara mas nada disso era relevante para mim. A única coisa que me interessava de momento era a descendência que Jacob e Leah tinham gerado.

Aquela criança, que não devia ter mais de dois anos, não devia ter nascido. Eu precisava que Leah viesse comigo de livre vontade mas tendo um filho de Jacob, ela com certeza iria resistir. Por isso tinha de arranjar maneira de falar com ela e entender o que a faria aceitar-me como seu parceiro em vez do idiota com quem estava actualmente.

Claro que os tempos eram outros e algumas tradições antigas já não tinham tanta força como há anos atrás mas para as tribos nativas da América, o respeito pelos antepassados ainda era um costume poderoso e talvez eu pudesse usar isso a meu favor. Segundo Lance, Leah era uma Clearwater por parte do pai, o que queria dizer que a sua bisavó era Amelia Ateara, sendo esta a origem do gene de lobo na família dos Clearwater.

Porém pela parte da mãe, Leah pertencia à família Uley, sendo bisneta de Caleb Uley. Era exactamente aí que as coisas se complicavam. Havia um grau de parentesco longínquo entre Leah e Jacob que apesar de tudo não impedira a sua relação, por isso talvez não houvesse motivos de preocupação da minha parte, principalmente porque eu acreditava no destino. Nisso Cody e eu éramos parecidos. E eu acreditava que Leah estava destinada a estar comigo, o verdadeiro e legítimo alfa, e não com Jacob Black.

"Jack?" Ouvi a voz de Lance à porta do quarto onde eu estava.

"O que foi?"

"A Jena já está a dormir, queres ir até lá fora?"

Sem perceber tinham passado algumas horas desde que estava ali a contemplar o que fazer. Levantei-me calmamente e segui Lance até ao exterior da pequena casa velha. Sentados nos degraus, à porta, observámos a lua cheia.

"Tinha saudades disto..." Murmurei.

"Do quê?"

"De estar numa casa acompanhado." Disfarcei. "Porque não me disseste nada sobre o filho da Leah e do Jacob?"

"Eu também não sabia. Quando viémos a La Push apenas conhecemos o filho do Sam e através de algumas conversas soubemos que o Jared tem uma filha bebé que é a impressão do Josh."

"A sério?"

"Sim. Ainda me faz bastante confusão esta coisa de imprimir em crianças."

"Tens noção que te pode acontecer o mesmo?" Perguntei tentando analisar a sua reacção.

"Sim, mas acho pouco provável."

"Porquê?"

Ele encolheu os ombros.

"Se o teu destino for imprimir numa recém-nascida, terás de aceitar. É um laço bastante poderoso."

"Já imprimiste por acaso?" Replicou ele.

"Não...mas pelo que contaste parece ser algo muito forte."

"E é. Basta olhar para o Sam e para a Emily."

"E para o Jacob e a Leah." Acrescentei.

"Eles não imprimiram." Informou Lance mas isso era algo que eu já sabia apenas queria ter a confirmação. "Aparentemente o casal alfa não necessita de imprimir."

"Pensei que tinham imprimido." Menti.

"Ouve Jack…Sei que sentes uma certa atracção por ela. Eu também sinto, apesar de ter diminuído bastante desde que cá estive. Todos os outros sentiram o mesmo. Não podemos negar que o facto de ela ser única nos dá uma certa vontade de reclamá-la mas isso seria catastrófico para nós. Somos mais fracos do que eles, estamos em minoria e não vale a pena arriscar a nossa frágil amizade por causa disso."

"Podes parar com o discurso Lance. Não sou o Dominic. Sei perfeitamente aquilo que posso ou não fazer."

"Lembra-te que também podes imprimir."

Eu duvidava que isso fosse acontecer. Sentia que Leah era a mulher certa para mim. Só ela poderia legitimar a minha posição dominante.

"Não vou fazer nada de mal, Lance. Não tens de te preocupar."

"Nesse caso acho que devíamos partir amanhã de manhã. A tua pequena demonstração de força não importa, mesmo que seja contra o Jacob."

"É bom saber que confias nas minhas capacidades Lance." Disse eu ironicamente.

"Sabes bem que não era isso que queria dizer."

"Não interessa. Concordo em partirmos amanhã, mas primeiro tenho de falar com o Jacob, pode ser?"

Lance acenou e regressou para dentro de casa.

xxxxxxxxxx

Tinha de agir o mais depressa possível. Tinha de afastar Jacob da Reserva o tempo suficiente para falar com Leah. Sabia que ela não iria deixar o filho doente mesmo que houvesse uma emergência, por isso, de madrugada quando Lance decidiu finalmente que era seguro adormecer, pensando que eu estava também a dormir, saí dos limites da propriedade de Sam e segui para Norte, evitando o território dos Cullen.

Correr naquela floresta era como voltar atrás no tempo. Sentia a adrenalina a correr nas minhas veias e por fim saí da Reserva Quileute, sem que nenhum dos três lobos que estavam de vigia desse por isso. Ainda não lhe tinha perdido o jeito.

Tal como os vampiros, também nós tínhamos de ser discretos e cuidadosos com o nosso segredo. Geralmente só os Conselhos tribais sabiam da existência de lobos e sanguessugas. O facto de sermos extremamente voláteis fazia com que de vez em quando o nosso segredo fosse descoberto por algumas pessoas. A primeira vez que me tinha transformado tinha-o feito em frente ao meu pai. Há mais de cem anos que não havia notícias de alguém como eu na nossa comunidade. O meu segredo nunca chegara a ser segredo porque o meu pai informou a minha mãe e depois seguiram-se os meus avós. As coisas não resultaram muito bem para mim.

Há cem anos atrás os meus sintomas teriam sido identificados. Mas quando me transformei, nem eu nem ninguém fazia ideia do que eu era. Foram precisos vários meses até conseguirem perceber o que se passava comigo. De início eu seguia as ordens do meu avô paterno, o que irritava solenemente o meu avô materno. Houve várias discussões por minha causa. Era irónico que até mesmo quando eu me tornara um membro importante da nossa tribo, era incapaz de agradar à minha família.

Comecei por perseguir um vampiro mas sabia que outros viriam, e enquanto isso não acontecia, foi-me pedido cuidado. O resto da comunidade não devia saber nada sobre mim. Eu até que concordava. Com certeza as pessoas não iriam entender como é que um rapaz normal como eu se transformava num lobo gigante. Foi difícil sair com raparigas a partir de então mas pelo menos a Reserva estava a salvo dos nossos inimigos pálidos.

Agora, para que o meu plano resultasse eu precisava de infringir as regras. Precisava que alguém me visse e desse o alerta que existiam lobos gigantes na floresta. A Reserva Makah era o sítio ideal para pôr em acção o meu estratagema e assim que fui bem-sucedido depois de ter sido avistado por meia dúzia de pessoas, regressei a La Push ao nascer do dia, convicto que teria a hipótese de estar com Leah muito em breve.

Pouco depois, Sam veio avisar-nos que ele e mais de metade da alcateia iam à Reserva Makah tentar descobrir o que se passava. Demorariam algumas horas a ir e voltar, o que me dava tempo suficiente para o que eu queria fazer, especialmente quando tive a confirmação que Jacob também iria.

Depois do pequeno-almoço, em que nos limitámos a comer em silêncio, Jena convenceu Lance ir passear em First Beach, e eu prometi que ficaria ali à espera deles. Claro que não fazia intenções de cumprir essa promessa. Assim que eles desapareceram, saí de casa e tomei um atalho até chegar ao meu destino, e quase como que por magia, ela parecia estar à minha espera.

"A porcaria do carro não funciona. O Jacob está a caminho da Reserva Makah e a minha chefe está farta de me ligar para saber porque não fui trabalhar…Será que podes aguentar o forte por mais um dia?"

Leah falava com alguém ao telemóvel.

_Claro querida. Não te preocupes. Como está o Isaac?_

"Melhor. A febre já baixou. Não dormi a noite toda…"

_Queres que eu ligue à Sonya para lhe dizer que o Isaac está doente e que tens de ficar em casa com ele?_

"Não…eu resolvo as coisas com ela. Obrigado mãe. Até logo."

Leah fechou o carro com a chave electrónica e ia regressar para casa quando me viu.

"Problemas mecânicos?" Perguntei.

"Sim. Deve ser a bateria…"

"Posso ver?"

"Percebes de mecânica?"

"Claro."

Com relutância Leah abriu o motor para que eu pudesse ver.

"Tens razão é a bateria. Também percebes de mecânica."

"O Jacob é mecânico. Aprendi algumas coisas."

"Parece que não é grande mecânico."

Leah deitou-me um olhar zangado. Talvez devesse ter evitado dizer aquilo mas fora mais forte do que eu.

"O que vieste aqui fazer? Aposto que não vieste ver se precisava de um mecânico."

"Bem…digamos que…precisava de falar com o alfa de La Push mas uma vez que ele não está, e uma vez que o teu estatuto é igual ao dele…"

"Desembucha de uma vez." Ordenou ela. Eu tivera algumas namoradas mas nenhuma delas era tão bela e selvagem quanto Leah. Embora naquele momento eu ainda não tivesse sentimentos românticos por ela, de certeza que eles surgiriam em breve.

"Qual é o problema?" Insistiu.

"Acreditas no destino?"

"Depende."

"Do quê?"

"De muita coisa. Que pergunta é essa?"

"Eu acredito. E acho que o nosso encontro foi premeditado."

Leah riu-se.

"O Lance não te explicou que é normal os lobos como tu se sentirem atraídos por mim, por eu ser a única mulher lobo?"

"Explicou mas isto não tem a ver com isso. Não tem a ver com atracção física ou hormonas ou o facto de eu pertencer a outra alcateia."

"Não sei o que queres nem o que estás a planear mas garanto-te que não vai acontecer."

"Sabes que negar o teu destino não é a melhor opção neste momento."

"O meu destino?"

"Com certeza que não achas que o teu destino é viver enquanto guarda-costas de uma família de sanguessugas, pois não?"

"Suponho que te tenham dito que eles são diferentes."

"Diferentes? São vampiros...Isso é quanto basta para um dia deixarem de ser vegetarianos. Quase que aposto que o acordo inicial entre a alcateia e os Cullen não incluía o facto de vocês terem de ser seus guarda-costas para toda a eternidade. É uma grande irresponsabilidade aceitar estes vampiros como se fossem vossos amigos."

"Sei que parece estranho mas não dirias isso se estivesses no nosso lugar. Agora se já terminaste o sermão, vou ver o meu filho."

"Ainda não terminei. Vim dizer-te que tens uma escolha para fazer."

"Uma escolha?"

"Tu e eu somos parecidos Leah. Fomos os primeiros da nossa espécie. Sei perfeitamente como te sentiste quando te transformaste pela primeira vez. Sei as dificuldades que tiveste em te adaptares, se bem que pelo menos tu tiveste a ajuda de alguém, enquanto que eu estava sozinho. Eu fui o primeiro lobo em mais de cem anos e tu a primeira mulher lobo da História."

"Jack..."

"O teu destino não é ficar ao lado de um alfa imaturo, irresponsável...alguém que nem sequer é o verdadeiro alfa." Interrompi-a. "O Jacob é uma fraude."

"Estás enganado. Não sei o que o Sam te andou a dizer mas o Jacob é o único descendente directo de Ehpraim Black, o último alfa de La Push."

"E se eu te disser que Ephraim Black não era o alfa legítimo da alcateia."

Leah franziu as sobrancelhas, duvidosamente.

"Mesmo que isso fosse verdade..." Disse ela hesitando. "Isso não tem nada a ver contigo. Tu podes ser o próximo alfa dos Heiltsuk mas não tens nada a ver connosco."

"Achas mesmo? Será que és assim tão cega que ainda não reparaste?"

"O que queres dizer?"

"Já me viste em forma de lobo...Suponho que te lembres das minhas...características."

Leah acenou afirmativamente.

"Achas que sou parecido com eles?"

O meu pêlo era quase negro e o meu tamanho era superior ao dos lobos de Campbell. Leah com certeza iria lembrar-se disso.

"O Lance disse que és mais velho. É normal seres maior que eles. Quanto à cor do teu pêlo é uma questão ambiental..."

"Exacto. A minha cor reflecte o meu ambiente natural." Referi com um sorriso.

Finalmente ela entendeu.

"És um dos nossos? Viveste em La Push?" Questionou surpreendida. "Como é que isso é possível?"

"Não sou apenas um dos vossos Leah. Fui o primeiro e sou descendente de duas das famílias mais importantes de La Push. O meu pai era um Uley e a minha mãe uma Black. Compreendes agora? Sou eu quem devia estar a liderar a alcateia, sou quem devia estar contigo, era o meu filho que tu devias estar a criar e educar. Por isso vou dar-te uma escolha."

Leah deu dois passos para trás.

"Isso não é possível..." Murmurou.

"Qual é a vantagem em estar com alguém que não te ama realmente? Qual é a vantagem de viver com alguém que só está contigo por obrigação?"

"Isso não é verdade!"

"Claro que é e tu sabes isso perfeitamente. O Lance contou-me sobre uma humana chamada Bella que agora é uma sanguessuga. O Jacob ama-a tanto que transformou esta alcateia num exército de cães de guarda da família da sua amada. Além disso se ele realmente te amasse já te tinha reclamado...e não o fez."

"A minha vida pessoal não te diz respeito."

"Diz-me respeito quando o meu futuro está ligado ao teu."

"O nosso futuro não está ligado."

"Está. A tua escolha é simples, podes vir comigo e cumprir o teu destino ao meu lado, ou podes continuar a enganar-te a ti própria com esperanças vãs de que vai tudo correr bem."

"E o que te faz pensar que vou aceitar ir contigo Jack?"

"Digamos que se o fizeres não terei de recorrer a outros métodos."

"Ouve Jack…posso não ser tão forte quanto os meus irmãos mas garanto-te que serei capaz de te enfrentar."

"Não vou lutar contigo. És demasiado importante para mim. Aliás desde que soube da tua existência a única coisa que eu realmente queria era conhecer-te. Agora sinto que todo o tempo que estive à tua espera não foi em vão. O meu destino sempre foi liderar esta alcateia e o teu é permanecer ao lado do lobo alfa."

"Se pensas que vou deixar o Jacob porque tu achas que és o alfa legítimo, estás muito enganado."

"Não terás outra hipótese. Se não o fizeres serei obrigado a ver-me livre dos meus obstáculos. Isso inclui o Jacob e...especialmente..."

"Não vais tocar no meu filho!" Exclamou ela, agora um pouco assustada.

"Tenho uma alcateia que fará tudo o que eu ordenar." Ameacei.

"Uma alcateia muito menor que a nossa e da qual ainda não és o alfa."

"Isso não interessa. Basta-me ordenar-lhes algo que eles não terão outra hipótese se não obedecer. Os meus genes são mais poderosos do que os do Lance, por isso ficarei com a posição de alfa quando me apetecer."

Por alguns momentos Leah e eu olhámos um para outro com intensidade. Ela devia estar a tentar perceber se eu estava realmente decidido a enfrentar os lobos da sua alcateia ou não e se estaria mesmo disposto a tentar eliminar Jacob e o filho de ambos.

Na verdade, eu não queria e provavelmente não iria magoar a criança ainda que ele fosse o meu pior inimigo. Nas alcateias selvagens as crias de outros machos que não o alfa eram geralmente sacrificadas quando nasciam, mas eu não iria fazer isso. Só precisava que Leah acreditasse que se não viesse comigo o seu filho estaria em perigo.

"Não quero começar uma guerra Leah. Quero apenas recuperar o que é meu por direito. Quero assegurar que os meus descendentes serão fortes e seguirão as minhas pisadas. Toda a gente terá de me aceitar, a bem ou a mal. Assim que eu for alfa vou reclamar-te como minha parceira e os nossos filhos serão os legítimos herdeiros da liderança da alcateia. O Jacob, o Sam e o Lance nunca mereceram ser alfas."

"Tu não podes ser o alfa de duas alcateias Jack."

"Claro que posso. Sempre fui o verdadeiro alfa de La Push. O meu primo, Ephraim Black, roubou a minha posição e por isso nunca lhe perdoei. Não é um descendente dele que me vai parar desta vez. Quanto ao Lance...digamos que se não fosse por mim, ele não seria um lobo."

Leah olhou espantada para mim, claramente intrigada e surpreendida pelas minhas últimas declarações. Estava na hora de eu reclamar a minha herança e de recuperar os direitos da minha descendência.

**Fim do** _**Livro 2 – Sol da Alvorada**_

**Continua no**_** Livro 3 - Céu Carmesim**_

* * *

><p>Nota: E pronto, cá está o último capítulo do Livro 2. Quem leu a história em inglês deve certamente ter reparado que há bastantes diferenças, especialmente a partir do capítulo 12, mas tudo o que estou a alterar não interfere com o conteúdo final da história e penso que está a dar à história uma maior coerência.<p>

Leah C. Black – Espero que o capítulo não tenha sido muito confuso. O Jack agora já não parece tão fofinho, pois não? Ainda há alguns segredos a descobrir nos próximos capítulos. Entretanto a Leah vai regressar como narradora da história. Até à próxima, obrigado pela review. Beijos

Karisan


	25. Provas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 - Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**24. Provas**

Quando acordei não reconheci de imediato o local onde estava. Deitada sobre uma cama, olhei confusa para o tecto,sabendo imediatamente que não estava em casa. A cabeça doía-me um pouco, quase parecia que tinha bebido demais, o que não acontecia desde a noite em que eu e Jacob tínhamos festejado o nosso aniversário de casamento, há alguns meses atrás.

Os odores daquele local desconhecido também não me eram familiares. A pouca luz que entrava por uma pequena janela do meu lado direito fazia-me crer que ainda estava em La Push ou Forks devido à ausência do sol, mas não podia ter a certeza absoluta baseando-me apenas nos meus sentidos ainda confusos.

Tentando levantar-me reparei que não estava sozinha. Apesar de estar num quarto minúsculo cuja porta não era mais do que uma cortina negra pendurada, percebi que do outro lado se encontrava alguém.

Quando consegui colocar-me de pé, lembrei-me do que acontecera antes de perder os sentidos. Lembrava-me claramente de estar a discutir com Jack e lembrava-me de ter virado as costas para entrar em casa. Depois disso tinha sentido uma dor aguda na cabeça e perdera os sentidos.

Mal podia acreditar que ele tivera a audácia de me raptar. Será que era assim tão suicida?

"Estás bem?" Perguntou a voz de Jack através da cortina negra.

"Já me senti melhor." Resmunguei.

Ele afastou a cortina e entrou no pequeno quarto ocupando praticamente todo o espaço existente e obrigando-me a dar dois passos para trás.

"Onde estamos?" Perguntei tentando manter-me calma quando na realidade me apetecia esganá-lo.

"Em minha casa."

"Em La Push?"

"Infelizmente todas as propriedades que pertenceram aos meus pais estão hoje nas mãos dos seus descendentes…parece-me que me deixaram de lado quando fizeram as partilhas, mas já era de esperar."

Jack não parecia estar a brincar.

"Toma." Ele estendeu uma mão com um saco de gelo. "Peço desculpa pelo que fiz mas não podia deixar que avisasses os outros."

"Sabes que depois disto o Jacob não vai admitir que voltes a pôr os pés em La Push, certo?"

Queria ter a certeza que ele sabia que acabara de se meter em sérios sarilhos mas Jack apenas encolheu os ombros e atirou o gelo na minha direcção.

"Porque é que estás a fazer isto Jack?"

"Pensei que tinhas entendido."

Abanei a cabeça negativamente.

"Como queres que entenda? Num momento és um dos lobos da alcateia do Lance, um possível aliado, e depois começas a falar idiotices sobre seres…um antigo habitante de La Push e…"

"Não sou apenas um habitante de La Push, Leah." Interrompeu Jack. "Sou um protector como tu e como os outros. Protegi a Reserva arriscando a minha vida, tal como vocês fazem…só que eu nunca fui recompensado por isso."

"Não estou a entender." Confessei. Não fazia ideia do que se passava. Jack parecia cada vez mais instável. A sua história não parecia ter fundamento a menos que ele estivesse a inventar tudo.

"Devias deixar que o Carlisle te observasse." Sugeri. Talvez o vampiro doutor conseguisse perceber o que havia de errado com ele.

"Achas que estou louco?"

Não respondi. Podia ser loucura temporária. Talvez no dia em que se tornara um lobo, Jack tivesse sofrido danos cerebrais. Ou talvez isso tivesse acontecido durante uma luta contra um vampiro. Quem sabe?

"Não acreditas em mim?"

"Tens noção de que a tua história é completamente absurda, não tens?"

"Absurda?"

Jack aproximou-se de mim e rasgou o meu casaco ao tentar tirar-mo.

"O que pensas que estás a fazer idiota?" Reclamei empurrando-o para trás. Ele retirou a camisa que trazia vestida e aproximou o seu braço do meu revelando uma tatuagem igual à minha. Aquela marca era exclusiva da nossa alcateia.

"Fiz esta tatuagem há muitos anos atrás. E quando o Ephraim, o Levi e o Quil se juntaram a mim também fizeram uma igual."

"Não pode ser." Murmurei.

Se o que ele estivesse a dizer fosse verdade, então Jack devia ter mais de cem anos.

"Porque não?" Perguntou ele, voltando a vestir a camisa. "Somos praticamente imortais Leah. Se nunca nos deixarmos de transformar…viveremos para sempre."

"Digamos que acredito em ti…digamos que és mesmo um lobo de La Push e que tens mais de cem anos…Porque é que deixaste a Reserva?"

"As pessoas iriam notar mais cedo ou mais tarde. Nós envelhecemos muito lentamente…"

"Mas disseste que Ephraim Black te roubou a posição de alfa." Insisti.

"Isso…é outra história."

"Se quiseres que eu acredite em ti tens de me contar tudo."

Na verdade o que eu queria era ganhar tempo. Assim que dessem pela minha falta Jacob e os outros viriam procurar-me e poderíamos fazer algo em relação a Jack. Naquele momento era difícil para mim decidir se o devia ou não encarar como inimigo. Por um lado ele tinha-me levado para um local desconhecido sem o meu consentimento mas por outro todas as suas ameaças pareciam demasiado vagas e ele não parecia querer magoar-me.

"Preferia contar-te tudo depois."

"Depois de quê?"

"De resolver tudo com a minha nova alcateia e também os problemas com o teu marido e os teus amigos."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"O Lance não aprovou as minhas acções…ele é tão…conservador que chega a enervar. Por isso tive de tomar uma decisão de última hora e acabei por me tornar alfa antes do tempo previsto."

"E onde está o Lance?"

"Dei-lhe um comando alfa para ele regressar a casa com a Jena."

"Não é assim que vais conseguir ter a confiança dos teus amigos."

"Isso não importa. Eles devem-me respeito na mesma."

"Porque és mais velho do que eles?" Questionei ironicamente.

"Porque sou bisavô deles."

"Como?" Perguntou uma voz atrás de nós. Só então reparámos que Cody acabara de chegar.

"Óptimo…Que sentido de oportunidade…" Queixou-se Jack.

"O que é que acabaste de dizer?" Insistiu Cody.

"Não é nada."

"Não me parece que possas esconder a verdade por muito mais tempo Jack." Disse eu. "O melhor é contar tudo de uma vez."

"Muito bem…" Jack virou-se para encarar Cody e suspirou pesadamente. "Não é uma história assim tão complicada...Quando fui expulso de La Push vim viver para Campbell, onde fiquei inicialmente durante alguns anos. Tive alguns casos e algumas namoradas e tive cinco filhos, todos rapazes, todos de mães diferentes. Pensei que eles fossem como eu e tivessem o gene. Pensei que quando crescessem eu pudesse voltar a ser o alfa de uma alcateia e então poderia ir a La Push desafiar Ephraim e os descendentes mas eles nunca se transformaram, nem os meus netos e netas, só vocês."

Cody estava mudo de choque e eu mal podia acreditar. Era realmente incrível se tudo o que Jack estava a dizer fosse verdade.

"Mas antes disso tive de sair da Reserva para não atrair desconfianças já que não envelheço e só soube que os meus bisnetos se transformavam em lobos quando encontrei por acaso o Kinley e o Glenn."

"Não pode ser." Afirmou Cody reagindo finalmente. "Nenhuma das minhas bisavós foi casada com um Jack Russell."

"Eu nunca casei com nenhuma das minhas namoradas nem com nenhuma das mães dos meus filhos." Informou Jack. "Estive noivo da Leslie, a bisavó do Lance, mas quando ela descobriu que eu estava a enganá-la com a Grace cancelou o casamento."

Cody continuava a abanar a cabeça em negação.

"Não pode ser." Repetiu.

"A tua bisavó chamava-se Alicia Marks, casou com um idiota qualquer chamado Jim ou John o qualquer coisa parecida...ele nunca soube que ela estava grávida quando casaram por isso a Alicia registou o nosso filho como sendo dele. O teu avô Randall, que morreu há cinco anos atrás, era meu filho e a tua mãe é minha neta. O mesmo acontece para o Lance, o Dom, o Kinley e o Glenn."

"Então o gene dos Heiltsuk..."

"Foi originado por mim." Jack concluiu a minha frase. "Todos eles descendem de um Quileute e nenhum deles tem a mínima hipótese de se opor contra mim."

"Isto é de loucos." Disse Cody.

"Não é assim tão mau...Muita gente iria ficar contente de saber que o seu bisavô ainda está vivo e bem de saúde."

"Bem de saúde?" Inquiriu Cody. "Tu pareces ter a minha idade! Como raios é que podes ser o meu bisavô?"

"Cody...pensava que eras mais inteligente...A alcateia de La Push não te disse que não envelheces a menos que páres de te transformar?"

"Sim mas..."

Jack abriu os braços e sorriu.

"Aqui está a prova de que é verdade."

Nesse momento um uivo irrompeu do meio do floresta.

"O que se passa?" Perguntou Jack.

"Vim avisar-te que eu e o Kinley encontrámos um rasto suspeito aqui perto enquanto estavamos a patrulhar." Avisou Cody.

"Vampiro ou lobo?"

"Lobo."

"Jacob." Murmurei. Só podia ser ele.

"Um ou vários?" Insistiu Jack.

"Por enquanto apenas um."

"Óptimo. Leva o Kinley contigo e informa o Dom e o Glenn. Quero que capturem o lobo que anda por aí."

"Capturar? Mas deve ser apenas alguém de La Push. Provavelmente veio com ela." Disse Cody apontando para mim. Foi aí que percebi que ele não sabia de nada do que realmente se estava a passar.

"A Leah agora está comigo. Qualquer membro da sua antiga alcateia é nosso inimigo."

Cody pestanejou várias vezes.

"Vamos iniciar uma guerra com a alcateia de La Push? Estás doido? Eles vão matar-nos!"

"É apenas um lobo, Cody. Apenas ordenei que mo tragam. Não fui claro o suficiente? Será que nem isso conseguem fazer sozinhos?"

"E o Lance?"

"O Lance está...a descansar. Agora volta para a floresta e informa os outros."

A força do comando alfa de Jack fez com que Cody não tivesse outra opção se não obedecer-lhe, deixando-nos novamente a sós.

"Sabes que nunca aceitarei ficar contigo Jack. Mesmo que sejas o legítimo alfa das duas alcateias, mesmo que tenhas sido o primeiro lobo Quileute, mesmo que a minha vida dependa disso…eu nunca vou ser tua."

"Estou a par disso Leah e não esperava outra coisa de uma mulher como tu mas…e se a vida do teu filho depender disso?"

Ele estava claramente a abusar da sorte. Eu estava a tentar manter a calma e o sangue frio porque não queria começar uma batalha contra o Lance e contra os seus companheiros. Afinal de contas eles não eram culpados de nada, porém com Jack a comandá-los, as coisas tinham mudado de rumo e agora que a vida do meu filho estava a ser ameaçada, eu não podia continuar a ignorar a situação em que me encontrava.

"O que lhe fizeste?" Perguntei.

"Nada. Ele está bem."

"Como é que posso confiar em ti depois de tudo o que fizeste?"

"O Isaac é, sem dúvida alguma o meu maior inimigo. É filho do meu rival directo, no entanto dou-te a minha palavra de que ele está em segurança mas não te posso dizer onde."

"Vais usar uma criança como moeda de troca?"

"Estou disposto a entregá-lo ao Jacob se…aceitares ficares comigo."

"E que mais é que queres Jack?"

"Quero recuperar o que é meu por direito. Quero recuperar a minha vida. Esperei por este momento durante muitos anos e agora…estou pronto. Contigo ao meu lado será ainda mais fácil. Quero voltar a La Push, quero que todos saibam que eu sou o verdadeiro alfa, e quero que as pessoas se lembrem de mim no futuro."

"Não contes comigo para te ajudar. Serei sempre leal à minha alcateia e ao meu alfa."

"Na verdade tu não lhe pertences Leah." Afirmou Jack. "O Jacob cometeu o erro de não te reclamar enquanto sua companheira. Podes ser sua esposa ou mesmo mãe do seu filho mas não és a parceira oficial do Jacob porque ele não te marcou. Só quando isso acontecer é que poderão ser considerados o par alfa da alcateia, porém…eu posso marcar-te primeiro."

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Vou tentar acabar esta história o mais depressa possível porque tenho muitas outras para começar a escrever e traduzir. Aos poucos irei dar as explicações sobre os verdadeiros motivos do Jack. Se tiveres muitas dúvidas é só perguntares. No entanto acho que no final do capitulo ficou bem firmado o que o Jack quer...certo? Obrigado pela review. Até breve, beijos.<p>

Jessick - Oi, se eu fizer a Leah parecer demasiado puritana, tipo uma Maria arrependida, por favor avisa-me e nesse caso tens o meu apoio para me xingar quanto quiseres. ;) Mas agora a sério...em principio a Leah vai reagir e nunca vai aceitar ficar com o Jack por isso fica descansada. O medo dela está apenas relacionado com os filhos mas isso não quer dizer que ela vá aceitar tudo o que o Jack quer. O Jake irá enfrentar o Jack em breve e agora vai ser a doer. Obrigado pela review. Até à próxima, beijos.

Karisan


	26. Novas Incertezas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 - Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**25. Novas Incertezas**

"Não sou um objecto ou um animal para ser marcada! Ninguém me vai marcar, entendido?"

"Não prentendi ofender-te Leah mas mais cedo ou mais tarde serás reclamada. Não posso deixar que voltes para ele."

Eu tinha de mudar de assunto rapidamente ou acabaria por me transformar ali mesmo. Nunca tinha ouvido tamanha estupidez.

"Se o teu objectivo é voltar a La Push, posso falar com o Jacob e fazer com que ele te aceite na nossa alcateia. Se realmente és um dos nossos, tens o direito de viver na Reserva e tal como aceitámos o Josh, também te aceitaremos a ti."

Claro que eu não o queria perto de mim mas enquanto ele não me dissesse onde estava Isaac, tinha de jogar pelo seguro.

"Essa seria uma boa solução...se eu aceitasse."

"E porque não?"

"Porque não vou deixar que um descendente de Ephraim Black me dê ordens."

Suspirei pesadamente. Com Jack nada parecia ser fácil. Ele parecia ser bem mais teimoso do que qualquer outra pessoa que eu conhecesse.

"Vais acabar por complicar tudo. Estou a oferecer-me para te ajudar da única maneira possível Jack."

"E eu agradeço a tua preocupação mas vou ter de recusar."

"Sabes que não estou preocupada contigo."

"Tenho essa noção."

"Jack...sê razoável. Existem outras maneiras de lidar com esta situação. Se não queres que o Jacob seja o teu alfa, fica aqui com os teus...companheiros. Se mudares a tua postura, eles vão aceitar-te como alfa e terás uma alcateia unida e forte."

"Quero que estejas comigo Leah. Esperei por ti durante muitos anos e não vou desistir."

"Mas eu estou com o Jacob. Estamos juntos há muito tempo...enfrentámos muitas coisas...e não quero separar-me dele. Não o vou fazer por ti."

"Não terás outra hipótese se quiseres recuperar o teu filho."

"O Jacob vai acabar contigo quando souber que levaste o Isaac."

Eu odiava chantagem. Especialmente quando um dos meus filhos estava envolvido.

"Achas sinceramente que isso me assusta? Na verdade até estou curioso em saber se ele é assim tão forte quanto se diz por aí. Eu sou um lobo há muitos anos Leah...não me assusto facilmente."

Ele parecia realmente decidido em arranjar sarilhos. Por mim não me importava que ele enfrentasse Jacob e acabasse com mais de metade dos ossos partidos mas antes disso tinha de saber onde estava o meu filho ou pelo menos tentar falar com a minha alcateia para os avisar sobre o que se passava.

"Se eu aceitar ficar contigo dizes-me onde está o Isaac?"

"Claro que não. Não sou assim tão parvo Leah. A tua palavra não vale assim tanto. Assim que te disser tenho a certeza que tentas fugir de mim."

Ele não era tão idiota quanto eu pensava. Teria de tentar enganá-lo de outra maneira.

"Mas digo-te onde está a criança se me deixares marcar-te. Serás minha para sempre."

Antes que eu pudesse responder-lhe, vários uivos ecoaram da floresta e Jack ostentou de repente uma expressão zangada.

"Não sabem fazer nada sozinhos. Às vezes penso que são uns inúteis." Resmungou. "Tenho de ir. Fica aqui até eu voltar."

Ele achava mesmo que eu ia ficar ali? Se calhar até era mesmo mais idiota do que eu pensava. Sem um comando alfa, ele jamais conseguiria manter-me ali. Mas comigo um comando alfa não resultaria porque eu não pertencia à sua alcateia, nem nunca iria pertencer.

"E nem penses em fugir Leah. Sei que não sou o teu alfa e não posso dar-te uma ordem mas se não estiveres aqui quando eu voltar farei com que nunca mais vejas o teu filho." Avisou como se tivesse acabado de ler a minha mente.

Cerrei os punhos e preparei-me para o enfrentar mas Jack começou a tirar a roupa e saiu de casa, transformabdo-se em lobo em pleno ar e desaparecendo no meio das árvores.

A chantagem que ele usava começava a deixar-me furiosa, especialmente porque não sabia se ele estava ou não a falar a sério porém o facto de estar impossibilitada de sair dali não queria dizer que estivesse incontactável. Jack vivia numa casa de madeira velha e pequena, que não tinha electricidade nem telefone, mas se eu me transformasse poderia falar com alguém da minha alcateia.

Saindo de casa reparei que a casa de Jack ficava numa montanha. Lá em baixo conseguia ver algumas casas. Se ninguém da minha alcateia estivesse transformado podia sempre ir até à Reserva e pedir a alguém que me ajudasse.

Nesse momento alguns barulhos atrás de uns arbustos chamaram a minha atenção e quando me virei vi um lobo cor de areia por entre as ramagens verdes das árvores que rodeavam a casa. Suspirei de alívio quando o meu irmão emergiu, depois de colocar uns calções e uma t-shirt castanha.

"Leah."

"Seth."

Ele abraçou-me com força e depois observou-me para ver se eu estava ferida.

"Estou bem." Apressei-me a descansá-lo.

"Encontrámos sangue no chão...pensei que..."

"Foi apenas um golpe pouco profundo. Já cicatrizou." Disse eu. "Onde estão os outros?"

"Sou só eu."

Olhei para ele confusa.

"Aconteceu muita coisa desde que desapareceste." Avisou o meu irmão num tom de voz sério. "Conto-te tudo a caminho de casa. Vai buscar o Isaac e vamos embora daqui."

"Não posso ir."

"Porquê?"

"Ele tem o Isaac...Não sei onde o deixou..."

Seth começou a rosnar e a tremer.

"Ele vai pagá-las!"

"Tenho de ficar aqui até ele concordar em me dizer onde está o Isaac ou até me levar até ele."

"O que é que ele quer afinal?"

"Quer-me a mim. Quer reclamar-me como sua parceira e quer ser o líder da nossa alcateia."

Seth riu-se.

"O Jacob vai matá-lo."

"Onde está o Jacob? Porque é que não veio?"

"Quando descobrimos que tínhamos caído numa manobra de diversão, voltámos à Reserva e descobrimos que tu e o Isaac tinham desaparecido assim como o Jack, o Lance e a Jena. O Jake deu ordens para que alguns de nós viessemos para Campbell mas a meio do caminho fomos informados que o Harry estava prestes a se transformar e que a Alice tivera uma visão."

"O que é que ela viu?"

"Os Volturi estão a caminho de La Push."

"O quê? Estás a brincar, certo?"

Não nos faltava mais nada.

"O Jake mandou-me vir buscar-te e regressou para estar com o Harry e organizar a nossa defesa."

"O Harry ainda é tão novo..." Lamentei. "Quero estar com ele quando se transformar."

"Neste momento a alcateia está de prevenção total. A Alice disse-nos que os Volturi enviaram o Alec e a Jane e infelizmente não conseguimos contactar com a Bella e com o Edward. Sem a Bella estamos vulneráveis aos poderes dos Volturi."

"E o que é que eles querem desta vez?"

"Não sabemos ainda."

"Quanto tempo temos até chegarem?"

"Menos de vinte e quatro horas."

"Sabes que mais? Estou a começar a ficar farta disto!" Reclamei. "Estou farta dos Volturi e de lobos idiotas que pensam que podem fazer o que lhes apetece! Quero ir para casa, quero estar com os meus filhos e..."

"Leah. Tem calma." Disse Seth pegando na minha mão. "Gritar não vai resolver nada."

"Mas faz-me sentir melhor."

"Temos de pensar num plano para descobrir onde está o Isaac e regressar a La Push antes que os Volturi cheguem."

"Tens alguma ideia?"

"Acho que sim."

"Queres partilhá-la comigo?"

"Não tenho tempo mas espera aqui por um sinal meu."

"Queres que fique aqui?"

"Ouve, consegui despistá-los por alguns minutos mas mais cedo ou mais tarde vão encontrar-me. Tenho de sair daqui o quanto antes, informar o Jake do que se passa e tentar arranjar maneira de colocar esse idiota do Jack no seu devido lugar."

"E como tencionas fazer isso sem ajuda?"

"Quem disse que não vou ter ajuda?" Seth olhou para mim com um ar convencido. "Sabes onde está o Lance?"

"O Lance recebeu um comando alfa. Não te pode ajudar."

"Não faz mal, de qualquer modo preciso de falar com ele."

"Deve estar na Reserva. Lá embaixo." Apontei para as casas no vale.

"Enquanto eu não chegar tenta não irritar o Jack, está bem? Tenta conversar com ele para que pense que está tudo bem e que vai conseguir o que quer."

"E o Isaac?" Perguntei preocupada.

"Eu trato de tudo, está bem?"

"Seth!"

"Confia em mim. Vou conseguir tirar-te daqui e vamos recuperar o Isaac. Prometo."

Seth voltou a abraçar-me e depois de uns segundos beijou-me na testa.

"Ficas bem?" Questionou ao ver que eu não queria que ele partisse.

"Claro que fico." Respondi mudando de postura. "Sou uma Clearwater!"

"Essa é a Leah que eu conheço!"

"Vejo-te em breve?"

"Claro. Até já."

"Boa sorte maninho."

Seth deixou-me com um sorriso. Um daqueles sorrisos que eu tão bem conhecia. Quando éramos crianças ele costumava sorrir daquela maneira quando nos protegiamos um ao outro para evitarmos sermos castigados por causa de uma jarra partida ou de uma peça de roupa rasgada ou ainda de paredes pintadas com canetas e lápis. Agora que me lembrava disso, eu e Seth sempre nos tínhamos protegido um ao outro e eu confiava plenamente no meu irmão. Qualquer que fosse o seu plano eu tinha a certeza que ia resultar.

Jack voltou cerca de vinte minutos depois. Continuava zangado.

"O que aconteceu?"

"O teu alfa conseguiu fugir." Disse ele dando um pontapé numa pedra que bateu com violência na parte de fora da casa.

Jack e os outros pensavam que o lobo que andava na floresta era Jacob e decidi que seria melhor que eles continuassem a pensar assim, pois isso daria ao meu irmão uma pequena hipótese de passar despercebido. Além disso não era boa ideia que Jack soubesse que Seth estivera comigo.

"O Jacob não é o alfa por acaso."

Jack riu-se como se eu tivesse dito uma piada.

"Toda a esperança que depositas nele vai esgotar-se em breve."

"Porque dizes isso?"

"Porque conheço o tipo que ele é. Ele é exactamente como o bisavô dele. Convencido, arrogante e insolente."

"E tu és o quê? Deixa-me relembrar-te que através das tuas acções mais recentes não me pareces ser um grande exemplo. Mentiste aos teus amigos...ou melhor dizendo aos teus bisnetos, enganaste-me, trouxeste-me para aqui sem o meu consentimento, raptaste uma criança inocente e estás a usá-la para me chantagear, recorreste à violência só porque te sentes ameaçado..."

"Os fins justificam os meios." Firmou ele.

"A sério? Vais mesmo usar essa desculpa?"

"Não é uma desculpa."

"Então o que é?"

"Justiça!" Jack elevou a voz e olhou-me com dureza. "Trata-se de repor justiça...trata-se de recuperar aquilo que me foi roubado há anos atrás."

"O que aconteceu há anos atrás Jack? Porque é que odeias tanto o Jacob?"

A expressão de Jack suavizou-se um pouco ao reparar que eu estava interessada em saber o que lhe acontecera no passado. Sentando-se nos degraus da sua pequena casa, Jack olhou para o céu e relembrou tudo o que lhe acontecera, fazendo com que muitas novas incertezas sobre a sua verdadeira identidade se voltassem a instalar no meu espiríto.

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - Já não falta muito para o final da história e vamos finalmente ter a companhia dos Volturi. Desta vez serão apenas a Jane e o Alec, que são sem dúvida, os meus Volturi preferidos! O próximo upate será provavelmente na sexta-feira, dia 10. Obrigado pela review. Beijos<p>

Karisan


	27. Alfa, Beta, Gama e Ómega

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 - Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**26. Alfa, Beta, Gama e Ómega**

"Sabes o que é ser um proscrito? Sabes o que é ser alguém indesejável para todos?" Perguntou-me Jack enquanto olhava para a infinidade azul celeste por cima de nós.

Acenei afirmativamente porque no passado eu também me sentira assim. Quando me tinha juntado à alcateia toda a gente achava que eu era uma inútil e acabara por me habituar a ser alguém que não era desejado em lado nenhum. Em casa as coisas não eram as mesmas por causa da morte do meu pai, na Reserva os meus antigos amigos pareciam ter medo de mim e nenhum membro da alcateia me acolheu com calor e afecto. Naquela altura ninguém me queria por perto.

"Acho que sempre me senti assim...desde criança." Confessou.

"Porquê?"

"Porque não fui desejado. A minha mãe e o meu pai queriam casar e ter uma família mas os pais deles não concordavam com aquele casamento. Já leste _Romeu e Julieta_?"

"Sim." Não me lembrava dos pormenores mas sabia o geral daquela obra de Shakespeare para saber que ele estava a falar de um amor proibido.

"As famílias dos meus pais eram inimigas. Não se odiavam com tanta força quanto os Capuleto e os Montecchio mas haviam rivalidades suficientes para impedir que eles casassem, por isso quando a minha mãe engravidou foi o caos."

"E quem eram os teus pais?" Arrisquei perguntar pois estava a morrer de curiosidade.

"Joanna Black e Thomas Uley." Respondeu quase sem emoção. "No início acho que pensaram que as duas famílias iriam obrigá-los a casar por causa da gravidez e que depois de algum tempo se habituariam à união dos Black e dos Uley mas aconteceu precisamente o contrário."

"Lamento." Murmurei.

"Eu também."

"O que lhes aconteceu?"

"O meu avô, Jacob Black..." Jack enfatizou o nome. "Expulsou o meu pai da Reserva. Como chefe tribal, ele podia fazer o que quisesse. Os Uley uniram-se contra aquela ordem e depois de alguns meses, o meu pai pôde regressar à Reserva mas só foi autorizado a fazê-lo se casasse com Beatrice Door e teria também de aceitar o casamento da minha mãe com Lape Huautah. A gravidez da minha mãe tornou tudo pior. Separou-os ainda mais e acho que no fundo me culparam por isso. Acabei por destruir o amor que sentiam um pelo outro."

"A culpa não foi tua."

"Infelizmente ninguém pensou assim. Toda a gente me odiava. Passava metade do ano com os Uley e a outra metade com os Black, e mesmo assim nunca fui aceite em nenhuma das famílias. As únicas pessoas que pareciam ter alguma consideração por mim eram as minhas avós, Alice e Elaine. Mas mesmo assim nunca fui o favorito, especialmente quando os meus meios-irmãos e irmãs nasceram. A minha mãe teve mais duas filhas e o meu pai dois filhos e uma filha. Eu sempre fui o bastardo."

Se o que Jack dizia era verdade, e ele agora já não tinha quaisquer motivos para mentir, então ele era meio-irmão da minha bisavó Alice Huautah que casara nada mais nada menos com Caleb Uley, também ele meio-irmão de Jack.

"Se os Black e os Uley se odiavam tanto porque é que a Alice Huautah e o Caleb Uley casaram?" Perguntei.

"Porque nessa altura o meu avô já tinha morrido e o líder da nossa tribo era o meu tio Joseph Black. Foi ele quem autorizou o casamento dos meus meios-irmãos. Ele era menos conservador do que o meu avô e conseguia ver para além da inimizade das duas famílias, além disso o tio Joe sabia que não valia a pena repetir a história dos meus pais."

"E quando é que te transformaste em lobo?"

"Tinha vinte e três anos. Foi precisamente no dia do casamento da Alice e do Caleb. Discuti com o meu pai e de repente transformei-me. A partir daí tudo mudou. Durante uns meses foi tudo demasiado confuso para explicar. Não sabia o que era nem o que devia fazer. Depois, através de um ancião que sabia as lendas antigas, acabei por descobrir que era um protector e o primeiro espírito guerreiro em cem anos. Apesar de ser considerado um bastardo protegi a Reserva e os seus habitantes e mantive toda a gente em segurança durante quase um ano. E depois...o Ephraim transformou-se."

"E o que aconteceu entre vocês?"

"De início nada. O Ephraim era exactamente tudo aquilo que eu não era. Era o filho do nosso líder tribal e o próximo na linha de sucessão. Era o neto preferido do meu avô e portanto o mais indicado para liderar a alcateia que em pouco mais de três meses aumentou com as transformações do meu irmão Levi e do seu amigo Quil."

"Eles expulsaram-te da alcateia?"

"Não. Limitaram-se a ignorar-me. Era como se eu não existisse. Era como quando eu era criança. Sempre que estava com os meus irmãos, eu era invisível e na alcateia eu não passava do lobo ómega. Apesar de ter sido o primeiro a transformar-me, o Ephraim tornou-se o alfa e declarou o Levi como seu beta. O Quil ocupou o papel do lobo gama e eu fiquei no fundo da pirâmide. Outra vez..."

Ao que parecia Jack tivera uma infância pouco feliz e uma vida mais dura do que o que eu pensara inicialmente. Talvez ele tivesse motivos para odiar Ephraim Black o suficiente mas isso não queria dizer que eu estava disposta a perdoar-lhe.

"Como é que acabaste aqui em Campbell?"

"Quebrei uma das regras mais importantes da alcateia."

"Revelaste o segredo?"

"Não. Essa não é uma regra de ouro. É importante mas não é uma regra inquebrável."

"Então qual foi a regra que quebraste?"

"Matei a impressão do Ephraim."

A confissão de Jack fez-me abrir a boca de choque.

"Como?" Balbuciei.

"Não a matei literalmente mas...a culpa foi minha."

"O velho Quil nunca nos disse que o Ephraim tinha imprimido."

"O pequeno Quil era muito novo para se lembrar disso na altura. Ele tinha praticamente acabado de nascer quando isso aconteceu. Além disso quase ninguém sabia o que significava imprimir."

"Quem era a impressão do Ephraim?"

"O nome dela era April Uley. Era a filha mais nova do meu tio James Uley e da esposa, Olivia Door. Naquela altura era perigoso andar sozinho à noite junto à floresta. Havia um vampiro na região que costumava caçar as presas à noite e já tinham havido ataques nas cidades mais próximas, inclusivamente em Forks. Todos nós sabíamos disso e era nossa missão proteger toda a gente."

Eu lembrava-me vagamente do nome de April. Se a memória não me falhava April tinha tido uma irmã chamada Amy, uma antepassada bastante querida e importante da família de Sam.

"A April foi atacada?" Inquiri.

"Sim. Ela e o Ephraim tinham discutido. Ele tinha imprimido há algumas semanas e tinham começado a namorar...Naquela noite ele disse-lhe que era um lobo e a April não aceitou isso muito bem. Eu estava a terminar a minha patrulha quando a vi ir para a floresta sozinha. Fui atrás dela mas ela mandou-me embora. Disse-me que não precisava da ajuda de um bastardo e de uma aberração como eu. Disse que a culpa de existirem lobos era minha porque eu tinha sido o primeiro. Tratou-me como se eu tivesse uma doença contagiosa. Por isso deixei-a sozinha e secretamente desejei que caísse de um penhasco e partisse uma perna pelos comentários maldosos que me dirigiu...e então...no dia seguinte o Ephraim encontrou-a morta, completamente sem sangue. Iniciámos uma caçada e conseguimos eliminar o vampiro que a tinha assassinado mas no regresso a La Push não consegui esconder os meus pensamentos da minha última conversa com a April. O Ephraim ficou furioso. Culpou-me da morte dela e chegámos a lutar. Ninguém me apoiou. Por um lado sentia-me culpado. Se tivesse ficado com ela e se a tivesse obrigado a ir para casa, a April não teria sido atacada. Mas por outro lado, não me importava de ver o meu primo a sofrer. Ele, mais do que os outros, merecia sofrer por tudo o que me tinha tirado. Era como se o destino estivesse finalmente a ser justo."

Eu sabia bem o que Jack sentira naquele momento. Era exactamente o mesmo que eu sentira quando Sam tinha atacado Emily, desfigurando o seu rosto. Eu sentira pena dela ao início, mas depois veio aquele estranho sentimento de vingança obtida. Era como se o destino a tivesse castigado por me ter roubado o namorado.

Era estranho saber que eu me revia em Jack em vários aspectos. Na verdade ele tinha razão. Éramos parecidos em muitos aspectos, isso era inegável.

"O Ephraim não foi o mesmo após o funeral da April. Não permitiu que eu fosse e disse a toda a gente que a culpa da morte dela tinha sido minha. Pouco tempo depois fui julgado pelos membros da alcateia e pelo Conselho Tribal e expulso de La Push." Jack continuou a sua história. "Cortei todos os laços que tinha com a minha família quando vim para o Canadá. Sabia perfeitamente que ninguém me iria procurar. Soube anos mais tarde que o Ephraim casara com uma rapariga chamada Martha Young e que ela tinha tido o seu primeiro filho a quem chamaram William. Também soube que o meu irmão Levi casara com Ellen Longfree, que fora minha colega na escola. A última vez que fui a La Push foi quando a minha mãe morreu. Apesar de não sermos muito chegados, quis assistir ao seu funeral, mesmo que fosse de longe. Ninguém soube da minha presença. Fiquei apenas o tempo suficiente de ver as minhas irmãs com os seus maridos e filhos e quando estava pronto para partir, ouvi Levi, Quil e Ephraim comentarem um acordo que iam fazer com uma família de vampiros que estava na região."

"O acordo com os Cullen." Essa parte da história já toda a gente sabia.

"Depois disso nunca mais lá voltei até agora."

"Acho que compreendo o que sentes mas estás a fazer tudo errado Jack."

"Pelos vistos eu não passei de um erro." Murmurou ele. "O meu próprio pai disse-me isso antes de eu me transformar pela primeira vez."

"Porque quiseste continuar a ser um lobo? Porque não paraste quando tiveste essa oportunidade?"

Jack encolheu os ombros.

"Não estava pronto. Acho que queria, por uma vez na vida, ser melhor e mais forte do que os outros. Enquanto eles envelheciam e se tornavam mais fracos junto das suas famílias, eu continuava jovem e forte. Enquanto eles eram levados pela velhice até serem reclamados pela morte, eu continuava vivo. Pensei que assim os venceria mas na verdade continuo a ser o vencido. O Jacob tem tudo o que eu sempre quis…aquilo a que eu sempre tive direito."

"Jack, não tens de provar nada a ninguém. Se falarmos com o Jacob, ele vai compreender e talvez possas ficar connosco."

"E voltar a ser o lobo ómega? Não obrigado."

"Não temos esse tipo de posição na nossa alcateia."

"Não interessa. Se voltar a La Push será como alfa e contigo ao meu lado, como minha parceira legítima."

Ele estava realmente decidido em enfrentar Jacob. Agora só me restava esperar por Seth. Sabia que ele não me iria abandonar mas não podia negar que estava nervosa.

"O que vai acontecer agora Jack? Vais manter-me aqui até aceitar tornar-me tua fêmea alfa?"

"Não. Só tenho de esperar que ele nos encontre."

"E depois?"

"Depois ele mesmo poderá escolher entre recuperar-te a ti ou o vosso filho. Quem achas que ele vai escolher?"

"Não faças isso Jack. Vais acabar por te arrepender."

Jack sorriu e aproximou-se de mim como se me estivesse a avaliar. Para ele tudo parecia ser um jogo, para o qual era ele quem fazia as regras. Tendo em conta o que ele me acabara de contar acerca do seu passado, Jack era de facto e de direito, um lobo alfa. Mas não era o meu lobo alfa e eu não ia vacilar porque muita gente dependia da minha força.

"Um dia vais aprender a amar-me Leah." Murmurou Jack tocando levemente na minha mão.

"Não te aproximes ou juro que..."

Empurrando-me com força contra uma das paredes da sua casa, Jack beijou-me e pude por fim fazer aquilo que há tanto tempo desejava fazer. Fechei o punho direito e deixei toda a minha fúria explodir.


	28. Marca

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 - Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**27. Marca**

Jack caiu no chão desamparado depois de o meu punho fazer contacto com o seu rosto. Os danos foram mínimos mas valeram-lhe um lábio a sangrar. Ele olhou-me furioso e colocou-se de pé imediatamente, tentando evitar que o sangue manchasse a sua t-shirt, mas já era tarde.

"Estava a considerar deixar-te ver o teu filho mas acabo de mudar de ideias." Revelou entrando em casa e pegando numa toalha.

"Jack...A culpa foi tua." Defendi-me enquanto o seguia. "Deixa-me ver o Isaac e talvez te peça desculpa embora não o mereças."

"Não quero as tuas desculpas."

"Eu avisei-te. Além disso daqui a uns minutos estás como novo."

"Tu sabes qual é a minha condição para veres o teu filho."

"E tu sabes perfeitamente qual é a minha resposta. Nunca vou ser tua."

Atirando a toalha para o chão, Jack voltou a aproximar-se de mim em sinal de desafio.

"Preferia que aceitasses as coisas a bem mas se tiver de te reclamar à força, é o que farei. Há muita coisa em jogo e só tu podes legitimar a minha posição. Não vou deixar que outro Black fique com o que é meu!"

"Afasta-te." Avisei novamente.

"Sei que és forte mas eu sou muito mais. Lembra-te disso da próxima vez que quiseres competir comigo." Ameaçou.

Seth tinha-me pedido para manter a calma mas o meu temperamento tinha levado a melhor.

"Deixa-me ver o meu filho!" Exigi.

"Deixo-te vê-lo quando me apetecer." Retorquiu Jack.

A minha paciência estava por um fio.

"Estou farta da tua atitude, Jack! Estou farta de tentar ajudar-te mesmo sabendo que és um idiota orgulhoso que não aceita a ajuda de ninguém!"

"Quem disse que preciso da tua ajuda? Estou sozinho há demasiado tempo para precisar da ajuda de quem quer que seja."

"Então porque é que arrastaste contigo o Lance e os outros nesta confusão?"

"Porque eles me podiam ser úteis."

"Eles são a tua família, Jack!"

"Eu não tenho família! Nunca tive!"

Nesse mesmo instante surgiu finalmente o sinal que eu estava à espera. Lá fora, um lobo uivou. Era Lance e o facto de ele estar ali significava que conseguira lutar contra o comando alfa imposto por Jack.

"O que é que ele está aqui a fazer? Dei-lhe ordens para não sair de casa." Barafustou Jack indo ao encontro de Lance, que esperava pelo seu alfa em forma de lobo.

Ao contrário do que eu inicialmente pensara, Seth não estava ali, mas o facto de Lance ter vindo procurar Jack, fora com certeza ideia do meu irmão. Com um pouco de sorte o seu plano resultaria.

O lobo branco e preto, que se prostrara à nossa frente rosnava ameaçadoramente, numa clara posição de desafio que Jack entendeu de imediato.

"Vês?" Jack olhou para mim. "Grande família a minha...Nem sequer me respeitam ou seguem as minhas ordens."

"Isso é porque lhes mentiste." Afirmei. "Estavas à espera de quê? Abraços e festas?"

"Estava apenas a tentar protegê-los da verdade."

"Claro..." Murmurei com ironia. Só alguém tão teimoso e egocêntrico diria algo assim.

"Lance...achas mesmo que vais conseguir recuperar a posição de lobo alfa?" Perguntou Jack com um sorriso convencido. "Não achas melhor desistir enquanto tens tempo? Sou muito mais forte do que tu e podes acabar gravemente ferido. Achas que vale a pena enfrentar-me só porque temos uma pequena divergência de opiniões?"

Lance rosnou mais alto, assustando os pássaros que dormitavam nas árvores mais próximas, parecendo bastante sério quanto à sua derradeira decisão.

"Está bem...Se é isto que queres."

A diferença de tamanhos entre eles era notória. Lance estava em clara desvantagem, porém parecia decidido em enfrentar Jack e isso era benéfico para mim ainda que não soubesse exactamente qual era o grande plano do meu irmão, que continuava sem aparecer.

Inicialmente, Jack e Lance limitaram-se a medir as forças um do outro. Parecia-me claro que Jack era mais forte mas Lance, por ser mais leve, era mais rápido. Quando começaram finalmente a lutar a sério, avaliei as minhas opções.

Não os podia impedir de lutar, não só porque estava em minoria, mas porque não conseguiria comunicar com eles através do elo mental. Além disso, duvidava seriamente que eles me ouvissem e na verdade eu estava a torcer para que Lance vencesse aquela luta ainda que fosse bastante improvável.

Fugir também estava fora de questão porque isso poderia levar Jack a vingar-se da pior maneira possível, ou seja, através do meu filho. Decidi, finalmente, que a minha melhor hipótese era tentar procurar o meu irmão. Tinha a certeza que ele ainda se encontrava ali e juntos poderíamos ajudar Lance ou planear algo.

Porém quando ia transformar-me senti alguém segurar-me pela cintura. Mal acreditei nos meus olhos quando me virei para trás e Jacob me sorriu.

"Tiveste saudades minhas?" Perguntou.

"Jacob?"

Ele puxou-me para dentro de casa, tendo o cuidado de verificar que não éramos vistos. Lance e Jack lutavam na floresta e ao que parecia não estavam minimamente interessados em mais nada a não ser em lutar.

"Pensei que estavas em La Push com o Harry." Disse eu. "Como é que ele está?"

"Prestes a tornar-se a nossa mais recente aquisição."

"Está muito assustado?"

"Não dá para perceber. Está a delirar por causa da febre. Deixei-o com os Cullen porque não é seguro mantê-lo na Reserva."

Acenei em conformidade. Harry era demasiado novo e podia descontrolar-se. Jasper poderia acalmá-lo se fosse necessário.

"O Seth...Temos de o encontrar, ele pode estar em perigo. O Cody e os outros têm ordens para o capturar."

"O Seth está óptimo. Falei com ele há pouco."

"Qual é o plano? Como vamos resgatar o Isaac?"

"O Isaac não precisa de ser resgatado. Ele está bem. Está com a Madeleine. Nunca esteve em perigo, o Jack esteve a mentir todo este tempo."

Senti-me bastante irritada depois de saber que Jack me tinha feito passar por parva.

"Vou matá-lo!" Rosnei e encaminhei-me para a porta.

"Espera!"

Jacob impediu-me de sair.

"O que foi?"

"O Seth disse-me o que lhe contaste sobre o Jack...sobre o que ele quer e quem ele é."

"Não te preocupes Jacob. Agora que sei que o Isaac está a salvo, vou fazê-lo arrepender-se de me ter mentido."

"Não quero lutar com ele." Avisou Jacob e eu olhei para ele, surpreendida. Será que ele estava com medo de o enfrentar?

"Então deixa que eu luto. Podes ficar descansado a assistir."

"Não é isso. Não quero desperdiçar tempo a lutar com o Jack. Temos outros problemas para resolver que são muito mais graves." Ele estava claramente a pensar na vinda dos Volturi.

"Mas ele não vai desistir assim tão facilmente."

"Há uma maneira de o fazer desistir mas não sei se tu..." Jacob hesitou. "Confias em mim?"

"Claro que confio em ti, mas que raio de pergunta é essa?"

"O Carlisle tinha razão. Eu já devia ter feito isto há muito tempo."

Não houve grande resistência da minha parte quando Jacob selou os nossos lábios e me fez esquecer tudo o que estava a acontecer naquele momento. Eu sentia urgência e desejo mas mais do que isso havia uma inegável vontade de dominância perante o modo como ele me tocava e beijava.

Tornava-se cada vez mais difícil reconstituir o que se passava. Tinha começado com um beijo ardente na pequena cozinha de Jack mas em breve evoluíra para toques mais urgentes e em determinada altura reconheci o ruído de roupas a caírem no chão, provavelmente despedaçadas.

Não sei como terminámos na cama mas de repente eu estava sobre uma superfície macia e todo o meu corpo parecia estar a arder, dentro e fora. Ao abrir os olhos a primeira coisa que notei foi a cor negra nos olhos de Jacob. Era como se ele não estivesse mais ali, era como se no seu corpo estivesse outra pessoa, aliás outro espírito.

A intensidade com que o seu corpo investia contra o meu era algo novo, algo primário e muito diferente daquilo que fazíamos e o mais estranho era que o meu corpo correspondia, submetendo-se naturalmente ao seu poder.

Todos os movimentos de Jacob eram calculados com precisão e transbordava dele uma vontade inata de dominar. Foi então que entendi que ambos nos tínhamos deixado controlar totalmente pelos nossos espíritos guerreiros e que era por isso que o tempo parecia ter parado e estávamos completamente alheios a tudo o que se passava ao nosso redor.

Ainda que eu tivesse de aceitar a consumação de algo inevitável, o meu corpo não cedeu imediatamente aos caprichos de Jacob. Eu também era um lobo alfa e também havia em mim algum desejo de dominar, porém desde o início que o meu espírito sabia e esperava com ansiedade o momento em que eu lhe pertenceria totalmente.

Enquanto humanos já não nos era permitido interferir no que fazíamos. Com o olhar cravado em mim, Jacob era controlado pelo seu espírito alfa e exigia a minha submissão enquanto única fêmea da alcateia.

A pouca racionalidade que restava em mim aconselhava-me a não o enfrentar, a render-me incondicionalmente ao seu pedido mas a minha posição de fêmea alfa não me deixava fazê-lo sem uma luta.

Ele tinha sobretudo de me provar que estava à minha altura, de me dar garantias que era o meu par ideal e para isso teria de me impressionar ainda mais. Claro que eu sabia que aquela era uma luta perdida para mim, claro que tinha em mente que ele seria capaz de me satisfazer e iria corresponder às minhas expectativas mas ainda assim quis prolongar aquela batalha.

As minhas intenções e teimosias não passaram despercebidas a Jacob que se impôs. A força primitiva que usava para me manter enjaulada debaixo do seu corpo era digna de um líder poderoso. A fome e o desejo espelhados nos seus olhos negros faziam o meu corpo tremer de excitação. Os rugidos que saíam da sua garganta e que me faziam gemer, ameaçavam o meu autocontrolo.

Sentindo as suas mãos escaldantes nas minhas ancas e o meu corpo a ceder aos seus intentos, deixei finalmente que o prazer me levasse. Aceitando a minha submissão, Jacob explodiu também e selando os nossos lábios num último beijo deixou-me praticamente sem oxigénio. Talvez por isso fui incapaz de gritar ou reagir ao que se passou de seguida.

Possuindo o meu corpo e fazendo-me submeter a ele, Jacob era praticamente dono e senhor do meu espírito guerreiro porém faltava selar esse momento. Enterrando o rosto entre o meu pescoço e o meu ombro direito, senti os seus dentes rasgarem a minha pele deixando finalmente a sua marca em mim, no sentido literal da palavra.

O meu sangue escorreu para o colchão mas segundos depois a ferida começou a fechar. Esgotado, Jacob deixou-se cair ao meu lado. Ficámos em silêncio durante vários segundos, ouvindo somente a nossa respiração ofegante e os nossos batimentos cardíacos acelerados. Demorou pouco mais de cinco minutos até conseguirmos falar.

"Jacob…O que foi isto?"

"Isto…fui eu a reclamar-te como minha."

Eu sabia disso apenas queria ouvi-lo a confirmar as minhas suspeitas.

"Sou tua." As palavras soaram-me bem ainda que eu sempre tivesse detestado que me vissem como um objecto.

"Para sempre." Murmurou ele inclinando-se sobre mim para observar a sua marca.

"Acho que a marca não vai desaparecer Jacob."

"Óptimo. Não quero que desapareça. Quero que toda a gente a veja e saiba que és minha."

"Sempre fui tua."

"Mas agora é oficial."

"Penso que é melhor irmos embora. O Harry precisa de nós e não quero estar aqui quando o Jack regressar."

"Acho que é tarde demais para isso." Referiu Jacob e como que a comprovar as suas palavras, um uivo lancinante irrompeu das profundezas da floresta.

* * *

><p>Nota: Peço desculpa por ser um capítulo tão curto, mas outros virão.<p>

Leah C. Black - Obrigado pela review. Mais acção virá no próximo capítulo. Boa semana. Beijos


	29. Silêncio

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 - Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**28. Silêncio**

Jack vinha a caminho e não estava nada satisfeito. Provavelmente sabia o que tinha acontecido e isso significava que Jacob e ele teriam de lutar.

"Se queremos evitar uma batalha é melhor não estarmos aqui quando ele chegar." Repeti. "Digamos que o cenário não lhe vai agradar."

"Mas pelo menos vai entender que não pode fazer nada quanto a isso. És minha e nunca serás de mais ninguém."

"Não sei se o Jack vai entender. Ele pode ficar furioso ao ponto de te tentar matar."

"Ele que tente."

Jacob levantou-se da cama e vestiu os calções e de seguida foi recolher o resto das nossas roupas que não estavam no quarto. O que me trouxe foram apenas farrapos da blusa lilás e das calças de ganga que eu outrora vestira.

"Porque é que são sempre as minhas roupas que acabam destruídas?" Perguntei aborrecida. "Por este andar o meu salário deste mês não vai chegar para tantas despesas com roupa nova."

"Eu sempre preferi ver-te sem roupa." Riu-se ele.

"Que piada." Referi sarcasticamente. "Queres que enfrente o Jack neste estado?"

"Veste isto." Jacob atirou-me a sua t-shirt verde escura, uma vez que não precisava exactamente dela e eu levantei-me para me vestir. Porém quando coloquei os pés no chão de madeira, só os seus reflexos rápidos impediram que eu caísse no chão.

"O que foi? Estás bem?" Perguntou preocupado, segurando a minha cintura.

"Sim." Respondi um pouco confusa. De repente todo o meu corpo doía. Claro que rapidamente percebi a razão de estar dorida. A marca junto ao meu ombro e pescoço não tinham sido as únicas que Jacob me deixara após aquela sessão. Pelos vistos não tínhamos entendido de imediato até que ponto nos havíamos descontrolado.

Ao inspeccionar-me Jacob chegou à mesma conclusão e pareceu ficar aterrado quando os seus olhos notaram as marcas das suas mãos nos meus pulsos e ancas.

"Eu fiz isso?" Era uma pergunta retórica por isso fiquei calada. "Desculpa. Eu não queria magoar-te...Se soubesse que te estava a magoar eu..."

"Não importa Jacob. Não senti nada."

Ele fez um olhar repreensivo pensando que eu estava a mentir mas era a mais pura verdade. Jacob nunca me magoara, pelo menos não fisicamente.

"A sério. Não senti dor nenhuma até agora. E já estive pior, acredita."

"Não era suposto magoar-te Leah. Era suposto reclamar-te...Nem acredito que não medi a minha força."

"Pára de te armares em cavalheiro, está bem? Eu estou óptima, ou pelo menos estarei dentro de minutos. Não tens de me tratar como se eu fosse uma boneca de porcelana. Nenhum de nós estava em condições de se controlar totalmente."

"Lamento muito." Murmurou ao meu ouvido quando me abraçou.

"Estás perdoado." Beijei-o suavemente. "Agora vamos tratar de assuntos mais graves e depois vamos para casa."

Mal tínhamos acabado de sair de casa, Jack surgiu à nossa frente. Estava descalço, despenteado e vestia uns calções ensanguentados. Isso fez-me temer pela vida de Lance. Será que Jack era tão cruel ao ponto de eliminar um dos seus bisnetos só porque ele o desafiara pelo título de alfa?

"Deixaste-o marcar-te?" Perguntou com indignação na voz. Ele quase fazia parecer que eu era uma vendida, uma vadia que se vendia a quem pagasse mais.

"Não me deste outra opção." Rosnou Jacob. "Não queria fazer isto. A Leah e eu tínhamos uma relação normal antes de tu chegares. Se não fosses tu não haveria necessidade de a reclamar com um troféu mas ela agora pertence-me, por isso o melhor que tens a fazer é desistir, entendido?"

Olhei para Jacob, admirada por ele dizer que não queria ter-me reclamado. Ainda há poucos instantes ele parecia bastante feliz por ter oficializado a sua posse sobre mim. A primeira coisa que veio à cabeça foi que ele não queria estar preso a mim daquela maneira. Talvez o nosso casamento estivesse a tornar-se monótono ou talvez ele ainda pensasse na Bella.

"Não te ponhas com ideias Leah. O que eu quero dizer é que não planeava reclamar-te como se fosses um objecto. Sempre quis fazê-lo…ou pelo menos o alfa em mim queria, mas tu sempre me disseste que querias uma relação normal, algo sem magia e sem laços sobrenaturais e foi por isso que sempre que quis reclamar-te, lutei contra isso." Explicou entendendo o meu estado de confusão.

Apesar de não parecer aquele deveria ser o acto romântico mais genuíno que alguém fizera por mim. Ele colocara a minha vontade À frente dos seus instintos de lobo dominante.

"Não acredito que o deixaste…" Começou Jack.

"Ele é meu marido." Interrompi. "E agora que já sabes o que aconteceu faz um favor a ti próprio e deixa-nos em paz."

"Porque faria isso se tenho o direito de reclamar a minha posição mesmo sem te ter ao meu lado?"

"Porque não vais conseguir nada Jack. Só vais magoar-te." Disse eu. "O Jacob sabe que deixaste o Isaac com a Madeleine. É bom saber que não tencionavas fazer-lhe mal…já tens uma alcateia porque não ficas e tentas recomeçar aqui?"

"Porque sou filho de Thomas Uley e de Joanna Black." Declarou ele teimosamente. "E há outras maneiras de conseguir aquilo que quero."

"Aceito qualquer desafio que queiras lançar-me mas não agora." Referiu Jacob. "É inútil lutar neste momento. A Leah é minha e não podes fazer nada a respeito disso. Reclamei-a oficialmente. Ela nunca te vai pertencer."

Jack olhou para Jacob com os punhos cerrados.

"Juro que vais pagar caro por isso mais cedo do que aquilo que pensas." Ameaçou.

Tão depressa como tinha surgido, Jack desapareceu no emaranhado de árvores e poucos segundos depois percebemos porquê. Várias vozes estavam a aproximar-se e reconheci imediatamente a do meu irmão entre elas.

Seth e Glenn carregavam Lance praticamente inconsciente e Dominic e Cody também apresentavam alguns ferimentos ligeiros. Pelo aspecto de Lance a luta tinha sido feroz. Mais tarde teria de agradecer a Lance o facto de ter sido a distracção perfeita e por ter tido a coragem de enfrentar Jack daquela maneira para nos ajudar.

"Ele já está a sarar mas vou ter de colocar alguns ossos no sítio certo." Avisou Seth. "Penso que é melhor levá-lo para casa."

"Talvez fosse melhor ir para o Hospital." Sugeriu Kinley.

"No Hospital iriam descobrir que ele não é…humano." Esclareci. "O meu irmão sabe o que faz."

Jacob ajudou Seth a carregar o corpo inerte de Lance para dentro da pequena casa de Jack.

"O que raios se passou aqui?" Perguntou Dominic reparando na mesa partida e na desarrumação ao seu redor, causadas por mim e por Jacob há alguns minutos atrás.

"E que cheiro horrível é este?" Acrescentou Glenn fazendo com que Seth torcesse o nariz e eu corasse.

Deixando o corpo de Lance no sofá, Jacob segurou na minha mão e retrocedemos.

"Seth? Importas-te de explicar-lhes?" Pedi. "Mas sem detalhes visuais, sim?"

"Querem que seja eu a explicar o que vocês estiveram a fazer durante a última meia hora?"

"Nós temos de ir." Avisou Jacob. "O Harry precisa de nós."

Seth acenou finalmente em concordância apesar de saber que estávamos a tentar fugir de uma situação embaraçosa com a aquela desculpa.

"Quanto tempo achas que vais demorar?" Perguntei.

"Oh não sei…depende das perguntas que eles fizerem." Riu-se o meu irmão.

"Não estou a falar disso Seth. Estou a falar do Lance." Tentei repreendê-lo com o olhar mas aparentemente Seth tornara-se imune às minhas repreensões.

"Não sei. Mas ainda quero dar uma vista de olhos nos ferimentos do Cody e do Dominic. É o mínimo que posso fazer para agradecer a ajuda deles."

"Então vejo-te mais tarde."

"Claro."

Depois de agradecermos aos quatro lobos que estavam na pequena sala connosco, preocupados com o estado de Lance, saímos calmamente deixando tudo nas mãos de Seth.

"_Bem rapazes…sentem-se. Por onde querem que eu comece?"_ Ouvi o meu irmão perguntar.

"_Eles estiveram a fazer sexo, não foi?" _Dominic tinha um raro dom para a subtileza. Aliás as suas perguntas eram tão discretas quanto uma festa da rica e loira Paris Hilton.

"Estás bem o suficiente para te transformar?" Perguntou-me Jacob.

"Sim." Na verdade estava ansiosa para sair dali. Primeiro não tinha grande vontade de ouvir o meu irmão explicar a quatro adolescentes os detalhes sórdidos sobre aquilo que eu e Jacob tínhamos feito em casa de Jack. Eu sabia que eles certamente já tinham tido algumas experiências de carácter sexual mas quando isso me dizia respeito era um pouco embaraçoso. E segundo queria ir ver os meus filhos para me certificar que estavam bem.

Durante o caminho de regresso a La Push, Jacob e eu sentimos que por qualquer motivo a nossa relação mudara. Era mais fácil sintonizar as nossas mentes e sentir aquilo que o outro sentia. Era um elo bastante forte e deveria estar relacionado com o facto de ele me ter reclamado.

'_Estás bem?'_ Perguntou ele e eu senti uma pequena preocupação por trás daquela pergunta.

'_Sim, estou óptima.'_

'_Estás arrependida?'_

'_Não.'_

'_Zangada?'_

'_Não.'_

'_Sinto que se passa alguma coisa Leah. Preciso que me digas…Preciso de saber o que sentes tendo em conta o que aconteceu.'_

'_Jacob não se passa nada. A sério.'_

'_Eu devia ter falado contigo antes. Devia ter-te possibilitado uma escolha.'_

'_Acho que foi melhor assim.'_ Confessei.

'_Porquê?'_

'_Porque se me tivesses explicado tudo eu provavelmente não teria aceitado ser marcada e teria exigido que arranjássemos outro plano para nos vermos livres do Jack.'_

'_Então não te importas de ter sido reclamada?'_

'_Não.'_

Jacob pareceu-me aliviado quando sentiu que eu estava a ser sincera.

'_Segundo o Carlisle não podemos voltar atrás. Uma vez reclamada és minha para sempre. Nenhum outro lobo te poderá tocar e não vais poder estar com mais ninguém a não ser eu. Pelo menos até eu morrer.'_

'_A sério? Que chatice…'_ Brinquei e Jacob abrandou a corrida.

'_O que queres dizer com isso?'_ Exigiu.

'_Que provavelmente vou morrer de tédio.' _

Aquela oportunidade de o irritar era demasiado boa para desperdiçar.

'_Não me pareceste nada morta de tédio quando estavas a gemer o meu nome e a pedir-me para não parar.'_

'_Não pedi nada disso.'_

'_Pediste sim.'_

'_Alguém sofreu um golpe duro no ego.'_

'_Que golpe? Sei perfeitamente que gostaste. Estou de consciência tranquila porque sei que sou bom no que faço.'_

'_Convencido.'_

'_Convencido é quem tem a mania que é bom. Eu não tenho mania…eu sei que sou bom. E no fundo tu também sabes. Por isso é que me deixaste marcar-te.'_

'_Porque não aproveitas e fazes como os verdadeiros lobos? Eles marcam o território deles com urina, sabias?'_

'_Não é uma má ideia.' _

Aquela discussão tinha sido simplesmente idiota e ambos sabíamos disso mas às vezes nenhum de nós se conseguia controlar. Além disso as discussões faziam parte do nosso quotidiano e por vezes eram bastante compensadoras.

'_Foi uma piada.' _Desculpou-se ele. _'Não quero que penses que estou demasiado feliz por te ter reclamado como se fosses um troféu ou um pedaço de território mas gosto da sensação, gosto de saber que tenho exclusividade e que não nos vão voltar a incomodar por causa disto. Se te sentires…entediada…'_

'_Não me vou sentir entediada. Só estava a tentar irritar-te…Não gosto de me sentir um objecto mas ser reclamada por ti não foi assim tão mau.'_

'_Então foi bom?'_

'_Se não foi mau…acho que foi bom.'_ Ele estava a agir que nem uma criança mimada à espera de aprovação.

'_E o sexo?'_

'_Nem acredito que tens de perguntar isso…Não fui suficientemente explícita?'_

'_Foi bom ou não?'_

'_Sim foi bom. Satisfeito agora?'_

'_Só bom?' _Insistiu Jacob na brincadeira.

'_Espectacular, fabuloso, incrível…'_ Alinhei.

'_Consigo pensar em mais alguns adjectivos.'_ Disse a voz de Paul ecoando na nossa mente.

'_Estamos a ter uma conversa privada Paul. Mete-te na tua vida.'_ Reclamei.

'_Parece-me que alguém está de mau humor.'_ Atirou ele. '_Jake…pensei que a tinhas finalmente domado. O que quer que fizeste, fizeste-o mal.'_

'_Por acaso até o fiz muito bem. Ela só se está a fazer de difícil.'_

'_Jacob!' _Reclamei.

_'O que foi? Acabaste de dizer que estive bem.'_

_'Será que podemos falar de coisas sérias?'_ Perguntou Embry juntando-se à conversa.

'_Vá lá Embry…isto está a ser divertido.' _Queixou-se Paul.

'_Embry, preciso de um relatório completo agora.'_ Pediu Jacob.

'_A Alice acha que os Volturi vão chegar dentro de poucas horas através da fronteira Leste onde estão o Sam, o Sully, o Josh, o Martin e o Quil com o Carlisle, a Alice, o Jasper e o Emmett. A Rosalie e a Esme ficaram na mansão com o Harry.'_

'_Como está ele?'_ Interrompi.

'_Ainda não se transformou mas segundo me parece, não vai demorar muito.'_

'_A febre não baixou?'_

'_Não e não vai baixar Leah. Ele vai tornar-se um de nós. O Carlisle falou em vinte e quatro horas ou menos.'_

'_Ele ainda é tão novo. Como é que vamos explicar o que se passa a uma criança de dez anos? Como é que lhe vou dizer que ele não vai envelhecer e que a sua missão é…'_

'_Decidimos isso depois.'_ Disse Jacob. _'Continua, Embry.'_

'_Certo…O Jared está no Norte com o Clayton e o Shane. Eu e o Paul estamos na costa ocidental e no Sul estão o Caleb e o Justin. O Brady ficou na Reserva para vigiar a Madeleine e o Isaac enquanto o Denis e o Collin estão com a Sue em Forks para proteger o William e a Sarah.'_

'_Óptimo. Nós vamos falar com o Carlisle primeiro e depois vamos reagrupar.' _Decidiu Jacob.

'_Na verdade acho que um banho primeiro seria o ideal.'_ Sugeriu Paul.

'_Cala a boca Paul.' _Rosnei.

'_O Paul tem razão. A não ser que queiram ouvir as piadas do Emmett sobre o acasalamento dos lobos e os seus rituais, sugiro que vão primeiro a casa e tentem disfarçar esse cheiro hediondo.'_ Concordou Embry.

'_Que cheiro?'_ Perguntei. A mim tudo me parecia igual.

'_Conseguimos cheirar-vos a quilómetros de distância. O cheiro do Jake está igual mas o teu…é bem diferente agora que foste reclamada oficialmente.'_ Explicou Embry.

'_Estás a brincar, certo?' _

'_Não.'_

'_O meu cheiro está diferente? De que maneira?'_

'_Digamos que de uma maneira geral…um lobo sabe que não deve tocar-te nem a brincar. Sabemos que estás marcada e que pertences ao lobo alfa. O teu cheiro…é quase igual ao do Jacob.'_

'_Mas nesse caso um banho não vai adiantar muito.'_ Resmunguei.

'_Não sugeri um banho por causa do teu novo perfume natural Leah, sugeri um banho por causa do sexo. Credo…vocês não têm ideia de como é repugnante…' _Lamentou Paul. Se eu não conhecesse tão bem a família de Paul diria que ele era irmão gémeo de Dominic. As suas tentativas de ser discreto e subtil eram sempre mal sucedidas e levavam-me a tentar evitar ao máximo sentimentos homicidas.

'_Por acaso até sei._' Defendi. _'Não é como se eu já não tivesse feito uma ou duas patrulhas contigo depois de teres dormido com a Rachel.'_

Paul não respondeu. Finalmente decidira ficar calado. Excelente decisão.

'_O que achas?'_ Perguntou Jacob.

'_Vamos a casa primeiro.'_ Concedi. Não estava muito inclinada a tornar-me o alvo das piadas de Emmett Cullen. Pelo menos hoje. Haveria tempo suficiente para isso quando ele visse a marca que Jacob fizera no meu pescoço.

Não foi fácil controlar-me durante o banho. Ser propriedade de alguém era algo novo para mim e ter a completa exclusividade sobre a minha pessoa também parecia ser novo para Jacob, por isso era difícil evitar toques que não causassem um incrível desejo de submissão da minha parte e de dominância da parte dele. Estivemos muito perto de iniciar uma segunda ronda de sexo selvagem no duche quando Jacob beijou a marca que me fizera mas por fim conseguimos lutar contra os nossos mais básicos instintos.

"Eu vou buscar o Isaac a casa da Madeleine e tu vais para casa dos Cullen para ver o Harry, está bem?" Sugeriu Jacob ao sairmos de casa. Estava prestes a chover.

Acenei afirmativamente e tomámos direcções opostas. O caminho para a mansão dos vampiros eu já fazia de cor, não precisando sequer de me orientar pelo meio das árvores. A casa surgiu à minha frente pouco depois e tive o cuidado de verificar se estava apresentável para entrar. Não queria piadas da parte de Rosalie, que embora não tivesse o enorme repertório de piadas sexuais que o seu marido, conseguia estar lá perto. A minha roupa lavada dava-me um ar sóbrio e decente e agora estava devidamente penteada e arranjada.

Não me dei ao trabalho de bater à porta. Entrei segura de que ia encontrar o meu filho aos cuidados das duas mulheres vampiras num dos quartos de hóspedes mas não encontrei ninguém. Haviam indícios de que Esme e Rosalie tinham estado ali pois havia comida preparada no fogão, provavelmente para Harrison. A televisão estava ligada mas de resto a casa estava completamente vazia.

Voltei a descer e dirigi-me às traseiras. Talvez estivessem no jardim. Talvez Harry tivesse melhorado subitamente e estivessem a jogar no jardim como faziam sempre que os gémeos os visitavam. Mas mais uma vez não vi ninguém. Lentamente o pânico começou a apoderar-se de mim. Embry tinha dito que Esme e Rosalie estavam com Harry e agora eu não encontrava ninguém.

A hipótese mais provável era que as vampiras tivessem sido obrigadas a levá-lo para a floresta por Harry se ter finalmente transformado. Um silêncio sepulcral abateu-se sobre mim quando entendi a gravidade da situação. Sem o apoio de alguém experiente, Harry era uma bomba relógio. Deveria estar assustado e podia mesmo ter tentado atacar as duas vampiras. Se isso tivesse realmente acontecido eu temia que Rosalie e Esme pudessem tê-lo magoado mesmo sem intenção para se protegerem.

E finalmente, quando decidi que tinha de ir procurá-las à floresta, um uivo cortou o silêncio. Era um uivo diferente de todos aqueles que eu já ouvira, era um uivo de pânico, era um uivo do meu filho.


	30. O Fim

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 – Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**29. O Fim**

Não pensei em mais nada a partir daquele momento a não ser em encontrar o meu filho. Guiada pelos meus sentidos, segui um rasto, sabendo que Esme e Rosalie o tinham acompanhado, pois também conseguia distinguir o odor delas enquanto me aproximava do local onde deviam estar.

Provavelmente tinham levado Harry para o exterior para que ele não destruísse a casa quando se transformasse. Porém havia algo que não batia certo. Era suposto avisarem-nos quando Harry estivesse quase a tornar-se um lobo para que ele fosse guiado por um de nós e o pudéssemos acalmar.

Correndo por entre as árvores acabei por estacar quando vi a cena horrível que se desenrolava à minha frente, numa pequena clareira. Os corpos desfeitos de Esme e Rosalie estavam espalhados no chão verde da floresta. Depois de tantos anos já não era para mim uma novidade ver vampiros despedaçados. Aliás eu mesma matara vários daquela maneira sem um único arrependimento mas agora sentia algo diferente. Os Cullen nunca nos tinham prejudicado em nada, tirando o facto de sermos lobos por eles terem ficado em Forks durante mais tempo do que o previsto.

Engolindo em seco olhei para a frente, vendo um enorme lobo quase negro junto do meu filho. Não sabia bem como mas Jack tinha encontrado Harry e parecia estar prestes a atacá-lo. Ao pé de Jack, Harry era insignificante mas isso era normal tendo em conta que era o lobo mais novo que alguma vez existira até hoje. Não era comum crianças com apenas dez anos de idade tornarem-se lobos, mas os meus filhos eram diferentes.

Encolhido no chão, Harry uivou baixinho, suplicando por ajuda enquanto Jack se debruçava sobre ele.

"Jack!" Gritei para chamar a sua atenção.

O enorme corpo de Jack virou-se para me encarar e apesar de saber que podia piorar ainda mais a situação, não consegui evitar de explodir, rasgando as roupas lavadas que vestira há poucos minutos atrás.

Nada disto devia estar a acontecer. Era suposto Jack estar a quilómetros de distância. Naquela altura haviam demasiadas preocupações na minha mente para lidar novamente com Jack e os seus problemas existenciais.

Estávamos prestes a receber a indesejável visita dos vampiros italianos sem saber o que eles queriam ou tinham planeado. Além disso tínhamos ainda de lidar com a recente transformação de Harry e o ataque a Rosalie e a Esme. E para piorar tudo eu estava sozinha, frente a frente com um dos maiores e mais poderosos lobos que alguma vez vira.

_'Harry! Estás bem?' _Antes demais tinha de ter a certeza que Jack não magoara o meu filho.

'_Teu filho?'_ Ouvi os pensamentos de Jack. Não era suposto conseguir ouvir um lobo que não pertencesse à alcateia. _'Devia ter desconfiado quando o vi…Ele é tal e qual o pai.'_

Tal como Jacob, Harry tinha uma pelagem castanha-avermelhada apenas ligeiramente mais clara.

_'Harry...Ouve-me com atenção. Está tudo bem. Não precisas de ter medo. Eu estou aqui.'_

Ia ser difícil acalmar o meu filho porque Harrison estava demasiado confuso para que eu conseguisse ler pensamentos coerentes na sua mente. Estava com medo de Jack e as suas últimas memórias mostravam-me o momento em que o enorme lobo de pelagem escura atacara Esme e Rosalie sem lhes dar tempo de se protegerem.

_'Mãe? Tenho medo.' _

_'Eu sei, mas tens de ser forte, está bem?'_

_'Devia ter percebido que tinham mais filhos. Quantos são Leah? Espera…deixa-me adivinhar…devem ter tido um filho por ano desde que começaram a acasalar, certo? Ou tens ninhadas como os lobos selvagens? Nesse caso serão muitos mais.'_

'_Não sabes o que dizes Jack.'_ Repreendi.

'_Devias ter-me dito que haviam mais…Suponho que este seja o mais velho. Que idade tem? Treze?'_

'_Não te interessa a sua idade. Só quero que saias da frente e me deixes levá-lo para casa. O Harrison não é uma ameaça para ti.'_

'_Harrison. Era o nome do teu pai?'_

'_Sim. E depois?'_

'_É uma homenagem singela. Também dei o nome do meu pai a um dos meus filhos mesmo sabendo que ele não merecia o meu respeito.'_

_'Jack...Pensa bem no que vais fazer. Se nos atacares vais tornar-te nosso inimigo para sempre. Depois do que fizeste à Esme e à Rosalie duvido que os Cullen te perdoem.'_

_'Achas que tenho medo de meia dúzia de vampiros vegetarianos? Estas duas nem sequer me conseguiram tocar. Nem sequer sei porque raios decidiram manter o tratado com estas sanguessugas nojentas.'_

_'Estas sanguessugas nojentas estavam a proteger o meu filho.'_

_'Parece-me que não servem para grande coisa. Se eu quisesse este lobinho já estaria morto há muito tempo.' _

_'O que vieste fazer aqui?'_

_'Vim mostrar-vos que estão errados.'_

_'Como assim?'_

_'Vim mostrar-vos que o Jacob não merece ser o alfa desta alcateia.'_

_'E tu achas que mereces?'_

_'Mais do que ele.'_

_'Por favor...Se queres que algum de nós tenha um pouco de consideração por ti, vai-te embora enquanto podes.'_

_'Gostavam que eu desaparecesse, não é?'_

_'Sim.'_

_'Mas não vou desaparecer assim tão facilmente. Pelo menos enquanto as sanguessugas vegetarianas estiverem aqui. Quero-as fora do meu território e depois disso vou tornar-me o alfa de La Push, nem que para isso tenha de lutar contra todos os lobos da vossa alcateia.'_

_'Nesse caso podes começar por mim.'_ Disse Jacob que corria na nossa direcção. O meu coração ficou mais leve quando percebi que Jacob estaria ao meu lado em breve.

_'Com muito gosto.'_ Referiu Jack. _'De qualquer modo a única maneira de retirar a tua reclamação sobre a Leah é se morreres.'_

_'Leah...leva o Harry daqui.'_ Ordenou Jacob quando chegou.

_'E tu? Vais precisar de ajuda.'_

_'Não te preocupes comigo. Protege o Harry.'_

Jacob tentou levar Jack para o mais longe possível e assim que começaram a lutar, não perdi tempo e aproximei-me de Harry, incitando-o a regressar à forma humana. Como Harry estava confuso e provavelmente ainda nem sequer entendera no que se transformara pensei que ele levaria algum tempo até conseguir voltar ao seu corpo humano. Afinal de contas todos nós tínhamos tido problemas em fazê-lo depois da nossa primeira transformação. Porém Harry demorou apenas uns minutos. Espantada com o controlo que Harry parecia ter sobre si próprio, não me transformei em humana imediatamente e ao ver-me Harry acabou por desmaiar.

Estava, de facto, a ser um dia difícil para os meus filhos, especialmente para Harry e, infelizmente, a partir de agora ele iria ter de lidar com tudo aquilo que eu, Jacob e todos os outros lobos só tínhamos começado a lidar depois dos quinze anos de idade, quando já éramos suficientemente crescidos para entender determinados factos muito importantes para compreendermos o que éramos e qual era a nossa missão enquanto espíritos guerreiros e protectores de La Push.

Com apenas dez anos era praticamente impossível que Harrison entendesse a importância da nossa existência. Provavelmente nem sequer conseguiria guardar segredo. Já para não falar que teríamos de explicar a uma criança a existência de vampiros e lobisomens. Iria ser uma tarefa complicada mas antes disso Jacob teria de regressar são e salvo da luta contra Jack porque aquela era uma tarefa que devíamos fazer em conjunto enquanto pais.

Após regressar à minha forma humana, peguei no meu filho e reparei que ainda havia esperança para Esme e Rosalie. Lembrei-me que os vampiros só morriam se fossem completamente queimados depois de despedaçados. Felizmente Jack não tinha seguido essa regra e por isso os seus corpos estavam a reconstruir-se sozinhos. Dentro de alguns minutos elas estariam como novas.

Tendo em conta que elas conseguiriam fazê-lo sozinhas, levei Harrison para a mansão vazia, deitei-o no sofá cobrindo-o com um cobertor e procurei alguma roupa para me vestir. Quando regressei à sala, Harry estava sentado no sofá, respirando com dificuldade.

"Mãe…" Choramingou. "Não me sinto bem."

"Acalma-te. Está tudo bem. Estás em segurança." Disse eu sentando-me ao seu lado e abraçando-o.

"A Esme e a Rosalie…aquele lobo…ele matou-as." Harry soluçou. Os gémeos conviviam com os Cullen regularmente. Mesmo após o rapto de William pelos Volturi, enquanto eu e Jacob estávamos em lua-de-mel na Austrália, não tinha havido um corte de relações entre nós porque Harry e Will eram muito chegados à família de vampiros.

"Elas vão ficar bem."

Harry abraçou-me e começou a chorar.

"Elas morreram mãe."

"Não querido…Não morreram…" Eu não fazia ideia de como lhe explicar como é que duas pessoas, supostamente normais, podiam ter sobrevivido a um ataque de um lobo gigante. Harrison tinha assistido a tudo e por isso jamais acreditaria em mim enquanto não visse Rosalie e Esme com os seus próprios olhos.

De repente ele começou a tremer e eu soube que ele deveria estar prestes a transformar-se de novo. Eu não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

"Harry, ouve o que te digo." Segurando os seus ombros, obriguei-o a olhar para mim. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

Por um lado apetecia-me dizer-lhe que tinha sido tudo um pesadelo mas por outro sabia qu não podíamos continuar a esconder-lhe a verdade porque agora Harry fazia parte da alcateia.

Lentamente, Harrison deixou de tremer e olhou para mim com uma expressão indecifrável.

"Podes contar-me o que se passou? Lembras-te de alguma coisa?" Perguntei.

"Lembro-me de acordar e de perguntar o que se passava comigo. A Rose disse que eu ia ficar bom depressa e acendeu a televisão enquanto a Esme foi para a cozinha. Depois ouvi um barulho lá fora e senti um cheiro esquisito. Acho que comecei a tremer mas não sei se era de frio ou de calor. A Rose e a Esme levaram-me para o jardim e então…"

"Transformaste-te em lobo."

Harry olhou para mim com alguma hesitação.

"Acho que assustei a Esme e a Rose porque elas fugiram de mim."

"Elas não fugiram de ti. Elas estavam a tentar proteger-te do lobo que vos localizou."

"Eu não devia ter ido atrás delas, pois não?"

"Não faz mal. O facto de teres ido atrás da Rose e da Esme significa que és corajoso e que querias saber se elas estavam bem."

"Mas elas não estavam bem. Elas morreram para me salvar. Aquele lobo ficou furioso quando me viu."

Isso era normal. Jack pensava que Jacob e eu tínhamos apenas um herdeiro e assim que vira Harry devia ter suspeitado imediatamente que ele era nosso filho, e portanto mais um entrave aos seus planos de dominar a nossa alcateia.

"O que lhe aconteceu?" Insistiu Harry.

"A quem?"

"Ao lobo mau."

"O teu pai está a tratar do assunto."

Quando disse aquelas palavras vários uivos ecoaram provocando-me arrepios e fazendo com que Harry me abraçasse de novo.

"É o pai?"

Eu não sabia. Não conseguira identificar o uivo de Jacob no meio de tantos outros. Isso parecia-me ser uma boa notícia porque significava que Jacob já não estava sozinho com Jack. Era provável que alguns dos nossos amigos tivessem acorrido em auxílio do seu alfa. Não queria deixar Harry sozinho naquele momento mas estava preocupada com Jacob. Felizmente Brady chegou nesse instante.

"Sabes o que aconteceu?" Perguntei a Brady.

"Os pensamentos do Jake não foram muito claros." Confessou. "Só consegui sentir a sua preocupação em saber se tu e o Harry estavam a salvo por isso vim procurar-vos."

"Ele está com o Jack."

"E o que quer esse idiota?"

"Matar o Jacob para ser líder da alcateia." Informei em voz baixa para não assustar Harry ainda mais. Brady abanou a cabeça.

"Que idiota."

"Sabes se o Jacob está bem? Conseguiste ler mais alguma coisa nos seus pensamentos? Estava ferido?"

"Não consegui perceber qual dos dois estava em vantagem. Lamento."

"Podes ficar com o Harry?"

"Mas não tenho jeito nenhum para crianças…" Queixou-se.

"Deves ter aprendido alguma coisa com a Madeleine, não? Ela é a melhor babysitter de La Push."

"Não namoramos assim há tanto tempo Leah."

"Preciso de ir ver como está o Jacob. O Harry já está mais calmo por isso a única coisa que tens de fazer é ficar a fazer-lhe companhia."

"E se ele começar a fazer perguntas?"

"Não digas nada."

"Mas Leah…"

"Brady…" Deitei-lhe um olhar assassino e ele cedeu de imediato.

"Está bem eu fico aqui."

"Óptimo."

Seguindo o rasto de destruição que a luta entre Jacob e Jack causara, reparei que Esme e Rosalie já deviam estar totalmente recuperadas pois não estavam no local onde tinham sido atacadas. Alguns metros para Norte, encontrei quem eu procurava mas não estava preparada para o cenário constrangedor que se desenrolava à minha frente.

Rosalie estava de pé, os seus cabelos loiros, geralmente bem arranjados estavam desalinhados. O seu rosto de princesa de contos de fadas estava marcado por sujidade e sangue que não era dela.

Aos seus pés estavam duas pessoas. Jacob e Jack. Temendo o pior aproximei-me e fiquei estarrecida ao perceber o que realmente acontecera ali. Apesar de ferido, Jacob estava vivo. Jack não parecia ter tido tanta sorte. O sangue que Rosalie tinha espalhado nas roupas pertencia a Jack e era óbvio que tinha sido ela a matá-lo.

"Rose…" Esme segurou um braço de Rosalie e puxou-a para trás. "Ele está morto…Vem comigo querida."

Voltaram a ecoar alguns uivos. Quatro lobos tinham conseguido chegar até ali e reconheci-os de imediato. Eram Embry, Paul, Denis e Collin. Não fazia ideia porque agiam daquela maneira mas suspeitava que tivesse algo a ver com a morte de Jack. Apesar de ser nosso inimigo, Jack era um lobo como nós, e fora morto por uma vampira em quem estávamos habituados a confiar. Isso estava com certeza a perturbá-los.

Ajoelhada junto a Jacob, ajudei-o a sentar-se tentando não olhar para o corpo de Jack, sem vida, ao nosso lado.

"Estás bem?"

"Já estive melhor." Confessou. Os seus ferimentos pareciam incluir além de vários cortes e nódoas negras, algumas costelas partidas e um pulso fracturado. "O Harry? Ele está bem?"

"Deixei-o com o Brady na casa dos Cullen."

"Ele transformou-se." Não era uma pergunta.

"Sim…mas está óptimo." Hesitei um pouco antes de fazer a minha próxima questão pois não queria pressioná-lo. "O que aconteceu Jacob?"

"Ele pediu-me para desistir da minha posição para evitarmos uma luta até à morte. Disse-me que se eu desistisse de ser líder da alcateia e de ti, deixaria os nossos filhos em paz e não teria de me matar, apenas me expulsaria da Reserva tal como fizeram com ele."

"Aposto que recusaste."

"Claro. Por isso após algumas provocações acabámos por lutar. Nunca tinha encontrado um oponente como ele. Ia mesmo ser uma luta até à morte."

Eu não duvidava das palavras de Jacob. Até agora os nossos únicos inimigos tinham sido vampiros não vegetarianos que nós perseguíamos e matávamos ficando com a satisfação de um dever cumprido. Lutar contra outros lobos não era normal. Na nossa alcateia tinham havido alguns desentendimentos mas poucos tinham resultado em batalhas. Sam e Jacob tinham lutado uma ou duas vezes mas essas lutas não tinham deixado grandes marcas em nenhum deles. Com Jack tinha sido muito diferente.

"Tenho a certeza que conseguias vencê-lo." Disse eu observando os seus ferimentos.

Jacob encolheu os ombros.

"Na verdade estava a perder quando elas chegaram." Ele acenou em direcção a Rosalie e Esme. "A Rosalie apanhou o Jack de surpresa e…" Ele hesitou. Era claro para mim que Jacob não concordara com a intervenção de Rosalie. Quer fosse por motivos de orgulho ou simplesmente porque era difícil ver um lobo morrer às mãos de um vampiro, a verdade é que Jacob não estava satisfeito.

"Perdoa-me por ter salvado a tua vida _rafeiro_." Atirou Rosalie. "Da próxima vez deixo que te matem."

"Não te pedi nada." Contrapôs Jacob. "Não precisava de ajuda."

"Por favor…Se bem me lembro ele estava a milímetros de cravar as mandíbulas no teu pescoço."

"Rose…" Avisou Esme. "Não vale a pena discutir agora."

"Não o devias ter feito." Referiu Jacob mais calmo. "Devias ter deixado tudo por minha conta. As consequências do teu acto vão pesar sobre todos nós."

"Ele ameaçou matar o Harry. Não ia permitir isso."

"Os teus motivos talvez tenham sido nobres mas agora já não está nas minhas mãos. O Conselho Tribal irá decidir se poderemos ou não manter o nosso tratado."

"Mas ele não pertencia à alcateia." Referiu Esme. "Era vosso inimigo e uma ameaça para todos nós. A Rose estava apenas a tentar ajudar."

"Ele era um Quileute." Anunciou Jacob apesar de isso agora ser óbvio para todos.

"Isso quer dizer que vou ser acusada e julgada?" Perguntou Rosalie. Jacob não respondeu. "Vou pelo menos ter direito a um advogado de defesa?"

"O que aconteceu é sério. Não temos tempo para piadas, Rosalie." Repreendeu Jacob.

"Eu assumo as responsabilidades pela Rose." Disse Carlisle que acabava de chegar com Emmett e Sam logo atrás.

Emmett abraçou a mulher com tanta força que se ela fosse humana teria com toda a certeza ficado esmagada entre o seu abraço.

Sam aproximou-se de nós e entregou a Jacob uns calções semi-rasgados.

"Os Volturi vão chegar dentro de uma hora. Agora que a Bella e o Edward chegaram, deixei o Quil no comando. Ordenei a todos os outros que se juntassem na fronteira leste."

Jacob acenou, concordando com as decisões de Sam.

"Talvez seja melhor esperar pela chegada dos Volturi e só depois informar o Conselho sobre o que se passou." Sugeri. Iríamos precisar dos poderes de Bella para enfrentar Jane e Alec e por isso não era aconselhável colocar o nosso tratado em dúvida naquele momento.

"Não vão acusar a Rose de ter quebrado o tratado pois não?" Perguntou Emmett ligeiramente preocupado.

"Neste momento não sei o que vai acontecer." Afirmou Jacob.

"Proponho que deixes o doutor ver os teus ferimentos Jake. E depois disso devias ir ver o Harry. Eu trato do Conselho." Declarou Sam. "Antes de acusar a Rosalie temos de verificar a história do Jack…Temos de saber quem ele era realmente e isso poderá demorar algum tempo."


	31. Dúvidas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 – Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**30. Dúvidas**

O tempo escasseava para nós. A hora em que teríamos de enfrentar os Volturi novamente aproximava-se a largos passos e ainda tínhamos muitas coisas para decidir e muitas dúvidas para esclarecer.

Jacob decidiu seguir os conselhos de Sam e regressou a casa dos Cullen para que Carlisle o observasse mais atentamente. Enquanto isso o corpo de Jack ficou na floresta, guardado por dois dos nossos amigos enquanto eu e Sam íamos falar com o Conselho.

Não haviam palavras suficientes para descrever o choque do velho Quil, de Billy e da minha mãe quando lhes contei a história de Jack, apesar da reacção à notícia sobre a sua morte ser bem melhor do que aquela que estávamos à espera inicialmente.

Em princípio Rosalie não teria de enfrentar o Conselho Tribal nem de pedir clemência. O facto de Jack ter ameaçado a integridade da alcateia assim como a vida dos netos de dois dos membros do Conselho parecia ser suficiente para que ninguém quisesse crucificá-la. Restava agora saber quais tinham sido as verdadeiras intenções de Rosalie ao atacar Jack uma vez que ele já se encontrava a lutar contra um opositor e fora surpreendido pela vampira.

O velho Quil consultou velhos livros e álbuns de fotos antigas para se inteirar melhor da veracidade dos factos da história de Jack. Eu tinha quase a certeza que ele não inventara nada. Claro que eu já tinha suspeitado que ele não se chamava Jack Russell mas não podia assegurá-lo com certeza absoluta. Porém, com a ajuda dos antigos anuários da Reserva, guardados religiosamente pelo velho Quil as nossas dúvidas foram finalmente dissipadas.

"Jacob Uley." Proferiu o velho Quil, sentado no seu cadeirão, lendo um pequeno caderno de notas cuja capa estava gasta pelo tempo e as páginas eram tão amarelas que a tinta da caneta mal se via. "Era esse o seu nome e era realmente filho de Joanna Black e Thomas Uley. Neto de Jacob Black e Alice Fox assim como de Richard Uley e Elaine Braser."

"Isso faz dele um antepassado directo das duas famílias." Disse Sam.

Jack, ou melhor, Jacob Uley, tinha sido um elo entre os Uley e os Black, numa altura em que as relações de amizade entre as duas famílias eram praticamente inexistentes.

"Teve cinco meios-irmãos. Da parte da Joanna, era meio-irmão de Alice e Lorraine Huautah e da parte do Thomas, de Caleb, Levi e Ruth Uley." Continuou o ancião.

"E quanto a April Uley? A impressão do Ephraim?" Perguntei.

"Oh, a existência da April está mais do que confirmada. Eu conheci a irmã ela, a Amy, pessoalmente. Chegou a ser minha babysitter. Elas eram muito unidas…até à morte da April, claro. Cheguei a ver algumas fotografias das duas." Informou o velho Quil com um sorriso nostálgico ao relembrar a sua infância. "Nunca pensei que alguém desse tempo ainda pudesse estar entre nós."

"Ele era nosso antepassado." Murmurou Sam de novo. "Ele era um Uley."

"Sim. Era nosso tio em terceiro grau e primo do Jacob em quarto." Referi.

"Isso quer dizer que ele era de facto o alfa legítimo da alcateia…" Disse a minha mãe.

"Não necessariamente." Apressou-se Billy a dizer.

"Ele era o mais velho, certo?" Perguntou a minha mãe ao velho Quil.

"Sim. Ele era mais velho do que o Ephraim, do que o Levi e do que o meu pai."

"O Sam foi o primeiro a transformar-se…provavelmente por ser o mais velho mas não era o alfa legítimo." Relembrou Billy.

"Porque ele é apenas um Uley. O Jack, ou seja o Jacob era um Black." Insistiu a minha mãe.

"Não vamos discutir por causa disto, pois não Sue?"

"Ele também era um Black, quer queiras quer não."

A questão sobre qual das famílias era mais antiga, se a Uley ou a Black, era ancestral. Ninguém sabia ao certo mas há já muitas décadas que se chegara ao consenso de que os Black eram, de facto, os nossos antepassados mais antigos. Durante um determinado período, os Uley tinham-se imposto contra a dominância dos Black. Richard Uley tinha enfrentado Jacob Black pela chefia da tribo, sem sucesso.

Depois disso a geração dos seus filhos decidiu por fim apaziguar as querelas entre as duas famílias. Joseph Black chegara mesmo a autorizar o casamento de Caleb Uley, filho de Thomas com Alice Huautah, filha de Joanna. A partir dessa data a supremacia dos Black nunca mais fora posta em causa e os Uley foram relegados para segundo plano. Actualmente já ninguém se importava com isso mas o debate ideológico do poder das duas maiores e mais importantes famílias Quileutes mantinha-se.

"O Ephraim era o alfa legítimo." Reforçou Billy.

"Mas tendo sido o primeiro a transformar-se, o Jack tinha tantos direitos a ser o alfa quanto o Ephraim."

"Isso não interessa mãe. Ele está morto. Temos muitas outras coisas para decidir."

Não valia a pena discutir por algo que não iria resolver nada. Jack estava morto e ponto final.

"A Leah tem razão. Temos de decidir o que vamos dizer aos Cullen." Disse Sam.

"O que achas que aconteceu? Porque achas que a Rosalie atacou o Jack?"

"Ninguém pode saber isso sem ser ela Sue. Penso que talvez seja melhor perguntar-lhe."

"Achas que devemos castigá-la? Ou mesmo aos Cullen?" Perguntou Billy.

"Não vou castigar ninguém, especialmente quando essa pessoa protegeu o meu neto." Declarou a minha mãe.

"Não é uma pessoa. Os Cullen…são vampiros e um deles acabou por matar um dos nossos." Contrariou o velho Quil.

"Não podemos acusá-la de quebrar o tratado por causa disto. Ela estava a tentar ajudar o Jacob e manteve o Harry a salvo. Se não fosse ela…"

"Eu sei Sue. Mas ainda assim…acho que devíamos chamá-la aqui. O modo como ela agiu pode querer dizer que ela agiu por vingança pessoal e se isso for verdade temo que ela possa fazer o mesmo a outros lobos." Concluiu o velho Quil.

"Não podemos chamá-la agora." Referi. "Ainda temos de enfrentar os Volturi."

"Há novidades da Alice Cullen?" Perguntou Billy.

"Não. Mas o Edward e a Bella estão de volta." Anunciou Sam.

"Onde está o teu irmão?" Perguntou a minha mãe. Sempre que Seth não estava presente ela ficava preocupada mesmo sabendo que o meu irmão já era crescido o suficiente para se defender sozinho.

"Em Campbell." Hesitei. Ainda não lhes tinha contado nada sobre a origem dos lobos da ilha Campbell. Para todos os efeitos eles eram Quileutes pois o seu gene tinha-lhes sido passado por Jack. Mas era necessário que soubessem da verdade até porque tínhamos de informar Lance e os outros sobre o que acontecera a Jack e sobre as alcateias.

"Se eles são Quileutes têm de vir para La Push." Disse o velho Quil depois de eu explicar que Jack era na verdade bisavô dos cinco lobos Heiltsuk. "Eles fazem parte desta alcateia e devem aceitar o Jacob como alfa."

Sam e eu não estávamos de acordo. Com a morte de Jack, Lance deveria voltar a ser o alfa e eles deveriam permanecer em Campbell, protegendo a sua Reserva.

"E se eles não aceitarem?" Inquiriu Sam. "Estamos a falar de pessoas que nasceram noutra Reserva e que têm família e amigos lá. Não me parece sensato obrigá-los a proteger La Push quando eles nunca viveram aqui."

"Terão de vir aqui na mesma. Temos de falar e como bisnetos de Jacob Uley, devem ser eles a decidir o que fazer com o corpo."

Sam acenou, desta vez em concordância com as palavras do ancião.

"Penso que por agora o melhor é concentrarem-se na vinda dos italianos. Avisem o Seth para regressar e organizem um plano com os Cullen como se nada disto tivesse acontecido. Depois dos italianos se irem embora decidiremos o que fazer." Ordenou Billy.

"E o que fazemos com o corpo do Jack?" Perguntei. "Não pode ficar na floresta."

"Tragam-no para La Push. Se os lobos de Campbell não reclamarem o corpo faremos o funeral aqui e ele ficará sepultado junto da sua família."

Sam regressou à floresta para recuperar o corpo de Jack enquanto que eu regressei à mansão dos Cullen para ver como estavam Jacob e Harry.

Encontrei-os num dos quartos de hóspedes. Jacob estava sentado na cama e Harry dormia com a cabeça encostada ao seu ombro. Devia ser uma das visões que mais me impressionara até hoje porque não estava à espera que Jacob agisse de modo tão protector para com Harrison.

"Quando o Jacob chegou foi impossível separá-los. Acho que o Harry só se sente realmente em segurança com o Jake por perto." Disse Brady que me acompanhara até ali. "Vou juntar-me ao Sam...ele pode precisar de ajuda."

"E os Cullen?" Perguntei, uma vez que nenhum deles estava em casa.

"Foram juntar-se à Bella e ao Edward."

"Obrigado Brady."

Entrei calmamente no quarto e sentei-me ao lado de Jacob que me sorriu.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou-me.

"Sim. Não fui eu quem lutou com um lobo ainda há pouco." Ironizei.

"Foi canja." Brincou ele. "Mesmo que a Loira não tivesse feito o que fez, eu ganhava."

"Convencido." Murmurei.

"O que decidiu o meu pai?"

"Esperar até os italianos irem embora. Não me parece que esteja disposto a castigar a Rosalie. A minha mãe também não quer que o tratado seja posto em causa. Aliás acho que para ela a Rosalie acabou de se transformar numa heroína."

"E o Sam?"

"Ainda não se manifestou sobre o assunto. O velho Quil quer fazer uma reunião e chamar os Cullen e acha que a alcateia do Lance deve vir também."

Jacob suspirou pesadamente. Nesse momento não me apeteceu continuar a falar sobre os problemas que ainda tínhamos para resolver. Segurando o rosto de Jacob nas minhas mãos beijei-o com suavidade pois sabia que ele ainda estava ferido.

"Acho que há muito tempo que não me sentia assim." Confessei.

"Como?"

"Com medo."

"Medo de quê?"

"De te perder. De perder um dos nossos filhos…Não sei…estava simplesmente com medo."

Geralmente eu não costumava confessar os meus receios ou preocupações tão abertamente mas naquele momento senti que o tinha de fazer. Jacob tinha de saber que era importante para mim e que tudo o que ele fazia e decidia me afectava.

"Eu nunca vou deixar que alguma coisa te aconteça. Nem às crianças."

"Eu confio em ti mas já me aconteceram demasiadas coisas para eu saber que por vezes não conseguimos vencer."

"É bom saber que confias nas minhas capacidades…" Disse ele parecendo amuar.

"Jacob…Sabes perfeitamente que não se trata de confiança."

"Então trata-se de quê?"

"Não quero que voltes a lutar por minha causa. Não quero ponhas a tua vida em perigo…"

"Não me podes pedir isso. Jurámos que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Se eu não lutar por ti e pelos nossos filhos como é que vou poder manter essa promessa?"

Olhei para ele com surpresa. Se aquelas palavras não eram uma prova irrefutável de que ele me amava, não sei o que mais poderiam ser. Movendo-se devagar para não acordar Harry, Jacob aproximou-se mais de mim e beijou-me. Desta vez foi um beijo mais intenso e urgente, e eu sabia o que isso significava, especialmente quando senti as suas mãos deixarem os meus ombros para serem realojadas na minha cintura.

"Jacob não podemos…"

"Porquê?"

Porque estávamos no mesmo quarto em que o nosso filho dormia, porque tínhamos vários problemas para resolver, porque ainda não tínhamos falado convenientemente sobre a sua suposta reclamação sobre mim, porque haviam ainda muitas dúvidas a pairar sobre os acontecimentos das últimas horas. As razões eram muitas, a vontade de as aceitar é que não.

Foi preciso um esforço hercúleo para conseguir afastá-lo de mim apenas alguns milímetros de modo a conseguir falar.

"O Harry…" Disse quase sem fôlego.

"O que não faltam nesta casa são quartos vazios." Murmurou Jacob voltando a beijar-me.

"Estás ferido…"

Jacob olhou-me como quem diz _'como se isso fosse um impedimento'_ e levantou-se calmamente tendo o cuidado de tapar Harry antes de me pegar ao colo. Entrámos no quarto em frente ao de Harry e quando Jacob levantou o vestido emprestado que eu vestira de Rosalie, um sorriso enorme surgiu no seu rosto moreno.

"Sabes como me impressionar." Disse ele, procurando uma posição mais confortável na cama gigante onde estávamos deitados. Eu sabia perfeitamente que ele se referia ao facto de eu não ter roupa interior vestida uma vez que não tinha tido tempo para me preocupar com isso depois de trazer Harry para a mansão dos Cullen.

"Jacob…tens noção que estamos em casa dos…"

"A sério?" Interrompeu ele. "Estou a morrer para voltar a ter-te e tu estás a pensar que este não é o local indicado por ser a casa de uma família de vampiros?"

"Não…estou a pensar que não vamos ter tempo de terminar isto antes que eles cheguem."

Jacob concentrou-se e reparou, tal como eu, que os vampiros estavam de volta. Ainda demorariam cerca de cinco minutos a chegar mas não seria tempo suficiente para apreciar a intensidade do momento juntos.

"Vamos ter de continuar isto mais tarde." Concluiu ele.

"Isso é uma promessa?"

"Podes crer que é."

"Óptimo."

Dentro de poucos minutos, os Cullen estavam de regresso e Seth estava com eles, o que de algum modo me sossegou. Afinal de contas eu não era assim tão diferente da minha mãe quando o assunto era a segurança do meu irmão.

"Como estão o Lance e os outros?" Perguntei.

"Com muitas dúvidas e receios." Respondeu Seth.

"De quê?"

"Se a história do Jack se verificar, eles têm um antepassado em comum."

"E depois?" Perguntou Esme que se juntara a nós na cozinha e estava a preparar algo que cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

"O Lance namora com a irmã do Glenn. Existe um grau de consanguinidade entre eles e isso pode ser o suficiente para arruinar uma relação." Explicou o meu irmão.

"Todos nós temos um grau de parentesco, isso é inevitável no seio de comunidades pequenas e restritas como as nossas." Disse eu.

"Há quem não se importe Leah. Mas o Lance não sabe como vai a Jena agir quando souber."

"Ele não tem necessariamente de lhe contar." Referiu Jacob.

"Alguém quer bolos de canela?" Ofereceu Esme.

Jacob, Seth e eu não nos fizemos rogados e atacamos os bolos até porque eu estava realmente esfomeada.

"O que lhes disseste sobre o Jack?" Perguntou Jacob a Seth. "Deduzo que já saibas o que aconteceu, certo?"

Seth acenou, confirmando as palavras de Jacob.

"Disse-lhes apenas que o Jack não vai regressar e que eles talvez tenham de vir a La Push para uma nova visita."

"É mais para um funeral." Corrigiu Rosalie que acabava de entrar seguida de Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Carlisle e finalmente Bella.

"Porque abandonaram a fronteira leste, os vampiros já não vêm?" Perguntei com esperança. Era óptimo se isso acontecesse.

"Estou a ver que estavam ocupados." Disse Emmett com um sorriso que denunciava a sua vontade em irritar-me.

"Por amor de Deus, digam-me que não estavam a fazer sexo no meu quarto." Pediu Rosalie.

"Claro que não." Informou Jacob. "A não ser que o teu quarto seja aquele que fica em frente às escadas…" Acrescentou.

Rosalie bufou de indignação.

"Que nojo!" Rematou ela.

"Calma querida." Disse Emmett. "Agora já tens uma desculpa para comprar uma mobília nova."

Rosalie voltou a bufar de raiva e depois olhou para mim reparando no vestido azul que eu tinha retirado do seu guarda-roupa sem pedir autorização.

"Podes ficar com o vestido. Nem penses que o quero de volta."

"Também não o ia devolver."

Quando Carlisle pigarreou, todos nós olhámos para ele.

"O Conselho Tribal decidiu alguma coisa em ralação ao tratado?" Perguntou.

"Não vamos falar disso agora. Decidimos que o mais importante neste momento é manter o tratado para enfrentar os Volturi." Referiu Jacob.

"Porque deixaram a fronteira leste desprotegida?" Perguntei.

"Porque a Alice conseguiu ver que desta vez não temos razões para nos preocupar." Avisou Edward. "Principalmente agora que a Bella está aqui."

"A propósito…onde raio é que estiveram este tempo todo? Não que esteja muito interessada sobre o que vocês fazem ou deixam de fazer mas no mínimo tinham mantido os telemóveis ligados para podermos contactar-vos." Assim que aquela repreensão deixou os meus lábios arrependi-me de imediato.

"Eu e a Bella não temos de vos dar satisfações mas já que estás tão curiosa posso dizer-te que estivemos na Ilha Esme, na costa brasileira, numa segunda lua-de-mel…Suponho que consigas adivinhar o que estivemos a fazer e o motivo que nos levou a ficar incontactáveis." Disse Edward com um sorriso convencido no rosto. "De qualquer modo parece-me que tu e o Jacob também estiveram bem ocupados nesse departamento."

Jacob que estava a comer o seu décimo bolo de canela engasgou-se e começou a tossir.

"Edward…" Avisei para o inibir de continuar a dizer idiotices.

"Só estou a dizer a verdade. Todos nós conseguimos detectar diferenças no vosso comportamento e no vosso odor." Referiu ele enquanto Esme dava um copo de água a Jacob. "Além disso a marca que tens fala por si."

Oito pares de olhos voaram para a zona entre o meu ombro e o meu pescoço, que infelizmente o vestido azul de Rosalie deixava a descoberto.

"Nós não estivemos numa segunda lua-de-mel, sanguessuga idiota. Tivemos de improvisar."

"Mas o resultado acabou por ser o mesmo." Retorquiu ele.

"Os meus pêsames." Referiu Rosalie. "Para mim estar casada com ele já era castigo o suficiente quanto mais ser marcada por ele."

"Isso envolveu sexo selvagem, certo?" Questionou Emmett subitamente interessado.

Jacob cuspiu toda a água que estava a beber, molhando Rosalie e Alice.

"Cuidado, rafeiro!" Gritou Rosalie.

"Faz alguma coisa." Pedi a Jacob que se limitou olhar para mim.

"Foste tu quem começou a conversa." Murmurou ele.

"Pensei que já tinhas reclamado a Leah quando há anos atrás ela engravidou." Disse Bella com um ar confuso.

"Segundo as teorias do Carlisle, para reclamá-la o Jacob teria de marcá-la e isso só seria possível num acto de submissão total por parte da Leah."

Os olhos de Emmett brilharam de entusiasmo.

"Preciso de mais pormenores." Declarou ele. "Isso parece-me ser bastante interessante. Como foi Jacob? Quanto tempo a dominaste? Quais foram as fantasias obscuras que realizaram? E as posições?"

"Cala a boca Emmett!" Rosnou Jacob.

"Eu preciso de menos pormenores." Queixou-se Edward. "A mente do Jacob é demasiado visual para meu gosto."

Com o actual rumo da conversa, eu acabaria por me transformar dentro de segundos, especialmente se Emmett continuasse a insistir para que Jacob lhe desse todos os detalhes do modo como ele me marcara.

"Porque não vais treinar isso com a Loira?" Perguntei aborrecida com a insistência do vampiro.

"Jake…posso falar contigo?" Bella puxou o braço de Jacob e arrastou-o até à rua.

Eu ia segui-los porque sinceramente não me agradava o facto de Bella e Jacob terem segredos.

"Eles não têm segredos, a Bella está apenas preocupada." Referiu Edward colocando-se à minha frente e impedindo a minha passagem.

"Porquê?"

"Bem…" Edward hesitou. "Desde que casámos que nos temos perguntado se realmente fizemos bem em ficar aqui tanto tempo e quando hoje a Rose nos disse o que tinha acontecido ao Harry…"

"O Harry está óptimo." Interrompi. "Só precisa de descansar."

"O Harry tem dez anos, Leah. Não se deveria ter transformado tão cedo. Talvez se nós não estivéssemos aqui...as coisas tivessem sido diferentes para ele. E isto é apenas o início. O Harry é apenas uma das crianças que tem o gene."

"A Bella está preocupada com as crianças?"

"Porquê o choque?"

Encolhi os ombros.

"Sei que ainda pensas que a Bella é egoísta e mimada mas ela não é assim."

"Agora já é tarde demais. Pelo menos para o Harry."

"Mas não para o Will." Disse Alice com um sorriso.

"O que queres dizer? Tiveste uma visão?" Questionei.

"Sim. E agora já sei porque é que os Volturi mandaram apena a Jane e o Alec." Revelou.

"A sério?"

"Não tenho quaisquer dúvidas."

* * *

><p>Leah C. Black - O William não se vai transformar por enquanto. Isso só acontece no início de Nosso Amanhecer 5. Estes últimos capítulos têm sido difíceis de traduzir porque alterei algumas coisas dos originais e depois tive de os escrever desde a raiz. Inicialmente pensei muito sobre a morte do Jack (Jacob Uley), haviam vários cenários possíveis para o seu futuro, mas decidi "matá-lo" até porque ele acabaria por viver num mundo muito diferente do dele, na verdade essa foi a grande razão que o levou a atacar os seus próprios descendentes. O Jack era uma pessoa atormentada pelo seu passado e só a morte o libertou. Agora que se viram livres dele, estão aí os Volturi. Bom fim-de-semana, beijos.<p>

Karisan

Próximo Update: 27 de Fevereiro


	32. Xadrez

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 – Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**31. Xadrez**

"Conhecendo o Aro como nós o conhecemos, ele jamais enviaria os seus mais preciosos guardas se o assunto não fosse de extrema importância." Começou Alice. "E o facto de ele não vir pessoalmente quer dizer que tem algo a esconder e que não quer que o Edward leia a sua mente ou que está demasiado ocupado."

"Mas o que pode ele querer connosco? O acordo que fizemos não foi quebrado." Recordei. Há algum tempo atrás tínhamos feito uma espécie de acordo com os Volturi. Não era um tratado definido como o que tínhamos com os Cullen, era apenas um acordo de não-agressão em caso de nos voltarmos a encontrar.

"Isto não tem a ver com o acordo. O Joham desapareceu. Fugiu de Itália."

As palavras de Alice fizeram com que Bella e Jacob voltassem a entrar em casa para ouvir o que realmente se passava.

"Eles acham que ele vem para cá?" Perguntei.

"Sim. E na verdade isso é algo que pode vir a acontecer."

"Já viste alguma coisa?" Questionou Jacob ao meu lado. "A Leah está em perigo?"

"Duvido." Descartou Alice. "O Joham tinha um interesse particular pela Leah por ela estar grávida, agora penso que isso já não é importante para ele."

"Porquê?" Insistiu Jacob.

"Não sabemos." Concluiu Alice. "O Joham é um vampiro que nos deixa a todos bastante confusos."

"Como conseguiu fugir de Volterra? Não era suposto ser vigiado dia e noite pela vampira sádica?" Questionei. Estava incrédula por saber que os italianos tinham permitido que aquele psicótico tivesse fugido.

"Em princípio ele teve a ajuda de alguém." Referiu Edward.

Isso queria dizer que os Volturi estavam a braços com uma traição no seu seio.

"Não necessariamente." Disse o violador de mentes lendo os meus pensamentos. "Existe alguém que o pode ter ajudado e que não pertence aos Volturi."

"Quem?" Eu e Jacob perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

"O Fred."

"Fred? A sanguessuga invisível?" Dizer que eu estava admirada era um eufemismo.

"Na verdade até faz sentido." Disse Jacob. "Deve ter sido por isso que ele veio até aqui há meses atrás, certo?"

Edward acenou.

"Mas isso quer dizer que ele e o Joham querem algo dos nossos filhos." Sentia-me cada vez mais nervosa ao perceber que os meus filhos poderiam estar em perigo de novo.

"Não vou deixar que as sanguessugas se aproximem deles, Leah. Prometo." Assegurou Jacob.

"Os Volturi querem capturá-lo de novo?" Perguntei.

"Ou matá-lo." Disse Alice. "Penso que o Aro ainda não decidiu. Mas ele não enviou a Jane e o Alec só por isso."

"Há mais?"

"Ele quer a nossa ajuda. Quer que a Jane e o Alec nos convençam a ir com eles."

"Pensei que isso só ia acontecer daqui a uns anos."

"Também eu." Confessou Alice olhando para mim. "Mas aconteceu algo…algo que fez o Aro mudar de ideias."

"Ele vai exigir que o William nos acompanhe." Disse Edward.

"Nem pensar!" Exclamou Jacob. "O meu filho não vai a lado algum."

"Não estamos a sugerir isso Jake." Assegurou Bella.

"Mas podemos usar a visita dos Volturi para libertar o William desta imposição." Acrescentou Alice.

"E descobrir o que realmente se passa em Volterra." Concluiu Jasper.

"Agora só temos de esperar." Anunciou Carlisle. "O Alec e a Jane virão directamente para aqui quando chegarem. O Sam tem um grupo para os escoltar."

Não havia muito que fazer até os dois vampiros chegarem. Emmett tentou irritar-nos novamente com perguntas sobre acasalamento de lobos selvagens e tentou mesmo convencer-nos a assistir com ele a um documentário sobre alcateias.

Seth observou Harry para confirmar que estava tudo bem antes de ir a La Push informar o Conselho sobre o que se iria passar a seguir. O ambiente estava tenso mas não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer para alterar isso. Tinha sido um dia horrível para todos nós. E iria piorar em breve.

"Onde deixaste o Isaac?" Perguntei juntando-me a Jacob que estava sentado nos degraus da mansão dos Cullen.

"Com a Madeleine. Ela disse que não se importava de ficar com ele durante mais umas horas."

"Estás bem?"

Ele riu-se.

"Depende da tua definição de _bem_."

Passei suavemente a mão pelo seu rosto, onde ainda se viam alguns cortes superficiais devido à luta com Jack.

"O que vais dizer ao Conselho?"

"Sobre a luta?"

"Sim."

"A verdade. O Jack ameaçou-nos. Primeiro quis levar-te para longe de mim e depois ameaçou dois dos meus filhos. Só fiz aquilo que qualquer um faria para defender o que é seu."

"E quanto à Rosalie?"

"Não sei."

"Sabes que o tratado vai depender da tua interpretação das acções dela."

"Acho que ela só estava a tentar ajudar. Mas…ele chegou a despedaçá-la. Não sei se ela estava ou não a tentar vingar-se e não sei se o atacou com intenção de o matar ou não…só sei que…"

Jacob calou-se de repente e olhou para mim.

"O que foi?"

"Eu ouvi os últimos pensamentos dele…ainda estávamos transformados e foi…Não consigo explicar."

Jacob ouvira os últimos pensamentos de Jack. E provavelmente sentira tudo o que ele sentira naquele momento. Isso era o suficiente para traumatizar qualquer pessoa, por mais forte que ela fosse. Jacob era o lobo mais forte da nossa alcateia mas ainda assim estava bastante perturbado com o que fora obrigado a sentir no momento em que a vida de Jack se esgotava.

"O que foi que ele sentiu? Medo? Arrependimento?"

"Sinceramente não sei. Ele pensou em muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo e depois veio o silêncio."

"Algum pensamento era coerente?"

Jacob acenou afirmativamente.

"Ele…pensou em como teria sido a sua vida se tivesse sido amado pelos pais." A voz de Jacob quebrou no final. "Acho que a única coisa que ele queria era que alguém o amasse e se orgulhasse nele. Aquilo que ele sentiu enquanto morria foi apenas e somente tristeza."

Isso explicava os uivos dos outros lobos. Eles deviam ter sentido essa mesma tristeza ainda que não tivessem podido partilhar os seus pensamentos uma vez que Jack não pertencia oficialmente à nossa alcateia e somente Jacob e eu, enquanto alfas, estávamos ligados à sua mente.

"Demos ao Jack várias oportunidades para se juntar a nós de forma pacífica. Ele rejeitou-as. A culpa da morte dele não foi tua."

"Posso não ter sido eu a matá-lo mas sou tão culpado quanto a Rosalie. Devia ter lidado com ele de outra maneira. Enquanto lutávamos, em vez de o tentar convencer a parar, fiz precisamente o contrário. Sinto como se tivesse sido o responsável pela morte de um ancião."

"Tecnicamente ele era um ancião mas não foste tu o responsável."

Jacob abraçou-me com força e ficamos algum tempo em silêncio.

"Vamos ter de explicar tudo ao Harry." Murmurei. "Não vai ser fácil."

"Eu sei…e o pior é que ainda falta bastante tempo para este dia acabar." Queixou-se ele.

Meia hora depois estávamos frente a frente com os dois vampiros enviados por Aro. Jane e Alec ostentavam roupas novas e caras, quase ofuscadas pelo manto negro. Os olhos vermelhos denunciavam que tinham tido o cuidado de se alimentar antes de virem para as nossas terras.

Carlisle deu alguns passos em frente e cumprimentou-os, tal como era habitual da sua parte. A boa educação estava sempre em primeiro lugar para o experiente médico.

"Alec, Jane, é bom ver-vos."

"Carlisle…estamos muito agradecidos pela hospitalidade." Disse Alec.

"Suponho que saibam porque estamos aqui." Jane olhou de relance para Alice. Era óbvio que não estava nada satisfeita por saber que a vidente dos Cullen sabia de quase tudo o que se passava graças ao seu poder.

"Temos algumas ideias mas não nos importamos que nos elucidem." Disse Carlisle. "Porém não vamos negar que a vossa vinda não foi um choque."

"As circunstâncias assim o quiseram." Explicou Alec.

"Como é que deixaram o Joham fugir?" Perguntou Alice.

"Bem…achamos que ele teve a ajuda de alguém." Disse Alec.

"Mas já estamos a interrogar todos os nossos membros…não vai faltar muito até conseguirmos saber quem o ajudou." Concluiu Jane com um sorriso sádico no rosto de criança.

Com certeza que ela fazia parte da equipa de interrogatórios e quase apostava que o método que ela utilizava não era o mais comum e teria de envolver tortura.

"Pensam que ele pode estar a caminho?" Perguntou Edward. "Isso não seria estúpido da sua parte?"

"O Joham é imprevisível. Mas não foi só por isso que viemos."

"Estou a ver." Disse Edward olhando intensamente para os gémeos vampiros e enfurecendo Jane.

"Isso não é justo Edward!" Exclamou ela, zangada por Edward estar a ler a sua mente.

"Jane, o Aro disse que não podemos usar os nossos poderes aqui. Tenta acalmar-te irmã." Pediu Alec.

"Mas ele…"

"Ele iria saber de qualquer maneira."

"O que se passa?" Perguntou Carlisle ao filho adoptivo.

"O Demetri e o Felix desapareceram." Explicou Edward.

"Talvez sejam eles os traidores." Sugeriu Emmett.

"Nunca. O Demetri e o Felix são dois dos membros da guarda especial do Aro totalmente leais. Jamais trairiam o próprio clã." Avisou Edward. "Suponho que o Aro precise da nossa ajuda para os encontrar."

"Digamos que ele requisita a vossa presença em Volterra para discutir alguns assuntos importantes." Confirmou Alec.

"E não aceitamos um não como resposta." Acrescentou Jane.

"Tecnicamente não somos obrigados a ir." Edward enfrentou os gémeos directamente. "Apesar de tu e o Alec serem bastante poderosos, a Bella garantirá que os vossos poderes não nos vão afectar. Por isso as vossas ameaças são vãs."

Jane cerrou os punhos e mordeu os lábios rubros. Todos sabíamos que ela odiava o facto de alguém conseguir inutilizar o seu poder.

"Não considerem isto uma ameaça." Disse Alec. "Apenas uma solicitação de um amigo. O Aro sabe perfeitamente que vocês têm o direito de recusar mas apela à vossa boa vontade."

Alec parecia disposto a seguir a via diplomática, ao contrário da irmã. Tal como se previra, os Cullen iriam ter de sacrificar parte da sua liberdade para resolver tudo pacificamente.

"Ao que parece temos um problema." Disse Jane.

"Não temos problema nenhum Jane." Contrariou Carlisle.

"Disse que não somos obrigados a ir mas não disse que não iriamos." Acrescentou Edward.

"Então qual é a vossa decisão?" Perguntou a vampira cruzando os braços impacientemente.

"Iremos convosco." Afirmou Edward.

"Óptimo." Sorriu Jane com um ar triunfal.

"O Aro espera a nossa chegada depois de amanhã." Avisou Alec. "Enquanto isso precisamos da autorização dos lobos para patrulhar este território. Não queremos problemas com a alcateia."

"Porque querem patrulhar?" Questionei. Não me parecia que eles estivessem muito interessados na nossa segurança.

"Ordens do Aro. O Joham pode aparecer a qualquer instante." Disse Alec.

"E o que é que isso vos importa? O território é nosso, nós patrulhamos as nossas terras." Afirmei.

"Como queiram…" Disse Jane secamente. "Só estávamos a tentar ser…prestáveis já que também vocês terão de fazer sacrifícios."

"Isso está fora de questão." Firmou Jacob com autoridade percebendo imediatamente as implicações de Jane.

"Lamento mas as ordens do Aro são para levar os Cullen e o rapaz." Jane sorriu com maldade.

"Não vai acontecer. O meu filho não vai a lado algum." Rosnou Jacob.

"O Jacob tem razão. Neste momento não me parece boa ideia levar uma criança para Volterra." Avisou Edward.

"Não podemos contrariar as ordens que temos." Disse Alec.

"O rapaz não pode ir. Surgiram alguns imprevistos e achamos que ele já não tem poderes além de se ter transformado em lobo recentemente." Informou Carlisle.

Jane e Alec entreolharam-se.

"Afinal parece que sempre teremos problemas." Murmurou Jane. "Parece que os peões estão a tentar uma revolta contra o Rei e a Rainha...Este jogo de xadrez está cada vez mais interessante."

* * *

><p>Nota: O próximo capítulo deveria ser publicado dia 29 mas o meu computador fez-me o favor de me apagar o documento word da pen sem mais nem menos porque dizia que o ficheiro estava danificado (às vezes a tecnologia consegue ser bastante irritante porque não havia nada de mal com a porcaria do ficheiro). Conclusão: vou ter de trduzir tudo de novo e vou ter de atrasar a publicação do capítulo. Talvez quinta ou sexta-feira esteja pronto. Boa semana<p>

Karisan


	33. Decisão

Nota/Autor 1: Twilight e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de Nosso Amanhecer 3 e a tradução de Our Dawn 4. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga Twilight. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de Amanhecer plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre Amanhecer não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro. Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 – Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**32. Decisão**

Era óbvio que Jane sempre esperara que não aceitássemos a proposta de enviar o nosso filho para Itália para fazer parte da Guarda Especial de Aro. Talvez achasse que nos poderia torturar até nos convencer ou talvez gostasse apenas de conflitos.

"O rapaz transformou-se?" Questionou Alec. "Quando?"

"Recentemente." Confirmou Carlisle. "A herança genética que recebeu de ambos os pais fez com que ele se transformasse muito novo e o gene de lobo deve ter anulado o poder que ele tinha."

"Mas não podemos partir sem ele." Acrescentou Jane com um sorriso maldoso. "Ordens do Aro."

"Levar a criança será pura perda de tempo." Afirmou o vampiro doutor.

"Infelizmente a tua palavra não é o suficiente para nós." Sublinhou Jane. "Fazemos o seguinte, levamos o rapaz até ao Aro e ele depois logo decide."

"Porque é que o Aro quer ver o Will?" Perguntou Bella. "Era suposto esperar que ele tivesse pelo menos quinze anos."

"Ele quer treiná-lo pessoalmente." Avisou Alec. "Foi uma decisão dele."

"E com o desaparecimento do Demetri e do Felix temos novas vagas na equipa." Adicionou Jane. "Além disso, segundo me parece vocês são óptimos cães de guarda." Riu-se. "Será fácil treiná-lo."

Jacob deu um passo em frente e rosnou mas ao sinal de Jasper, parou. Aquela não era a altura ideal para iniciar uma luta contra Jane.

"Na verdade existe uma maneira mais fácil de confirmar que o que estamos a dizer é verdade." Disse Edward calmamente. "Como sei que não morres de desejo de levar para Volterra um lobo menor completamente instável, sugiro que se contacte o Eleazar."

"O Eleazar?" Perguntou Jane surpreendida com aquela sugestão de última hora.

"Ele trabalhou para o Aro durante muitos anos." Adicionou Jasper.

"Eu sei quem ele é." Afirmou Jane. "O Eleazar trabalhou connosco até se apaixonar por aquela mulherzinha idiota de sotaque estúpido."

Pelos vistos Jane também não morria de amores por Carmen.

"O Aro continua a ter bastante consideração pelo Eleazar e pela sua família." Disse Alec fazendo Jane rolar os olhos de impaciência. "E eles não são assim tão maus, irmã. O Eleazar chegou a convidar-nos para o seu casamento, lembras-te?"

"Nem me lembres disso." Rosnou ela.

"Se partirmos agora voltaremos antes do anoitecer." Referiu Jasper.

"Porque não telefonam e pedem para que ele venha até aqui?" Perguntou Jane. "Assim poupávamos trabalho."

"Os Denali não nos visitam com regularidade. Especialmente depois do que aconteceu entre a alcateia e a Irina. Eles preferem manter-se afastados dos lobos." Mentiu Alice descaradamente.

"Pois…Talvez sejam mais espertos do que eu pensava." Murmurou Jane. "Não sei como é que vocês conseguem conviver com estes rafeiros malcheirosos."

Era verdade que não víamos os Denali com muita frequência mas os problemas do passado tinham sido ultrapassados há bastante tempo. Alice estava apenas a tentar convencer os Volturi a irem ao Alasca.

"Mas era suposto patrulharmos esta área para ter a certeza que o Joham não está aqui." Discordou Jane.

"Tenho a certeza que os lobos darão conta do recado. Se o Joham vier para cá, ele não terá hipóteses contra a alcateia." Informou Carlisle.

"Não precisamos da vossa ajuda." Disse Jacob de punhos cerrados.

"Como queiras, rafeiro nojento." Atirou Jane nunca clara atitude de desprezo.

Segurei o braço de Jacob para impedir que ele a atacasse.

"Ela está só a tentar irritar-te Jake." Murmurou Bella.

"E está a fazer um óptimo trabalho porque neste momento apetece-me arrancar-lhe a cabeça."

"Estás com saudades das nossas sessões privadas?" Provocou Jane.

"Irmã..." Avisou Alec. "É melhor irmos andando. Onde vivem os Denali?"

"No Alasca." Disse Alice. "Se conseguirmos convencer o Eleazar a vir connosco, estaremos de volta em algumas horas."

Minutos depois Carlisle, Edward, Alice, Bella e Jasper deixaram Forks na companhia dos dois Volturi. Pelo rosto de Edward e da vampira vidente era óbvio que o plano estava a correr bem e talvez conseguimos enganá-los, porém ainda era cedo para festejar.

"O Harry acordou." Referiu Esme descendo as escadas. "Talvez seja melhor irem falar com ele enquanto está acordado. Os analgésicos que o Carlisle lhe deu vão fazer efeito rapidamente."

Depois do episódio de Jack, era de esperar de Harry continuasse assustado. Para uma criança de dez anos não era fácil entender o que se tinha passado e eu não tinha a certeza se conseguiríamos explicar-lhe de um modo que ele entendesse.

Quando entrámos no quarto Harry refugiou-se nos braços do pai, dando-nos a clara percepção de que ainda não se sentia completamente seguro e que só Jacob lhe transmitia essa sensação.

Depois de ter acordado, Harrison parecia um pouco abalado com o que acontecera.

"Como te sentes querido?" Perguntei.

Harry encolheu os ombros mas era óbvio que tinha dores. Os dias seguintes ao da transformação eram bastante difíceis. Eu e Jacob sabíamos disso em primeira mão. À confusão emocional e psicológica juntavam-se também dores musculares e algum mal-estar devido ao constante aumento da nossa temperatura. Harry levaria pelo menos uma semana a habituar-se. Eu levara quase duas semanas, Jacob apenas dois dias.

"Quando é que podemos ir para casa?" Perguntou ele. "Sinto um cheiro esquisito."

O cheiro dos Cullen já não era tão atractivo quanto antes. Isso também era algo que Harry iria levar algum tempo a habituar-se. Porém neste momento, mesmo que quiséssemos não o poderíamos levar para casa por uma questão de segurança. Não dele mas dos irmãos. Harrison podia perder o controlo a qualquer altura e magoar alguém sem intenção e isso era algo que não queríamos arriscar.

"Lembras-te das histórias que o avô Billy costumava contar-vos à hora de deitar?" Perguntou Jacob.

"Sim. Porquê?"

"Porque não são apenas lendas. São histórias verdadeiras."

A abordagem de Jacob demonstrava que também ele estava com algumas reservas em contar toda a verdade a Harry.

"Então não foi um sonho?"

"Não." Assentiu Jacob sentando-se na cama ao lado de Harry.

"Então nós somos…"

"Protectores." Avancei. "Espíritos guerreiros."

"E protegemos o quê?"

"As pessoas que amamos." Respondi.

"Porquê?"

"Porque por vezes essas pessoas estão em perigo e nós temos de as ajudar."

Harry ficou calado durante algum tempo.

"Eu costumava sonhar com lobos." Confessou ele. "E o Will também. Isso quer dizer que ele é como nós, não é?"

"Ainda não. O William terá que esperar pela sua vez." Explicou Jacob. "E tu tens de descansar."

Ninguém sabia por que razão só Harry se tinha transformado em lobo. William também tivera os sintomas mas no final estes tinham desaparecido. Por enquanto William estava a salvo daquele destino e isso era uma boa notícia ainda que a situação fosse apenas temporária.

"Vocês sonhavam com lobos?" Perguntei curiosa.

Harry bocejou. O calmante que Carlisle lhe dera continuava a fazer efeito.

"Sim."

"Quando acordares falamos mais, está bem?"

"Ficam aqui até eu adormecer?"

"Claro." Assegurei.

Ficámos até termos a certeza que Harry estava realmente a dormir e que ficaria bem durante a nossa ausência. Tínhamos de ir a La Push tomar banho e vestir algo decente. Aproveitei para ligar à minha mãe pois queria ter a certeza que estava tudo bem com Will, Isaac e Sarah. Depois de saber que estava tudo bem fui encontrar Jacob na casa de banho.

Não pensei duas vezes e juntei-me a ele debaixo do chuveiro de onde saía água quente. As marcas no corpo de Jacob atestavam a violência com que lutara contra Jack para me proteger a mim e ao nosso filho.

"Ainda dói?" Perguntei passando a minha mão levemente nas suas costas.

Ele não respondeu mas senti a sua retracção quando lhe toquei. Era óbvio que ainda não estava totalmente recuperado.

"Não dói tanto quanto o resto."

A morte de Jack continuava a pesar na consciência de Jacob. Era por aquela razão que Jacob era um bom líder. Porque para ele o valor de uma vida humana era indiferente quer se tratasse de um inocente ou de alguém que era nosso inimigo.

"A culpa não foi tua." Murmurei.

"Então porque é que me sinto tão mal?"

"Porque tens um sentido de justiça inigualável. E porque tal como eu, não ficaste indiferente à história infeliz do Jack…"

"Ele queria o mesmo que nós: amar e ser amado."

"O problema é que não conseguia expressar isso." Sublinhei. "Ele ameaçou a nossa família."

Jacob acenou.

"Eu sei."

"Jacob, preciso que estejas pronto para enfrentar os Volturi no caso de voltarem a exigir a ida do Will para Itália."

"Estou pronto. Apenas…gostava de poder esquecer o que aconteceu com o Jack…nem que fosse por alguns minutos."

Eu sabia exactamente o que fazer. Embora fosse bastante fácil fazê-lo ali mesmo, Jacob não o permitiu e fomos para o quarto. Era a primeira vez que fazíamos amor depois de eu ter sido oficialmente reclamada. Apesar de sermos bastante activos a nível sexual, nunca tinha sentido nada assim tão intenso.

Dadas as circunstâncias como o pouco tempo que tínhamos para estar juntos e o facto de Jacob não estar na sua melhor forma a nível emocional esperava algo mais fugaz e errático mas foi precisamente o contrário. Ele preferiu movimentos lentos e calculados e fez questão de manter o contacto visual até sermos envolvidos pelas ondas de êxtase mais poderosas que alguma vez tínhamos experimentado.

Eu tinha a certeza que durante aqueles minutos, em que só conseguíamos proferir frases monossilábicas e alguns gemidos abafados, todos os nossos problemas e todas as nossas dúvidas em relação ao futuro se tinham dissipado e acalmava-me saber que Jacob não pensava mais na morte de Jack, porque a nossa conexão agora era mais forte e as preocupações dele afectavam-me mais do que antes. Os problemas dele eram meus e eu queria que ele deixasse de se preocupar.

"Era assim que devia ter sido…quando te reclamei." Murmurou ele deixando o seu corpo cair em cima do meu mas sem aplicar demasiada pressão sobre mim.

"Eu não me queixei…"

"Eu tinha planos para o dia em que te reclamasse. Queria que fosse especial, que sentisses o quanto eu te amo e o quão importante és na minha vida. E ao contrário disso deixei que o animal em mim controlasse todas as minhas acções…acho que naquele momento nem sequer conseguia pensar coerentemente."

"Jacob…Não importa. A única coisa que interessa é que estamos juntos e a nossa família está em segurança."

Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, Jacob elevou-se um pouco e beijou-me apaixonadamente.

"Desde quando é que te tornaste tão compreensiva?" Perguntou com um riso de criança travessa no rosto.

"Desde que percebi que apesar de me teres reclamado, eu também detenho algum poder sobre ti." Desafiei.

"Isso querias tu. Eu sou o alfa." Disse ele com orgulho e autoridade.

"E eu a tua fêmea alfa. E se continuas a ignorar o meu valor como tal…garanto-te que momentos como o que acabou de acontecer vão ser raros para o resto da tua vida."

Ele tentou segurar os meus pulsos para me manter quieta debaixo dele mas consegui empurrá-lo e sentar-me sobre ele.

"Não vou ser a fêmea submissa só porque me marcaste. Não vou deixar de te desafiar só porque te pertenço. O meu corpo pode ser teu mas vou conseguir resistir-te algumas vezes." Claro que eu estava a fazer bluff. Estava apenas a tentar manter o meu ego intacto porque na verdade eu tinha mudado um pouco depois de ser reclamada, sentia-me completa e feliz por ele estar comigo. Era inegável o poder que ele agora tinha sobre mim, mas não estava na minha natureza humana deixar-me dominar completamente, muito menos por um homem. Queria que Jacob me visse como sua parceira, em termos de igualdade, e não como seu troféu adquirido.

"Nada que uma segunda ronda não possa resolver." Disse ele. "Mas como sou simpático desta vez deixo-te ficar por cima."

Como ele continuava a armar-se em engraçadinho decidi levantar-me.

"Leah…volta aqui." Ordenou.

"Tenho fome. Preciso de recuperar forças."

Vesti uma das camisas de Jacob e fui directamente para a cozinha, desviando o olhar da cama onde Jacob estava deitado, para não cair novamente em tentação. Pouco depois Jacob seguiu-me e eu sorri internamente porque estava a conseguir mostrar-lhe que a minha posição não era inferior à dele.

"Também estou com fome." Informou sentando-se à mesa e olhando para mim com divertimento.

"Se queres comer, podes levantar-te daí e vir ajudar-me, não sou tua criada."

Ele observou-me com atenção para ter a certeza se eu estava ou não a falar a sério.

"Omelete?" Perguntou.

"Pode ser." Concedi.

Tínhamos finalmente chegado a um acordo e pela primeira vez em alguns anos, cozinhámos juntos. Enquanto protectores de La Push e pais de quatro filhos, Jacob e eu não tínhamos muito tempo para romance, mas aquele momento parecia indicar que estávamos no bom caminho. Só faltavam algumas velas e o ambiente seria perfeito.

"Acho que é melhor tomarmos outro duche e tens de voltar a colocar as ligaduras." Avisei quando terminámos de comer. Estava na hora de regressar à realidade, mesmo que isso nos custasse.

"Estava com esperança que me pudesses ajudar a esquecer tudo outra vez."

Jacob puxou-me para o seu colo e começou a abrir os botões da camisa que eu usava.

"Jacob…na cozinha não." Repreendi com tão pouca convicção que ele notou de imediato.

"Não é a primeira vez." Rematou.

"Pois…" Senti o meu rosto corar um pouco com a lembrança do dia em que tínhamos quase destruído a cozinha. Nessa altura as minhas hormonas estavam completamente descontroladas porque estava grávida de Sarah. Eu e Jacob tínhamos começado a discutir e antes que dessemos por isso a discussão tinha-se transformado numa sessão de alivio de frustrações acumuladas durante uma semana e meia. "E se bem me lembro essa primeira e única vez não correu muito bem." Relembrei.

"Tu não te queixaste." Reclamou de imediato.

"Mas a mesa teve de ser substituída."

"Então vamos ver se esta valeu o dinheiro." Sugeriu levantando-se e colocando o meu corpo em cima da mesa, à sua disposição.

Eu não seria capaz de resistir durante muito tempo, mas quando Jacob estava a tentar retirar-me a roupa interior ouvimos o telefone tocar.

"Não pode ser…" Resmungou.

"É melhor atender. Pode ser importante."

Jacob esticou o braço e pegou no telefone que eu deixara no balcão da cozinha há cerca de uma hora atrás. Assim que reconheceu o número emitiu um rosnado ameaçador.

"Emmett." Disse ele ao atender. "O que é que queres?"

"_Pareces irritado…estou a incomodar? Oh espera…não me digas que estou a interromper…"_

"É bom que comeces a falar." Ameaçou Jacob. Ambos conseguíamos ouvir os risos abafados de Rosalie.

"_Sabias que quando um lobo escolhe a sua parceira e a marca eles não se separam durante várias semanas? Fazem tudo juntos…caçam, partilham refeições, tomam banho, dormem…a única diferença é que vocês fazem sexo a toda a hora e os lobos têm de esperar pela época de acasalamento."_

"Emmett!" Rosnou Jacob novamente.

"_Agora a sério, vocês deviam ver o documentário que eu gravei no outro dia."_

"Não estou com paciência Emmett. Ou falas ou vou desligar."

"_Eles estão de volta."_ Disse a voz de Esme. _"Por isso o que quer que seja que estejam a fazer vai ter de esperar. Têm dez minutos."_

O telefone ficou silencioso depois disso. Estava na hora da decisão final.

* * *

><p>Nota: Este capítulo deve estar embruxado porque só consegui terminá-lo hoje e ontem voltei a perder parte dos dados porque ao gravar deu um erro. Enfim, depois de muito batalhar, lá consegui recuperar quase tudo e aqui está. Peço desculpa pelo atraso. A história deve estar concluída no próximo fim-de-semana.<p>

Próximo update: 6 Março


	34. Queda

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 – Céu Carmesim**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

**33. Queda**

A tensão era praticamente palpável na sala de estar dos Cullen. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper e Bella tinham regressado com Eleazar mas os vampiros italianos não estavam dispostos ainda a aceitar regressar a Volterra sem provas concretas de que o nosso filho não possuía qualquer poder.

O nosso plano de fazer Harry assumir a identidade de William podia ter dois desfechos, um bom e um mau. Se Jane e Alec acreditassem que Harry era William, tudo correria bem porque à excepção dos Cullen mais ninguém sabia que William tinha um irmão gémeo, mas se chegassem a descobrir a verdade, estaríamos condenados.

"Porque precisam de levar o nosso filho se a sanguessuga…" Hesitei quando Carlisle me deitou um olhar reprovador. "Se o _Eleazar_ já vos garantiu que estamos a dizer a verdade?" Perguntei tentando manter-me o mais calma possível.

"Estamos a cumprir ordens do Aro. Não penses que nos agrada ter de levar um rafeiro connosco." Atirou Jane.

"O Eleazar aceitou ir também. Assim que o Aro confirmar que o Will já não tem o seu poder deixará de se interessar por ele." Disse Jasper colocando uma mão no meu ombro.

"Isso seria óptimo." Murmurou Jane.

"Se o meu filho vai para Itália, eu também vou." Declarou Jacob. Pelo seu tom de voz eu sabia que ele estava a falar a sério e que ninguém iria conseguir fazê-lo mudar de ideias.

"Mas…" Começou Bella.

"Não é um pedido. É uma condição. Ele só tem dez anos e acabou de se transformar. Vão precisar de alguém que o consiga controlar e manter calmo durante a viagem."

"O Jacob tem razão." Avisou Edward. "Penso que será melhor que ele nos acompanhe."

"Está bem. Ele pode vir." Concedeu Alec e a irmã acenou dando também a sua permissão.

"Jacob achas mesmo que vai correr tudo bem?" Perguntei sentindo-me bastante apreensiva quanto à súbita viagem que estavam a planear.

"Não temos outra alternativa." Respondeu. Eu sabia disso mas não era fácil aceitar aquela separação forçada ainda que fosse apenas por alguns dias.

Carlisle tratou de tudo para a viagem. Felizmente eles tinham dinheiro suficiente para alugarem um avião privado pelo que não teriam de percorrer os milhares de quilómetros de distância que Jane e Alec tinham percorrido durante vários dias para chegarem aos Estados Unidos.

Bella e Edward estavam optimistas em relação ao encontro com Aro. Alice, por outro lado, estava frustrada porque já não conseguia ver o futuro de Harry e portanto não sabia como iria correr esse encontro.

Jane continuava amuada por ter de viajar com dois lobos. Após a nossa conversa na sala dos Cullen, Jane e Alec seguiram para a floresta para se certificarem que Joham não se tinha aproximado, apesar de Jacob lhes ter dito que tínhamos toda a alcateia de prevenção.

Enquanto isso Jacob e eu teríamos de ir preparar Harry para a viagem e contar-lhe sobre a existência de vampiros. Preferimos contudo chamar-lhes Frios para não aliciar ainda mais a sua imaginação criativa. Contrariamente ao que tínhamos pensado Harry não se descontrolou quando reencontrou os Cullen. O seu auto-controlo era incrível para uma criança daquela idade e encheu-nos de orgulho.

O primeiro encontro com Jane e Alec porém, correu pior do que estávamos à espera. O odor deles era diferente e a sua presença foi encarada como uma ameaça por Harry que se transformou no jardim dos Cullen e obrigou Jasper e Jacob a alguns esforços redobrados para o fazer voltar à forma humana. A partir desse momento Jane passou a odiar-nos ainda mais, mas decidiu que não iria provocar ninguém durante a viagem de avião de modo a este conseguir aterrar no aeroporto de Roma inteiro.

"Não te preocupes, vou trazê-lo de volta são e salvo." Prometeu Jacob antes de entrar no Mercedes de Carlisle.

"Espero bem que sim." Disse eu tentando não dar parte fraca. Não me apetecia chorar como se fosse uma Madalena arrependida à frente dos vampiros.

Harry acenou-me, entusiasmado, pois Edward e Bella tinham-lhe dito que iam num tipo de visita de estudo à Itália. A única coisa que Harry não compreendia era porque razão Will não podia ir também mas sempre que ele pensava em falar no irmão gémeo, Edward respondia-lhe imediatamente após ler a sua mente.

E por fim, fiquei sozinha, vendo os carros dos Cullen afastarem-se cada vez mais de Forks. Mais tarde, Rosalie, Esme e Emmett regressariam do aeroporto para nos ajudar nas patrulhas. Durante a ausência de Jacob cabia-me a mim a liderança da alcateia e havia muitos assuntos pendentes para tratar.

xxxxxxxxxx

O dia seguinte foi quase tão caótico como o anterior. A alcateia de Lance chegou a La Push pela manhã para uma reunião marcada pelo nosso Conselho Tribal. Lance ainda se debatia se devia ou não informar o seu Conselho sobre a verdadeira identidade de Jack. Por um lado eles tinham o direito de saber, por outro, agora que Jack estava morto não valia de nada complicar ainda mais as coisas.

Na reunião foi dada a opção a Lance de juntar as alcateias sob a liderança de Jacob. Os Heiltsuk tinham presentes a ideia de que eram descendentes de um Quileute e que deviam submissão ao herdeiro de Ephraim Black. Porém, e ao contrário do que o velho Quil desejava, eu e Sam votámos contra a integração deles na nossa alcateia.

Não tínhamos quaisquer problemas pessoais com eles, aliás Lance tinha demonstrado uma grande coragem ao nos ajudar ficando ferido no processo, mas considerávamos que o lugar deles era na ilha Campbell, protegendo a Reserva Heiltsuk. Com os votos em branco de Billy e da minha mãe, eu e Sam vencemos aquela questão e Lance aceitou permanecer o alfa da sua alcateia.

O corpo de Jack foi queimado e as suas cinzas enterradas ao lado do túmulo de Joanna Black. Os Heiltsuk não se opuseram concordando que ele deveria repousar no local onde nascera. Sam, enquanto representante da família Uley, disse algumas palavras antes de deixarmos a sua alma descansar.

Jack não tinha sido um amigo nem mesmo um companheiro mas era um lobo e um antepassado a quem devíamos algum respeito. Não à sua pessoa mas ao seu espírito. Todos nós esperávamos que Jack conseguisse alguma paz no mundo dos mortos, e que pelo menos lá não sofresse tanto quanto sofrera em vida. Antes de partirem, informámos Lance e os outros sobre a possibilidade de Joham regressar e eles prometeram tomar conta do assunto se o avistassem no Canadá.

Agora que estavam mais fortes colectiva e individualmente, seria mais fácil para eles enfrentarem vampiros nómadas que ameaçassem a sua Reserva mas ainda assim oferecemos a nossa ajuda que Lance prontamente agradeceu.

Entretanto passara-se já uma semana desde a partida de Jacob, Harry e dos Cullen para Itália. Três dias depois da chegada a Volterra, Alice comunicara com a família referindo que Aro iria recebê-los e que em princípio não desconfiava de nada.

De facto, assim foi. O encontro com Aro foi relativamente fácil com o vampiro a ficar bastante desapontado por saber que o meu filho já não possuía o poder que ele queria ver desenvolvido. Os Volturi não deram pela troca de um gémeo pelo outro até porque sendo gémeos idênticos era bastante difícil identificá-los correctamente. Nem mesmo a professora deles o conseguia fazer.

A presença de Eleazar foi essencial para que Aro acreditasse cem por cento que ao se transformar em lobo William tinha perdido o poder de mover objectos com a mente. Porém isso era a mais pura mentira.

Sabendo que o irmão gémeo tinha viajado com os Cullen e que ele tinha ficado para trás, William pensou que eu estava a castigá-lo e depois de vários anos sem usar o seu poder, voltou a fazê-lo em acessos de birra e amuos constantes. A ausência de Harry parecia ser o catalisador daquele fenómeno e fui obrigada a pedir novamente à minha mãe que tomasse conta de Isaac e Sarah porque não podia arriscar que Will os magoasse sem querer.

Claro que assim que Harry chegasse com as prendas que Alice convenientemente comprara para William durante a semana que tinham estado em Itália, ele acabaria por perdoar toda a gente e tudo voltaria à normalidade. E na verdade não era só o humor de Will que estava ao rubro, o meu temperamento era cada vez mais volátil e segundo as parvoíces que Emmett dizia ver nos documentários, isso devia-se ao facto da minha súbita separação do lobo que me reclamara. Basicamente ele achava que eu estava de ressaca por não fazer sexo com Jacob há uma semana.

Por fim o dia que eu tanto ansiava chegou. Desejando fazer uma surpresa a Jacob aceitei a proposta de Rosalie e preparei as crianças para irmos com os Cullen buscá-los ao aeroporto privado no sul de Seattle onde o jacto alugado por Carlisle chegaria dentro de uma hora.

"Porque é que o Edward e a Bella ficaram em Volterra?" Perguntou Seth que nos acompanhava.

"Para firmar o novo acordo com os Volturi." Respondeu Esme.

"Que novo acordo? E porque é que não nos disseram que tinham feito mais um acordo com os italianos?" Questionei com irritação. A última semana tinha sido um pesadelo e descobrir que nos tinham sido omitidos alguns detalhes importantes do encontro com Aro não estava a ajudar o meu humor já alterado.

"O Edward teve de ficar para ajudar nas buscas." Contou Emmett.

"Que buscas?" Insisti.

"Eles querem recuperar o Demetri e o Felix. O Aro convenceu o Edward a ficar para os ajudar e em troca eles poderão escolher juntarem-se à sua Guarda apenas quando quiserem."

"Que será nunca…" Sorriu Emmett.

"A Bella não quis vir sem o Edward." Concluiu Esme.

"E a Alice, o Jasper e o Carlisle?" Perguntou Seth.

"Foram autorizados a regressar porque neste momento a Alice não consegue ver o futuro por estarem envolvidos lobisomens." Explicou Rosalie.

"Porque é que o Edward aceitou ficar para resgatar os italianos?" Perguntei com curiosidade.

"Porque encontrar o Demetri é a melhor maneira de encontrar o Joham e impedir que ele nos continue a incomodar." Respondeu Esme com orgulho estampado no rosto. Era óbvio que ela aprovava a decisão do filho adoptivo mesmo sabendo que ele podia correr perigo ficando em Itália.

O altruísmo de Edward surpreendia-me sempre.

"Os Volturi vão acabar por nos envolver a todos nesta guerra." Comentei com desalento.

"Provavelmente." Concordou Rosalie.

"O voo está atrasado." Queixou-se Emmett. "Vou perguntar o que se passa na cabine de controlo."

"O William ainda está zangado?" Inquiriu Esme olhando para Will que estava sentado numa cadeira a jogar com a Playstation portátil que Bella lhe tinha oferecido há um ano.

"Um pouco…Pensa que gostamos mais do Harry do que dele." Encolhi os ombros. "Mas isto passa-lhe. Tenho a certeza que a Alice vai enchê-lo de prendas e mimos quando chegar."

Rosalie riu-se sabendo que provavelmente eu tinha razão.

"O avião saiu de Roma atrasado por causa do mau tempo." Avisou Seth quando chegou junto de nós. Emmett continuava na cabine a falar com um controlador aéreo.

"O que se passa?" Quis saber. Da maneira como Emmett falava com o homem baixo e gordo que estava sentado em frente ao monitor, era fácil de deduzir que algo se passava.

"Disseram-nos que era apenas um pequeno atraso."

"Quão pequeno? O Isaac e a Sarah já devem ter fome."

A minha filha estava ao meu colo, a brincar com uma das suas bonecas enquanto que Isaac estava sentado ao lado de Will, observando com atenção o jogo do irmão.

"A que horas chegam?" Perguntou Esme.

"Eles não sabem." Confessou Seth. "O avião foi apanhado no meio de uma tempestade."

Senti uma vaga de arrepios atingir todo o meu corpo. E se o avião se tivesse despenhado?

"A tripulação contactou o aeroporto de Gatwick na Inglaterra há meia hora mas depois o sinal desapareceu dos radares."

Foi nessa altura que comecei a entrar em pânico.

"Ninguém sabe o que aconteceu mas pode ter sido apenas uma avaria técnica." Informou Emmett retirando Sarah dos meus braços. "Estás bem?"

Não respondi. Sentia o oxigénio a faltar-me e o meu estômago começou a dar voltas intermináveis. Se o avião caísse os vampiros não sofreriam nada mas Harry e Jacob, mesmo sendo lobos não teriam tanta sorte.

"Não vamos assumir o pior." Disse Seth.

Porém já era tarde demais. Corri para a casa de banho e despejei o conteúdo do meu pequeno-almoço. A má disposição permaneceu ainda assim, o que não era normal e nem a água gelada com que me molhei fez alguma diferença, secando de imediato assim que entrou em contacto com a minha pele sobreaquecida.

"Leah? Estás bem?" Esme surgiu de repente e reparando no meu estado, veio colocar-se ao meu lado, com receio que eu desmaiasse.

"Já estive melhor." Confessei. "Já sabem mais alguma coisa?"

Esme acenou negativamente.

"Mas tenho a certeza que eles estão bem. Já teríamos ouvido alguma coisa na televisão se um avião se tivesse despenhado."

"Depende do local onde se despenhou." Contrariei.

De repente senti mais náuseas e tive de me segurar com força ao lavatório.

"Leah…não me pareces muito bem. Talvez seja melhor chamar o Seth…"

"Não preciso de um médico Esme."

"Mas acabaste de vomitar."

"Estou assustada. É normal…não é preciso um médico para concluir isso."

"A tua temperatura está mais elevada do que o normal e estás a tremer."

"Não estou doente. Os lobos nunca adoecem…eu só tive estes sintomas…" Hesitei. Eu tinha tido aqueles sintomas três vezes no passado. "Oh meu Deus…não pode ser."

"O que foi?" Perguntou Esme confusa.

Agora tudo encaixava melhor. As minhas súbitas alterações de humor durante a última semana, o aumento de apetite, as náuseas e dores no corpo. Estupidamente tinha atribuído todos os sintomas ao cansaço por estar a patrulhar mais horas do que devia e por estar assoberbada de trabalho e de preocupações com Jacob e Harry.

"Leah?" Insistiu a vampira.

"Não pode ser…" Repeti.

"O que foi?"

"Acho que estou grávida."


	35. Ondas

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

ATENÇÃO: por lapso não anunciei no capítulo anterior que o Interlúdio será narrado pelo Jacob.

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Livro 3 - Céu Carmesim**_

_**Interlúdio: Jacob Black**_

**34. Ondas**

Viajar de avião não era sem dúvida uma das minhas actividades favoritas. Eu era da opinião que se os humanos foram criados sem asas por algum motivo foi. Ao colocar aqueles pássaros gigantes nos céus, o Homem estava somente a desafiar as leis mais básicas do Universo, e era por vezes castigado com perdas humanas enormes.

Inicialmente tivemos de esperar quase uma hora para embarcar devido ao mau tempo em Roma. A situação piorou quando pouco depois de termos entrado em espaço aéreo britânico, uma violenta tempestade caiu sobre nós e fez com que perdêssemos o nosso sistema de navegação.

Os vampiros conseguiram manter-se calmos mas isso era normal uma vez que sobreviveriam mesmo em caso de nos despenharmos. Vagueamos no ar, sem rota definida, durante mais de uma hora, durante a qual o avião foi sacudido de um lado para o outro devido ao vento forte e à chuva. Por fim, os dois pilotos conseguiram avistar um local para aterrar antes que o avião ficasse sem combustível.

Incrivelmente aterramos de emergência no pior aeroporto possível. Os cubanos não pareciam ter grandes problemas em autorizar aviões a aterrar no seu território, excepto quando esses ditos aviões não estavam devidamente identificados. Como tínhamos ficado sem sistema de navegação e de comunicação não pudemos contactar a torre de controlo e acabamos por aterrar sem permissão numa pista vazia.

Assim que o avião tocou no solo fomos rodeados de polícia e levados para interrogação separadamente. Inicialmente as autoridades cubanas pensaram que éramos traficantes americanos. Foi apenas graças aos poderes de Jasper que consegui manter a calma e não atacar ninguém.

Após o interrogatório de três horas, ainda tivemos de esperar mais duas até terminarem as buscas ao avião. Chegámos mesmo a pensar que o iriam desmantelar por completo. Depois disso acabaram por nos vender combustível suficiente para conseguirmos regressar a Seattle.

Seis horas após o início da nossa atribulada viagem chegamos finalmente a solo americano e foi com bastante surpresa que encontramos as nossas famílias à nossa espera. Leah estava com péssimo aspecto, parecendo que tinha estado a chorar.

Quando me abraçou irrompeu em soluços e tive de a acalmar.

"Parece que tiveste saudades minhas." Brinquei.

"Pensei que tinham tido um acidente. Pensei que nunca mais vos ia ver."

"Perdemos o contacto com as torres de controlo." Disse eu. "E depois os cubanos não nos deixaram fazer qualquer chamada enquanto estivemos sob investigação."

"Estiveram em Cuba?" Questionou Emmett curioso enquanto ajudava a carregar as nossas malas para a área do estacionamento.

"Não por vontade nossa." Disse Carlisle. "Tivemos de fazer uma aterragem de emergência."

"O que aconteceu em Volterra?" Perguntou-me Leah olhando para Harry que estava a explicar ao irmão o que tinha visto em Itália, embora William estivesse mais interessado em ver os sacos de prendas a serem levados para os carros.

"Correu tudo como foi planeado." Disse eu.

"Excepto o facto da Bella e do Edward terem lá ficado." Relembrou.

"Bem…a escolha foi deles."

"Mas…não devia ser preciso fazer esse sacrifício."

"Leah…eles já são adultos o suficiente para tomarem as suas próprias decisões."

"Tecnicamente ainda são adolescentes." Retorquiu ela.

"Não vai acontecer nada com o Edward nem com a Bella." Confirmou Alice.

"Então…o Aro acreditou que o Harry era o Will e não nos vai incomodar mais, certo?"

"Sim. Neste momento os italianos estão mais preocupados com a guerra com os Lobisomens do que connosco e além disso o Harry não deixou boas impressões."

As palavras de Carlisle fizeram Leah encará-lo directamente.

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"O Harry perdeu o controlo quando estávamos no covil dos vampiros e o Jasper achou que os Volturi deviam ver o quão difícil é controlar um jovem lobo. O Aro acabou por concordar que não lhe dava jeito mais um problema para resolver e o Caius fez um escândalo quando viu o Harry transformado." Riu-se Alice.

"Ele transformou-se em frente aos vampiros? Eles podiam ter-vos atacado." Repreendeu Leah.

"A Bella estava connosco." Lembrei.

O regresso a casa foi tranquilo. Eu queria ter algumas horas de descanso antes da reunião com o Conselho Tribal mas depois de deixarmos as crianças com o meu pai, Leah e eu acabamos por comemorar o meu regresso de uma forma menos ortodoxa.

"Devíamos fazer isto mais vezes." Disse Leah.

"O quê? Sexo?"

"Não idiota…Comemorar bons acontecimentos."

"Se comemorarmos sempre desta maneira, conta comigo."

Leah rolou os olhos e depois de vestir a minha t-shirt, sentou-se na cama com um ar apreensivo.

"Sabias que a Rachel e a Becca querem dar uma festa amanhã?" Perguntou-me.

"Sim...Bem é o aniversário delas."

"E sabes o verdadeiro motivo da festa?"

"Não. Tu sabes?"

"Sim. Li na mente do Paul quando estávamos a patrulhar há cerca de uma semana...logo depois de teres partido para Itália com o Harry."

"E então?"

"Elas estão grávidas. As duas."

"Como?"

"Devem ter cerca de dois meses de gravidez mas só vão anunciar na festa. Querem fazer uma surpresa."

"Bem, o meu pai vai ficar satisfeito. A família está cada vez maior e ele sempre quis muitos netos."

"Se forem rapazes terão o gene."

Suspirei. Aquele era um tópico sensível. Quando éramos mais novos achávamos o máximo ser especial. Ter o privilégio de fazer parte das lendas, ser um lobo, um protector era algo divertido. Mas isso era no início. Agora as coisas eram diferentes e quase todos nós desejávamos que os nossos filhos tivessem uma vida diferente da nossa.

"Talvez sejam meninas." Tentei, apesar de saber que era pouco provável dado que Embry e Paul só tinham tido rapazes. "Estás preocupada?"

"Não."

Senti uma ligeira tensão na sua voz. Ainda não tínhamos falado convenientemente sobre a transformação de Harry e Leah devia estar preocupada com isso. Era normal tendo em conta que tínhamos mais três filhos e que dois deles poderiam vir a transformar-se tal como Harrison.

"Não te preocupes. Quando chegar a vez do Will e do Isaac vamos resolver todos os problemas juntos. Por agora esquece isso…as minhas irmãs que se preocupem, não temos nada a ver com isso, são elas que estão grávidas."

Leah levantou-se da cama bruscamente e fechou-se na casa de banho. Fiquei a pensar que talvez devesse ter ficado calado. Vesti-me rapidamente e bati levemente na porta.

"Desculpa. Não queria parecer tão…insensível. Quando chegar à altura certa vamos resolver os problemas como considerares melhor, está bem?"

Ela não respondeu.

"Leah?"

Novamente silêncio.

Preocupado decidi abrir a porta e quando o fiz Leah fingiu estar a lavar as mãos, escondendo rapidamente algo no lixo.

"O que se passa contigo?" Perguntei.

"Nada. Porquê?"

"Disse alguma coisa que não devia?"

"Não."

"Leah…"

"Não foi nada." Insistiu ela.

Saindo da casa de banho, Leah arrastou-me de volta para a cama.

"Segunda ronda?" Sugeriu.

Claro que não recusei mas desta vez Leah esteve sempre no controle. Depois de ter sido reclamada oficialmente, tudo se tornara mais intenso, especialmente o sexo. Tão intenso que eu quase perdia a capacidade de falar.

"Uau…isto foi…absolutamente…"

"Espectacular." Concluiu ela.

"Pois…"

"O que vamos fazer quando o William se transformar?" Perguntou Leah, abraçando-me. "Não deve faltar muito já que o Harry…"

"O Carlisle acha que a transformação do Harry não é definitiva."

"Não é?"

"Ele apenas reagiu quando se sentiu ameaçado. O Carlisle acha que se tudo voltar à normalidade, o Harry irá parar de se transformar."

Leah olhou para mim com esperança.

"Estás a chorar?" Perguntei confuso. Leah estava a agir de um modo realmente estranho.

"Eles vão ter de enfrentar o mesmo que nós." Disse calmamente. "Por um lado sinto orgulho na nossa herança, por outro continuo a achar que este gene nos condenou a todos e agora está a condenar os nossos filhos."

Não respondi porque aquela também era a minha opinião.

"Estou cansada de perseguir inimigos, de jogar às escondidas e de ver as pessoas que eu mais amo em perigo. Os nossos filhos nunca vão ter uma infância normal."

Será que estava a insinuar que não devíamos ter tido filhos? Apesar de nenhuma das suas gravidezes ter sido planeada, a verdade é que eu não me importava. Não estava arrependido de nada.

"Acho que devíamos fazer uma pausa." Sugeri.

"Uma pausa?"

"Devíamos ir de férias. Lembras-te quando prometemos que voltaríamos à Austrália com as crianças? Acho que é a altura ideal para isso."

"Agora? Achas prudente?"

"É tão prudente agora como noutra altura qualquer. As crianças vão estar de férias em breve e nós merecemos umas férias. Duas semanas não vão fazer mal a ninguém. O Sam toma conta de tudo."

"E o Conselho?"

"Não nos podem impedir de ir de férias."

Leah olhou-me ainda duvidosa mas eu faria com que ela aceitasse a minha proposta. Na verdade eu sabia ser bastante persuasivo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Uma semana e meia depois Leah cedeu. Quando chegámos a Napier, na Nova Zelândia, era mais do que óbvio que tínhamos tomado a decisão correcta. Harry e William estavam bastante entusiasmados com as férias em família num local onde iriam poder aprender a fazer surf.

Como não queríamos gastar demasiado dinheiro, alugámos uma suite numa Estância Balnear junto à praia com três quartos, uma sala, duas casas de banho, uma sala e uma pequena cozinha. No jardim havia um local perfeito para Isaac e Sarah brincarem.

No primeiro dia apenas tivemos tempo de passear na praia um par de horas porque estávamos demasiado cansados para sair e visitar a cidade. No segundo dia comprámos as pranchas de surf e passei toda a manhã com os gémeos, a ensinar-lhes os melhores truques para se ser um campeão de surf. Eu era o melhor surfista da Reserva, apesar de praticar aquele desporto com pouca frequência já que chovia quase todo o ano em La Push e as condições do mar nem sempre eram ideais para praticar a modalidade.

Era óptimo podermos estar todos juntos assim. Os problemas que tínhamos pendentes tinham ficado de lado e pela primeira vez em muito tempo estávamos a divertir-nos.

Na quarta noite depois de as crianças terem adormecido, Leah e eu decidimos aproveitar para passar algum tempo sozinhos. Ela tentou resistir inutilmente aos meus avanços. Era divertido ter de me esforçar para a convencer a submeter-se à minha vontade mas assim que beijei a marca que eu mesmo fizera no seu pescoço as suas defesas caíram imediatamente.

As nossas roupas, que eram bastante reduzidas visto termos passado a tarde na praia, foram descartadas à velocidade da luz e fizemos amor até ficarmos completamente exaustos. A luz da lua iluminava o corpo de Leah que estava deitada ao meu lado tentando recuperar o fôlego. Ela era de uma beleza natural e selvagem indiscutível e eu sentia-me o maior sortudo à face a terra por tê-la só para mim.

"Amo-te." Consegui dizer.

"Eu sei."

Leah virou-se de costas para mim e acomodei-me melhor atrás dela, rodeando a sua cintura depois de nos tapar com um lençol fino e sedoso. O seu corpo ainda estava quente mas a respiração já tinha voltado ao normal. Senti as pequenas escoriações que as suas unhas tinham feito nas minhas costas a sarar e beijei o seu pescoço sentindo-a tremer de imediato.

"Adoro causar esta reacção em ti." Confessei.

"Tenho uma coisa para te dizer." Murmurou.

"Estamos demasiado cansados…Talvez seja melhor esperar até amanhã. Neste momento não consigo pensar com lógica."

Leah relaxou nos meus braços e pouco depois o cansaço acabou mesmo por nos vencer.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte Leah não estava na cama e o som das ondas na praia era bastante convidativo. O sol brilhava intensamente sendo que deviam estar cerca de trinta e quatro graus de calor. Era o dia ideal para estar na praia com as crianças.

Nesse momento Leah saiu da casa de banho enrolada numa toalha carmesim e sorriu quando me viu olhá-la com desejo.

"Bom dia." Disse ela.

"Já tomaste banho?" Perguntei desapontado.

"Estavas a dormir tão pacificamente que decidi não te acordar. Além disso precisas de recuperar algumas forças, certo?"

"Adoro o teu humor matinal." Resmunguei.

"Obrigado amor."

"Já que não posso surpreender-te no banho, porque não falamos sobre o que me querias dizer ontem?"

"Talvez seja melhor tomares banho primeiro." Sugeriu ela. Aquilo era uma evasão e geralmente Leah nunca procurava saídas fáceis, ela ia sempre directa ao assunto.

Rolando os olhos saí da cama e procurei uma toalha.

"Enquanto isso…Não te vistas…Ainda temos algum tempo antes do pequeno-almoço." Sorri com malícia e foi a vez de Leah rolar os olhos acusadoramente.

Tentei tomar banho o mais depressa possível seguro de que Leah estaria à minha espera para retomarmos a noite passada porém quando regressei ao quarto ela estava completamente vestida e tinha o meu telemóvel nas mãos, o que não era bom sinal.

"O que foi?" Questionei preocupado.

"Recebeste uma mensagem." Respondeu com alguma brusquidão.

"Da Bella?"

Pela sua reacção tinha de ser uma mensagem de Bella.

"_Tentei mas não resultou. O Johny disse que não. Vais ter de contar à Leah quando regressarem. Lamento, Embry._"

Depois de Leah ter lido a mensagem em voz alta tive vontade e fugir mas isso não iria adiantar nada. Embry tinha razão. Estava na hora de eu contar a verdade a Leah sobre a minha situação.

"Queres partilhar alguma coisa comigo?" Perguntou ela asperamente.

"Não é o que parece."

"Então o que é?"

"Eu…" Hesitei. Devia tê-la preparado melhor para isto mas agora era tarde demais.

"Desembucha!" Ordenou.

"Fui despedido."

Leah abriu a boca mas não disse nada. Eu não sabia se isso era bom ou mau. O meu primeiro instinto quando Johny me despedira há cerca de duas semanas atrás fora certificar-me de que ela não descobriria. Tinha quase a certeza que Leah iria ficar furiosa e naquela altura não queria arriscar outro drama especialmente tendo em conta que estávamos mais ocupados com Jack e as suas ameaças.

"Quando é que te despediram?"

"No dia em que o Jack te levou."

"O que é que fizeste para ser despedido?"

"Sabes como é o Johny. Ferve em pouca água. Já me tinha avisado que eu não podia continuar a faltar quando me apetecesse..."

Johny Lambert era o mecânico chefe da Marina em La Push. Ele gostava de mim e do meu trabalho mas eu acumulava demasiadas responsabilidades para conseguir conciliar um emprego estável com todas as minhas outras tarefas e não tinha sido a primeira vez que Johny não conseguia terminar um trabalho por causa das minhas faltas injustificadas.

"Tem de existir um motivo." Insistiu.

"E há...Desde que me tornei alfa tenho de ser responsável pela alcateia...E sem falar nas minhas responsabilidades enquanto marido e pai de quatro crianças. Na verdade o Johny até aguentou mais do que aquilo que eu estava à espera."

Leah bufou de indignação.

"Não és o único que tem responsabilidades acrescidas Jacob. O meu irmão é médico e consegue conciliar o emprego e as patrulhas...e às vezes ainda nos ajuda a tomar conta das crianças."

"Claro... Eu devia adivinhar que irias pegar no exemplo do teu irmão. O Seth é sempre o herói e eu sou sempre o idiota."

Eu tinha noção de que estava a exagerar. Mas por vezes ainda tinha alguns ciúmes de Seth.

"Eu não disse isso."

"Mas insinuaste."

"Só estava a tentar dizer-te que o emprego do Seth é muito mais..."

"Importante do que o meu?" Interrompi.

"Ele salva vidas, tu arranjas os motores dos barcos da Marina...Será que és o único que não vês a diferença?"

Respirei fundo e tentei acalmar-me. Não valia a pena discutir por algo tão trivial. Quando chegassse a La Push teria de procurar outro emprego e ficaria tudo bem.

"Quando regressarmos arranjo outro emprego, está bem? Não vamos discutir por uma coisa sem importância."

"Sem importância?"

"É só um emprego...Ainda temos algum dinheiro no banco da venda da garagem. Não te preocupes."

"Claro que me preocupo! Que sentido de oportunidade..."

"O que queres que eu faça?"

"Nada."

"Não estamos assim tão desesperados Leah. Desde que um de nós tenha um emprego não vamos ter problemas. Além disso a minha situação é apenas temporária."

"É bom que seja porque quando eu entrar em licença de maternidade o meu salário vai passar para menos de metade."

"Que licença de maternidade? A Sarah já não é..."

A realidade abateu-se sobre mim tal e qual uma bomba atómica.

"Estás grávida?" Balbuciei não conseguindo evitar o choque.

Ela apenas suspirou e sentou-se na cama.

"Estás a brincar certo?"

"Claro que estou a brincar." Disse ela com sarcasmo. "Brincar sobre este assunto é o meu passatempo preferido Jacob."

"Tens a certeza que estás grávida?"

"Não fui ao médico, se é isso que queres saber." Confessou.

"Então como sabes que estás grávida? Tens sintomas?"

Ela acenou.

"Desde quando?"

Ela não parecia estar com mais peso e ainda não a tinha visto vomitar. Durante a gravidez de Sarah, Leah vomitara quase todos os dias até ela nascer.

"Desde que foste para a Itália mas não percebi de imediato. Ainda é cedo para ter todos os sintomas...Mas sinto-me cansada e tenho dores de cabeça várias vezes."

"A única coisa que notei foram alterações de humor mas isso é normal mesmo quando não estás grávida."

Leah lançou-me um olhar assassino.

"Talvez seja apenas o stress." Sugeri.

"Já percebi que não queres este bebé...não precisas de tentar ser tão subtil, está bem?" Disse ela levantando-se e começando a reunir a sua roupa. "Mas não penses que vou fazer um aborto só porque não te apetece lidar com mais um problema."

"Um aborto? Ninguém falou em abortar Leah. Isso parece-me um pouco drástico."

"Esta criança só te vai complicar a vida ainda mais. Não tens de a aceitar...podemos simplesmente dividir a custódia dos nossos filhos e tu podes procurar outro sitio para viver..."

Naquela altura Leah começou a chorar e eu não fazia a miníma ideia do que dizer ou fazer. As malditas hormonas das mulheres grávidas eram cansativas. Eu nunca pensaria em propor um aborto mas Leah já estava a dramatizar e com certeza a discussão não ficaria por aqui.

"Vai correr tudo bem. Nós vamos ultrapassar isto juntos..." Tentei.

"A culpa é toda tua!" Acusou.

"Minha?"

"Quem é que me reclamou?" Atirou ela.

"Disseste que não te importaste de ser reclamada."

"Porque não sabia que me ias engravidar de novo."

"Leah...O que estás a fazer?" Perguntei ao vê-la enfiar as roupas à pressa na mala de viagem.

"Vou voltar para casa com as crianças." Disse ela fechando a mala.

"Não podes voltar para casa. As crianças vão ficar desiludidas. Elas merecem estas férias tanto quanto nós."

"Que férias? Isto vai ser um pesadelo."

"Porquê?"

"Porque nenhum de nós vai conseguir fingir que está feliz. Tu vais sentir-te culpado, eu vou sentir-me irritada com as tuas atitudes e vamos acabar por estar sempre a discutir."

"Mas eu não quero discutir contigo. Quero resolver isto como deve ser."

"Não há resolução possível Jacob. Vou ter um bebé...Uma gravidez não planeada num momento em que tu foste despedido e em que já estamos de mãos cheias com quatro filhos. Imagina como vai ser a tua vida com cinco filhos para cuidar."

"Isso são as hormonas a falar Leah. Confesso que a notícia me apanhou de surpresa mas prometo que vai correr tudo bem. Os meus sentimentos por ti não mudaram e vou amar esse bebé tanto como aos outros."

Leah olhou para mim surpreendida e deixou que me aproximasse dela e colocasse a mão no seu ventre ainda liso.

"Não podemos pedir ajudar à minha mãe outra vez...nem ao teu pai. As tuas irmãs também estão grávidas e não quero ter de pedir dinheiro emprestado aos Cullen." Disse ela com desalento.

"Nós vamos conseguir sozinhos, está bem?"

Em último caso pediria a Alice que me dissesse os números da lotaria e o nosso problema ficaria resolvido.

"Confias em mim?" Perguntei.

"Sim."

"Então dá-me alguns minutos. Eu volto já, está bem?"

Depois de um olhar confuso Leah acenou e deixou-me ir. Acabei por sair para colocar as minhas ideias em ordem. Precisava de estar algum tempo sozinho para poder decidir o que fazer. No fundo compreendia a atitude de Leah. Depois de três gravidezes não planeadas, não estávamos propriamente à espera de mais uma ainda por cima num tão curto espaço de tempo depois do nascimento de Sarah.

Já há muito tempo que tínhamos a noção que não podíamos controlar o nosso destino mas havia determinadas decisões que gostávamos de poder tomar por nós próprios e o nascimento de outra criança era uma delas. Claro que isso não significava que não quiséssemos o bebé. Pelo contrário, eu não estava arrependido de ter reclamado Leah nem que ela estivesse grávida. Era apenas uma questão de não ser a melhor altura.

Sustentar cinco crianças seria complicado na nossa situação actual mas eu estava disposto a fazer o que fosse preciso para garantir a segurança e o bem-estar de toda a minha família. E com o número de lobos a aumentar na família as despesas iriam aumentar também. Depois ainda havia a escola, a mensalidade do carro novo, seguros e outras coisas para pagar.

Leah também queria que poupássemos algum dinheiro para um fundo universitário. Agora que Harry e William não teriam hipóteses de chegar sequer a deixar a Reserva numa visita de estudo, as esperanças de Leah residiam em Isaac e Sarah.

Quando regressei para junto de Leah cerca de uma hora depois não levava as respostas que ela queria nem tinha a solução mágica para os nossos problemas, mas levava num pequeno pacote algo que podia levar Leah a ter um acesso de fúria maior do que o Furacão Katrina ou que podia simplesmente fazê-la acalmar como por milagre. Infelizmente eu teria de enfrentá-la e arriscar a minha integridade física, rezando para que fosse a última hipótese a acontecer.

"Onde estiveste?" Perguntou Leah ao ver-me entrar no quarto.

"Por aí. As crianças estão a dormir?"

"Sim. Porquê?"

Ela parecia-me claramente ansiosa mas era normal tendo em conta que eu tinha demorado imenso tempo até regressar. Provavelmente Leah pensara que eu fugira.

"Qualquer que seja o resultado, quero que saibas que te amo e que nunca vou achar que os nossos filhos foram erros. Quer sejam quatro, cinco ou dez…não interessa. Não me arrependo de nada."

"Consegues sempre fazer tudo parecer tão fácil." Disse ela suspirando. "Acho que essa é uma das qualidades que mais admiro em ti."

Com Leah muito mais calma do que há uma hora atrás, decidi que devia arriscar.

"Comprei isto. Foi a maior humilhação da minha vida…mas acho que devias fazê-lo antes de começarmos a planear o nosso regresso a casa."

Entreguei-lhe o pacote que continha um teste de gravidez e ela riu-se provavelmente imaginando a minha figura de idiota ao pedir aquele item numa farmácia local.

"Tentei fazer um no dia em que chegaste de Itália mas…acabei por não ter coragem." Confessou ela.

"Porquê?"

"Estava com medo da tua reacção."

Decidi não perguntar o que ela queria dizer com aquilo. Na minha opinião ela estava a reagir muito pior do que eu.

Levando o teste para a casa de banho Leah ficou em silêncio durante algum tempo, o que me preocupou.

"Precisas de ajuda?"

"_Por favor…Não é o primeiro teste de gravidez que faço. Quando descobri que estava grávida do Harry e do Will fiz seis testes para ter a certeza."_ Disse ela mantendo a porta fechada.

"Já está?" Perguntei ansioso.

"_Temos de esperar cinco minutos."_

Eu não me tinha dado ao trabalho de ler as instruções.

"E agora?" Insisti.

"Eu disse cinco minutos, não cinco segundos." Leah regressou ao quarto com o teste na mão. "O que fazemos se eu estiver grávida?"

"O que tu quiseres. Se quiseres regressar, regressamos…Se quiseres ficar…"

Nesse momento Leah fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente expirando de seguida.

"Pronto?" Perguntou.

"Sim."

Sem mais demoras olhámos para o teste onde se via uma linha azul.

"Negativo." Murmurou. "Não estou grávida."

"Tens a certeza?" Perguntei.

"Sim."

Eu não sabia se estava desiludido ou aliviado com a notícia.

"Parece-me que já não precisamos de vender o carro." Suspirei.

Leah sentou-se na cama. O seu olhar mantinha-se colado ao teste que segurava. Ela estava sem palavras.

"Estás bem?" Perguntei.

"Eu tinha os sintomas…Não entendo."

"Quando chegarmos vamos falar com o Carlisle." Sugeri e ela concordou. "Mas até lá vamos aproveitar as férias."

Ajoelhado à sua frente, entrelacei as nossas mãos e beijei-a.

"Vais ter de procurar um emprego na mesma." Avisou ela.

"Claro, claro…" Ri-me. "Sabes que mais?"

"O quê?"

"Depois de arranjar um bom emprego podemos pensar em ter mais um. Outra menina para a Sarah ter uma irmãzinha. O que achas?"

"Acho que deves ter apanhado demasiado sol."

"Nunca digas nunca, Clearwater."

"Veremos, Black." Retorquiu.

Nesse momento ouvimos Harry e William a discutir na sala por causa do comando da televisão.

"Eu trato do pequeno-almoço e tu tratas das crianças, está bem?"

Eu acenei. Estava preparado para tudo desde que estivéssemos juntos.

_**Fim do Livro 3 – Céu Carmesim**_

* * *

><p><strong>NotaAutora: **E estamos quase no fim. O próximo capítulo, o último, vai sair no fim-de-semana, será um Epílogo narrado pelo Edward e passa-se um ano e meio depois do final do _**Livro 3 - Céu Carmesim**_. O Epílogo dará mais informações sobre a guerra entre os vampiros e os lobisomens e sobre o papel dos Cullen, da alcateia e dos Volturi, assunto este que será retomado em **_Nosso Amanhecer 5_**.

Leah C. Black e Jessick - Também concordo que mais um bebé neste momento seria suícidio para esses dois. Mas foi engraçado escrever a reacção deles a essa possibilidade. Ainda é muito cedo para a Leah engravidar de novo mas a reclamação alterou completamente a relação deles. Claro que em **Nosso Amanhecer 5** haverá mais dramas familiares para acompanhar. Obrigado por comentarem. Beijos

Karisan


	36. O Prelúdio da Tragédia

Nota/Autor 1: _Twilight _e todas as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer.

Nota/Autor 2: Esta história é, tal como o nome indica, a sequela de _Nosso Amanhecer 3_ e a tradução de _Our Dawn 4_. É uma história alternativa ao final da saga _Twilight_. O par principal é Leah/Jacob. Acrescento ainda que Renesmee Cullen não existe nas minhas histórias simplesmente pelo facto de que não acredito na possibilidade de um vampiro conceber uma criança. Não tenho nada contra a personagem, apenas não achei o rumo de _Amanhecer_ plausível. A Bella e o Edward não precisavam de uma filha para serem felizes, o Jake não precisava de imprimir num bebé híbrido e era escusado escrever uma batalha que nunca chegou sequer a acontecer. A minha opinião sobre _Amanhecer_ não é das melhores mas respeito todas as pessoas que gostaram do livro.

Quem necessitar de mais detalhes sobre a Série Nosso Amanhecer, aconselho a leitura de Nosso Amanhecer 1, 2 e 3, assim como dos Episódios Especiais de Nosso Amanhecer, porém a não leitura desta história não implica que tenham de as ler para entenderem os acontecimentos que a seguir se irão passar.

Nota/Autor 3: Esta fic é escrita em português (de Portugal) e não se encontra escrita conforme as normas do Novo Acordo Ortográfico. Em caso de dúvidas não hesitem em contactar.

Obrigado a todos que lerem!

Agradecimentos: Leah C. Black, Jessick, 1lele1, JuuTeixeira Cullen.

Karisan

_**Nosso Amanhecer**_

_**Parte IV**_

_**Epílogo**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

**35. O Prelúdio da Tragédia**

Se havia uma lição que eu aprendera ao longo da minha já longa existência fora que numa guerra não existiam vencedores, apenas vencidos. As perdas acabam por ser demasiadas dos dois lados e isso prova a cruel realidade da violência. Duas guerras mundiais e milhares de conflitos locais atestavam aquela verdade.

Aro estava convencido que com aquela guerra, ele estaria somente a fazer um favor à humanidade. Eliminando os nossos inimigos mortais era, na sua opinião, essencial, não só para os vampiros mas também para os humanos. Os Filhos da Lua, como os Volturi lhes chamavam, eram potenciais ameaças à ordem que Aro tanto admirava.

Quanto aos lobisomens, ainda não sabíamos exactamente o que os movia mas vingança era possivelmente o motivo. Afinal de contas todas as espécies animais têm o direito de se defender contra um ataque, especialmente quando os atacantes o fazem inesperadamente.

Claro que uma vez iniciadas as hostilidades, alguém acabaria por sofrer as consequências. E eram pessoas inocentes quem estava a pagar o preço daquela guerra, sendo usados por ambos os lados para fazer aumentar os números.

Aro já não estava interessado em cumprir uma das suas regras de ouro e ordenara a formação de um exército de vampiros recém-nascidos para fazer frente ao exército de lobisomens que se formara entretanto junto à fronteira entre a Índia e o Paquistão.

Já se passara um ano e meio desde que Joham fugira de Itália e desde que Aro requisitara a minha ajuda para o resgate de Demetri e Felix. Inicialmente os lobisomens pareciam dirigir-se para Volterra, o que fazia com que Aro desconfiasse que eles mantinham pelo menos um dos seus reféns com vida. Vir para Itália era um acto ousado que os lobisomens só fariam se estivessem a par dos segredos de Volterra e para isso precisavam de informações que apenas Felix e Demetri lhes poderiam dar.

Porém desde há cerca de dois meses, os planos dos lobisomens tinham-se alterado subitamente e eles já não avançavam para a Europa. Se para Aro isso queria dizer que os seus fiéis guardas estavam a resistir aos seus captores, para mim era óbvio que algo ou alguém diferente obtivera o comando da situação. E era bastante claro que esse novo líder era inteligente o suficiente para não vir para Itália, onde o facto de os Volturi estarem no seu território lhes daria uma enorme vantagem sobre os lobisomens.

"Tens a certeza que é o Joham?" Perguntou-me Bella quando estávamos no aeroporto de Roma à espera de Alice e Jasper.

"Tenho quase a certeza."

"Porque razão iria um vampiro juntar-se a um grupo de lobisomens? Além disso os lobisomens não iriam preferir matá-lo?"

"Há coisas que ainda não consigo entender Bella, mas asseguro-te que o Joham está envolvido nisto."

"E quanto ao Demetri e o Felix?"

"Não me parece que ainda estejam vivos."

"O Aro pensa que estão."

"Ele está tão assustado que não está a pensar com clareza. Há muitos séculos que o Aro pensava que tinham exterminado os Filhos da Lua. Ter novamente um exército deles a ameaçar a ordem e a paz é algo perturbador para os Volturi especialmente quando eles estão organizados e raptaram dois deles."

Manter dois vampiros reféns era idiota. Não só porque Demetri e Felix eram fiéis a Aro mas porque não havia maneira de os torturar pelo menos não sem alguém com os poderes de Jane. Ela era a única que conseguia causar danos a um vampiro.

"Mas…nesse caso porque é que a Alice ainda não conseguiu ver nada sobre o envolvimento do Joham nesta guerra?"

"Provavelmente isso deve ter a ver com a natureza volátil dos companheiros do Joham. Se os lobisomens forem como os lobos Quileutes a Alice será incapaz de ver o futuro."

Aro também já tinha requisitado a ajuda de Alice mas a súbita incapacidade de Alice ver o futuro fora um duro golpe nas esperanças do líder dos Volturi que sempre tivera a minha irmã em tão elevada estima e consideração.

O facto de Aro ter chamado Alice e Jasper novamente estava relacionado com a utilidade do poder de Jasper e não de Alice. A sua vasta experiência no treino de soldados recém-nascidos e técnica militar, assim como o seu poder de controlar emoções eram uma mais-valia importante no treino do seu novo exército.

Desde que dera ordens para a formação de um exército, as coisas não tinham corrido exactamente como deviam, e Aro tinha-se finalmente apercebido disso. Era verdade que o número de soldados aumentava mas nem todos eles aceitavam de bom grado aquela missão. Muitos preferiam aproveitar aquela segunda vida sozinhos e outros ficavam tão confusos e horrorizados com o que lhes acontecera que tinham dificuldade em se integrarem num exército.

Aro precisava urgentemente dos conhecimentos de alguém com qualidades de liderança para convencer os recém-nascidos a lutar pela sua causa. Jasper encaixava no perfil e poderia ainda controlar as emoções daqueles que estivessem mais relutantes em aceitar o destino para o qual tinham sido criados.

Chelsea e Heidi eram duas peças-chave no seu plano pois os seus poderes eram semelhantes aos do meu irmão e Jasper iria juntar-se a elas, pelo menos temporariamente.

"Diz-me que tens um plano." Pediu Bella. "Estou farta de estar com os Volturi Edward. Quero voltar para casa."

"Explicarei tudo assim que a Alice e o Jasper chegarem." Prometi.

Felizmente não esperámos mais do que quinze minutos e pouco depois avistámos Jasper, Alice, Esme e Carlisle.

"Alice…Será que não podias ser um pouco mais discreta?" Perguntou Bella ao ver o vestido que Alice trazia. Vermelho com riscas brancas e um chapéu negro a condizer com os sapatos, a minha irmã atraía olhares indiscretos e um ou outro pensamento lascivo.

"Ora…esta era a oportunidade ideal para usar a minha nova colecção. Havias de ver a que a Rose comprou…é linda."

"Não temos tempo para falar de moda Alice." Repreendeu Bella.

"Eu sei." Ela trocou um olhar comigo. "O que se passa Edward?"

"Vamos para o carro. O Sol já desapareceu." Sugeri.

"Como estão as coisas em Forks?" Perguntou Bella quando nos instalámos no automóvel que tínhamos alugado.

"O Fred nunca mais apareceu. Já vão fazer quase dez meses que não há rastos de vampiros." Referiu Carlisle.

O facto de se ter juntado aos lobisomens fazia com que Joham tivesse perdido o interesse nos lobos Quileutes. Ou pelo menos essa era a minha teoria.

"Temos de convencer o Aro a parar com esta idiotice de aumentar o seu exército." Anunciei.

"O que queres dizer?" Quesionou Jasper.

"Os lobisomens mudaram de estratégia. Já não vêm para Volterra e creio que estão a ser liderados pelo Joham."

"Já tínhamos colocado essa hipótese mas não temos provas." Disse Alice.

"O Joham é o único vampiro que se aliaria a lobisomens e é também o único vampiro a beneficiar com o desaparecimento do Demetri."

"Se a tua teoria estiver correcta vamos ter de arranjar uma maneira de explicar ao Aro as razões que o levaram a aliar-se aos lobisomens e querer liderá-los numa revolta." Disse Carlisle.

"Tens alguma ideia?" Perguntei. O meu pai abanou a cabeça em negação.

"O que achas que aconteceu ao Felix e ao Demetri?" Perguntou Alice.

"Devem ter sido eliminados." Respondi. Demetri era demasiado perigoso para ser mantido com vida.

"Achas que a alcateia está segura?" Questinou Bella. "Quero dizer...se o Joham se aliou aos lobisomens isso quer dizer que já não anda atrás da Leah, certo?"

"Não tenho a certeza, Bella. O Joham é um vampiro inteligente e paciente. Por agora acho que os seus planos envolvem liderar os lobisomens mas não posso garantir que o seu interesse na alcateia tenha desaparecido."

"Será que a Rose e o Emmett vão ficar bem durante a vossa ausência?" Perguntou Bella a Alice.

"Claro. Está tudo sob controle." Respondeu a minha irmã.

Felizmente o Conselho Tribal dos Quileutes não tinha castigado ninguém depois da morte de Jack Russell, ou melhor, de Jacob Uley. Apesar de Rosalie ter levado um ligeiro sermão, nenhum ancião quis prejudicar o nosso tratado e com o tempo tudo voltou a ser como antes.

Quando chegámos a Volterra, Aro recebeu-nos imediatamente. Ele estava ansioso pela chegada de Jasper ainda que jamais o fosse admitir. Eu contava com Carlisle e com a amizade entre ele e Aro para tentar dissuadi-lo da ideia de continuar a criar recém-nascidos. Porém mesmo depois das advertências do meu pai, Aro continuou resoluto na sua decisão.

"Preciso de mais soldados para proteger Volterra." Concluiu após uma breve conversa com Carlisle.

"Mas Volterra está agora apinhada de recém-nascidos. Mais cedo ou mas tarde alguém irá notar e o nosso segredo vai ser descoberto." Insistiu o meu pai.

"Não tenho outra opção. Tenho metade da minha guarda especial no campo de batalha, inclusive o Caius e o Marcus. Preciso de aliados para a nossa causa."

"O Jasper não vai conseguir controlá-los todos a toda a hora." Avisou Alice. "Espero que estejas consciente disso."

"Os vampiros recém-nascidos são voláteis e difíceis de controlar." Acrescentou Jasper. "A minha experiência diz-me que nem todos se deixam manipular."

"Sei que estão apreensivos e garanto-vos que não tomei esta decisão de ânimo leve. Não gosto de quebrar as minhas próprias regras mas...nunca pensámos que fosse possível encontrar um exército de Filhos da Lua."

"Tens notícias do Marcus ou do Caius?" Perguntei.

"Poucas."

"Eles não têm conseguido encontrar mais aldeias de lobisomens, pois não?" Insisti.

"Isso não significa nada Edward."

"Significa que eles mudaram de táctica. Significa que o líder deles sabe o que está a fazer para vos baralhar. A partir de agora será mais difícil encontrar e matar lobisomens porque eles estão a esconder-se de propósito."

"Sei que achas que é o Joham que está a liderá-los mas isso não é possível."

"Porque não? Alguma vez te perguntaste por que razão conseguiram capturar um vampiro tão inteligente quanto o Joham?"

Aro cruzou os braços.

"Sabíamos que havia um vampiro a fazer ilegalidades e fomos atrás dele." Respondeu. "É um procedimento habitual."

"O Joham quis ser capturado. Ele planeou isto há muito tempo." Declarei. "Ele deixou que vocês o apanhassem para vos dar a conhecer a existência dos lobisomens."

"O único interesse dele é a ciência. Li os seus pensamentos Edward. Sei que ele procura resposta para a razão da nossa existência. Pelo que consegui perceber o Joham não representa um perigo para nós."

"Ele planeava criar hibridos, Aro." Alertou Bella. "Transformava mulheres grávidas, lembras-te? E queria eliminar os Volturi."

"Isso foi...um erro. Ele já o admitiu e penso que já entendeu que é impossível criar um hibrido dessa maneira."

"Estás a dizer que é possível criar um hibrido de outro modo?" Perguntei lendo os seus pensamentos.

"O Joham encontrou uma maneira mas já não está interessado."

Esme e Bella trocaram um olhar horrorizado.

"Que maneira?" Perguntou Carlisle ligeiramente curioso.

"Uma mulher pode, de facto ficar grávida de um vampiro, se a concepção ocorrer entre as primeiras quarenta e oito horas da transformação desse vampiro. Como sabem, a nossa transformação pode demorar vários dias a estar completa."

"Diz-me que não autorizaram o Joham a fazer esse tipo de experiências aqui." Pedi. Mas tal como calculava os pensamentos de Aro foram bastante claros.

"Seria um desperdício não usar os talentos do Joham. Mas as coisas não correram tão bem quanto ele esperava porque apesar de todas as nossas precauções, a jovem grávida acabou por morrer e fomos obrigados a eliminar a criança. Os hibridos desenvolvem-se totalmente sozinhos e depois de apenas um mês nascem rasgando o corpo da progenitora. Cuidámos da criança durante duas semanas, durante as quais ele cresceu mais depressa que uma criança normal. Tal como os recém-nascidos são bastante voláteis e a sua fome nunca tem fim. Achámos que ele representava um perigo, tal como uma criança imortal, e pusemos um fim no assunto."

Joham não deveria ter ficado muito satisfeito ao ver os seus esforços frustrados por uma ordem de Aro.

"Estou a ver. Deve ter sido nessa altura que o Joham entendeu que jamais poderia utilizar um exército de hibridos contra vocês e começou a planear a fuga para se juntar aos lobisomens." Informei.

"Porque faria ele isso? Durante a sua estadia aqui ele nunca demonstrou vontade de fugir, pelo contrário, sempre demonstrou gratidão por o termos poupado."

"Sê realista Aro. O Joham nunca planeou ficar aqui para sempre. Provavelmente os lobisomens sempre foram o seu plano B no caso de não conseguir vencer-vos mais facilmente. Foi por isso que ele se deixou capturar da primeira vez. Para vos assustar com a ideia de um exército de lobisomens e poder agir com maior liberdade por vocês estarem ocupados." Expliquei.

"Mas isso não explica nada Edward. Além disso duvido muito que os lobisomens se deixem controlar por um vampiro."

"Não deves conhecer o Joham assim tão bem." Referiu Alice.

Não havia outra maneira de convencer Aro a escutar-me que não envolvesse dar-lhe algo em troca. A minha decisão estava tomada, teria de informá-lo sobre Fred e o seu papel enquanto provável ajudante de Joham.

"Vocês não têm provas contra o Joham. Na minha opinião ele deve andar novamente atrás da rapariga lobo..."

"Ela já não lhe interessa, Aro. Se ele sabe agora que não pode criar hibridos, a Leah não tem qualquer interesse para ele." Anunciou Carlisle.

"Sei que tens esperança de encontrar o Felix e o Demetri vivos mas duvido que isso aconteça." A minha declaração enfureceu Aro que se levantou da sua confortável poltrona de veludo vermelho e me olhou com agressividade.

"Pára de dizer disparates Edward. Os lobisomens estão a caminho de Volterra e trazem o Felix e o Demetri como prisioneiros para poderem entrar no nosso território sem serem detectados."

"Isso não é verdade. Os lobisomens já não estão interessados em vir para Itália." Insisti. "Há meses que te digo que os planos deles mudaram."

"Sim, sim…já sei…mas não tens nenhuma prova disso e como já disse, não me parece que o Joham esteja interessado em nos prejudicar."

"Então porque achas que fugiu?" Perguntou Bella.

"Porque não o deixei continuar as experiências após a morte da rapariga grávida e a criança."

"Estás enganado Aro. O Joham é o teu principal inimigo. Ele fugiu porque encontrou aliados para a sua causa."

"Os lobisomens não se iriam aliar a ele." Contestou Aro.

"Não falo apenas dos lobisomens. Há outros vampiros interessados em se verem livres do vosso clã e muitos deles gostariam de mostrar ao mundo a verdade sobre a nossa existência."

Estava na hora de abrir o jogo e tentar mostrar a Aro que ele estava a cometer um erro ao pensar que com um exército de recém-nascidos, mal treinado e descontrolado, conseguiria vencer aquela guerra. Claro que seriam capazes de vencer algumas batalhas, aliás os Volturi andavam pela Ásia à procura de aldeias onde estivessem lobisomens para os eliminar. Pelo caminho iam provocando mais destruição, chegando a eliminar aldeias inteiras. Quem não era lobisomem acabava por se tornar uma refeição. Mas isso não seria suficiente.

Desde que as hostilidades tinham começado, os Volturi já tinham destruído cerca de dez aldeias distribuídas pelas zonas mais isoladas da Índia, Rússia, Paquistão e Bangladesh. Como atacavam sempre que não estava lua cheia, os lobisomens raramente tinham hipótese de se defender mas ainda existiam sobreviventes. Estes estavam agora organizados sob o comando de um vampiro que chegara a ser refém de Aro e que com certeza esperava o momento certo para atacar.

Uma coisa era certa, Joham não parecia ser idiota o suficiente para trazer o seu exército para Volterra, sabendo que mesmo com as informações de Demetri e Felix, uma batalha no território dos Volturi seria catastrófico para os lobisomens.

"Outros vampiros?" Desdenhou Aro. "Por favor Edward...Achas sinceramente que estou preocupado com um punhado de idiotas que não seguem as nossas leis? A Jane conseguirá eliminá-los a todos de uma só vez."

"A Jane só consegue eliminar quem ela conseguir ver."

"O que queres dizer com isso?"

"Ainda não percebeste como é que o Joham escapou?"

"Elucida-me."

"Ele encontrou um aliado que tem um poder...interessante."

"O Afton?"

Afton era o parceiro de Chelsea e tinha um poder semelhante ao de Fred. A invisibilidade era bastante útil mas o poder de Afton era inconstante e requeria uma grande concentração da sua parte, caso contrário, não funcionava.

"Não. Fica descansado Aro, ninguém te traiu. O vampiro de quem estou a falar veio dos Estados Unidos e chama-se Fred."

"Nunca o vi."

"Porque é invisivel."

"Invísivel? Tens a certeza?"

"A nossa família já se encontrou com ele." Anunciou Carlisle. "Ele é o único sobrevivente do exército da Victoria. O único que escapou ileso graças ao seu poder."

"Estás a falar daquela vampira que queria matar a Bella?" Perguntou Aro surpreendido e Carlisle acenou afirmativamente. "É deveras interessante."

Eu sabia que ele iria ficar interessado.

"E estás a dizer que foi esse Fred que ajudou o Joham a fugir?" Perguntou-me.

"Sim."

"Porque faria isso?"

"Porque vos odeia."

"Vingança." Murmurou Aro.

"Sim. Vocês mataram uma das suas amigas e ele deseja vingar-se." Declarei. "Ele tem estado em Volterra à espera do momento certo para atacar e agora aliou-se ao Joham."

"Porque é que nunca me falaram desse Fred?"

"Não somos amigos do Fred e nunca pensámos que ele tivesse coragem para se insurgir contra vocês. Além disso quando soubemos que ele estava em Volterra pensámos que ele seria eventualmente capturado." Não era totalmente verdade mas Aro não precisava de saber todos os detalhes como por exemplo que ele ajudara Jacob quando eles o tinham torturado há anos atrás.

"Então o Fred foi a La Push vigiar a Leah a pedido do Joham, certo?" Segredou Bella e eu acenei. Era a única explicação possível.

"No caso de teres razão, qual é a tua sugestão Edward?" Perguntou Aro cruzando os braços.

"Pára de transformar pessoas em vampiros. Não te adianta nada ter um exército a defender Volterra quando os lobisomens já não estão interessados em vir para cá." Declarei. "Além disso quantos mais recém-nascidos aqui estiverem maiores são as hipóteses do nosso segredo ser descoberto."

"Mas como posso ter a certeza se tens razão?"

"Envia uma mensagem ao Marcus e ao Caius e manda-os regressar. Poderei dar-te mais indicações sobre o que se passa assim que ler nas suas mentes o que têm observado no campo de batalha."

"Não posso simplesmente abandonar os meus homens à sua sorte." Disse Aro referindo-se a Demetri e Felix.

"Tenho a certeza que não seria a primeira vez." Murmurou Bella.

"Eles são importantes para mim." Aro olhou para ela com ferocidade, não apreciando o comentário.

"Mas o Demetri era demasiado perigoso para o Joham." Confirmou Alice. "Não me parece que ele volte."

"Sabes de alguma coisa que eu não saiba Alice?" Inquiriu Aro.

"Não. As minhas visões parecem não funcionar quando o futuro envolve lobisomens."

"Nesse caso vou seguir as instruções do Edward…Estou disposto a aceitar que estou errado mas se formos atacados de surpresa a vossa família pagará bem caro." Ameaçou. "Entendido?"

xxxxxxxxxx

As ordens de Aro foram rapidamente cumpridas pelos seus guardas e pelos dois anciãos que estavam algures à procura de mais lobisomens para eliminar. Todos eles regressaram de imediato, sendo recebidos em Volterra como heróis. Com eles voltou Felix, que fora aparentemente poupado.

A festa para a celebração do regresso de Caius e Marcus a Volterra foi então adiada porque Aro queria falar com Felix e saber o que se passara desde o momento em que ele e Demetri tinham sido capturados.

Depois de terem sido mantidos durante vários dias sob apertada vigilância pelos lobisomens, Demetri fora eliminado. O seu corpo fora retalhado e queimado. A partir desse momento Felix temeu ter o mesmo destino e como não possuía qualquer poder que lhe permitisse oferecer os seus serviços aos lobisomens, pensou que deveria arriscar uma fuga.

No final foi no entanto o facto de ser inofensivo que o salvara. Os seus pensamentos enquanto contava a história a Aro, não exactamente como acontecera por medo que o seu líder soubesse que ele considerara obedecer às ordens de Joham e se mostrara um perfeito cobarde, confirmavam as minhas suspeitas. Não só Demetri estava morto como também era Joham o cérebro da guerra que se iria alastrar em breve.

"O Demetri está morto?" Questionou Jane surpreendida.

"Sim."

"E porque é que tu estás vivo?" A pergunta de Jane era suficientemente clara para sabermos que ela nunca estivera preocupada com os dois guardas raptados. Além disso o facto de Felix ser um dos poucos Volturi que não possuía qualquer poder nunca agradara a Jane que se considerava superior a todos eles.

"Pelos vistos tinhas razão." Disse Aro olhando para mim.

"O Joham mandou uma mensagem." Avisou Felix claramente receoso de informar Aro do que Joham lhe mandara.

"Uma mensagem? E o que é?"

"Ele disse para te avisar que agradece a hospitalidade mas que a partir de agora o jogo começou. As suas últimas palavras foram…" Felix hesitou ao observar o semblante carregado de Aro.

"_Preparem-se para perder."_ Disse eu em voz alta lendo os pensamentos de Felix.

"Ele acha realmente que consegue vencer esta guerra? Só pode estar doido." Riu-se Jane.

"Não devias subestimar o inimigo Jane." Disse Carlisle. "O Joham é extremamente perigoso especialmente agora que lidera um exército de lobisomens."

"O que vamos fazer Aro?" Perguntou Caius preocupado.

Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Aro parecia não ter uma solução imediata nem uma resposta prática para aquela pergunta.

Segundo o que os Volturi tinham presenciado, era óbvio que Joham estava a reorganizar as suas forças. Os três clãs de lobisomens que existiam estavam a tentar expandir-se para outros países mas pretendiam manter-se escondidos para que os Volturi não os encontrassem facilmente.

Cada clã era liderado por um lobisomem da confiança de Joham e para que Alice não pudesse ver o futuro, ele estava a delegar nesses lobisomens algumas das decisões estratégicas importantes.

"Vamos mudar de táctica também. Se o Joham pensa que nos vai assustar dessa maneira está muito enganado."

"E como pretendes fazer isso?" Questionou Marcus.

"Jane, leva os nossos reforços para a floresta e faz o que sabes fazer melhor." Ordenou Aro. Todos perceberam o que ele pretendia que Jane fizesse.

"Não precisas de os matar." Disse Jasper.

"Já não me são úteis e não posso mantê-los aqui para sempre agora que sei que os Filhos da Lua não nos vão atacar."

"Mesmo que não te sejam úteis podes poupá-los. Podes mostrar misericórdia." Insisitiu Jasper. Aquela situação era semelhante à que ele enfrentara no seu passado após se ter transformado em vampiro.

"Podes ajudar a Jane, se quiseres. Ouvi dizer que costumavas ver-te livre dos soldados que já não interessavam à tua comandante, não era?"

"Não obrigado. Não vou voltar a fazer esse acto de cobardia."

"Jane, leva a Heidi e o Santiago contigo e depois prepara a nossa refeição, sim?"

Jane fez uma reverência e saiu sendo seguida por Santiago e Heidi, que me piscou o olho.

"Não te preocupes...Não vou demorar muito. Prometo que eles não vão sentir nada." Murmurou Jane ao passar por Jasper.

Isso era um pouco duvidoso uma vez que Jane era conhecida pela sua mania psicótica e sadismo. Com certeza iria divertir-se primeiro a torturá-los.

Bella segurou na minha mão, tentando saber se devia ou não dizer alguma coisa para tentar poupar os pobre desgraçados que iriam morrer mas não havia nada que pudessemos fazer.

"Não vamos ficar aqui a assistir à barbaridade que vai ser cometida." Disse Carlisle. "Sabes bem que não me sinto confortável com este tipo de violência."

"Sim eu sei Carlisle. Deixarei que tu e a tua família regressem aos Estados Unidos. Espero que nos avisem se o Joham aparecer nas vossas terras."

Carlisle concordou e não ficámos muito mais tempo em Volterra. Seguimos directamente para o aeroporto de Roma na esperança de conseguir marcar seis viagens para Seattle o mais depressa possível. Bella estava realmente entusiasmada por regressar a casa.

Quando uma hora depois estávamos a entrar no avião que nos levaria para a América, Alice tocou no meu braço discretamente chamando a minha atenção. Olhando para mim, a minha irmã contou-me a sua visão apenas com os seus pensamentos.

Sorrindo, abanei a cabeça fazendo-a entender que devia permanecer calada.

"Estás bem?" Perguntou-me Bella sentando-se junto à janela.

"Sim."

Alice continuava imóvel a olhar-me. A sua tristeza não me passara despercida por isso, para a sossegar voltei a sorrir.

"A culpa não é tua. Vai correr tudo bem Alice." Sussurrei.

Ela foi sentar-se ao lado de Jasper, na fila seguinte mas manteve o ar triste. A sua visão não fora totalmente nítida porque os Quileutes estavam envolvidos. Ainda assim reconheci o local onde tudo se passava. Era o cemitério de La Push. A minha família estava ligeiramente afastada da multidão e observava o cortejo fúnebre. Bella estava vestida de negro e Charlie tinha um braço por cima dos seus ombros enquanto permanecia quieto ao lado de Sue.

Esta segurava Isaac e Sarah pela mão e chorava silenciosamente. Billy Black também chorava e atrás da sua cadeira de rodas permaneciam Rachel e Rebecca. Não haviam sinais dos lobos, nem de Harry ou Will, o que deveria significar que ambos já fariam parte da alcateia nessa altura.

Na lápide que entretanto se tornara visível podia ler-se: _Em memória de Leah Clearwater Black. Filha, irmã, esposa e mãe. _

Nem eu nem Alice fazíamos ideia como é que ela conseguira ver o futuro de mas a visão era clara. Leah iria morrer dali a cerca de cinco ou seis anos a julgar pelo aspecto dos seus filhos mais novos. A minha família estaria no seu funeral, respeitando a sua memória e o tratado de amizade que, pelos vistos, manteríamos intacto ao longo desses anos.

Bella chorava a morte de Leah sem lágrimas mas com sentimentos de tristeza verdadeira e por fim, a visão de Alice tornou-se mais nítida e pude entender porque razão Bella parecia tão desesperada quando a ouvi murmurar:

_"Porque é que nos deixaste Edward? Se estivesses aqui podíamos ter salvado a Leah."_

Leah não seria a única cuja vida iria acabar. O meu destino seria igualmente fatal.

**FIM**

Continua em _**Nosso Amanhecer 5**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota: Agradecimentos especiais para as reviewers e os(as) leitores(as). Muito obrigado.<strong>_


End file.
